Mugiwara Gorillaz': Ask the Straw Hat Pirates!
by Mugiwara Gorillaz
Summary: I AM FINALLY BACK! Dang... Chapter 63 is up AT LAST! NO ASKS YET THOUGH, OKAY? I have too many as is...
1. OK, let's get started!

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Alright, alright, I'm unoriginal. So sue me.

Well, I just decided to take a slice of the "Ask One Piece" pizza.

Luffy: Pizza? What's that?

Um... _sigh _It's a food, Luf.

Luffy: Hey, cool! Can't wait to try some!

Uh, anyway, I've got the Mugiwara Kaizoku dan here. I got the computer (it should be obvious why I'd need that). All I need is at least one question. So, go ahead! Bring 'em on!


	2. Takono

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Okay, the first bout of questions comes from Takono.

luffy, (gives you pizza) BEHOLD! THE (literally) CHEESY GLORY OF PIZZA!

**Luffy:** Hey, arigato! _starts chomping pizza_

zoro: someone in MY ask one piece column ripped out your earrings... after seeing your reaction, does your ear hurt less or more than it looked?

**Zoro:** What do YOU think?

nami: do you love luffy?

do you love zoro?

do you love usopp?

do you love sanji? (say yes and i'll kill you!)

**Nami:** Well, you won't have to worry about killing me, because the answer is NO.

usopp: can i hear your best story? and ZORO CALLED YOU CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!

**Usopp:** Alright, story, story...Ah! I got one! Here goes. I--

**MugiwaraG:** Actually, it would take too long. Trust me on this one.

**Usopp:** OI! ...Anyway, I doubt Zoro would even SAY anything like that. I should know, I stay on the same boat as that muscle-head.

**Zoro:** NANI!?

**Usopp:** Uh-oh! _runs for his long-nosed life_

Sanji: if i kissed you. other than yelling mellorine/kissing back/hugging back/act lovey dovey/blush/dance/sing about purple burritos/act perverted in any way, what would you do?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ MELLORINE!!! _starts dancing around_

**MugiwaraG:** _sweat drop_ Uh... Well, he'll more than likely be polite to you. But, uh... please, I beg of you, less randomness! Purple burritos grumble grumble...

Chopper: (hug) YOUR SO CUTE YOURE THE BEST DOCTOR EVAR!

**Chopper:** GAAAAAH! _wriggles out of grasp_ S-SHUT UP, HUMAN! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL! _does a funny dance_

Hehehehe, well, that was amusing (and at one point, random). Arigato to Takono for her questions.


	3. Triple threat

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Hello again, every-peoples! In this chapter, we have more than one review! The first comes from HogwartShinobi.

**HogwartShinobi:** -sigh- Ill get straight to the point.

Zoro: Screw it, I aint even gonna put it in the form of a question. Basically; You're hot, everything you do is hot, everything you say is hot, and I only pretend to hate you because I think you're hot. Okay bye.

**Zoro:** _glares_ How many times do I have to say it? I. Don't. Care.

**MugiwaraG:** Well, that's Zoro. But, y'know, HS, you shouldn't be afraid to show those kinds of feelings, and--

**HogwartShinobi:** -Z-

**MugiwaraG:** D'OH! Doesn't anyone listen anymore!?

_sigh_ ...Well, anyway, next is Specter24.

**Specter24:** I got nothing much to ask right now, but here goes nothing.

Chopper: What do you perfer: Banana's or cheese?

**Chopper:** ...Is that it?

**MugiwaraG:** Seems like it.

**Chopper:** Oh. Well, I guess I like bananas better. They're sweeter.

And finally, questions from Tiger-the-great-Xtra (Tiger for short).

**Tiger:** Zomg!! Okay what to ask...what to ask...hey Robin do you know what I should ask? Wait scratch that!! I know what to ask!! Actually it is sort of a favor...Robin can I have a hug?? (holds out arms and puts on the puppy dog pout face)...and if you don't then I'll blackmail you with the One Piece TV special number 3 where you thought that you were in a musical!! MUHAHAHA!!

**Sanji:** OI! You shouldn't threaten a lady, Kuso-Tiger!

**MugiwaraG:** WAITAMINUTE WAITAMINUTE wait a minute! I have an idea! _whispers idea into Robin's ear_

**Robin:** _smiles_ Good thinking, MugiwaraG-san. _Hana-Hana power arms sprout around Tiger and hug him_

**MugiwaraG:** _smile_

Well, that's all there is for now. Please send more questions!


	4. Takono and Tiger 2nd Tries

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Alright, hello once again, and today, we have more questions. The first are from...

**Takono:** me again!

Luffy, i wana wear your hat!

**Luffy:** No way! I promised I'd give it to Shanks after I become Kaizoku-O!

Zoro: i think it didnt hurt at all and i'll pull out another earring! (pulls out another)

**Zoro:** AH! _clutches bleeding ear_ CHIKUSHAO!

****

**Zoro: **_still clutches ear,__evil_ _glare_ _**Teme...**_

Nami You love...ARLONG!

**Nami:** _punches you over the head _WHY WOULD I LOVE THAT KUNU!? HE RUINED MY LIFE!

**MugiwaraG:** For once, Nami, you actually hit someone for a good reason. Takono, I'm surprised at you. Why would ANYONE like Arlong? He hates humans, for cryin' out loud!

Usopp: is Zoro on crack? or just retarded?

**Usopp:** Actually, neither. He's just full of himself.

**MugiwaraG:** _rolls eyes_ Oh, right. Sure ... "Captain" Usopp.

**Usopp:** Oi!

Sanji: i want a hug!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ With pleasure!_ hugs_

im on the mugiwara crew too now.

**Sanji:** SHIAWASE! _starts dancing around_

**MugiwaraG:** Wha? That never happened.

**Sanji: **_glares_ Hey, I can dream, can't I!?

pweez stop smoking? (puppy eyes)

**Sanji:** I-I would, b-but--

**MugiwaraG:** I'm afraid it's too late for him. If he does stop, the addiction in his head will scream for more. Though... I recently heard of this medicine that tames the beast of addiction...

**Sanji:** Nani!? Why didn't you tell me before!? _runs to get the meds_

**MugiwaraG:** Ah-gooooood! He will likely have kicked the habit once FUNimation releases their dub of One Piece. Which is in August.

**Sanji:**_ runs back in_ Got it!

READ MY STORY ON HOW TO ANNOY ZORO!

**Sanji: **_bows polite-like_ Anything for you, Takono-chan. _walks to computer_

Choppy: do you know santa claus?

**Chopper:** _flinch_ Oh, whew, I thought you were gonna hug me again. Anyway, no, who is that?

**MugiwaraG:** Well, I'd tell ya, but it would take too long.

UR BLUE NOSE IS SO CUTE!

**Chopper:** I-I-I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR COMPLIMENTS, BAKA NINGEN! _does funny dance_

**MugiwaraG:** Always good for a laugh, that Chopper.

Franky: you so cool!

**Franky:** Arigato! Glad someone agrees.

heres some cola

FRESH!

**Franky:** _finishes Cola_ Ahhhh... YEAH! _poses_ I feel SUUUPAAA!

Next, another comment from Tiger-the-great-Xtra.

**Tiger:** ...but...I...am...a..girl.

**Sanji:** _turns pale_ ...GAH! _slouches over_ I failed...

**MugiwaraG:** Ooh. Um, well ... crap. With that name, Tiger-the-great-Xtra, and the fact that you wanted to hug one of the female members of the crew, and not one of the males, we assumed... Well, I'm sure you can guess.

**Sanji:** _clearly in a rage_ WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK HER PROFILE FIRST, KO-KUSO!?

**MugiwaraG: **Gomen, Sanji. And Tiger. It didn't cross my mind.

Well, uh... I guess that's it for today. I'm gonna ... drown my sorrows in the internet now. Goodbye. _walks away, feeling really depressed_


	5. Takono 3

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Konnichiwa, everyone. Today we have our third bout of questions from Takono!

luffy: (takes hat away) i'll give it back!

**Luffy:** OI! GIVE THAT BACK!

(accidentally pokes hole)

**Luffy: **!!!!

oops...(hides behind sanji) SAVE ME!

**Luffy:** _tries to move forward but is being held back by MugiwaraG and Heavy Point Chopper_ KUNU! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR--

**MugiwaraG: **Chill, man, chill! It was a friggin' accident! Besides, Nami can always sew it back up. _Luffy calms down, is let go_ But Takono, be very, very careful next time, or I'll block you. Okay?

zoro:(pulls out 3rd earring)

**Zoro:** ...

(runs away from zoro laughing)

**Zoro:** Yeah, you go ahead. _goes back to sleep_

**MugiwaraG:** Chopper already fixed his ear.

nami: gomen. just havin' fun.

**Nami:** _glares_ Well, it wasn't funny!

usopp: i say hes retarded.

**Usopp:** Ooooookay, that wasn't really a question.

sanji: u like my story?

**Sanji:** EVERY WORD OF IT, TAKONO-CHWAAAAN! But I was wondering something: what's this about Zoro and me getting along?

**MugiwaraG:** You do NOT wanna know, Sanj!

nuther hug? (big hug)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ SHIAWASE!!!!

**MugiwaraG:** Why didn't I see that coming?

chopper: (explains santa claus)

**Chopper:** _stars in eyes_ UUUWWHOOOAAA! SUGOI! I can't wait until Christmas!

**MugiwaraG:** _whispering_ I haven't got the heart to tell him.

(hug) U SO CUTE!

**Chopper:** UWAH! _wriggles out of hug_ I-I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR COMPLIMENTS, KUNURA! _does silly little dance_

franky: read my stories! all 3!

**Franky:** Fine, fine. I just hope you got me right in them.

u rock, man!

**MugiwaraG:** Wow, whaddaya know? A Franky fan! Not too many of those around.

**Franky:** OI!

i say zoros gay.

**Zoro: **_vein pops up_ WHAT THE--!?

**Franky:** Whatever.

SING!

**Franky:** Hang on, lemme just get in the right mood.

**MugiwaraG:** HEY, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. WHOA... Whoa... Whoa. Don't.

Well, thanks for the, uh, mayhem, Takono. But next time, more questions, less chaos, capische? (Or however you spell that.)


	6. Specter24 II and Tigra III

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Alright, we have questions from 2 authors, once again.

**Specter24:** Here is a question for the Strawhat crew.

What do you think of my story, One Piece: A Smash Adventure?

**Straw Hat Pirates:** Huh?

**MugiwaraG:** _hands them the story_ Here, read.

**Robin:**_ after they read it, smiles_ You did well.

**Franky:** I'll say! You got us all right!

**Chopper:** SUGOI! But ... what is Smash Bros.?

**MugiwaraG:** Uh ... A video game series.

**Chopper:** Bi- Bidio gemu?

**MugiwaraG:** Um... Never mind.

Next, a comment from Tiger-the-great-Xtra (whom I'm now nicknaming Tigra [TIE-grah).

**Tigra:** It's okay! No need to apologize...I can guess what you thought and it's all good! I wanted to hug Robin cause Robin is my hero and stuff...yeah I'm too wierd.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Don't feel ashamed, Tigra-san.

**MugiwaraG:** Yeah, it's all right.

**MugiwaraG:** Thanks, by the way!

**Sanji:** Hai, ARIGATO, TIGRA-CHWAN!

Well see ya laters!

**All but Zoro and Sanji**: Sayonara!

**Sanji**: UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, TIGRA-CHWAAAN!

Well, that's all for today. Adios and gracias!


	7. Shinigami

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Alright, ev'body, this next buncha questions comes from Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven.

**Shinigami:** Before anyone askes: This is Shinigami, the Guy NOT THE GIRL! K? K!

**MugiwaraG:** Thank God that's cleared.

First to Sanji: I actually have tons of questions, have you ever invented your own recipes at all?

**Sanji:** Well, I'll answer, but only because it has to do with my cooking. I have made plenty of recipes. It would take a while to list.

Just how long have you been a martial Artsist, cause you're pretty damn good!

**Sanji:** Martial artist? What?

**MugiwaraG:** Uh, Sanji doesn't dabble in any martial arts, Shinigami. Though he could make one...

**Sanji:** It wouldn't be mine, though. It's the kuso-jiji's fighting style.

Last and certainly not least; how many suits do you have? And where do you get them?

**Sanji:** None of your business.

**MugiwaraG: **_glares at the cook_ Well, he has several. He's gotta look good for the ladies. Which leads me to where he gets them. Fancy (or sometimes not so fancy) clothes stores.

Zoro: I have a question which I hope you'll answer honestly? IT IS TRUE YOU SECRETLY SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR AND HAVE A HUGE CHOCOLATE ADDICTION AND THAT YOU SECRETLY PIN FOR LUFFY'S AFFECTION EVERY SINGLE NIGHT AND EVEN TRIED TO ROPE IN SANJI AND NAMI'S HELP TO GET IT?! I HAVE PICTURES DON'T DENY IT! -Runs and hides-

**Zoro:** ...Okay, that was wierd. Stupid Yaoi fans. _goes back to sleep_

**MugiwaraG:** Hmmmmmmm... Nope, that doesn't sound like Zoro at all. Though it does sound like Nami.

**Nami & Sanji:** OI!

**MugiwaraG:** Anyways, those pictures? Photoshopped. Or just drawn. That's what I'm guessing.

Nami: Do you have a Journal where you keep track how how much the rest of the Crews owes you and how much belli the spend?

**Nami:** As a matter of fact... _pulls out a notebook_

**Everyone else:** GAH!

**MugiwaraG:** Get ridda that dang thing!

**Nami:** No way! _pulls book away_

Luffy: blinks So do you actually ever take that hat off, at all? On your own?

**Luffy:** Ah? Oh, sure I do! I mean, didn't you ever see me do it?

Okay, good! That's all for now! But please, no more comments about Zoro being gay, OK? It's getting annoying.

**Zoro:** D right, it is.


	8. Takono 4

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

OK, tsudei (today), I have questions from Takono, once again! (By the way, at the end of the last comment, Zoro was trying to say, "D&# right, it is."

**Takono:** anyone besides sanji miss me?

**Luffy:** Uh... I dunno. I don't know you that well.

**MugiwaraG:** Well, none of us do. Though I know Zoro didn't miss her.

**Zoro:** Friggin' straight.

Luffy: gomen.(gives meat)

**Luffy:** It's all right. Nami sewed it up. And thanks for the meat! _starts chomping away_

Zoro: ur ears better now? (hides behind luffy just in case)

**Zoro:** Yeah, they are.

**Luffy: **Why are you hiding behind me, anyway?

**Takono:** zorozorozorozoro... ect. (pokes forehead repatedly)

**Zoro:** KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!

**Takono:** hi

**Zoro: **_vein pops_ Is that all you wanted?!

**MugiwaraG:** 'Parently

Nami: why did you do that happiness punch anyway? i would NEVER do that even for money!

**Nami:** Well, I had to show them why they shouldn't peek SOMEHOW! Besides, you know how I love money!

**MugiwaraG:** Heh, yeah, any more, she'd have a fetish!

**Nami:** OI!

Usopp: yo

**Usopp:** Ossu!

Sanji: i stepped on a bee yesterday. it went in my sandal. ow...

**Sanji:** GAH! Chopper, this girl needs medical attention!!

**Chopper:** UWAAAAAH! _starts running around_ DOCTOOOOOOOR!

**MugiwaraG:** _in Mr. T's voice_ YOU da Docta!

**Chopper:** _stops running_ Oh, yeah.

**Sanji:** DON'T WORRY, TAKONO-CHWAAAAN!

i saw spandams name somewhere and thought it said spandex.

**Sanji: **Ha ha! That's pretty funny. Serves that kunu right.

**Franky:** HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! PRETTY funny? Oh, if only Spanda heard that!

Chopper: isnt ur b-day christmas eve? lucky you get more presents...

**Chopper:** Presents? Nani?

**MugiwaraG:** Well, yeah, Chopper, you get presents on your birthday and on Christmas Eve and Day!

**Chopper:** WOW! REALLY?! But ... why don't I get any?

**MugiwaraG:** Oh! I dunno. Prob'ly 'cause Nami's such a FRIGGIN' CHEAPSKATE!

**Sanji:** Oi! Kuso-G! You be careful what you say about Nami-san!

**MugiwaraG:** I'LL SAY WHATEVER THE CRAP I WANT ABOUT HER, YA STUPID COOK! _kicks him between the legs_

**Sanji:** YYYYAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWW!!! _crouches, holding his crotch_ **I'll get you for this, ko-kuso...**

Franky:(throws pants at him) WEAR SOME PANTS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

**Franky:** HEY! Ah, whatever, you're just jealous of my SUPA SEXY FORM!

**MugiwaraG:** _turns green, runs over to the side of the ship, pukes_

**Franky:** OI! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE HITTING THE SIDE OF MY SHIP WITH YOUR PUKE!

Ugh... Well, that's the end of the questions for a while. Me, I'm gonna go ... I dunno, away. Bye.

Oh, and please quit causing havoc, everyone. That's also getting annoying.


	9. Takono 5 and DrDude

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Yosh! Now, amigos, we have questions and comments from 2 people! The first, once again, is Takono. Remember what I told you, Takono!

**Takono:** but i LOVE wreaking havoc!

**MugiwaraG:** _sigh_ Hoo boy.

Nami: pssh... i wonder how embarrased id be if i did that...

**Nami:** Um... What about your question?

FRANKY I AM NOT JEALOUS!

**Franky:** _rolls eyes_ Riiiiiiiight...

**MugiwaraG:** Franky!

**Franky:** What?!

Sanji, dont worry. im fine + it doesnt hurt anymore.

**Sanji:** Oh, whew! ...I beg you, don't scare me like that again.

(keeps hugging chopper) CHOPPY SO KYOT!

**Chopper:** GAAAH! _wriggles out of hug_ I-I'm not happy, kunu! _dances funny_

**MugiwaraG:** LOL Always good for a laugh, that Chopper!

Next, one of my favorite authors, Dr.Dude!

**Dr.Dude:** (appears out of Luffy's hat) Hi everybody!

**All: **WHOA!

**Luffy:** OO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOO! SUGUUUUUUUA!

**MugiwaraG:** ...Huh, now I know how animated THESE questions are gonna be!

Luffy: 1. I know what the only meat in the world you won't eat is!

**Luffy:** _tilts head _Really?

2. You wanna know?

**Luffy:** Yep!

3. Are you sure?

**Luffy:** Yeah!

4. Okay then. It's Haggis!

**Luffy:** ...Hagisu?

5. Haggis is a sheep's stomach with diced liver and kidnies!

**Nami, Usopp, Chopper:** EAGH! UGH!

**Luffy:** ...So?

**Nami, Usopp, Chopper:** NANI?!

**MugiwaraG:** Well, leave us face it, Doc. Luffy's stomach is hard to churn. Churl. Whatever.

Zoro: How come you always sleep and drink?

**Zoro:** How else will I pass the time?

Nami: 1. Since I know you love money... (gets out a huge money bag)

2. Now in return for the money, can I have a hug?

**Nami:** That depends. How much is in there?

Usopp: So how's Jiminy Crickett?

**Usopp:** He's in the Bahamas.

**MugiwaraG:** WHA?!

**Usopp:** _winks_

2. How much do you like Kaya?

**Usopp:** ...How do you mean?

3. Can you tell me the story of how you bested the evil giant gorilla and saved the princess? (winks at the others)

**Others:** Oh, no.

**Usopp:** I'm glad you'd like to hear a story about the Great Captain Usopp! It all started when--

**MugiwaraG:** HEYWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! Whoa! ...Whoa. No.

**Usopp:** Aw! Why not?!

**MugiwaraG:** It would take too long.

Sanji: 1. Did you know that on many occasions, a princess was savec by a plumber?

**Sanji:** Wha?! You're kidding!

**MugiwaraG: **Nope, that story, my friend, is totally true! The plumber's name is Mario.

**Sanji:** Oh, him. Wait, he's a plumber?

2. (gets out a book with the title 'Cooking Tips by Sanji') I made this for you!

**Sanji:** ...And ... why would I need a crappy book?

Chopper: 1. Ever heard of Donkey Kong?

**Chopper:** Do-- Donki Kongu?

**MugiwaraG:** Sorry, Doc. No video games or TVs in the Grand Line.

2. (gets out a Donkey Kong video game and plays it)

**Chopper:** W-WHOA! SUGOI! WHAT IS THAT?!

**Luffy:** OO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOO! KACHOI!

**Other Straw Hats:** _stare at this new thing, surprised_

**MugiwaraG:** Uh, waitaminute! How the heck did you manage to bring a video game console and a TV all the way to the Grand Line!? And how is it working!?

Robin: Can I have a hug please? (gives anime cute eyes)

**Robin:** Fufufufu, well, I would, but I'm not sure Cook-san would be pleased.

Franky: 1. SUPA! (poses)

**Franky: **YEAH! _poses_

2. Cola time! (drinks some cola)

**Franky:** _puts some cola in his stomach fridge_ HmmmmmmMMMMMM... SUUUUUPAAAA!

**Dr.D:** There you go!

Thank you, Takono and Dr.Dude, for your highly animated questions! G-Bye for now!

Oh, and Dr.D, if you're into funny stuff, check out Homestar Runner! That has to be the funniest cartoon series on the web, and I think you'll like it.


	10. HogwartShinobi 2 and Specter24 3

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Yes, well... Sorry. Can't think of anything witty to say. Anyway, these first questions come from HogwartShinobi. Welcome back, HS!

Zoro: Aha XD Glad you feel that way! I think you'd be better off with Junia anyway... If I ever had a role model in One Piece, It'd be her :)

**Zoro:** Hm?

**MugiwaraG:** Who's Junia?

So...A questioned. Hm, gasp! -sly grin- Hey Zoro, I noticed when Kuina grabbed her breast you started blushing x3 Care to share what you were thinking at the moment?

**Everyone else:** _looks at Zoro_

**Zoro:** Sure. I was thinking, "...Why is she telling me THAT? And what does she mean 'Girls get weaker when they get older'?

**MugiwaraG:** I know how you feel! I mean, it's not exactly the most public of conversations.O.o

Franky: ...SUPAH FRESH XD

**Franky:** OH YEAH! _poses_

And now for a question from Specter24.

**Specter24: **First, I would like to give this banana to Chopper since he likes bananas (gives banana to Chopper)

**Chopper:** Uh, thanks. _starts eating banana_

**Specter24:** And now for the question.

This question is once again for the strawhats, Do you guys ever noticed that every villain you guys faced so far have the wierdest laughs ever? Doesnt it bother you guys at all?

**Luffy:** ...Not really.

**Zoro:** Nah.

**Nami:** Nope.

**Usopp:** Nnnnuh-uh.

**Sanji:** Don't really care about the laughs, to be honest.

**Chopper:** I think they're scary!

**Robin:** Never bothered me. Remember, I used to work for someone with a strange laugh.

**Franky:** What Sanji said.

Thank you, HogwartShinobi and Specter24, for your questions.


	11. DrDude 2

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

I think I've found more ... how you say ... questions. And they're once again from Dr.Dude. ...Dr.D? Where the crap...?

**Dr.Dude:** (appears from Chopper's hat this time) Ta-da!

**Chopper: **UWAAAAAH! _hides behind a barrel_

**MG:** Whoa! Are you always gonna come out of hats?!

Luffy: 1. So Luffy, can you do this? (does an impression of Smoker) I'll get you Straw Hat! I swear it! (normal voice) Can you do that?

**Luffy:** HAHAHAHAHA! That's pretty good! Lemme try! _makes himself look like Smoker_ I'll get you, Straw Hat, if it's the last thing I do!

**Usopp & Chopper:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

2. How far can you stretch?

**Luffy:** Uh... I don't know.

**MG:** Well, let's see. ...Oh, uh, brace yourself. Oda said that Luffy can stretch 72 Gomu Gomu's. 1 Gomu Gomu is equal to 10 Maerchan (Surreal) Gomu Gomu's. 1 Maerchan Gomu Gomu is equal to 10 Funky Gomu Gomu's which means that he can stretch 7200 Funky Gomu Gomu's. A Poison Gomu Gomu is equal to 10 Gomu Gomu's. Make sense? I doubt it!

**Luffy:** ...OH! So it's a mystery measure!

**MG:** Apparently.

3. (gets out a boom box and plays the song Witch Doctor)

**Luffy:** _hears song, starts dancing to it_

**MG:** What have you done, Dr.D!?

Zoro: 1. Why's it you have a bad sense of direction?

**Zoro:** Why's it YOU have a small brain?

**MG:** Zoro!

**Zoro:** What?

2. You do know that people at times pair you up with Tashigi right?

**Zoro:** NANI!?

**MG:** Well, I can understand why. I mean, she looks like Kuina, had she lived long enough to become an adult!

**Straw Hats:** What? Really?

**MG:** Yeah. It explains why Zoro didn't fight Tashigi, doesn't it?

Nami: 1.Well to answer your question Nami... (dumps all the money out of the huge money bag) About One Quadrillion dollars.

**Nami:** ...But how many belli?

**MG:** Well, let's see... _pulls out a calculator-like machine, dials in the number and currencies_ ...WHOA! _hands the machine to Nami_ LOOK AT ALL THEM ZEROS!

**Nami:** _eyes turn into HUGE belli signs_ AAH!

2. Now can I have a hug?

**Nami:** _hugs Dr.D_ We, the Straw Hats, will remember this kind donation!

**MG:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sure you will!

Usopp: 1. Is your other name Pinocchio?

**Usopp:** OI! I don't have another name!

**MG:** _whispers_ Except Sogeking--

**Usopp:** _spazzes out_ SHHH!

2. Where's your Usopp Jetpack?

**Usopp:** Whoa! Usopp Jetpack? That's a cool idea! Thanks!

3. What I mean by how much do you like Kaya is like this: Would you like to marry her someday?

**Usopp:** _blushes, clears throat_ Uh, well...

**Luffy: **_singing_ Usopp and Kaya, sitting in a tree...

**MG:** PPPHHHT! HA HA HA HA!

**Chopper:** Hee hee hee hee!

**Usopp:** S-Shut up!

Sanji: 1. And there was this one time when a Princess was saved by a blue hedgehog!

**MG:** AKA Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Sanji:** OH! CAN'T ANYONE COME UP WITH A DECENT HERO THESE DAYS!

2. (looks at book) Good point. (shoots book out of a cannon) I guess some other cook will get it.

**Sanji:** Right. A less talented cook.

**MG: **Woo-hoo! Loogadat paypah fly!

Chopper: 1. (gets out a picture of Donkey Kong) This would be Donkey Kong.

**Chopper:** Wow! Now, HE'S a gorilla, not me!

2. If you're wondering where I got this, I got it from there. (points to a portal)

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, MG:** WHOA! COOL!

And how it's working, it's that. (points to a mouse on a treadmill trying to get some cheese)

**MG:** Wha?! I've been seeing that too many times before! Am I going insane?!

Robin: Not even if the person who asked for a hug was a 14 year old?

**Robin:** Hm... Well, I guess _then_ it would be fine. But just to be safe... _gives Dr.D the same "Hana Hana Hug" that she gave Tigra_

Franky: 1. Hm... (gets a sly look)

**Franky:** ...What?

2. Drink attack! (gets many drinks and puts them in Franky's fridge)

**Franky:** YAH! _hair sticks straight out_ OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! _pulls drinks back out of fridge, lies on ground, panting; points at Dr.D_ Don't you EVER do that again!

Heh heh... Thanks once again for the animated questions and comments, Dr.Dude! And now, bye! _pulls out a boombox, starts playing "Feel Good Inc."; Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky start dancing to it_


	12. DrDude 3

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

_singing_ Watch us do a little bitta questions, and we'll watcha do little bitta-- _stops singing_ Oh! We're on! Okay, today, we have more questions from Dr.D! Where will he pop up this time, I wonder?

**Dr.D:** (Appears out of Franky's fridge) Hello world!

**Franky:** Aah! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!

**MG:** Must be part Toon.

Luffy: 1. Have some meat! (holds out meat)

**Luffy:** Hey, thanks! _bites into it, but stops_ Ah? Something weird about this meat...

2. Gotcha! It's actually tofu!

**Luffy:** Hm? What's that?

**MG:** A vegetarian replacement for meat.

**Luffy:** Oh, OK. _continues eating_

**MG:** Did you really think ANYTHING could churn his stomach?

Zoro: (pulls out ridiculously huge sword) Look at this I found!

**Zoro:** Whoa! Not bad.

**Other Straw Hats:** WHOA!

**Luffy:** SUGUUUUUUA!

**MG:** 0.0 ...Now THAT is a sword! A BIG sword! A BIG, FAT, WHOA-MOMMA HONKIN' SWORD!

**Random dude:** Holycrapinapita! _disappears_

**MG:** ...Who was that?

**Straw Hats:** _shrug_

Nami: 1. No problem! And here you go! (gives Nami a tangerine seed)

**Nami:** Yosh! Thanks!

2. And by the way, try giving Luffy tofu, it's very easy to mistake that for meat!

**Nami:** _looks at Luffy_ I don't think it would make much difference to him...

Usopp: (gets out a boom box and plays Ghost Riders in the Sky)

**Usopp:** _hears music, shudders_

Sanji: (gets him a picture of Robin and Nami)

**Sanji:** _looks at picture_ Yosh! _salutes_ Good work!

**Nami:** _notices the picture_ Hey! Where exactly did you get this?

Chopper: And look at this! (gives Chopper a book called Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)

**Chopper:** !! You mean there's a famous reindeer!? Sugoi!

**MG:**

Robin: 1. Thanks for the hug!

**Robin:** Fufu, you're welcome, Dr.D-san.

2. And I found this! (gets out a history book of America)

**Robin:** Interesting. Arigato.

Franky: 1. (gives Franky some sprite soda)

2. Have some peanuts! (gives Franky peanuts)

**Franky:** Um, thanks?

Thanks once again to Dr.D. Sayonara!


	13. Shinigami 2

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Something has compelled me to answer questions. But that's the Straw Hat's job. OK, today...

**Shinigami:** It's Shinigami again _Waves_

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper:** _wave_ Yo!

**Shinigami:** Anyway:

Zoro: Sorry for calling you gay _Bows_ Please accept my most humble apologizes.

**Zoro:** Apology accepted.

Second: I also have one question for ya: If Kunia WAS still alive, would you have joined the Mugiwara Kaizoku or would both you and Kunia join?

**MG:** Don't you mean Kuina?

**Zoro:** Hm... Maybe that last one.

Third: What's your favourite type of sword, other then the ones you use.

**Zoro:** Any of the 21 greatest swords in the world.

Luffy: _Gives him huge stake_ Here you go!

**Luffy:** Hey, thanks! _chomps away_ These people are really nice!

Sanji: My Martial Artist I meant a Close Combat fighter.

**Sanji:** Ah.

Also can I take a picture? _Holds up camera_

**Sanji:** I just ask two things: 1. Show it to females AND FEMALES ONLY! 2. I'll be alone in the picture.

To Usoppu: Hey Usoppu do you know what a computer is?

**Usopp:** A what?

**MG: **It's a kind of machine that allows you to do many things. It can even help you invent things!

**Usopp:** WOW! I gotta get one of those!

**MG:** Wait Usopp, look!

Second: _Gives Labtop Computer to Usoppu, full of Photoshop, internet, etc..._ What do you think?

**Usopp:** 00 ...Whoa! This ... is ... AWESOME! Now how do I use this thing?

Nami: So just HOW many journals do you have to go through?

**Nami:** ...Several.

**Everyone Else:** OI!

Second: You have good music taste, right Nami?

**Nami:** ...Yes...

Third: Well here _Gives IPod full of all the One Piece Music_

**Nami:** ...Whoa. What is this thing?

**MG:** It's an iPod. You listen to music with it, using these earbuds. _gives Nami earbuds_

**Nami:** Oh, OK. _plugs in earbuds and proceeds to listen to the music in the iPod_

Fourth: What do you, and the others think?

**Nami:** Well, it's not bad. I think I liked my song best!

**MG:** You would.

Robin: Here I found this laying around my house _Canadian's History VOL 1 Tape and a Portal TV_ Hope you enjoy

**Robin:** Arigato, Shinigami-san.

Second: So do you KNOW everything about your world's history, minus the Rio Polyglyph or are there things you're still searching to find out?

**Robin:** Well, yes, there are still pieces of history I need to find.

Third: Do you classify your self as an Historian or a Tomb Rober?

**Robin:** A historian.

Chopper: I'm sorry Chopper! I can't think of anything to ask you _Cries_

**Chopper:** ...

**MG: ** B( I hate to see a grown man cry.

Second: So I'll just hug you instead. _Huggies Chopper_

**Chopper:** GAAAH! _jumps out of hug_

**MG:** 00 Oooookaaaay. Didn't see that coming.

Franky: So what was it like to almost become a woman?

**Franky:** ...Painful. X(

**Robin:** _smiles_

**Franky:** You stay away from me!

Heh, well, that's all for now! Adios!


	14. DrDude 4

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

And comin' in at Numba 12, it's Ask the Straw Hat Pirates! And today, MORE questions from Dr.Dude!

**Dr.D:** (appears out of Usopp's hammer) Guess who?

**Usopp:** YAH! How'd ya do that?!

**MG:** 0o OK, that... That didn't make a lick of sense!

Luffy: 1. Watch this! (snaps fingers and the sky rains meat)

**All but Luffy:** WHAT THE?!

**Luffy:** OO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOO! SUGUUUUUUA! _starts chomping all the meat that falls out of the sky_

2. So what do you think?

**Luffy:** That was awesome! Did you eat a devil fruit?

3. (plays Kingdom Hearts 2)

**Luffy:** WOW! Now this looks better than the last one... but what's with the duck?

Zoro: 1. Why's it you have a hot temper?

**Zoro:** _opens one eye_ Hm?

**MG:** Ah, who knows? But he doesn't always have a hot temper. It depends on how sober he is.

2. You remind me of Knuckles for some strange reason.

**Zoro:** ...How do I remind you of a fist?

**MG:** No, no, no. He's talking about a character that's as hot-tempered as you! Knuckles the ECHIDNA!

**Zoro:** Ah, right. I've heard of him.

Nami: 1. Watch this Nami! (makes the sky rain money)

**Nami:** AAH! _huge belli signs in her eyes, lifts her arms into the air_

**Others:** !?!?

2. (plants seed and waters it. Then Tangerine tree instantly grows) It's instant growing!

**Nami:** Whoa! OK, you MUST have eaten a devil fruit!

**MG:** You didn't beat me to the Mar Mar Fruit, did you?

**Straw Hats:** Mar?

**MG:** Yeah, derived from Maerchan, which means 'fairy-tale', and can also mean 'surreal'.

**Nami:** Oh! Well, that would explain his abilities, wouldn't it?

Ussop: 1. (shows a picture of the Sonic the Hedgehog cast)

**Usopp:** ...Ooookay, who are these guys ... and girls? I remember seeing them somewhere before.

2. (gets out blueprints for various inventions) Try making all these!

**Usopp:** Hmm... Interesting. _strokes his nonexistent beard_

Sanji: 1. If you're wondering where I got that picture, I got it from there. (points to a computer powered by a hamster in a wheel)

**Sanji:** Wow. Well, I guess science IS a good thing!

2. Do you mind making some food for me please? I'm hungry!

**Sanji:** Well, I guess I should thank you some way for showing me this pic... Hang on. _runs off into the kitchen_

**Luffy:** OI, SANJI! YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE SOME FOOD FOR YOUR CAPTAIN WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE?

**Sanji: **NO!

**Luffy:** Aww...

Chopper: I got other Christmas books! (gets all of them out for Chopper)

**Chopper:** Kurisumasu? _looks at one of the books_ Sugoi!

**Robin:** _smiles_

Robin: 1. So can I ask why you wore a cowgirl outfit when you were Ms. Sunday?

**Robin:** You mean Ms. All Sunday? Well, we were working in the desert. I had to find a suitable outfit.

2. How's it you use your powers to grab some men's lower regions at times so they can calm down or something? I don't really know how the question I'm asking goes.

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Well, I don't use my powers that way to calm them down. I do it to make them nervous!

**Straw Hat males, plus MG**: _back away slowly_

Franky: (gives Franky some soda with Mario's face on it)

**Franky:** Uh, thanks? _puts the soda in his fridge, hat changes to look like Mario's hair_ It's-a me, Franky! _snaps out of it_ OI!

**MG:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Well, thanks for the amusing questions, Dr.D! And now, a-the end.


	15. HogwartShinobi 3

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Heeeeeeeeere are more questions! From HogwartShinobi, once again!

Zoro: Oh you big baby XD

**Zoro:** NANI!?

Geeze, you loved her, I can tell...

**Zoro:** _calms down_ Yeah, yeah, think whatever you want.

Anyway, you always say that you're an atheist, but when you were fighting Kaku, you practically turned into a god O.o! What the heck is up with that?!

**Zoro:** What's she talking about?

**MG:** Your Asura Mist One move.

**Zoro:** Oh. Well, intimidation works well in a fight, so that's what I went for.

Franky: Again...SUPAH FRESH!

**Franky:** And again...OH YEAH! _poses_

**MG:** Oh, brother.

Robin: IF I EVER HAD AN ONEE-CHAN IT WOULD SO BE YOU! YOU ROCK ROBIN :D

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Arigato, HS-san.

Well, that was a good bout of questions. Thank you, HogwartShinobi! But I'd appreciate it if you people ask ME some questions or leave me some comments. I'm feeling a little lonely...


	16. Takono 6 and HogwartShinobi 4

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

And nah, soam ma qwe-- _clears throat _Oh! 'Xcuse me! NOW, some more questions! For the first one...

**Takono:** im back

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ KONNICHIWA, TAKONO-CHWAAAAN!

**MG:** Whoa! Chill out, Sanj!

sanji i saw u get kicked in the balls by kalifa. that looked like it really hurt! ouch...

**Sanji:** _sigh_ Yes, it did, Takono-chan. Kalifa, that witch! Why did I fall for her?

**MG:** Same reason you fall for any woman, Sanji.

**Sanji:** OI!

Next, questions and comments from HogwartShinobi again.

**HS:** Im just here to bug Zoro! Tis me job, you know. But Im running out of questions.

**MG:** Hey, it's alright.

**Zoro:** But NO, it's not your job to bug me!

**MG:** Actually, it's not anyone's job to bug anyone! _sigh_ Trust me on this one.

Zoro: Gah, Im sorry, Zoro-san! lol I just think you're fun to mess with...

**Zoro:** _growls_

But dont think Im a fangirl or anything. If anything I only admire you for your unique techniques and determination.

**Zoro:** Good. The last thing I need is another fangirl.

**MG:** _whispers to HS_ I haven't got the guts to tell him.

Soes anyway, at my school there's these guys that wont let me play football because Im a girl. What should I do?

**Sanji:** NANI!?

**Zoro:** Well, I'd suggest showing them what you got, as far as "futoboru" goes.

**MG:** 0.o Wow, Zor, that's ... abnormally kind of you.

**Zoro:** _shrugs_

MG: Aw, are feeling lonley? Well uhh O.o Dont know what I can do about that XD Do you need an internet hug? -holds out arms-

**MG:** Oh! Uhhh... Well... _accepts hug_ Arigato.

Franky: -Aha you thought I was gonna say it! -singy song voice-

**Franky:** B-( Uh, whatever.

Robin: Ne, ne! Robin-nee-chan! -whispers- Why didnt you tell anyone when you met Aokiji behind the wall at the party?

**Robin:** _whispering_ Well, I didn't want to upset the others. We were having such a good time!

-still whispering- I was really worried, especially when you dropped your glass! But Im so happy you didnt decide to leave the Mugiwara Kaizokudan! You really did find your place in this world and you you fit right in :)

**Robin:** Fufufu, sou da. _looks at the other Straw Hats, smiles_ I certainly do.

**HS:** Ja ne!

**MG:** Sayonara and thanks for your time!

Alright, everyone, see you tomorrow!


	17. Shinigami 3

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

_sigh_ Gomen, I've got nothin' for a funny comment. Well, anyway, question time!

**Shinigami:** _Appears out of nowhere_ Hey Minna-san! _Waves_

**All:** ...Uh...who's Minna?

Sanji: Yes, yes don't worry. I promise. _Takes picture_

**Sanji:** _looks at pic_ Well, that turned out better than my Wanted poster, at least.

Also my Older sister, Silver, says Hi.

**Sanji: **_snaps to attention_ Well, then, tell her I said, "Hello, Silver-chan!"

**MG:** _rolls eyes_

Luffy: So when did you and Ace go to live with your Gramps before being dumped on Garp's friend?

**Luffy:** ... _scratches head_ I don't remember.

**MG:** Come now, Shinigami, didn't you remember Luffy has a bad memory? Besides, he can't tell time!

Zoro: Hey Zoro ever though of taking an Apprentice or at least someone else you can spar with other then Sanji?

**Zoro:** ...Why do you ask?

Because I know a good opponent for ya: Sephiroth.

**Zoro:** Really? How good is he at fighting?

**MG:** I've heard of him, and I heard he's tough! In fact, I think I saw him in action once before. WHAT A SWORD!

Usopp: Enjoying your labtop?

**Usopp:** Um, not really. I found the button that turns it on, but that's about all I could figure out.

Good _Gives Manual_ Sorry I forgot to give it too ya.

**Usopp:** Oh, no problem. _starts reading manual_ Hmmmmm...

Nami: So...how much Belli would I have to pay to appear in my fic, exactly?

**Nami:** Well, that depends... How much do you have?

**MG:** DAWK!

_Snaps Fingers, 10 huge bags full of money appear_ Will this be enough?

**Nami:** _belli signs in eyes_ Oh yeah!

**MG:** D'OH!

Franky:...

**Franky:** Well?

SUPA! _Poses_

**Franky:** SUPA!!! _poses, as well_

Chopper; Hey Chopper do you carry logs and written notes about the Biolagacy Structure of both humans and animals species, along with certain types of vaccines, and diseases? If so how many?

**Chopper:** Well, yes, I have such books, but I forget how many.

Robin: So other then your world, do you keep up with our world's current events and history?

**Robin:** No, but someone DID give me a book on American history. There are parts about the second World War that are rather disturbing.

**Luffy:** Like what?

**Robin:** Well, look how the people in the Nazi prison camps were treated!

**Luffy:** _sees the people in the picture_ RRRAAAAAAHHHH! WHERE ARE THOSE NAZI'S?! I'LL KICK ALL THEIR A--ES!!!

**MG:** WHOA, LUFFY! I share your anger, buddy, but they're in THAT world, not the one you guys live in!

Oi! Minna Say cheese!

**Minna:** _smiles_

**MG:** What the? You're Minna?

_Snaps Picture before disappearing_ ARIGATOU! _In the distance_

Hm, that was ... interesting. But seriously, who's Minna? Well, anyway, thanks for the questions, Shinigami!


	18. HogwartShinobi 5

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Drumroll, please.

_Luffy rolls drum downhill_

_sweat drop_ Uh... nevermind. Um, anyway, now questions and comments from HogwartShinobi.

Zoro: W00t! They let me play football to see what I had! I tackled one of them and then score a touchdown! PA SHAW XDD lol arigatou for the advice

**Zoro:** _grins_ No problem.

**MG:** o.o Wow. That's new. Zoro, that's not too much like you, is it?

**Zoro:** _glares_ Don't push it.

**MG:** _sweat drop_

The weird part is, one of them liked One Piece and said, "Hey, this is like when Zoro didnt think Kuina was good enough and then got his --- kicked!"

**MG:** 8) Really?!

**Zoro:** What the? How does he know about--

**MG:** Uh, trust me, it's better if you're in the dark about that one.

**Zoro:** ...

You dont realize how hard a was laughing XD Oh the irony of it all! Anyway...Questions, questions. Oh! Aha, I feel like messing with you. So... My question is: Did you ever stop and think, 'Gee, my hair is green!' AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Zoro:** ...Why would that be such a big deal?

**MG:** Well, basically, she's asking why your hair is green.

**Zoro:** Oh. Well, why is YOUR hair the color IT is, HS...?

Luffy: SUOGI! YOU'RE LUFFY! Aha XD Im an idiot, igonre me...

**Luffy:** _not paying attention_ Ah?

**MG:** He's way ahead of ya, HS.

Franky: ...SUPER-AWESOME-SPECIAL-SUPER FRESH XD

**Franky:** Oh... It's so beautiful, all this superiority. _whips out guitar_ I think I could write a song about it!

**MG:** Put ... that ... away.

Nami: Hello :) I hope my Ask Zoro was enough for the damages to your ship ;D

**Nami:** You mean Going Merry? Well... _sigh_ It's a little late now. Thanks for the belli, anyway.

**Franky:** Now, if you're talking about Thousand Sunny, that ship can't be damaged! It's made of the invincible Adam Wood!

Chopper: -wonders if he'll start cussing in joy- Aww you're so cute! I think you're the best doctor in the entire world! No, seriously. You're awesome!

**Chopper:** _blushes_ B-Baka! I don't accept your compliments, kunu! _dances funny_

**MG:**

Sanji: Aww -pats Sanji on the head- I dun like Kalifa. She's mean! ...Swoon over me and you die.

**Sanji:** H-Hai, HS-chan. Arigato gozaimasu for the consent.

**MG:** _snort_ Like killing him for swooning isn't mean.

**Sanji:** _glares_

Usopp: Hmm...You look somewhat like the Sogeking...You wouldnt happen to know him, would ya Usopp?

**Usopp:** Well, sure, I'm his best friend!

**Luffy & Chopper:** NANI!? REALLY?!

**Usopp:** Uh, yeah, didn't he tell you guys that?

**Luffy & Chopper:** Oh, yeah.

**MG:** Uh, guys, isn't it suspicious how much Usopp looks like Sogeking?

**Luffy & Chopper:** _not paying attention_ Ah?

**MG:** _sweat drop_ ...Nevermind.

-whispers- lol I know it's you anyway XD

**Usopp:** _gets nervous_ I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Eh heh...

**MG:** _rolls eyes_

Robin: Yay! Onee-chan's staying! -happy dance-

**Robin:** _chuckles_

**MG:** I love it when someone's happy for the right reason(s)!

**HS:** ((D--- that was long Oo.))

**MG:** O.o I know!

Well, thanks once again for the questions and comments, HS! But, everyone, no more questions for a while, please! I'm getting a little tired of doing this. T.T


	19. Takono 7 and Shinigami 4

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Need I say anything? OK, now, questions and comments from Takono.

**Takono:** I RETURRN!

MG: what do you have against randomness anyway?

**MG:** Oh, I don' know! I guess, actually, it's the KIND of randomness one uses. "Purple burritos". Pht! C'mon, girl, you can do better.

Luffy: DUDE DO YOU EVER WANT TO EAT ANY FRUITS OR VEGGIES?! MEAT IS NOT ENOUGH!

**MG:** Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Takono!

**Luffy:** Well, sure I can eat veggies or fruits. It doesn't matter to me what I eat, as long as it's food!

Zoro: my friend has the same earrings as you. i make fun of her for that cuz she now has ZORO COOTIES! ZORO COOTIES! ZORO COOTIES!

**Zoro:** _rolls eyes_ Oh, right, that's REAL mature.

Usopp: (idea forming) remember when...the...villagers of...garbagio was attacked by a mutant moose?

**Usopp:** Well... I remember something like that. Only the moose wasn't "mutant". It ate a devil fruit!

**MG:** ANOTHER story, Usopp?

**Usopp:** _grins_ What can I say? I AM a liar!

Sanji: KAWAII!(hug)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ MELLORINE!!!

Chopper: KAWAII-er!(hugs both people at the same time)

**Chopper:** UWAAAAH! _wriggles out of grasp and runs for his furry little life_

**MG:** K-Ka-what? Is that even a word?

Franky: SUPA i heart cola too! GO COKE!

**Franky:** AW YEAH, BABY! _poses_ So, Coke is a kind of Cola, right?

**MG:** Exactly, Franky!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now, Q&Cs from Shinigami, once again!

**Shinigami:** _Appears besides MG_ Yo Minna-san!

**MG:** _jumps_ YOW!

**Everyone Else except Zoro:** Konnichiwa!

**MG:** Again with Minna?

MG: Minna(-san) means everyone.

**MG:** Ah. Gotcha.

Zoro: Are you kidding? He has enough power to destroy the galaxy if he wanted too. That and he can't die.

**Usopp, Chopper:** _gulp_ Uso!

**Zoro:** ! I think I can argue with that. _murderous look, brandishes sword_

So you up for the challenge _Polls out Cellphone_ Got his number on speed dial!

**MG:** _sweat drop_ Uh... _notices Zoro is missing_ What the? Oh, I'll bet he already went to fight him!

**Usopp:** Won't he get lost?

**MG:** I wouldn't really worry. I had one of my colleagues make a portal to the Final Fantasy world! And it leads directly to where Sephiroth is!

**Others:** NANI!?

Sanji: Silver says Hi back.

**Sanji:** _grins_

Also _Pulls out a plate full of food_ I made this in the morning, not sure if it's good, do I still need practice? _Hands Sanji a knife, fork and napkin_

**Sanji:** _tries the food_ ...Yep, you need practice.

Luffy and MG: Yeah I forgot how bad his memory is -Sighs- Anyway, what else besides a Musician and an Artist do you want on you're crew?

**Luffy:** Actually, I already have an artist.

**Usopp:** _thumbs up_

**Luffy:** Hmm... I guess I'd need a singer to go along with that music.

**MG:** Oo Wow... That was smart thinking! _looks at sky_ Are the planets lined up or somethin'?

Nami: So is it enough Belli?

**Nami:** _belli signs in eyes_ Oh yeah!

**MG:** Hoo boy.

Good _Hands Nami address_ There

**Nami:** Yosh, I'll see you then. -

**Sanji:** _suspicious look on face_ I think I'll go with her.

**MG:** Oh, c'mon, man! Don't you trust Shinigami?

**Sanji:** NO.

**MG:** 0o

Robin: Yeah, Hitler was an evil F-, wasn't he?

**Robin:** From what I read, yes.

**MG:** That friggin' skinhead. B(

Frankey: SUPER FRESH!

**Franky:** AW YEAH--

**MG:** ALRIGHT, ENOUGH ALREADY!

**Franky:** 00

**Shinigami:** _disappears in a blinding light_

**MG:** What the!? Where--!?

Ah, forget it. Thanks for the questions, Shinigami. And Takono, if you like funny stuff, check out Homestar Runner! But, again, everyone, no more questions until I reach Chapter 21, please! And enough of the SUPA stuff already! It's getting annoying!

Thank you.

--Mugiwara Gorillaz


	20. Dr Dude 5

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Um... Dr. D!

**Dr. D:** (appears out of floor) Sorry I'm late!

**MG:** Oh! There you are!

Luffy: 1. Staring Contest! (stares into Luffy's eye)

**Luffy:** _stares and, after a few seconds, blinks_ Ah, I lost.

**MG:** Well, ya took THAT well.

2. Do you know Weird Al Yankovic?

**Luffy:** ...No. Who's he?

**MG:** Um... _gulp_ Well, he's a comedy singer, and Dr.D, DO NOT play any of Weird Al's songs, or we'll never hear the end of it!

**Nami:** Is it that bad!? In that case, listen to MG! Luffy's a horrible singer!

**Luffy:** OI!

3. (makes Luffy's hat have fruit on it, like one of those congo ladies)

**Luffy:** Ah, arigato! _eats all the fruit_

**MG:** Of course.

Zoro: 1. (stares into his eyes)

**Zoro:** ...What?

2. They say if you stare into someone's eyes long, you can see their past.

**MG:** Actually, the saying goes, "Eyes are the windows to the soul."

**Sanji:** _stares at Nami, hearts in eyes_ Would you like to stare into the windows of my soul, Nami-san?

**Nami:** _pokes one of Sanji's eyes_ No.

**Sanji:** _puts hand over eye, crying in pain_ ITAAA!

**MG:** Ooh. Not cool, Nami.

**Nami:** Oh, shut up.

**MG:** >:( N-O spells no.

Nami: 1. Watch this! (gets out a golf ball that looks like Arlong and swings it into the sky with a golf club) Fore!

**Nami:** Hm. If what you're trying to say is, "Down with Arlong," then I'll just say I'm not the only one who agrees with you.

**MG:** Apparently, Dr.D's a Nami fan. _in robot-esque voice_ Understandable.

2. If you're wondering how I get the ball back... (ball hits Ussop on the head from the other side of the ship)

**Usopp:** ITA! _clutches head_

That's how.

**Usopp:** _picks up ball_ What the? Did we sail into the Rainbow Mist again? _gets into praying position_ Please tell me we didn't...

**MG:** Relax, Usopp. I think Dr.D is either part toon or a Devil Fruit user.

**Usopp:** I'll buy that last one.

Ussop: (puts on an Ussop costume witha very huge hammer) Ussop Wham!

**Usopp:** HAHA! That's me! HAHAHA-- Hey, wait, is that a real hammer!? Or is that filled with paper, like my Usopp Pound?

Sanji: And I found this on the computer too! (hands Sanji a picture of Nami and Robin in swimsuits)

**Sanji:** _looks at picture, steam emits from ears_ WHOA! MELLORINE!!! _runs to his room_

**Nami:** _glares_ Dr.D, what did you do?

**MG:** Uh, how about we, the Mugiwara's, all discuss this over some cafe afterward?

**Luffy:** With meat!

Chopper: (puts on monkey costume) _makes various monkey sounds and acts like on_

**Chopper:** ...Um...

Robin: If you would choose between history and the Straw Hat crew, which would you pick?

**Robin:** ...What do you mean?

Franky: SUPA-DUPA! (makes an ultra cool pose with fireworks coming out)

**Franky:** Whoa! Wait, where are the fireworks coming from? Oh, wait, don't tell me. Another portal.

**MG:** _sweat drop_ This guy sure is animated.

Brook: Why's it you ask ladies if you can see their underwear?

**Brook:** Well, everyone has their flaws, I'm afraid.

**MG:** _exasperated sigh_

Well, that's all for today. Oh, and just to warn you, I won't be updating 'til Monday. I think. So DO NOT SEND ANY MORE QUESTIONS FOR THE MUGIWARA'S UNTIL THEN, PLEASE!


	21. DoomMuffins and Takono 8

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

YELLO! I am back! OK, first, a friend of mine. Her name is, um ... Doom-muffins.

**DMu:** HI i have a question for _points to zoro dramaticly_ ZORO!!

okie its not really my question though its my _poke person next to me_ nakama's question anyway she wants to know all the eps counting movies that zolo-kun blushes or is embarrassed

**Zoro:** Why would she want to know that?

**DMu:** i asked her why she wanted to know but she just threw a marshmellow at me

**Zoro:** _sweatdrop_ OK...

**MG:** Well, let's see, embarassed, embarassed... There's every episode where he got lost. And his face turns red when he gets drunk (and he DOES get drunk). Also, when Robin joined the crew, he was embarassed at his crewmates' ... incompetence, I think?

**All but MG, Zoro, Franky, and Robin:** OI!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, some comments from Takono.

**Takono:** kawaii means cute in japanese.

**MG:** Well, I know that, but kawaii-er? C'mon!

**Takono:** and NANI?! MY RANDOMNESS AINT GOOD?! how about disco bunnys made of bacon?

**MG:** AAGH! _clutches head_ STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

**Takono:** sanji so cute

**Sanji:** _"elegant" whirl_ Arigato, Takono-chan.

**Takono:** choppy too

**Chopper:** _blushes, starts dancing funny_ Bakayaru! That doesn't make me happy at all! Kunura!

**Takono:** (hugs you both at the same time)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ SHIAWASE!

**Chopper:** UWAAAH! _wriggles out of hug_

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That was good! Arigato, everyone!


	22. DeJi and Specter 24 4

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Konnichiwa, minna! Yosh, here are the first questions today.

**De-Ji:** De-Ji speaking!

**MG:** And, yes, De-Ji's a girl.

(crawls over to Zoro) (falls asleep)

**Zoro:** What the?

**MG:** Ha ha ha! What are you, narcoleptic?

(wakes up)

so tired...

**Zoro:** _arches eyebrow_

Sanji: will you make me some coffee for me?

**Sanji:** As you wish, De-Ji-chan. _goes into kitchen, comes back with coffee_

(throws into face)

**Sanji:** YYAAAAAAAHH! _covers face_ Why? Why'd you do that?

**MG:** I guess she's a Zoro fan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up to bat is Specter24!

**Specter24:** _Appears from the shadows_ I am back and I have finally come up with a question that you all will enjoy or not. This question is once again for the strawhats; If you were happen to be swallowed by a giant goldfish, only this time you cannot use your attacks to get out, what would you do? I probably know what you are going to answer, and I am going to laugh about it, Mua ha ha ha ha,

**Luffy:** Hmm... I guess we'll get pooped out! Ha ha ha ha!

**Nami:** _punches him_ I'd rather be digested!

**MG:** Um, you'd have to BE digested to be pooped out.

**Robin:** I'm guessing we'd all die.

**Everyone else:** ROBIN!

**Robin:** _smiles_ Sorry, old habits die hard.

_sigh_ Well, that's all we have for today. Join us next time.


	23. Shinigami 5

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Now, questions from Shinigami!

**Shinigami:** -Appears in dark black light- Greetings everyone!

**MG:** Uh-oh. A black light. That means trouble.

Luffy: -Blinks a few times and then snaps fingers, Meat appears out of nowhere-

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOO! SUGUUUUUUUA! _starts chomping meat_

_Everyone else stares_

**MG:** Whoa. Um, how did he do that?

Second: You never technically answered my question; What else do you want for your crew?

**Luffy: **Well ... the best! _grins_ Or do you mean what other skills?

Zoro: So Sephiroth told me you got your --- kicked, badly...do I dare asked what went wrong?

**MG:** He got lost and Sephiroth used that to his advantage.

**Zoro:** _murderous glare_ Shut up.

**MG:** Eh heh heh... _sweat drop_

Sanji: Thank you for ur honesty -bows- oh one more thing -eyes turn pure black, all color is replaced by grey and black and turns demonic- DON'T EVER QUESTION MY HONOR! -Flame comes out of mouth turning Sanji into a crisp, reverts back- Whoops...-Snaps fingers and revivs Sanji- Gomen ne Sanji!

**Sanji:** _really mad_ KUSO-TEME!

**MG:** WHOA WHOA WHOOOOOOAAAAA Sanji! Chill, man, chill.

**Usopp:** _hiding behind a barrel_ A-All I know is, that's scary! How'd he do that?!

**Chopper:** _all puffed up_ G-Guard Point.

Nami: Anyway thank for the help, the fic will be up in a week's time after editing.

**Nami:** _grins_ Pleasure doing business with ya!

**Sanji:** _glares at _Shinigami You're lucky it WAS business, kid.

**MG:** Cool it, Sanj.

Usopp: So have you FINALLY been able to work out that Labtop yet?

**Usopp:** Good news! I have! The internet is an interesting place. Unfortunately, there were too many ... unsightly pictures.

**Nami:** ...How do you mean "unsightly"?

**Usopp:** Trust me, Nami, you're better off in the dark about that.

Robin: So how do you enjoy your new library? -can't think of anything else to say-

**Robin:** _smiles_ Well, it's very interesting. Arigato.

Chopper: -Snaps fingers, Captain Usopp Action Figure appears- Here, hope you like.

**Chopper:** _stares at figure_ ...SUGOI!

**Usopp:** !? ...Um, I see you found my action figure.

**MG:** If anything, I'm betting Shinigami made that himself.

**Usopp:** OI!

Franky: So...how's life been?

**Franky:** ...Is that all?

**MG:** I believe so.

**Franky:** Ah. Well, I can't complain.

Ace: If he's there HI! -waves-

**Ace:** Hey!

**MG:** What the!? Where'd you come from?!

Second: I just re-watched the entire Alabasta Arc and noticed a certain SCENE in epsiode 96...he knows what I mean and don't you dare lie -eyes flash red- I can tell if someone lies...

**Ace:** _grins_ Ah, so you ate a Devil Fruit, as well!

**MG:** Well, maybe he knows what you're talking about, but I don't. Which scene ARE you talking about?

-Beeping sound is heard-

**Shinigami:** D---, I have to go claim another Soul-I mean...groceries...yes...errands...

**All:** ? _give Shinigami a weird look_

**Shinigami:** -stares at Crew- STOP LOOKING! -Disappears into seperate little bats-

**All:** ?!?!

**Usopp:** Wh-What just happened?

**MG:** ...I think there may be more to Shinigami than meets the eye.


	24. DeJi 2 and DrDude 6

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

_sigh_ How come I can't think of anything funny to say? Anyway, a question and a comment from De-Ji of Deji-Suta.

**De-Ji:** Zoro: I just read a fic where you died after beating Mihawk, would you be ok with that? or not?

**Zoro:** As long as everyone remembers me as the world's best swordsman.

**MG and Luffy: **_become serious, nod_

and btw, sorry about the last one, I was so tired I wasn't thinking strait. gomen nasai!

**Zoro:** ...No problem. _goes back to sleep_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up, questions from--

**Dr.Dude:** (comes out of Nami's climatact) Guess who again!

**Nami:** Hey!

**MG:** Will you stop doing that!? It's getting old. And losing it's subtlety.

Luffy: Watch this! (does an imitations of Crocodile) I'm sandy...

**Luffy:** Hahahahahaha! That's pretty good!

**MG:** The boy's becoming Luffy... :S

Zoro: (puts a mask of Sanji on him while he's sleeping)

**Zoro:** Zzzzzz... _wakes up_ ...What the--? _takes off mask, looks at it, glares at Dr.D_ ...You're not comparing me to Ero-Cook, are you?

**Sanji:** _glares at Dr.D_ You putting me on Marimo's level?!

_unnecessary fight starts_

**MG:** _sigh_ What have you done, Dr.D?

Nami: Have some more money! (gets out another quadrillion dollars)

**Nami:** _belli signs in eyes_ WHOA! Good God, you're loaded!

**Random Group of People:** DA- DANG!!!! DAAAANG!!! _run off_

**MG:** ...What just happened?

Ussop: Ussop Cannon! (pulls out a huge cannon with Ussop inside it)

**Usopp:** What the-- How'd I get in here?! AAAAAH! _cannon fires, Usopp shoots out to a nearby island_

**MG:** Hoo boy. Someone get him back here.

**Sanji:** _annoyed sigh_ Kuso. _dives into the water_

_A little later..._

Sanji: 1. (starts making a huge buffet table filled with food)

**Sanji:** !?

**Franky:** Whoa, you're a carpenter, too?

2. Did you know there was one game where a king had to save his girlfriend?

**Sanji:** Hmm... Well, at least SOMEONE respects women today.

3. Sadly, it turns out the girlfriend was a demon in disguise the whole time without him knowing.

**Sanji:** You're-- You're kidding, right?

Chopper: Tickle tickle tickle! (tickles Chopper)

**Chopper:** Wha-- Hey! Hahahaha! S-Stop freakin' tickling me! Hahahahaha!

**MG:** Heh, you couldn't resist doing that, could ya?

Robin: If you were any mythological creature, what would you be?

**Robin:** Hmmmmm... I guess I would be Shiva.

**MG:** ...No. I don't think so.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ You'd make an excellent Siren, Robin-chwan!

**MG:** Nah, that sounds more like Nami.

Franky: So, how come you're so supa?

**Franky:** Heh, what can I say? I have that kind of charisma!

**MG:** _rolls eyes_ You keep telling yourself that.

**Franky:** OI!

Brook: You know, someone named Morrigan from Darkstalkers has a creepier laugh than you do.

**Brook:** Really? That may be true, but does she have nice panties?

**MG, Sanji, and Nami:** _hit Brook_ ERO-SKELETON!

Well, that's all for tonight (or today, depending on when you read this), so ... ADIOS! _runs off_


	25. Shinigami 6

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Konnichiwa. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I really am. _sigh_

Today, we have-- Huhwha?

_Ground begins to shake as a Cavran opens underneath. A Coffin flies out._

**Usopp, Chopper:** YAAAAHHHH!

**Others:** What the!?

_The Coffin opens, a pale hand appears_

**Shinigami:** Hey Everyone how'd you like my entrance?

**All:** SHINIGAMI!?

**MG:** ...I was right. You're definitely not normal!

**Usopp, Chopper:** _hugging each other in fear_ S-Scary...

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOO! SUGUUUUUUA!

Luffy: I meant the Skills Luffy.

**Luffy:** ...Well, I already said I wanted a Singer. If you mean fighting, though, well, anything cool will work.

Zoro: Okay so you lost to Sephiroth, big deal. You still have Mihawk to defeat remember!

**Zoro:** ...I never complained.

**MG:** After all, he's not in the same universe, so ... no problem.

Second: Speaking of which I come with a present _Pull out a brand new sword_ What do you think? Took me awhile to locate!

**Zoro:** ...Why would I need another sword?

**MG:** To ... learn Yontoryu?

Robin: So how many languages do you know?

**Robin:** I know 3 languages: Japanese, English, and Spanish. I also know the French word, "Fleur".

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Robin-chan, you're so smart!

**MG:** Oh brother.

Chopper: Hope you like you 'Captain' Usopp Action Figure :D

**Chopper:** I love it! Hee hee hee! _resumes playing with it_

Franky: So when the ship is being totally destoryed AKA needs of fixing or being in battle, what do you do in the mean time?

**Franky:** What are you TALKING about? The Thousand Sunny is made of the invincible Adam Wood!

Usopp: You know...

**Usopp:** ...What?

Second: Out of all the Straw Hats, I think you probably the most dangerous.

**Usopp:** Really?

**Nami:** You're-- You're kidding, right?

Third: -looks at others- Think about, If Usopp can almost kill/stand on even ground with Luffy, while he puts his all into even when he's injured, can you image just how deadly he would be if he put is all in a fight when he isn't Injured at all?

**Nami:** Well, Usopp was fighting for something precious to him: the Going Merry. He's only deadly when he fights seriously.

**Usopp:** And don't anyone forget it!

Sanji: You call me a Kuso-Teme, I call you a Kuso-cook! _hi fives Zoro_

**Sanji:** OI! DON'T YOU SIDE WITH MARIMO!

Speaking of which, touch me and I'll make you pay triple of what my clothes were worth!

**Sanji:** _stress mark appears_ And how much is that...?

Nami: _smiles_ Thank you Nami for teaching me how too... _eyes land on Straw Hats_ Handle Money _evil smirk_

**MG:** O.O ...Sanji, you went with 'em. What DID happen over there?

**Sanji:** Well, as it turns out, she really did teach him how to handle money.

**Nami:** Yeah, relax, MG.

**MG:** -.- _stress mark_

**Sanji:** Why do you ask, anyway?

**MG:** Well, what can I say? I don't like, um... _ahem_ ..."ex-say".

**Others:** ...?

**MG:** I'll explain later.

Ace: Ace Knows what's Scene I mean _Cough_Ki_Cough_tchen_Cough_sce_Cough_ne

**Ace:** Oh, that. Well, what, you don't think Luffy makes a good brother?

Second: And To why Ace is here, well he's my favourite Character next to Luffy, Zoro and Nami. _Hi Fives Ace_

**Ace:** Hey, thanks! _grins_

**MG:** And don't you mean, "And To why I'm talking to Ace"? Ah, whatever. We know what you mean.

Minna: Are you all wondering what Fruit I ate?

_Note to readers: "Minna" means "Everyone"._

**MG:** Oh yeah. What Devil Fruit DID you eat?

Second:You sure you want to know?

**All except Usopp and Chopper:** Yes!

**Usopp and Chopper:** ...No.

Third: Alright _Grows pure black rings, eyes turn completely red with black slits, fangs appear on teeth. A black cloak surrounds_ I hate the Shi Shi no Ai (Death Death Fruit). I am Death!

**Nami, Usopp and Chopper:** YAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Robin:** !!!

**Others:** Holy crap!

_Bursts it millions of bats and flies away as evil laughter is heard in the background_

...Um... Thanks for the ... interesting questions and comments, Shinigami. Oh, I need some rest.


	26. DrDude 7

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

Yosh, konnichiwa again, minna! Today we've got Dr.Dude!

**Chopper:** _points up_ Hey, what's that?

**MG:** _looks up, shading his eyes_ Ah?

**Dr.D:** Look out below! (drops onto the ship via anvil)

**All:** _jump back_ WHOA!

**Dr.D:** Is that new for ya?

**MG:** Geez! OK, seriously, what fruit did YOU eat?

**Luffy, Chopper:** THAT WAS COOL!

Luffy: 1. If you had anybody to be your rival, who would it be?

**Luffy:** Why would I want a rival?

**MG:** _to Dr.D_ I guess you could consider Buggy his rival.

2. Look at this! (does an imitation of Aokoji) I'm Mr.Freeze!

**Luffy:** Hahahahaha! That's Aokiji, all right!

**Nami:** Oh, no. Not another Luffy.

**MG:** Oh, I dunno, Nami. He was clever enough to know you love money.

**Nami:** ...I hate to admit it, but you're right.

(accidentally freezes up into ice) ...oops.

**Nami:** What the! How can you accidentally freeze yourself!?

**MG:** I'm gonna ask you again; WHAT FRUIT DID YOU EAT!?

3. By the way, remember when I gave you fruit and put it on your hat so you ate it?

**Luffy:** Yeah.

4. Well take a look at what you did to your hat. (sees that his hat has a chomp mark in it)

**Luffy:** AAAAAAAAHHHHH! _shocked silence, hangs his head_ No...

**MG:** Hey, don't worry, Luffy. Nami can fix it.

**Nami:** _sigh_ Fine, but next time, you're paying for it.

**MG:** _glares at Nami_ **No, he's not.**

**Sanji:** _runs at MG_ Watch yourself, MG!

**MG:** _kicks Sanji between the legs_

**Sanji:** YYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWCHHHH!!!! _holds himself_

**MG:** _glares at anyone else_ **ANYONE ELSE WANNA FEEL MY SHOE IN THEIR GRAPES!?**

**Strawhat dudes, except for Luffy and Sanji:** _back away, nervous_

Zoro: (sees the fight with him and Sanji) Actually I put the mask on for no reason.

**All but MG:** NANI!?

Don't blame me, blame the insanity thanks to the Toon Toon Fruit. (puts on a silly grin)

**Nami:** Toon Toon Fruit? Tu-n Tu-n no Mi?

**MG:** I thought it was something like that!

**Zoro:** Way to go, genius.

**MG:** 'EY!

Nami: 1. Does this mean I'll get another hug?

**Sanji:** _stress mark_ I SWEAR THE KID'S A PERVERT!

**MG:** Oh, and you're not?

**Sanji:** _glares at MG_

**Nami:** Don't push it, Dr.D.

2. (sing song voice) I'll throw in another quadrillion dollars! (gets out another quadrillion dollars)

**Nami:** _stares at varitable treasure trove for a bit, then falls on her knees; gulps; hugs Dr.D_ Please don't make me insane, though!

**MG:** Hmm! That was a little OOC for ya, Nami.

**Nami:** Hm?

**MG:** OOC: Out Of Character. 'Course, you ARE getting money for it, so ... you know.

Ussop: 1. Ussop Monkey! (Shows a monkey with Ussop mask)

**Usopp:** ...Okay...

2. Ussop Missle Launcher! (gets out a missle launcher with Ussop on it and aims him at a huge blockade)

**Usopp:** WHOA WHOA WHOA WAITAMINUTE! Wait a minute! I'm no weapon!

Sanji: 1. How I got the buffet table filled with food was 'cause of cartoon physics.

**Sanji and Franky:** Oh.

2. I'm not kidding about the demon. The king had no choice but to destroy the Demon Queen.

**Sanji:** WHAT!? Aw, kuso!

3. But the good side is, his girlfriend still is out there!

**Sanji:** Alright! Everyone wins! Oh, wait...

4. And I got hugged by both Nami and Robin. Though Robin actually gave me a hana-hana hug.

**Sanji:** _glares_ I know. Don't rub it in.

5. And don't try beating me up, I'm 14.

**Sanji:** YOU THINK I CARE!?

**MG:** _glare_ You better care, crap-cook.

**Sanji:** _glares back_ You stay outta this, MG!

Chopper: Are you ticklish here? (tickles his nose)

**Chopper:** Hey! Hahaha! ST- STOP! HAHAHAHA--! Ah... _sneezes_

**MG:** Whoops!

Robin: Can you make other parts of your body appear too like your hands?

**Robin:** Yes. I have made my eyes appear in other places, as well.

**MG:** Yep. She can make any body part appear.

**Sanji:** _eyes widen_ Wha!? Even...

**MG:** Yes, Sanji. Even "those".

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ MELLORINE! MELLORINE!

**MG:** She doesn't want to.

**Sanji:** _stops for a brief moment, then collapses_ I'm allowed to dream, right? I AM a pirate after all!

**MG:** Pervert.

Franky: Do you know when you go into centaur mode, the form you're in is backwords?

**Franky:** Oh, I know, alright.

Brook: (thinks about Brook's question) I think you should ask her that question. Oh, and here's a picture of her. (holds out a picture of Morrigan, a very sexy woman with long green hair, a black leotard showing a bit of her 'assets', light purple pants with purple bats on them, black boots, and purple and black bat wings on her back and head)

**MG:** Uh-oh.

**Brook:** WHOA! Sanji, you might want to see this!

**Sanji:** Hm? _notices the picture, hearts in eyes_ ME-OO-HOO-HOO-HOO! MELLORINE!

Did I mention she's a succubus?

**Brook:** ...Succubus?

**Sanji:** _eyes go back to normal_ What's that?

**MG:** A female demon.

**Brook, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper:** NANI!?

**MG:** Fortunately, it seems that, in the world of Darkstalkers, they're just another species.

_aforementioned Strawhats calm down_

**Usopp:** Thank God.

Well, that's all the time we have for today, so ... adios!


	27. RubberLotusShipper

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

OK! Today, we have a new reviewer; RubberLotusShipper, or RLS, for short.

**RLS:** _Appears out of shadow on the wall_ Hi there!

**MG, Usopp, Chopper:** YAI!

**RLS:** If you're wondering how I did that, I'm a Boogeyman-in-training!

**MG:** A what? You're kidding.

**Nami:** O.O Now I've seen everything!

Everybody: Would romance complicate things in the crew?

**Sanji:** Not if it's me and Nami-san or Robin-chan. _whispers_ Preferably Nami-san.

Cause I took THIS picture last night _holds out real photograph of Robin lying on top of Luffy and kissing him_

**Straw Hats except for Luffy:** _**NANI!?**_

**Luffy:** _looks on, confused_

**MG:** WAITAMINUTE! WAAAAAIIIIIIIIT A MINUTE! _takes a closer look at the pic_ Hey! Are those bat wings on Robin's head!? 0.0 Wait a minute! THAT'S MORRIGAN! THE CHARACTER THAT DR.D MENTIONED!

**Sanji:** What!? Why him!?

**MG:** That's a succubus for you. They'll jump in bed with ANYONE. They're whores!

_Other Straw Hats make disgusted faces_

**Luffy:** Oh! That's what was going on! But how come I don't remember that? And why is she lying on me?

**MG:** NYAH-AH! No, Luffy! Stay pure! Stay pure!

**Sanji:** _lying on the ground, shaded over_ ...Why not me...?

**MG:** As for why you don't remember that, Luffy, it's probably because you were sleeping. I mean, look at the picture. Your eyes are closed.

**Sanji:** And it didn't wake him up!?

**MG:** He musta been REALLY conked out! Either that, or Morrigan was really quiet. _turns_ _to RLS_ Well, there's your answer, R. L. Stine. Romance WOULD complicate things in the crew!

All the men on the ship(except Chopper): So, out of all of you, which one of you is the manliest of men? I'll be giving out the award in the next review. The winner can only choose one of these: A lifetime supply of meat, a vacation to an island of beautiful women, 100,0,0,0 beli in cash and treasure, or a set of the most sophisticated tools up-to-date for inventing and ship repair!

**MG:** Uh-oh.

**Luffy:** N-Niku...? NIIIIIIKUUUUU!!!

**Nami:** 100,000? That's not enough! I'm not joining.

**Usopp:** Inventing? That's for me!

**Sanji:** Beautiful women? A WHOLE ISLAND!? _gulp_ Must ... win...

**Franky:** Ship repair? Au! I'll need those tools for the Soldier Dock boats!

**Zoro:** Nothing to persuade me. Count me out.

**Chopper:** Nothing for me, either! What gives?

Chopper's not being included in this because, well he's too cute to be a man, and his bounty's too small.

**Chopper:** _goes into Heavy Point_ HOW ABOUT NOW!?

**MG:** Any particular reason you're joining this, Chopper?

**Chopper:** To prove I'm a true pirate!

**MG:** But if you're knocked out, who's gonna tend to the injured fighters?

**Chopper:** ...You're right. I'll stay out.

_A fight starts between the competitors. Usopp is the first to get KO'd. After a while, Luffy remains standing._

**Luffy:** I WIN! NIKU!

**Sanji:** All those women ... gone. No... _blacks out_

**Chopper:** _sees the injured fighters_ I've got my work cut out for me.

Nami: Why were your breasts so big in movies 7 and 8? Aren't you afraid of getting breast cancer?

**Nami:** ...Um, what?

**MG:** I, uh, I think I better show you what he or she is talking about after this.

Well, that's it for today. But, RubberLotusShipper, remember what I said about causing havoc? I said no more of it. Adios.


	28. Specter24 5 and Mewgirl35

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

ALERT! READ THE FOLLOWING IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!!!!

I'm gonna level with you guys now. Some of you have been sending in some really stupid comments and questions, like "OMG, I'm gonna jump on Zoro's head and do the Chicken Dance!!!" Ugh... From now on, I'm not gonna guarantee that every reviewer is gonna be shown here. Sorry, everyone.

OK, first off, Specter24.

**Specter24:** Yo! I feel slightly unmotivated to work on the next chapter in my story.

**MG:** Believe me, I know how ya feel...

Robin: Could you please give me a hug? _Holds up a shield that will block all of Sanji's attacks_

**Robin:** _smiles, holds up arms in Hana Hana position; Hana Hana arms wrap around Specter24_

* * *

Next, a girl named Mewgirl35!

**Sanji:** Ooh-hoo! A catgirl:D

**MG:** We'll see if she is one-- Hey, what's that over there?

**Mewgirl:** _appears in a cloud of black hearts with a wolf_ Hello everyone!

**All:** EH!?

**MG:** Good lord, another one!

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper:** KACHOI!

**Mewgirl:** Also for a heads up _fire eyes_ DONT MAKE ME ANGRY!

**Usopp, Chopper, Sanji:** Ye-- Yes, ma'am.

**MG:** Geez, chill! Calm down!

**Mewgirl:** Mk lets start!

Luffy:Ya know we have something in common,we both love meat so... _hands a steak the size of Chopper_ CHAA!!

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! ARIGATO! _starts chomping on meat_

Zoro:Ok whats the most embarrasing thing you have ever done?

**Zoro:** Nothing as far as I recall.

**MG:** What about getting lost all those times?

**Zoro:** _glares_ **_Shut up._**

**MG:** O.O

Sanji:_hugs_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ SHIAWASE!

**MG:** That's getting old...

Chopper:Why dont you like it when people call you cute? I mean you are pretty cute but still tough

**Chopper:** N-- NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL MAKE ME THAT HAPPY, BAKA NINGEN! _starts doing a funny dance_

**MG:** Oh, cut it out, Chopper. You can't hide it, you're BEAMING! _to Mewgirl_ He actually loves it when someone compliments him, including telling him he's cute. He just tries (unsuccessfully) to hide it. I don't know why, though...

Nami:How would you feel if someone on this ship stole something from you?

**Nami:** _glares_ P---ED.

(Sorry I dont have any money to give maby another time)

**Nami:** _sigh_ Well, maybe...

**Mewgirl:** Alright everyone I must be off back to the ice lands I came

**Sanji:** _tears in eyes_ Aw, you gotta leave already?

**MG:** Well, see ya.

**Mewgirl:** _poofs out in a cloud of black hearts_

**All:** _stare_

**MG:** ...I gotta know how she does that...

Well, that's all for now! Adios and remember what I said at the top of the page!


	29. Shinigami 7 and DrDude 8

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

Today we got Shinigami once again. (Geez, I haven't done this for a while. Stupid school. Sorry everyone:l )

**Shinigami:** _standing in between Nami and Robin_ Hey Everyone.

**Nami:** Yikes! How'd you get over here?

**MG:** The fruit, Nami. Remember?

**Nami:** ...Oh. _sweat drop_

**Shinigami:** Sorry for my last review; I was sugar high. Very Sugar High.

**MG:** Yikes.

Luffy: Dude...you're evil, I mean taking Franky's pants!

**Luffy:** Hey, don't yell at me! I didn't take his pants in the first place, that was the Franky Family's idea. Besides, we couldn't convince him to come by any other means.

Zoro: Well you're last sword, bit the dust during Enies Lobby.

**Zoro:** That's why you gave me another sword in the last review, huh? Well, I got a new one already from Ryuuma. It's called Shuusui, remember?

Sanji: So...sorry for the kuso-cook comment.

**Sanji:** ...

Usoppu: -Blinks- -hands over another cell phone for the Mugiwara-

**Other Straw Hats:** ?

It's a device that allows you to keep in contact with other people. :D

**Usopp:** O.O Really!? Lemme try! _presses the talk button_ ...Um, nothing's happening.

**MG:** _sweat drop_ The number. We need the number. Remember, these guys are from the Age of Piracy.

**Shinigami:** Unfortunately I do not have a question for Ace, Nami, Robin, or Chopper. Sorry!

**Franky:** Uh, me! You're forgetting ME!

**Shinigami:** Bye! _Disappears in a blue light_

**All but Zoro, Franky, and Sanji:** Adios!

* * *

Next up to bat, Dr.Dude! 

**Dr.D:** (gets fired from a cannon, hitting the ship through the side) Hello party people! It's me again!

**Franky:** OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Crashing through the side of my ship...

Luffy: 1. Did you know a cop called Kachi Ryotsu has rubber powers like you do?

**Luffy:** Wow, really? That's cool!

**MG:** So ... how did he get that ability?

2. I feel that you'll get along well with this darkstalker. (shows a picture of Felicia, a sexy lady with long blue hair, white fur mixed with her human skin. showing a bit of her 'assets', cat-like ears, green eyes, and red nails)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes, steam blows out of nose_ WHOA-HO-HO-HO! MELLORINE! MELLORINE! MELLORINE!

**Brook:** WHOA! That's a little revealing! Very nice! I think we WOULD get along with her!

**MG:** Hoo boy...

**Zoro:** We just lost two more morons.

**Luffy:** _sparks coming out of eyes_ OOH-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOO! SUGUUUUUA! ANOTHER HALF-ANIMAL!

She's also a very nice woman you know. She likes to play music and sing too!

**Luffy:** SING!? Oh, man! I've gotta get her into my crew!

**MG:** Um, there's just one problem. She's in a different universe.

**Luffy: **_sad_ Aw...

**MG:** _sees what Dr.D is doing now_ Hey, Luffy, look! That might cheer you up!

**Luffy:** _looks up_ Eh?

3. (does an imitation of Ace) I like it red hot!

_Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fall over laughing their butts off_

4. (accidentally burns myself to a crisp and turns to ash) ...oops.

**Everyone else:** WHAT THE!?

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

I'll fix it! (ash spins around into a tornado and I get back to normal) Ah it's so good to have toon-toon powers!

Zoro: 1. (ties his shoe laces together while he's asleep, and then points into a random direction) Look! It's Hawk-Eye Mihawk!

**Zoro:** Hm? _starts to walk, but falls over; glares_ **All right, which one of you b------s did that?**

2. (gets Zoro's anger glare) Uh... (points to Sanji) It was him!

**Zoro:** _shifts his glare to Sanji_ Did you?

**Sanji:** _glares back_ No, but believe me, I would've!

_Zoro and Sanji start fighting_

**MG:** What have you done NOW!?

3. (sees Zoro and Sanji fight and whispers to the others) I find it hilarious when they do that.

**Luffy:** _grins_ So do I!

**Usopp and Chopper:** _trembling_ It scares us...

**Nami:** _displeased_ It annoys me.

Nami: 1. (sees what Nami is doing while hugging me) Geez Nami! Calm down! (gets her back standing straight) Just because I have the Toon Toon Fruit doesn't mean I'm crazy!

**Nami:** Sorry, it's just ... I never thought we'd get this much money!

2. Besides, with all this money, you can get anything you want!

**MG:** Actually, Nami doesn't like to buy things, though she will if neccessary. For example, she'll gladly buy papers to accomplish her dream of making a map of the world. _glares at Nami_ THOUGH IT WOULD BE NICE IF SHE BOUGHT SOMETHING FOR HER NAKAMA!

**Nami:** _glares back_

Ussop: 1. Fire Ussop Missle Launcher! (fires out a robot copy of Ussop and destroys the whole navy blockade ahead)

_Usopp stares for a few seconds before fainting_

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! KACHOI!

**Franky:** O.O ...Well, that saved us the trouble of taking care of the Marines ourselves...

2. (looks at Ussop) What, you seriously think I would launch the real person at those guys?

**Usopp:** ...Yes. Wouldn't be the first time...

Sanji: 1. (sees Sanji's clothes) Uh Sanji? You have a bit of dirt on your clothes.

**Sanji:** _looks down_ Hm?

2. Don't worry, I'll clean it! (Gets out a giant washing machine out of nowhere and puts Sanji in it)

**Sanji:** Wha-- WHAT-- WHOA! WHAT THE H--- DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?

3. Activate the cleaning! (turns washing machine on and gets Sanji along with his clothes all shiny and sparkling)

**Sanji:** _dizzy_ Oh...

4. (takes Sanji out of the machine to show his new shine) All clean!

**Sanji:** _shakes head_ YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME!

Chopper: (gets out a Chopperman action figure of him) Here you go!

**Chopper:** _freaked out by the fact that he's been immortalized_ AAAHHH! _runs away_

**MG:** WAIT! DON'T YOU WANT IT?

Robin: So Robin, what actually DOES get your full attention at times? (looks at other people's looks at me) Other than my toon toon powers.

**Robin:** Ancient buildings and the like.

Franky: What else can you do?

**Franky:** I can build boats and ships. Oh, and I can dance!

**MG:** PLEASE DO NOT ... elaborate on that.

Brook: How good do you play the violin.

**Brook:** I was the best on my former ship!

**Luffy:** And the best on his new one!

Everyone: Well everyone, I guess it's that time where I need to go. (makes the scene turn into one of those drama scenes) So I bid you all farewell for now, but we will meet again someday! (gets onto a horse that came out of nowhere) Hi Ho Silver! Away! (rides off into the sunset, only to run into the backdrop) Darn... Backdrop... (faints)

**All:** ...OK...

**Luffy:** Well, see ya!

That's all the time we have for today! Adios!


	30. Mewgirl35 2

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

Yosh! Today the reviewers are Mewgirl35 and "THE EVIL TAKONO". _turns to Straw Hats_ Guys, you ready to ro'?

**Straw Hats:** Hai.

Let's go.

* * *

Before you ask anything, Mewgirl, I've got a question for you: How do you do that stuff?

**Mewgirl:** (Poofs back in a cloud of hearts) I dunno I was born being able to do this (shrugs) Also dont worry I dont get mad easily.

**MG:** _smiles_ Well, thank God for that!

Luffy:Favorite type of meat?

**Luffy:** _scratches his head, looks at the lamb's leg he's holding_ Hey, what is this?

**Sanji:** That's a lamb's leg.

**Luffy:** Oh. _to Mewgirl_ My favorite kind of meat is Leg of Lamb.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

Zoro:What in the world how come you have no sense of direction?

**Zoro:** _stress vein_You had to bring THAT up, didn't you!?

**Mewgirl:** Im sorry but thats worse than my wolf (huffs)

**All**_: blink_ You have a wolf?

Sanji:Favorite Recipe?

**Sanji:** _thinks_ I'm not really sure. I do, however, favor the recipes that are more of a challenge to make.

Chopper:Favorite Complament? (laughs)

**Chopper:** _embarrassed_

**MG:** Nani, Chopper? It's obvious you like people's compliments. You beam and dance whenever someone does!

Nami:Ok how do those tangerines grow on the ship?

**Nami:** Well, there are soil cups for the trees to grow in.

**Mewgirl:** Im out of questions so ill go but this time im swimming back.(Starts swimming as fast as a cheetah can run)

_All stare, watching her swim away._

**Luffy:** Now THAT was cool!

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Adios! 


	31. TAKONO 9 and DrDude 9

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

WHOOPS! SORRY! In the last chapter, I said we'd have THE EVIL TAKONO as one of our reviewers, but I forgot. Gomen nasai! T.T NOW, though, we'll answer her questions and Dr.Dude's! (Hm... TAKONO meets Dr.Dude... That's a good thought!)

* * *

**TAKONO:** okay then, ill ask something SENSIBLE for once...(mopes)

**MG:** THANK you!

**Sanji:** Great, now you made her mope!

**MG:** Watch it, Sanji. I kicked you in the crotch before, and I can do it again!

luffy: if you had the chance, would you make it so that shanks grows a new arm?

**Luffy:** _thinks_ Y'know, I would!

zoro: what if tashigi WAS kuina?

**Zoro:** ...Now THAT would be a miracle.

usopp: you remind me of pinocchio

**Usopp:** OI!

**MG:** Well, what? You have a long nose and you lie all the time! Why shouldn't you remind her of Pinocchio?

**Usopp:** Not helping!

sanji: asking sensible questions is boring... howd you get a curly eyebrow?

**Sanji:** Well, my dearest, I was born with this eyebrow.

* * *

Next up, Dr.Dude!

(room turns dark, then a spotlight appears out of nowhere)

**All:** Whoa, what the...?

**Announcer:** Put your hands together for one of the most random reviewers in the world: Dr.Dude!

(Dr.Dude walks into the spotlight, bowing as if on a show in front of an audiance with regular clapping and cheers)

**Franky:** What-- Who's clapping? Oh, wait, that's right. His Devil Fruit powers.

**Dr.D:** Thank you! Thank you!

Luffy: 1. I'm not sure how Ryo-San got the ability, but he has it for some reason. And he's also a police officer.

**Luffy:** Ah, a mystery power! Police officer, eh? I better keep an eye out for him!

2. (does an imitation of Wapol and speaks in a russian accent) Behold! I am your king! I'm also the champion of the Biggest Pig Contest!

_Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper fall over laughing._

3. (still doing an imitation of Wapol, this time in Pac-Man style) Chomp! Chomp! Eat the ghosts!

_The three laugh even harder._

Zoro: 1. (takes his swords and starts a juggling act with them)

**Zoro:** OI OI! GIVE THOSE BACK!!!

**MG:** Oh, crap!

2. (makes smoke appear and the swords dissapear)

**Zoro:** !!!

3. (swords reappear on Zoro's back without him noticing)

**Zoro: **_obviously angry_ **Alright, teme, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY D# SWORDS!?**

**MG:** WHOA, ZORO! Calm down! They're right there on your back.

**Zoro:** Hm? _looks back and sees the swords_ Ah. _turns back to Dr.D_ Don't EVER do that again, GOT IT!?

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

Nami: 1. So, Nami, what would happen if Arlong changed if you met him again?

**Nami:** That would definitely be better.

2. Uh... You do know all the money I gave you is being stolen right? (sees all the rookie pirates getting away with the treasure)

**Nami:** WHAT!? _turns and sees the pirates_ Oi! That's MY money! Got it!? _whips out Climatact_

3. (closes eyes, blocking the huge clobbering that Nami was about to give to the thieves)

_Author's note: In other words, Dr.D covered his eyes to avoid seeing Nami beat them up._

**WHAM! BONK! BANG!**

**Nami:** _panting_ Thanks for the warning, Dr.D.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ NAMI-SWAAAN! YOU'RE A VISION EVEN WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING!

_MG__rolls his eyes._

Ussop: 1. At least you don't have to worry about your stuff breaking, right?

**Usopp:** Uh, yeah, I guess so.

2. (accidentally pushes some of Ussop's inventions off the ship) Oops...

**Usopp:** !!!!!!! WHY YOU! _starts chasing Dr.D_

3. Uh... Dr.Dude Rubberband!

_Usopp flinches_

4. (goes up to the crows nest to avoid Usopp's wrath)

**Usopp:** Huh? HEY!

Sanji: 1. (looks at Sanji's wanted poster and the poorly drawn picture on it) ...That definatly isn't right!

**Sanji:** Glad you agree. _looks angrily at poster_ What happened, anyway? Did the guy forget to take the crappy lens-cap off or what?

2. I'll fix that! (takes out drawn picture and starts making a new one)

**Sanji:** !

3. Ta-da! (makes a proper picture of Sanji with his battles in Enies Lobby) That better?

**Sanji:** Hey, not bad! If only all the other Wanted posters looked like this...

Chopper: 1. (sees him behind the barrel after seeing the Chopperman action figure) Oh come on Chopper! Don't you want it?

**Chopper:** Sorry. It's just kinda freaky that someone made an action figure of me without me knowing!

2. (gets out a picture of him posing with Felicia) I'll throw in this picture with it!

**Chopper:** _sweat drop_ N-no thanks...

3. And this health book! (gets out a health book too)

**Chopper:** Well ... I'll take the figure with the health book. _takes them_

Robin: 1.(looks at Robin) You know, you remind me of a few Marvel comic characters for some reason.

**Robin:** Maburu?

**MG:** A comic book company.

2. First you remind me of Reed Richards, or Mr.Fantastic, of the Fantastic Four due to your amazing intellect.

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Thank you.

3. Second, you remind me of Sue Storm, or the Invisible Woman, of the Fantastic Four from your good looks. (looks at Sanji) And I'm only saying it, not flirting.

**Sanji:** _ticked_ Yeah, right.

4. And third you also remind me of Dr. Strange because of your knowledge of magic and other strange stuff like that.

**Robin:** I don't know about magic, but thank you once again.

Franky: 1. So what happens if you drink beer?

**Franky:** Uh, I get drunk?

2. Oh wait! What happens if you drink Diet Cola?

**Franky:** ...You don't wanna do that. Trust me!

3. (sneaks some diet cola into Franky's drink to see what happens)

**Franky:** _sips drink, starts twitching_ What the--? _hair changes; in girly voice_ Wow, I need to watch my weight... _snaps out of it_ HEY! _tosses bottle at Dr.D_ WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!?

**MG:** O.O ...Geez, that was wierd...

Brook: 1. So, what was your life like when you were living?

**Brook:** Very good, actually.

2. Were you married to someone? 'Cause I get the distinct feeling that...

**Brook:** Oh, no, no. I was a bachelor.

**Dr.D:** Well there you go! See you later! (dissapears inside Ussop's nose)

_all stare_

**Usopp:** ...That had to be the most surreal thing he's done so far...

Thank you, TAKONO and Dr.D, for your questions. Oh, and TAKONO, if you need ideas for questions, you could look at Dr.D's reviews for ideas. That's all!


	32. DrDude 10

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

YOSHA! A Halloween chapter of Ask the Straw Hat Pirates! OK, here we go!

_Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself out of an area filled with dark clouds made to look like a nightmare. Zoro, Nami, and Robin come out a glowing pit made to look like the "Big Below". Sanji comes out of a coffin in vampire-esque get-up. Franky gets up off of a metal table like Frankenstein, with Usopp and Chopper standing nearby wearing labcoats. Finally, Brook comes out of a hole in front of a prosthetic gravestone that reads, "R.I.P. Brook"._

**All:** KONNICHIWA!

**MG:** Cool! I got my creativity back!

And finally...

(room turns dark again, this time with some spooky sound effects)

**Announcer:** (transylvanian accent) And now, in honor of this Halloween intro, and to have some crazy questions in store... Dr.Dude!

([Dr.Dude appears out of smoke, wearing a dracula costume)

**Dr.Dude:** Good to be here, folks!

**MG:** All right! The gang's all here!

**Dr.Dude:** Luffy: 1. Now in honor of Halloween... (goes near Luffy)

**Luffy:** Yeah?

**Dr.D:** 2. I hearby give you a costume of your fitting! (starts running around Luffy very fast)

3. (stops spinning and shows Luffy in a very regal outfit) All done!

**Luffy:** _looks at his costume admiringly_ Hey, cool! Now all I need is One Piece!

**MG:** And something else... Oh, what is it!? _bonks self on the head_

**Dr.D:** Wait! Something's missing! (puts a crown with a pirate symbol on Luffy's head) There we go!

**MG:** Oh, of course!

**Dr.D:** Zoro: 1. Hm... (faces Zoro) Now what costume to put you in?

**Zoro:** Oh, crap!

**Dr.D:** 2. (goes toward Zoro with some dramatic music playing. Stops and looks at the orchestra on another ship) Will you cut that out?!

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ ...It was a ship's orchestra?

**Dr.D:** 3. (looks at Zoro, then gets an idea) Oh I know! (starts spinning around Zoro fast)

**Zoro:** Hey! What-- HEY!

**Dr.D:** (stops and shows Zoro in a Zorro costume) Behold! One of the greatest people to use swords in the world!

**Zoro:** _looks at his costume_ Hm... Not bad. I kinda look like Mihawk.

**Dr.D:** Nami: 1. (looks at Nami) Now, what should your costume be?

**Dr.D:** 2. Oh! I know something perfect! (spins around Nami very fast)

**Nami:** AAH! HEY!

**Sanji:** _stress mark_ Oi, OI! What are you doing to Nami!?

**Dr.D:** 3. (stops spinning to reveal Nami in a princess costume) Well there we go! Very fancy-like!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ NAMI-SWAAAAN! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN THAT COSTUME! Mind if I be your Prince Charming?

**MG:** _slaps forehead, then holds unoccupied hand out at Sanji, as if presenting him to an audience_ As expected of Sanji the Ero-cook!

**Dr.D:** Ussop: 1. (looks at Ussop) So "Captain" Ussop, what costume shall you be in eh?

**Usopp:** _looks at Luffy _I hope it's as good as Luffy's costume, whatever it is. Just lemme get rid of this labcoat... There!

**Dr.D:** 2. Oh! I bet this would suit your liking! (spins around Ussop very fast)

3. (stops spinning to reveal Ussop in a Hercules costume, added with muscles) So, you like?

_All stare_

**MG:** ...Um, no! _laughing_ No no no! No!

**Usopp:** What? I ... kind of like it...

**Dr.D:** Sanji: 1. (looks at Sanji) Now I'm sure you'll want something neat right?

**Sanji:** ...Ah, what the h---. Lay it on me.

**Dr.D:** 2. Well here it comes! (spins around Sanji very fast)

3. (stops spinning to reveal Sanji in a James Bond costume) So, you like it?

**Sanji:** Hey, not bad, kid! Very sophisticated. _turns to Nami and Robin, hearts in his eyes_ NAMI-SWAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAN! What do you think of my new costume?

**Luffy:** I think it's awesome!

**Sanji:** _eyes turn to normal, turns to Luffy_ I didn't ask you!

**Dr.D:** Chopper: 1. (looks at Chopper) Now for you little guy!

_Chopper backs away nervously_

**Dr.D:** 2. (spins around Chopper very fast) And round and round I go!

**Chopper:** AAH!

**Dr.D:** 3. (stops spinning to reveal Chopper in a Rudolph outfit) Well that suits you very nicely!

**MG:** Y'know, he's right. It actually does suit you.

**Chopper:** _very embarrassed and sad_ ...No, it doesn't...

**Dr.D:** Robin: 1. (looks at Robin) Now onto Ms. Robin over here!

2. (spins around Robin very fast) Get ready for it!

3. (stops spinning to reveal Robin in a Sailor Moon costume) So what do you think?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ ROBIN-CHWAAAAN! You look fantastic in that outfit!

**MG:** Uh, personally, I don't quite think it fits her...

**Dr.D:** Franky: 1. (looks at Franky) Now for Super-Man!

**Franky:** Who, me?

**Dr.D:** 2. (spins around Franky very fast) And I bet you'll get what I mean soon!

**MG:** I think I already do...

**Dr.D:** 3. (stops spinning to reveal Franky in a superman costume) Now you're REALLY supa!

**Franky:** What the!?

**MG:** Looks better than your Speedo, at least.

**Franky:** OI!

**Dr.D:** Brook: 1. (looks at Brook) Now lastly you!

**Brook:** What'll you dress ME up as, I wonder?

**Dr.D:** 2. (spins around Brook very fast) Now I bet you'll find this one fitting!

3. (stops spinning to reveal Brook in a Jack Skellington costume) Now you're the Pumpkin King!

**Brook:** _looks at his costume in approval_ Yes! Now THIS is a costume!

**MG:** Perfect! _holds up two fingers_

Well, that's all the time we have for today! Except for one last thing...

**All:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	33. Takono 10 and TenseRebecca

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

Ask the Straw Hat Pirates goes down smooth 'n' clean, like ... um... _turns to Straw Hats_ Guys? A little help here...

**Luffy:** Meat juice?

**Zoro:** Beer.

**Nami:** Mikan juice.

**Franky:** Cola!

**Brook:** Tea?

Ah, nevermind. Takono returns...

**Takono:** ideas from Dr. Dude? OK!

(suddenly disappears)

**MG:** Huh? Where'd she go?

**Sanji:** _sees a lump in his jacket_ Whoa, what the? _unbuttons the jacket_

**Takono:** (jumps out of sanjis coat and hugs him so tight) BOOHEE!!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WHOA-HO! WHAT A KAWAII SURPRISE!

**MG:** Oy vey.

**Takono:** now to be SENSIBLE... :P bleh...

**MG:** Y'know, you don't have to be bummed about being sensible. That way, people won't think you're the bad kind of crazy ('Course, that's not to say you can't be silly at least once in a while).

**Takono:** MG: you dont have to put my name in capitals, just Takono is fine...

**MG:** Thank you.

**Takono:** now to be... HALF SENSIBLE!

**MG:** Huhwha?

Sanji: what're ya gonna be for halloween? (crosses fingers) (PLEASEBEAVAMPIREPLEASEBEAVAMPIREPLEASEBEAVAMPIRE...)

**Sanji:** _smiles_ Daijobu, Takono-chan, I already was a vampire on Halloween. _hearts in eyes_ I CAN DO IT AGAIN NEXT YEAR, IF YOU WANT!

**Takono:** 2. THANK YOU!

**Sanji:** NOT A PROBLEM, TAKONO-CHWAAAAAAN!

Nami: (reads Dr. d's question to ya) you think arlong'd be nerdy if you met him again? (gives arlong glasses then comes back) NERDEH!!

**MG:** Um, that wasn't Arlong, Takono. That was a statue of him. A pretty accurate one, too!

**Nami:** As for your question, Takono-Neesan, I doubt it. I've practically lived with Arlong and I know him better than that.

Zoro: if you switched bodies with sanji, whats the first thing you'd do?(besides barf)

**Zoro:** _eyes widen in shock, shudders_ Sorry, I don't like the thought of it at all!

**Sanji:** Neither do I, to be honest.

Luffy: name ONE food better than meat/chicken/fish/seafood. and NO saying 'nothing better'.

**Luffy:** Sorry, if I didn't say that, I'd be lying.

**Takono:** Usopp: ya know if you have hairs on your palm, it means youre retarded!

**Usopp:** ...I don't think so.

**MG:** Um, Takono, **I** have a learning disability, making me what you call "retarded". I don't have hair on MY palms.

**Chopper:** _goes into Heavy Point_ I HAVE HAIR ON MY PALMS! DOES THAT MAKE ME RETARDED!?

**Takono:** Chopper: (sweatdrop) wrong place and time to ask that! SORRY CHOPPER!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!(note: choppers ALL hair)

_Chopper calms down and goes back into Brain Point_

**MG and Chopper:** Forgiven. Don't do it again.

Sanji: whats the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?(i said WHAT not WHO! cuz i know ur gonna say me if it was 'who' :D)

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

**Sanji:** What, what... Ah! A perfect meal.

2. and whats the ugliest?(WHAT not WHO)

**Sanji:** _eyes become shadowed_ Men who rape women.

**Everyone else:** I second that.

**Takono:** ok going, BYE!

**All:** Sayonara!

* * *

Second, a Miss TenseRebecca. Go ahead, Rebecca, _attempts to roll R's_ Brrrring to me some suitable questions, that we may answer them down.

**Straw Hats (except for Robin, of course):** _sweatdrop_ Nanda...?

**Rebecca:** Okay Here goes:

Luffy:

1)What would you do if Sanji Ran out of meat and You had to have Vegtables in stead??

**Luffy:** _gets a surprised look on his face, then slouches_ OK ... I guess I will ...

**MG:** Hold it, Luffy! She asked what you would do IF that happened!

**Luffy:** _head perks up_ Oh! OK! _grins_

**MG:** Well, there's your answer, Rebecca.

2) Have you ever had a fight with a Dinosaur and if so Did it try and eat you??

**Luffy:** Uh...

**MG:** Yes, he did and yes, it did (which is odd, because it was a Sauropod, a long-necked plant-eater).

3) Do you like Dancing??

**Luffy:** Uh-huh!

**MG:** When he gets the chance.

Zoro:

What would you do if Usopp played the Evilist Prank on you??

**Zoro:** **I'd kill him.**

**Usopp:** YIPE!

Usopp:

What would you do if Zoro dressed up as a girl??

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ NANI!?

**Usopp:** _a bit perturbed_ ...Well, I'd check to see if it was Bon Kurei. If it wasn't, then I'd freak out!

**MG:** It would probably be a sign of the Apocalypse!

Nami:

What would you do if Zoro put on your Favorite dress??

**Nami:** _also a bit perturbed_ ...Um, I think I'd do the same as Usopp...

**MG:** We know Zoro better than that.

Sanji:

What is your favorite thing in the world besides Women?

**Sanji:** _smiles_ Cooking, Rebecca-chan.

**MG:** 'Nuff said.

* * *

That's all for now! Oh, and I'm thinking of making a new fanfiction. Don't hold your breath, though.

Thanks to Takono and TenseRebecca for their questions.


	34. Malchior the Draco

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

Usopp, if you please...

_Usopp presses the apex of the tone dial._

**Tone Dial:** _in a mother's voice_ Sweetheart, get up and brush your teeth. It's time for reviews!

Now, another new reviewer comes in. Your attention to the oncoming ship. _points in a direction_

**Straw Hats:** ? _look in the direction MG's pointing_

(A black ship sail close by the Thousand Sunny. The figure head of the ship was a wicked black dragon, looking it could come to life, ready to attack the Sunny. Without warn a roar came out from the other side of ship. Then a black hair man came falling straight down, hitting the deck of Mugiwara, head first.)

**Black-Haired Man:** ...ORO...(he said as his face look dizzy and slowly got on his feet. He shake his head and yelled out) Stupid Pterodactyl! Next time you get in my way, I'll turn you to ashes.

**Usopp, Chopper:** _gulp_ Scary...

**MG:** That, Straw Hats, is our new reviewer.

**Black-Haired Man:** (He turn and smile slightly as he look at the crew) Hey there...I'm Malchior...or Mal if you wish...sorry for hitting your ship like that. It wasn't my fault as you can't already tell, but sences I'm already here. (walk up toward Robin and bow slightly) I would like to ask you each a question, starting with this beautiful flower.

**Sanji:** Oi, OI! Knock it off! Kuso-dragon...

_Robin chuckles_

Ms. Robin I would like to know if you ever hear of Susa-No-Wo?

**Robin:** No, actually. What is it?

**Sanji:** IT BETTER NOT BE ANYTHING PERVERTED!

**Malchior:** (He smile as he move to Nami and shut his eyes)

Now for you, Ms. Nami. Would you do anything for treasure?

**Nami:** I won't do anything perverted, if that's what you mean.

**Malchior:** (He chuckle to himself as he move onto Chopper)

Hello there, little guy. Would you like something sweet?

(He ask as he pull out a small cherry flavor sucker)

**Chopper:** WOW! Thanks! _takes the sucker from Malchior and starts eating it_

**Usopp:** Hm, maybe he's not as bad as I thought...

**Malchior:** (He then pass Usopp, humming "I Got No Strings"...

**Usopp:** _stress mark_ Hey!

**Malchior:** ...and then stop infroth of Sanji)

So tell me, Who the h--- started that stupid rumor about you and grass stain?(point at Zoro)

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ NANI!?

**Sanji:** _confused look_ What rumor?

_MG whispers rumor in Sanji's ear_

**Sanji:** **_WHAT!?_**

**MG:** Well, I don't think Sanji knows who started that rumor.

**Sanji:** IF IT'S A MAN, I'LL KICK HIS S----Y A--!

**MG:** And if it was a woman?

**Sanji:** Then that's gonna be a problem...

**Malchior:** (He the walk toward Franky and showing a bit of calm face.) I wonder...

**Franky:** What?

**Malchior:** (He stare at him and then without warning, open up Franky's fridge...

**Franky:** Hey, wh-what--?

**Malchior:** ...and quickly pull out the cola and then put in three bottles of rum, think that he might change into some sort of Caribbean.)

**Franky:** _hair changes into dreadlocks, gets a Jamaican accent_ 'Ey, mon, how about a game of limbo? _snaps out of it_ OI! _tosses bottles of rum at Malchior_ WHO THE H--- SAYS "MON"!?

**Malchior:** (He walk toward Zoro and smile some as he look at him and then sigh as he shut his eyes) How do you wake this guy up? (he ask as turn to the others, waiting for the answer)

**Nami:** Usually, I wake him up like this. _walks over to Zoro and punches him over the head_ WAKE UP!

**Zoro:** _glares_ You know there are better ways to wake me up.

**Malchior:** (He roll his eyes and walk over to Luffy and whisper in to his ears) What if you found One Piece but you found out it was nothing more then a swim suit?

**Luffy:** Oh, it won't. I just know it. _grins_

**Malchior:** (He then got on to the railing as he smirk) See you next time, Mugiwara(he the jump off to the black ship and smirk to himself) Next time I meet them, I'll ask grass stain that question.

**MG, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper:** ADIOS!


	35. Takono 11

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

I'm MugiwaraGorillaz, and I'm NOT making an "I approve this fanfiction" joke.

**Usopp:** Doesn't what you just said count?

Hmm... I don't really know!

**Straw Hats (minus Robin):** _sweatdrop_

_Robin chuckles_

Well, anyway, here's a review from Takono!

**Takono:** and now to start this my favorite way...(glomps Sanji) :D

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, TAKONO-CHWAAAAAN!

**Takono:** Luffy: theres gotta be SOMETHING you like better than meat!

**Luffy:** Nope, there isn't! _grins_

**MG:** Something tells me Luffy's stomach is connected to a black hole...

**Takono:** Luffy: (stretches your nose for no apparant reason)

**Luffy:** ?

**Takono:** i wish i was rubber...(sigh)

**MG:** Ahh, I know how you feel...

**Takono:** Nami: well you never know...

**Nami:** What, about Arlong becoming a nerd? Oh, believe me, I'm positive. The guy's too proud to degrade himself like that.

**Takono:** MG and chopper: my bro taught me that joke...sorry...and i kinda learned my lesson. :( sowwy...(puppy face)

**MG:** _sigh_ Well, you don't have to make that face. I'm glad you learned. Just be careful next time.

**Chopper:** _stares at MG_ Geez, you sound like a dad.

**MG:** ...Yeah ... I guess I do. _smiles_

**Takono:** Sanji: (shudders) good point... but YOU wouldnt rape women, would ya?

**Sanji:** No, don't worry, my dear Takono. I'm sure you remember my chivalry.

**MG:** Yeah, he'd never hurt a woman. _whispers_ Of course, that can be a problem...

**Takono:** Chopper: ...D'AWW I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! (hugs so tight) YOURE...JUST...WAY...TOO...CUTE!!

**Chopper:** AAAH-HAAAA! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!?

_MG laughs_

Thank you, Takono, for the funny comments!

**Chopper:** _dancing happily_ I'm not cute! Kunura! Kunura! Kunura!

And Chopper thanks you, too:)


	36. The Return of Shinigami 8th review

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

_taps microphone_ Check one, check two. Quirius. Quirius. Questions.

Come, come, Shinigami, let's have some questions!

_A bright red moon appears and beams down a bright blue light_

**Shinigami:** Hey everyone, what's up? It's been awhile!

**MG:** We noticed. How are ya?

**Shinigami:** Zoro: As I said before, School's keeping me busy but I have re-read the Thriller Back Arc and the recent chapter.

**Zoro:** ...So?

Luffy: So think you'll run into Arlong again in that Mermaid place? (I can't remember name).

**Luffy:** I don't know. We'll find out when we get there.

**Shinigami:** Nami: _blinks_

**Nami:** ...What?

**Shinigami:** _Claps hands_

_Ten elephants carrying thousands of bags of Beri appear_

**Nami:** _Beli signs in eyes_ AAH! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Usopp: So how do you like you new Cell?

**Usopp:** Ah, I can't use it. No one else has a cell phone. I prefer the portable Den Den Mushi. _hands Shinigami the cell phone_ Here, have it back.

**Shinigami:** Chopper: Here _Throw text book_ I found this a few days ago.

_Book: Everything you need to know about Medicine_

**Chopper:** _picks up book_ Um, thanks.

**Shinigami:** Hope you like Chopper.

Robin: So have you heard about the HIV/AIDS vaccine they're testing?

**Robin:** No. What is HIV/AIDS?

**MG:** Terrible diseases. An infected body becomes weaker and weaker with disease until the victim dies.

**Chopper:** UWAAH! THAT'S SCARY!

**Robin:** How morbid...

**Shinigami:** I hope this the one, they've been working a hard time to come up with on.

**MG:** So do I, Shin. So do I.

**Shinigami:** Ace: _Narrows eyes_ You had SO better be alive; You're like my favorite OP character; next to Robin of course.

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Thank you, Shinigami-san.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, if you don't know whether or not Ace is alive, why are you trying to talk to him?

**Shinigami:** Franky: Yeah, sorry about my last review _Gives large tank of coke_

**Franky:** Thanks, bro.

**Shinigami:** Sanji:To make amends, You have a special role in my up coming fic.

**Sanji:** ?

**Shinigami:** And you're paired with Nami.

_Nami turns pale from shock_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! _eyes go back to normal_ Yosh! Arigato!

**Nami:** _lowers head_ Oh no...

**Shinigami:** Anyway MG, I'll see you guys later.

_Fades into background_

**MG:** Creepy.

**Usopp:** N-No matter how many times I see him, that guy always scares me.

Thank you, Shinigami, for the comments and questions.


	37. Malchior 2

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

_to a beat_ How many ques-tions can you an-swer? Five. Twelve. Seven. Shuddup.

This time, we've got two special guests with us: their names are Ruzo Dony Usacho (or just Usacho) and Arthur Gracey. C'mon out, guys!

_Two odd-looking characters come out. One is somewhat lanky, is wearing a blue vest and red jean shorts, and has hair like Luffy's (except it's green) and odd hands and feet shaped like cloven hooves (like Chopper's extremities). This is Usacho. The other character is really creepy-looking! He has messy black hair, completely black eyes (no pupils or anything, kinda like a shark's eyes) with navy-blue rings underneath, sharp teeth and a long pointed tongue (when he opens his mouth, of course), a Gorillaz-style nose, and pale skin, and is wearing a gray shirt and black jeans. This is Arthur. Following him is his pet, Vir, a red, 4-foot-long, snake-like creature with a large, blood-covered tooth/beak!_

**Usacho:** _with a goofy_ _grin on his face_ Yep?

**Arthur:** _not looking happy at all_ Let's get this over with.

_Usopp, Chopper, and Nami get scared_

OK, OK. Just move on to Malchior's questions.

(Malchior's ship slowly sail by as the smoke escape the open windows and doors. Malchior walk on the his deck coughing like crazy)

**Arthur:** _grins_ Nice ship.

**Usopp:** Whoa! What's going on over there?

**Malchior:** Jessie, why did you keep your eyes on the time. (He cough as he lean over rail)

**Sanji:** _perks up_ Jessie? There's a lady over there!?

(Without warning, a long, blound woman, with haze eyes came right behind Malchior)

**Jessie: **It's not my fault. (She pull out a steel bo) It's your fault for not getting me a clock, Draco.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!

**MG:** _holds Sanji back_ Easy, Romeo. _turns back to Malchior's ship, gets nervous_ Uh, DRACOOOOOO!

(then he turn his head and mutter)

**Draco:** ...D---...

(she slam her staff into his body, making him fly off the ship and hitting the mass of the Thousand Sunny.)

**All except Arthur and Robin:** WHOA!

**Robin:** Oh my.

**Malchior:** Oro...(was the only thing he said as he lay there. A few second later, he slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head as he mutter) I never going to win that battle.

**Arthur:** ...Hmm...

**MG:** _turns to Arthur_ What're you thinkin' about?

**Arthur:** _glares at MG, his eyes glowing red_ That's not your business, now IS it?

**MG:** _glares back_ I don't care. I created you.

**Malchior:** (He turn around and weakly smile at the crew) Hey...umm...sorry about that...Just having a disagreement with my SO-CALLED CHEF. (Without warn a burned chickren hit him in the head) HEY! DON'T WASTE FOOD! (He roared at Jessie who give him an evil stare which made Malchior sigh and mutter) Why do I have a feeling I'm going to be sleeping in the crownest.

**MG:** ...Geez...

_Arthur glares at Jessie_

**Luffy:** ...Could I have that chicken?

_Everyone but Robin and Arthur falls over in surprise. Robin just laughs and Arthur passes a hand over his shark-like eyes. Luffy starts to eat the burnt chicken, but stops and spits it out._

**Luffy:** BLEAH! That tasted awful! _gets kicked over the head by Sanji_

**Sanji:** Don't be rude to a lady.

**Malchior:** (He rubbed his temple and look at the crew) Do anyone know anyone as bad as that woman? (he ask...

_All shake their heads_

**Malchior:** ...as a black shoe hit him in the back.) Stop throwing things at me or your sleeping with Jack

**MG:** Jack?

**Jack:** YAY! (said a red parrot who fly over to Robin and landed on her shoulder, rubbing against her cheek)

_Robin chuckles_

**MG:** _laughing_ Oh-ho! Jack! Right.

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO! A talking parrot! Cool!

**Malchior:** Oi! Prevy bird. (he mutter as he walk over to Robin and grab Jack.) Sorry about that. (sigh as he put the bird on his shoulder) Anyways, to answer your question, Ms. Robin, it's not what. It's who. He is a god of the sea and storms.

**Robin:** Ah, I see.

**Malchior:** (turn to Sanji) So it's not dirty, you sick ero-cook.

**Sanji:** _stress mark_

**Malchior:** Here, (hand Robin an old a book that talking about Japanese myths and bow slightly) I thought you would like this.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Arigato, Malchior-san.

**Malchior:** (walk over to Nami and smile) Oh...I wasn't ask you to do anything perverted. Just wanted to know how much it will take you to go out with that baka. (point at Sanji with a chuckle)

**Sanji:** OI! Who are you calling baka-- _stops, face softens_ Wait, go out with--?

**MG:** _grin_ You heard the man. He wants Nami to go out with YOU.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ SHIAWASE!

**Malchior:** (he then move to Chopper and smile some as he look at Chopper, then without warn a small pot was throw toward him, which she caught it) Well, atless she being useful (he mutter as he hold a mini sakura tree) Do you want it, lil guy.

**Chopper:** _taken by surprise_ ...What? Really? I can have it?

**Usacho:** That's what he said, little fella.

**Chopper:** _smiles_ Arigato, Malchior!

**Malchior:** (He smile some as he got up and look at Usopp) Sorry about before. I couldn't help myself. (he then bow and slowly walk away, but he stop as he turn his head) Tell your friend, Sogeking, that I have his mask. (he said as he smirk, holding the broking mask in his right hand and throw it to his ship...

**Usopp:** O-OI! YOU GIMME THAT BACK!

**Malchior:** ...only to watch it hit his face)JESSIE. STOP THROWING THINGS!

**Usopp:** Um... _to Jessie_ THANKS! _to himself_ I think...

**Malchior:** (rub his forehead as he mumbles under his breath and look at Sanji)Hey, can you do me a favor and teach someone the basical in your art? (he ask as he point at Jessie on other ship, who throw another shoe at Malchior, but he duck, making it hit Sanji's face)

**Sanji:** Ita... _shoe falls off, revealing Sanji's visible eye has become heart-shaped_ I WILL TEACH HER EVERYTHING I KNOW! _rushes over to the other ship_ JESSIE-CHWAAAN!

**Usacho and Arthur:** _sweatdrop_

**MG:** _annoyed_ _sigh_ Yep, that's Sanji.

**Malchior:** Oi...tell me why she's on my crew.

**Jack:** (Jack just chuckle) Because you love her.

**Usacho:** _eyes light up, gives Malchior a sly look_ Oh, really...? _nudges him_

**MG:** Aw, shut yer trap, Usacho. Leave the man alone.

**Malchior:** (Malchior roll his eyes) You're really making me want to cook you. (he then walk over to Zoro and look at him) Now for your question. (glance at his swords) I would like some tips for finding a great katana to join Ranshin. (he said as he put his hand on a flaming red scabbard, with sheath a silvery-red blade with a flaming red wrapped hilt)

**Zoro:** _impressed look_ Hmm... H---, I don't know. Try looking in places that sell swords, I guess.

**Malchior:** Well time to face the music. (he mutter as he slowly turn) Thanks for having me here. (he then jump off the ship to other ship, leaving Jack behind, who fly over to Nami)

**Jack:** Hey beautiful. Need some help counting money? (he ask as he landed and rubbed against her cheek.)

**Nami:** _laughs nervously_ Uh, no thanks. I can do it myself.

**Arthur:** _snatches Jack, looks in the direction Malchior went_ HEY, MALCHIOR! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING! _tosses Jack like a football in that direction_

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ You know better than that!


	38. Sonicmario and Mewgirl35's return 3

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Initiate question-refresher.

(A barrel floats up to The Thousand Sunny, and Luffy and co. bring it on board) 

**MG:** EERRGH! This thing's heavy!

**Luffy:** I hope there's meat inside!

**Nami:** Baka! Why would there be meat inside?

**Usopp:** I just hope it isn't one of those fireworks! Remember what happened last time?

**Brook:** If you didn't get THAT barrel, you wouldn't have met ME!

**SM:** (Busting out of barrel) WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?!?! CAN'T A GUY GET ANY SLEEP?!?!

**All:** WHOA!

**Usopp:** YAAAAH! BARREL DEMON! EVERYONE RUN!

**Chopper:** AAAAH!

**MG:** WAITAMINUTE! WAITAMINUTE! Look! It's Sonicmario, our latest reviewer!

_Everyone calms down_

**SM:** (Sees Strawhats) Oh, its you! (To Nami and Robin) My apologize for yelling, Nami-san and Miss Robin.

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, no problem...

_Robin chuckles_

**MG:** _looks grimly_ Oh boy, another Sanji...

**Sanji:** Oi! Don't YOU flirt with them!

**SM:** Shut up, Sanji.

**Sanji:** _stress mark_

**SM:** Luffy: Wow, the great pirate, Monkey D. Luffy!

**Luffy:** _grins_ Yep, that's me!

**SM:** So, what is it like being rubber? Does EVERYTHING strech? Nah, I'm just kiddin'. Here, have some meat!

**Luffy:** What do you mean kiddi-- NIKU! _starts chomping on meat_

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ OK, I guess he's NOT really another Sanji...

**SM:** Nami: (bows politely) Nami-san, I have no questions for you, but please accept this humble offering (hands over a billion sacks of money).

**Nami:** _stares at money for a sec, then grabs the sacks with happy tears_ These people are really nice! Arigato, minna-san!

_Author's note: Translation: "Thank you, everyone!"_

**Sanji:** _mutters under his breath_ I swear, he's trying to make me look foolish!

**SM:** Shut up, Sanji.

**Sanji:** _bigger stress mark_

**SM:** Zoro: I'll pay you if you kill this man (holds up picture of Al Kahn) MG, could you explain what this man did to them? I think they deserve to know.

**Zoro:** What's he talking about?

_Everyone looks at MG_

**MG:** ...Oi vey... Alright, I'll tell you guys. See, in the world and time the reviewers and I come from, you guys are well known. Ya wanna know why? A man named Eiichiro Oda is reading your histories and recording them as a manga, a comic. It was so popular that it was made into a cartoon that was dubbed into other languages. That's where Al Kahn comes in. His company, 4Kids TV, did NOT make a good choice. They decided to dub One Piece for American viewers, but they did an awful job. They overdid it, giving some characters awful voices, editing out many hints of violence or smoking.

**Usopp:** Huh? But that's so much of what our adventures have! Violence!

**Sanji:** How'd they edit out the smoking?

**MG:** Well, Sanji, in your case, uh ... they gave you a lollipop.

**Sanji:** What!?

**MG:** They even edited out whole adventures of yours. Even the Laboon and Little Garden ones!

**Brook:** Hey!

**MG:** And that's not the worst part! They made you guys say ridiculous crap! Puns and jokes! In almost every sentence you spoke, there was at least one pun or joke. I mean, that would've been fine in funny parts, but they even had you guys use 'em in serious situations! And then there's the musi--

**Zoro:** **STOP!**... _menacing glare_ I've heard enough. You won't have to pay me to find this Al Kahn. No, this is personal! _leaves to find the man_

**SM:** Horrible, isn't it?

_Everyone is silent_

**MG:** I think we better leave 'em alone for a while...

_After an hour, the Straw Hats have calmed down._

**Nami:** _sighs_ OK, what did you want to ask?

**SM:** Ussop: I wanted to ask you about the time when- LOOK OUT, ITS A SEA MONSTER!!

**Usopp:** AAAH! WHERE!? _hides in a barrel_

**SM:** (Falls over and laughs)

**Usopp:** THAT WAS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!

Sanji: What does your other eye look like?

**Sanji:** _gets nervous_ Um, it looks just like my other eye.

**SM:** Chopper: OOH, SO CUTE!! (cuddles with Chopper)

**Chopper:** UWAAAH! _wriggles out_

_Everyone else gives SM an odd look_

**SM:** Heh, I know I'm a boy, but I still love cute things!

**Others except Chopper and Robin:** _sweatdrop_ Uhhh...

**SM:** (turns to other strawhats except Nami and Robin with a demonic face) YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?!

_note: Nami and Robin can still see the face, OK?_

**Everyone else but MG and Robin:** N-No!

**Robin:** _smiles_ No.

**MG:** ... _hangs head_ I must relieve him of that demon...

**Chopper:** _not paying attention to what SM did, blushes_ B-BAKA NINGEN! I'M NOT CUTE! KUNURA! _dances funny_

**SM:** (back to Chopper) So, my question to you is: just how old are you? I could never really figure that out.

**Chopper:** ...You know, I never paid attention to that. I don't know.

**MG:** Believe it or not, he's 15 years old!

**Chopper:** WHOA! REALLY?

**SM:** Franky: (poses) AREYOUFEELINSUPA?

**Franky:** Oh, YOU KNOW I DO, BRO! _poses_

**MG:** ALRIGHT ALREADY! ...It's gettin' old.

**SM:** Ok, I'll stop. (checks watch) Oh boy, I'm late. Well, duty calls. Hmm, how am I going to get outta here? Lets see, what else do I have in my bag of goods.. (pulls out random items) Gamecube, jar of pickles, baloon, copy of One Piece Movie 7, a sandwich, Ah, here we go! (pulls out an entire speedboat from the bag...

**All:** WHAT THE!?

**Usopp:** HOW'D YOU FIT A WHOLE BOAT INTO THERE!?

**SM:** ...and throws it into the water) Well, it's been nice speaking to you all. May we meet again. (Speeds off)

**Luffy:** Bye bye!

**Franky:** _looking admiringly at the boat_ Where'd he get the boat? That thing's awesome!

* * *

Next up to plate, Mewgirl35. _in monotone voice_ Her questions are leaving the station. Please move to the center of each question as you answer it, and away from the doors.

(Pink flower petals float around in the wind as a young black haired girl with hazel eyes walks up to everyone)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO-HOO! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MEWGIRL-CHWAAAN! AND WHAT A LOVELY ENTRANCE!

**MG:** _impressed_ I'll say!

**Mewgirl:** Haha its great to be back here again everyone.

**All but Zoro:** Welcome back!

**Zoro:** Zzzzz...

**Sanji:** _kicking Zoro_ WAKE UP, MARIMO!

**Mewgirl:** Luffy:I wonder...is the inside of your hat a black hole?\

**Luffy:** Hm? There's a black hole in my hat? _takes hat off, looks inside_ I don't see one.

**Everyone:** _sweatdrop_

**Mewgirl:** Zoro:What if you were hypnotized into thinking your a girl and when you are back to yourself your wearing a pink dress and was wearing a blonde wig with a tiara how would you react?

**Zoro:** _shudders_ Wari, I can't stand the thought of it!

**MG:** _turning away slowly with a nonplussed look on his face_ ...Neither can I... BLECH!

**Mewgirl:** Nami:The money is a lie 0.0

**Nami:** _gives Mewgirl a suspicious look_ What does THAT mean?

**Mewgirl:** Usopp:Were you originally a puppet?(No offence intended)

**Usopp:** _slaps forehead_ No! How many times do I have to say this? I am NOT Pinocchio! Geez!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

**Mewgirl:** Chopper:Ooh I cant help it (hugs Chopper) your just to kawaii!!

**Chopper:** U-Urasei! _jumps out of hug, starts to dance_ I'm not cute! Baka ningen!

**Mewgirl:** Robin:Have you ever heard of the Bird Flu? "cause I have no idea what it is...

**Robin:** _thinks_ I'm not sure. Maybe Doctor-san knows. _turns to Chopper_

**Chopper:** It's a kind of flu once hosted by a bird.

**MG:** Simple enough...

**Mewgirl:** Franky:What happens if you put milk in your fridge? (Dont worry im not going to try it!)

**Franky:** _flinches_ Oh, good. Well, I don't know, and I don't wanna know!

**Mewgirl:** Sanji:Do you remember the first dis you ever cooked?

**Sanji:** _thinks_ I honestly don't remember, Mewgirl-chan.

(A ship quickly sails by.The flag shows a skull with cat ears.On the top of the mast are two large what look like megaphones and a voic emits from one)

**Voice:** WE CANT PULL UP CLOSER SOMEONE STOLE ALL THE FOOD!

**Mewgirl:** (sweatdrop) Again? Great just great anyways so long for now! (swims to the ship)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ SAYONARA, MEWGIRL-CHWAAAAN!

**MG:** IT WAS NICE HAVIN' YA! _turns to crew_ Though you gotta wonder, why would lack of food be a reason they can't pull up closer? Is the ship feuled by food?

_All shrug_


	39. Christmas! DrDude, Ren, and Stimpy?

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Tonight on "Ask the Straw Hat Pirates", host Mugiwara Gorillaz, Captain Monkey D. Luffy, 1st Mate and Swordsman Roronoa Zoro, Navigator Nami, Marksman Usopp, Cook Sanji, Dr. Tony Tony Chopper, Archaeologist Nico Robin, Shipwright Franky (AKA Cutty Flam), Musician Brook...

_grins_ ...and Special Guests Ren Hoek and Stimpson J. "Stimpy" Cat, from The Ren and Stimpy Show!

**Straw Hats:** Huh?

**SFX:** CRASH!!!

_Everyone looks in the direction of the crash, which came from off starboard, and they look over the side to find a speedboat crashed into the side of Thousand Sunny! In the boat are two creatures; one is a chihuaua with humanoid hands and bloodshot eyes, standing on his hind legs (this is Ren), and the other is a fat, red-and-white cat with no tail, humanoid hands, bean-shaped feet, a large blue nose, tiny ears, and a stupid expression on his face (this is Stimpy). Ren slaps Stimpy._

**Ren:** _in his "Mexican Igor" drawl_ Nice going, fathead! God knows how much that ship costs! Why didn't you keep your eyes straight ahead?

**Stimpy:** _sounding like an idiotic Larry Fine_ Duh, sorry, Ren. I just love birds!

**Luffy:** _eyes sparkling_ OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! Talking animals!

_All the other Straw Hats stare._

**Nami:** _turns to others_ OK, who else thinks MG's lost it?

_Other Straw Hats, and MG, raise their hands. The pirates look at MG._

**Straw Hats:** Hey!

**MG:** _grins_ Gomen nasai.

**Ren:** _turns up to MG_ Hey, man, let us up!

**MG:** Hang on, I'll get the ladder. _runs off_

**Franky:** _glares at the two in the speedboat_ Oi, nice landing. You be more careful next time!

_Ren and Stimpy lower their heads in shame, Ren rubbing the back of his neck._

_Later..._

**MG:** So anyways, our next reviewer is, once again, Dr.Dude. _turns to Ren and Stimpy_ You guys got that?

_The guests are too busy watching Robin read to be paying attention._

**Ren:** _somewhat dazed_ Yeah, whatever...

**Stimpy:** She's purty, Ren.

**Ren:** _nodding_ Yeah, man, she is.

**Sanji:** OI!

_Ren and Stimpy run off._

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

**Dr.Dude:** (voice over) Now remember folks, I'm doing this only because my thanksgiving review went late... That, and for comedic purposes that will probably haunt people for the rest of their lives.

**Ren:** Y'mean like me and Stimpy's humor? _demonstrates by biting Stimpy's nose so hard snot gushes out like a hose, forcing MG and the pirates to duck and cover!_

**Nami:** _comes out of her hiding place and punches Ren and Stimpy_ DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

**Franky:** _looks at all the snot_ OK, that's it! You're cleaning this up right now! _tosses a mop at Ren and a bucket at Stimpy_

_Ren scowls at Franky and makes the "You're dead" signal before getting to work._

(Robin's upper head soon starts opening in a bottle cap-like fashion, then I (Dr.D) appear as if being lifted up in an elevator)

**Dr.D: **I have arrived people! Rejoice!

_Everyone stares._

**Ren:** Okay... I've seen some weird stuff, but that... Wow.

**Luffy:** THAT WAS AWESOME!

**Sanji:** OI, KUSO-DOCTOR! STAY OUT OF ROBIN-CHAN'S HEAD!

**MG:** _through gritted teeth_ Sanji!

**Dr.D:** ...That was lame wasn't it? If so... (sulks in anime fashion) The shame... If not... (gets back to normal and grins goofily) I guess I'm doing good!

**MG:** Well, uh, no, that wasn't lame, but man, was that weird!

**Dr.D:** (hops out of Robin's head and closes the head, making it intact. Looks at Robin) You know, you really need to work on the tight spaces in some parts of the brain. I could've sworn I saw some cobwebs over in some unused emotions!

_Robin only smiles and chuckles_

**Luffy:** _laughs_ I like that guy! He's funny!

**Ren:** _sulks_ I still like OUR humor better...

**Dr.D:** (looks at crew) Now how to start...

Luffy: 1. Here's my impression of Zoro! (just puts on a dull look with some hair raised up to reveal Dr.D's forehead)

**Luffy:** _laughs_ That's Zoro, alright!

**Zoro:** _stress mark_

**Dr.D:** 2. Now Nami! (makes a sack of berries appear and starts hugging it with dollar signs in eyes) Money, money, money!

_Now Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are all laughing their heads off_

**Ren:** _looks at Dr.D in disbelief_ That's, uh, pretty bold, imitating a woman...

**Sanji:** OI! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF NAMI-SAN--

**Nami:** Whoa, wait a minute, Sanji! He got it right. I love money, you know that!

_Sanji backs off hesitantly_

**Dr.D:** 3. Now the great captain Ussop! (puts on a pinocchio mask)

_Now it's Ren and Stimpy's turn to laugh!_

**Usopp:** OI! THAT'S NOT ME AT ALL!

**Dr.D:** 4. Well enough of the impressions... (gets back to normal) You know what's coming soon Luffy?

**Luffy:** Ah? What's coming?

**Dr.D:** 5. Why it's Christmas Luffy!

**Straw Hats: **Christmas?

_Ren and Stimpy look at the Straw Hats, surprised_

**Ren:** ...You're kidding, right?

**Dr.D:** 6. (gets shocked silence after their reaction) YOU GUYS NEVER HEARD OF CHRISTMAS?!?!?!

**Ren:** _slaps Dr.D_ Calm down, man! I'm sure there's a good explanation.

**Chopper:** Actually, I've heard of it before, but... _looks at other Straw Hats_ I don't think the others did...

**Dr.D:** Zoro: 1. Come on Zoro! You must be kidding about not knowing about Christmas along with the others right?

**Zoro:** No.

**Dr.D:** 2. So you're not huh? Guess I'll have to take extreme measures here...

**Zoro:** _glances at Dr.D suspiciously_ ...Extreme measures?

**MG:** Uh-oh.

**Dr.D:** 3. Starting with you! (spins around Zoro for a second and stops, revealing Zoro in an elf costume) Behold! Now you're one of Santa Clause's new elves!

_Everyone stares at Zoro's new costume, including Zoro himself_

**Zoro:** _royally ticked_ WHAT THE H--- IS THIS S---!?

_Ren glares at Dr.D, then at Zoro. The chihuaua grins, then looks at Dr.D, pointing at Zoro._

**Ren:** Oh, y'think that's funny, huh? Well... _jumps up to a platform above Dr.Dude_ ...whaddaya think of THIS!?_ A zipper appears between his legs and he starts unzipping, planning to whiz on our reviewer ... but then he's hit by a part of Nami's Climatact._

**Nami:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT!?

**MG:** Look, Ren, just change Zoro into his normal outfit, OK?

_Ren scowls, then spins around Zoro. When he stops, Zoro is back in his normal outfit._

**Dr.D:** Nami: 1. I bet you would think buying presents for Christmas would be a real waste huh?

**Nami:** Yeah. You know I don't like to waste money.

_MG glares at Nami._

**Dr.D:** 2. Well I'll fix that! (gets Nami onto a chair with wheels)

**Nami:** Whoa! Hey, what the--?

**Sanji:** What are you doing!?

**Dr.D:** 3. (spins the chair around very fast and gets out a Santa Costume in women's size and quickly switches it with Nami's clothes)

4. (stops the chair from spinning, revealing Nami in a new (and sexy) Santa outfit) Allow me to introduce, Ms. Clause! ...Or the daughter of Santa, who knows?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! MELLORINE! MELLORINE!

**Ren:** _eyes bug out_ WHOA! HOT D---! _heart starts beating, starts panting heavily_

_Stimpy's eyes bug out as well, and he starts acting like a dog_

**MG:** _wide-eyed_ My, my. Not too shabby, I gotta admit.

**Nami:**_ looks down at her new costume, amused_ I'll say! You really know how to dress people, Dr.D!

**Zoro:** Yeah, right...

**Dr.D:** Ussop: 1. You know, Santa knows when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake.

2. He also knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!

**Usopp:** ...

**Stimpy:** _singing_ So ya better not shout, ya better not--

**MG:** PLEASE! ...Stop. I'm not too fond of that song.

**Dr.D:** 3. That I gotten from a Christmas song. There are more of them here. (gets out a Christmas song book)

**Usopp:** Uh... Thanks?

**Stimpy:** _tugs on Usopp's overall leg_ Hey, Usopp, if you don't want it, I'll have it!

**Sanji:** 1. Now I bet you like the fact that Nami's in a sexy Ms. Clause suit right?

_Sanji doesn't answer, just continues to gaze lovingly at Nami._

**Dr.D:** 2. Well look at this! (spins around Sanji very fast)

3. (stops spinning and reveals Sanji to be in a Santa Claus outfit, minus the beard) So what do you think?

**Sanji:** _looks down at his new costume_ Heh, not bad! _turns to Nami, hearts in eyes_ OH, NAMI-SWAAAN!

_MG slaps his forehead. Ren and Stimpy stare at Sanji, nonplussed._

**Ren:** _turning to MG_ Does, uh, does he always act like that?

**MG:** Only around pretty women.

**Dr.D:** Chopper: 1. Now I'm sure you're wondering how to get onto Santa's nice list.

**Chopper:** How do I do that?

**Dr.D:** 2. Well it's simple. You have to try and be nice to other people, kind, helping, generous, the works. And if you do all those, Santa comes on his sleigh with flying reindeer and brings you presents!

**Chopper:** _eyes sparkling_ SUGOI!

**MG:** _laughs_ That shouldn't be a problem for Chopper! He's a nice little fella! He's good!

**Chopper:** _blushes_ URASEI! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY! BAKA NINGEN! _dances funny_

**Dr.D:** 3. But he can't exactly get you presents unless you show him what you want on your Christmas list!

**Chopper:** _smiles_ Arigato, Dude-sencho! When this is over, I'll get started on that list!

_MG and Robin laugh_

**Dr.D:** Robin: 1. (makes it look like he's sitting on her lap) And not only that, kids like sitting on Santa's lap to tell them what they want for Christmas like this!

2. (notices he's in Robin's lap) Hmm... A bit good, but something isn't right... Now what is it? (thinks hard)

**Ren:** He's serious? He can't see the difference?

**MG:** It'll come to him soon.

**Dr.D:** 3. A-ha! (snaps fingers and then Robin is in a sexy Santa outfit in women's size like Nami's) Now I'm pretty sure THIS is Ms. Clause!

**Sanji:** _steam shoots out of ears_ AAH! ROBIN-CHWAAAAN!

_Ren and Stimpy's eyes bug out and both start panting like dogs_

**MG:** _eyes are wider than last time _Um...wow!

**Dr.D:** Franky: 1. And Franky, in the Christmas season, people don't drink regular cola!

**Franky:** Huh? What do they drink?

**Dr.D:** 2. Instead they drink... Holiday Cola! (gets said holiday cola)

**Franky:** _raises sunglasses_ Hm? Lemme see that! _grabs three holiday cola bottles, hair changes to look like a Santa hat_ Whoa! ...Well that's a relief. I don't feel too much different-- Uh-oh! HO HO HO! _snaps out of it_ ...OK, now it's MY fault.

**Dr.D:** Brook: 1. Now I'm sure you don't know this, but... (spins around Brook very fast)

2. (stops spinning around to reveal Brook in a red, green, and white outfit) Someone who was similar to you really loved Christmas!

**Brook:** Hm? Really?

**MG:** Yup! Y'see, that 'someone' Dr.D's talking about is Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween. He was tired of the holiday he ruled over, then discovered Christmas, and loved it! Still does, too!

**Brook:** _smiling (supposedly)_ Oh ho ho! I see.

**Dr.D:** Well folks, it's time for me to go! See you next time! (gets onto the water, which is now somehow turned to ice) And take a look at the ship! They're something special for you! (shows the ship is decorated for the holidays)

**Luffy:** _looking around admiringly_ WOW! KACHOI!

**Franky:** _grins_ Well, I gotta hand it to that guy, he knows how to make a guy's ship look good.

_Some of the Straw Hats go to admire the decorations. Ren and Stimpy climb down the ladder that brought them onto the Thousand Sunny, and into their speedboat. Ren breaks the ice blocking the speedboat's path, and they speed away._

**Luffy:** _waves to Ren and Stimpy_ SAYONARA!

* * *

Now, ain't that special? Well, lemme know how I'm doing! Good-bye, god bless you, and...

**All:** Merry Christmas!


	40. Malchior 3 and Sonicmario 2

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Answerin' questions with a VISCOSITY since July 2007, it's "Ask the Straw Hat Pirates"! (By the way, I get these more recent opening quotes from Strong Bad Emails.)

Well, we're bringing back Arthur Gracey as a special guest.

**Arthur:** I don't wish to stay here long.

Malchior the Draco is back, and so is Sanji from trying to teach Jessie how to cook.

_Malchior's ship arrives._

(Malchior jump onbroad the Thousand Sunny and look at the crew)

**Malchior:** Everyone...HIT THE DECK (He then quickly duck as the door slam open and out came Sanji.)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Mellorine...

**Jessie:** I'll teach you to try to kisses me. (She twist one of her end of her staff, forming a red umbrella and kick Sanji toward the side. She place the tip of the umbrella) Inpakuto! (Jessie sendSanji to the otherside of ship, hitting the mass and then slam into the deck right next to Nami)

**Nami:** _actually worried_ Sanji-kun!

_Usopp and Chopper panic_

**MG:** _stares_ ...What the!? Doesn't she know that can break every bone in a body!?

**Chopper:** _still running around_ AAH! DOCTOR!

**Arthur:** That's you, dumba--!

**Chopper:** _stops running_ Oh, yeah. _runs to Sanji's aid_

**Jessie:** STAY OUT MY KITCHEN BAKA! (Jessie yelled and glare at Malchior who glace back, giving each other looks to kill)

**Arthur:** _joins Malchior in glaring_ How, Malchior, could you like that woman?

**Malchior:** Oi! Jessie, why do you act like this?

(Jessie growl under her breath and walk back to her kitchen, slamming the door behind her)

**Malchior:** Women...(Malchior mutter to himself and set down on the railing) Oi...is the ero-cook alright?(He ask, looking at Sanji.)

**Chopper:** Well, none of his bones are broken, but he's got a BIG bruise! Also, he's knocked out.

**MG:** _glares in the direction Jessie went_ She's REAL lucky. She coulda killed 'im!

(Just then Jack flew over to Nami and started rub against her as he begin to hum a love song)

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Um...

**Arthur:** _slaps forehead_ Ugh, I tossed him a great distance and yet-- Does he have a bad memory!?

**Malchior:** Prevy bird is almost as bad the cook...(He took hold of the parrot and sigh) Sorry Miss Nami. He have a mind of his own.

**Nami:** Um, no problem?

**Malchior:** (he put Jack on his shoulder and smile) Anyways, how much Beli will it take for you to date that baka? (Point at Sanji)

**Nami:** Not nearly enough!

**Malchior:** (walk over to Zoro and slight smile) Do you wish to fight a swordsman with long red hair, who weild a Sakabato?

**Zoro:** _looks at Malchior, his attention caught_ ...Go on.

**Malchior:** His technique is Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and Battojutsu. (Rub his temple)So do you wish to face this man?

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Bring it on!

**MG:** _grins_ Heh. That's our swordsman! _thumbs-up_

**Malchior:** (He blink as he look up)

**Jessie:** MALCHIOR!

**Malchior:** (his skin goes pale and quick run behind Luffy as Jessie floated down from the sky using her umbrelle)

**Jessie:** YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

**Arthur:** _getting more and more ticked by the second_ Oh, brilliant. What now!?

(Malchior gulp as he run behind Luffy as she hit the rubber man's head with her new form staff)

**Luffy:** OW! _glares at Jessie_ HEY! YOU NEARLY GOT MY HAT!

**Malchior:** Got to hide...

**Arthur:** _looks at Malchior in disbelief_ What!? You're frightened by a mere human!? For shame.

**Usopp:** What? Do you not see that her umbrella has an Impact Dial!?

**Arthur:** I saw. _eyes glow red_ I'm not frightened...

**Usopp:** _backs away nervously; thinking_ Who is this guy!?

**Malchior:** (run behind hide Sanji, who got hit in the head with Jessie's staff.)

**MG:** OH, SURE! HIT HIM **AGAIN**, WHYDONTCHA!?

**Malchior:** (He then look around and without warning he pick up Chopper and hold him up to Jessie, who had her staff over her head.)

**Chopper:** AAAAH! DON'T KILL ME!!!

**Usopp, MG:** CHOPPER!

**Jessie:** (She blink and look at the doctor and smile some as her eyes started to sparkly) Aw...Kawaii.

**Chopper:** _blushes, starts dancing funny_ URUSEI! I'M NOT KAWAII! BAKA NINGEN!

**Jessie:** (drop her staff and took hold of the little guy, hugging him)

**Chopper:** UWAAAH! _wriggles out of grasp_

**Malchior:** Close one. (he mutter and then groan in pain as he feel Jessie foot in his stomach)

**MG:** !!!

**Arthur:** _eyes glowing brighter than before_ She's on my last nerve...

**Malchior:** OI...(he black out as Jessie put down the reindeer and pick up Malchior by the collar of his jacket and throw him on their ship) Baka caption...(she said as jack landed on her shoulder and nod in agreement. She then bow to the crew as she jump to the ship. A few seconds later, the brig slowly disappear as the fog form around it.)

_MG mutters some unintelligable words._

**Arthur:** _roars_ THAT'S IT! _glares in the direction the ship went, then disappears in a whirl of ghosts!_

_All the others except MG stare at the spot where Arthur was. Then Usopp turns to MG._

**Usopp:** Hey, what was that?

**MG:** _grins_ He went off to scare the living CRAP outta her! She won't be able to hurt him, either. Not even he knows how, but he's UNABLE TO FEEL PAIN!

**Straw Hats:** Nani...?

**MG:** Any damage he takes is fixed quickly! He'll only be prone to injury and death when he becomes an old man. He's invincible! And he can scare anyone!

**Chopper:** H-how?

**MG:** _shudders_ He has these special powers. No one knows how he got them. He's the freakin' prince of terror!

In fact, one time, he gave someone a heart attack by _gulp_ pulling out his own heart!

_Other Straw Hats look shocked; MG shudders harder, then runs into a room_

* * *

_walks out of room, sighs_ Okay, now that my nervous breakdown is over, let's answer some questions, all of us. Together. Like we used to. Like nakama. 

**Straw Hats:** Yosh.

(Speedboat pulls up to ship)

**Sonicmario:** Hey, gang! (jumps up and lands on deck)

**All (in general):** Hey!

**SM:** Before I ask my individual questions, here's my main question to all of you: If you could change the past, what would you change?

**Luffy:** _thinks_ ...Keep that Sea King from eating Shanks' arm.

**Zoro:** _almost to himself_ Keep Kuina from dying.

**Nami:** Keep Bellemere from dying.

**MG:** I'm guessing a lot of you wish you could keep someone from dying, huh?

**Remaining Straw Hats:** Yeah.

**SM:** Luffy: Have you heard of a kid named Naruto?

**Luffy:** Hm? Fox ninja?

**MG:** _looks at Luffy, surprised_ You DO know him?

**Luffy:** Yeah, me and my crew met him and a lot of others during some tournaments.

**MG:** _holds up hands_ Wait, don't tell me. D.O.N. Battle Stadium, Jump Super Stars, and Jump Ultimate Stars?

**Straw Hats:** Hai.

**SM:** Zoro: How was killing that son of a !#$&! yet? I hope it was satisfying.

**Zoro:** Oh, it was, SM. It was.

**SM:** (Turns to other Straw-Hats) Guys, I'm sorry if I scarred you for life by telling you about him. I just thought that you had a right to know.

**Straw Hats:** Apology accepted.

**MG:** Huh, 3rd time they all spoke at once.

**SM:** Nami: Nami-san! I'm glad to see you again! (Gives her another billion sacks of money) Shut it, Sanji.

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Wow! This guy's loaded!

**Sanji:** _stress mark_ Why'd he tell me to shut it? I didn't even say anything!

**SM:** Chopper: ...15... AH, THE H--- WITH IT! (Hugs Chopper)

**Chopper:** UWAAAH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!? _runs for his furry little life_

**SM:** (Suddenly begins doing the same dance Chopper does) BAKA, I'M NOT STUPID!!KUNURA!!

_Everyone stares, sweatdrop_

**SM:** (Looks at everyone and sweatdrops) Uh... Don't ever speak of that again.

**MG:** _laughing_ OK, alright.

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ You're gonna have to cough up a lot to keep me quiet!

_MG glares at Nami, trembling like a psychopath!_

**Nami:** ...Uh... Nevermind. No pay.

**SM:** Ussop: To answer your question, the answer is simple. This bag... (opens bag to reveal a blue, swirling vortex) HAS AN ENDLESS VOID INSIDE!

_Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are quite impressed, their eyes sparkling. The others are surprised._

(A 'Ta-Da' noise can be heard)

**Usopp:** _looks around_ What was that?

**SM:** No, you can't have it.

**Usopp:** Um, what--

**SM:** CUT IT IN HALF?! ARE YOU INSANE?! IF I DID THAT, THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WOULD IMPLODE!

_Silence_

**MG:** ...Ya done? ... Thank you.

_Author's note: I had the answers like this because I know Usopp better than to ask if he could have that._

**SM:** (After calming down) Well, I'm done here for now. (reaches into bag, pulls out a jetpack, and puts it on) Well, I'm off again. take care, you guys! (Flys away)

**Luffy:** _waving_ Bye-bye!

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Sayonara!


	41. Mewgirl35 4 and Uzumaki kagomechan

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Our next show, is a family show. It ... is ... Ask the Straw Hat Pirates.

(Suddenly snow starts falling from the sky and a large ship decorated with lights and other things stops next to the Thousand Sunny and Mewgirl35 jumps on wearing an angel costume)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ MEWGIRL-CHWAN!

**MG:** Hey, Mewgirl! How ya doin'? It's been a while!

**Mewgirl:**(twirling)Hello to you all!(stops twirling)I hope all of you are haveing a great year so far I brought gifts a little early they are from all of us!Oh and that thing from last time...the ship does not run on food they couldnt stop because they were chasing after the guy who stole all our food you didnt see that boat in front of us?

**All:** ...No.

**Mewgirl:**Well I should have clarified my bad!

**MG:** _grins_ Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes! _stops grinning; whispers_ You think Nami would've learned that by now.

Luffy1:Now lets see...what should we give you?...

2:Hmm (snaps fingers) Mabe...(makes a red cape appear on Luffy's back)Ta da! Its not much but now you can be a super hero!

**Luffy:** WOW! Arigato!

**MG:** Great! He already had super powers. All he needed was a cape!

**Mewgirl:**(whispers to self)I wanted to get something for him that he wont eat in an hour or less and I couldnt think of anything...

**Nami:** _impressed for once_ Good thinking!

**Mewgirl:** Zoro1:Uhh your kind of hard to figure out...

**Zoro:** ...

**Mewgirl:** 2:Umm...Uhh I cant think of anything...(Hugs Zoro...

**Zoro:** OI! WHAT THE!?

**Mewgirl:** ...and runs behind the mast laughing)

**Zoro:** ...That ... had to be the weirdest thing that's happened to me.

**MG:** The weirdest thing so FAR.

**Zoro:** _stress mark_

**Mewgirl:** Nami1:Lets see...I think I have something you might like...

**Nami:** _interest piqued_ What is it?

**Mewgirl:** 2:(Puts a gold tiara on top of Nami's head its embedded with saphires,rubys,and emeralds)Wow that looks lovely on you (smiles)

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ ARIGATO, NEE-SAN!

**MG:** _back-handing the air_ Oi oi oi oi oi...

**Mewgirl:** Sanji:(gives a cake)It isn't much but I hope you like it!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Of course I'll treasure this, Mewgirl-chan!

**MG:** Well, it IS, after all, a gift from a girl. He loves it! But, uh, Sanji, be sure to keep that away from Luffy, eh?

**Sanji:** _hearts disappear_ Oh, right!

**Mewgirl:** Usopp1:Now for you...Hm...

2:I think I got just the thing.(puts a large staff made with iron,wood,and jewels)Do what you want with it!

**Usopp:** ...I, uh, I don't know what to do with it.

**Nami:** I'll take it!

**Usopp:** Yeah right! You just want the jewels!

**Mewgirl:** Chopper:Now for you! (gives a stuffed puppy with a ribbon around its neck and a medicine book)Enjoy.

**Chopper:** SUGOI! ARIGATO! _points at stuffed puppy_ Now, listen! I'm your master! That means you do what I say! _giggles_

**MG:** _chuckles_ I'n' that cute?

_Robin chuckles as well._

**Mewgirl:** Robin:Hmm now for you...(Gives a thick book)It has a lot of stuff about ancient ruins all over.

**Robin:** Interesting. Arigato, Mewgirl-san.

**Mewgirl:** Franky:Now lets see...(makes 69 colas appear in front of Franky)Dont ask where I got them all hahaha.

**Franky:** OH YEAH! This has GOTTA be the best present this week!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

**Mewgirl:** Brook:Now I wouldnt want to forget you now would I,the thing is I cant think of anything to give you so pick whatever you want out of this pile!(points to a large pile of stuff next to her)

**Brook:** _sweatdrop_ ...Um, thanks? _searches the pile_ Hmm... WHOA! _finds panties_ ...Uh, whose are these?

**MG:** Probably one of Mewgirl's crewmate's. PUT IT BACK, OK!?

_He does, and turns around sadly, unable to find anything for himself._

**Mewgirl:** MG:Of course You deserve something too!

**MG:** Wha? _looks around, then points at himself_ Me?

**Mewgirl:** (gives a megaphone and puts a little wolf puppy on MG's head)

**MG:** _smiles_ Hey, thanks! _turns on megaphone, jumps onto the railing_ R-R-R-R-RIIIICOLAAA! _jumps off laughing, then looks at wolf pup_ I think I'll call you Akila.

_Akila barks_

**Mewgirl:**Well I hope you all enjoy the presents and for all of you im keeping the pile here so you all can pick something else you like I am so generous (smiles and starts twirling then stops and jumps onto her ship and they start sailing away)

(waving)REMEMBER CHRISTMAS ISNT JUST ABOUT PRESENTS ITS ABOUT A LOT MORE THAN THAT!(ship disseapears)

**MG:** I'LL TELL 'EM WHAT IT'S ABOUT! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Man, if I had a dollar for every question the Straw Hats were asked, and a quarter for every comment, I'd throw it to the people in the food court. From that railing, like up above. Hopefully none of it would land in people's food! 

_a big and black ship with konoha's simbol on the flag appears out of nowhere, and a feminine figure jumps to the deck of the TOUSAND SUNNY_

**All:** Hm?

**Uzumaki kagome-chan:** HELLO MINNA-SAN :D!

**All but Zoro and Sanji:** Konnichiwa!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Hello!

**UK-chan:** mg isn't torturing you very much? hope not :P

**MG:** _smiles_ Don't worry. I don't. Though, you gotta admit, some of them are a pain in the butt.

**Straw Hats (except Luffy and Robin):** _backslapping the air_ Oi!

**UK-chan:** so, better start:

luffy:YOU ARE HOT!_glomps luffy_

**Luffy:** AAH! I AM!? _feels forehead_ ...I don't feel hot.

_Other Straw Hats fall over in surprise, except for Robin, who just laughs._

**MG:** _also laughing_ That's our captain! Also, it's about time a female Luffy fan showed up. Can't wait to see what happens!

**UK-chan:** sanji:did you ever cooked brazilian food?

**Sanji:** _ponders_ ...I don't ... think so...

**UK-chan:** it's really good! here, a recept of acaraje _gives recept _could you make for me?

**Sanji:** Of course, milady! _runs off to the kitchen_

**UK-chan:** zoro:... _gives stolen scrolls of kenjutsu(sword tecnic)from konoha _try to do some things of these scrolls, you will be surprised

**Zoro:** Hmm... _reads the first scroll_ I think those ninjas told us about Chakra after the D.O.N. tournament. Let me give it a shot... _makes a few signs with his hands, following the scrolls' instructions; suddenly, several huge cuts appear in the side of the mast_

_Everyone looks on, surprised_

**Franky:** Oh, nice going, Zoro. Now I'm gonna hafta fix that up--

**Luffy:** THAT WAS AWESOME! Lemme see those scrolls! _tries to read the scrolls_

**MG:** ...Uh, Luffy? You can't read, remember?

**Luffy:** Oh, right. _walks back to his spot, a bit disappointed with himself_

**UK-chan:** robin:here you go! _gives tousands of history books from the shinobi world(naruto's world)_ enjoy the history of my world!!

**Robin:** _smiles_ Hm. Arigato, UK-san.

**MG:** _to Straw Hats_ Great! Now you can all learn about the ninjas' world!

**Usopp:** _raises hand_ Uh, UK! Question! Do you know Naruto?

**MG:** Maybe she'll answer that in her next review. Right now, though, she's got a question for YOU, Usopp.

**UK-chan:** ussop:what's your most powerfull bomb?

**Usopp:** _proud smile_ Why, my Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi (or Sure-Killing Gunpowder Star), of course!

**MG:** Matter of fact, it's his only bomb--

**Usopp:** _spazzes out_ SHH!

**UK-chan:** chooper:have you ever dissect ningens?

**Chopper:** I-I have to if I must perform surgery...

**UK-chan:** it's cool?

**Chopper:** No... It's scary.

**MG:** Aw. _pats Chopper's head_

**Sanji:** _coming out of the kitchen with steaming plates of acaraje_ Dinner's served!

**Luffy:** YOSHA! CAN'T WAIT TO TRY SOME O' THIS ACARAJE!

**UK-chan:** sanji: _kiss his cheek_

**Sanji:** _smoke shooting out of ears, hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! MELLORINE! MELLORINE! MELLORINE!

_MG laughs. Luffy does, too, before..._

**UK-chan:** luffy: _kiss he on the lips, a very rough and deep kiss_

_All the other Straw Hats stare, taken by surprise (for lack of a better term). MG, however, is surprised AND amused, and falls over, laughing even harder!_

**Luffy:** _a bit dazed and confused_ ...What just happened?

**MG:** _still laughing_ WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? SHE JUST GAVE YOU YOUR FIRST KISS, BUDDY-BOY! _roughs up Luffy's hair, then_ _continues laughing_

**UK-chan:** luffy:here my adress!

**Luffy:** _looks at slip of paper, confused_ What should I do with this?

**MG:** _now done laughing, just amused_ Ah, she wants you over at her house. _to UK_ There are two problems, though: One, he can't read. Two, even if he could read, he wouldn't be able to go to the konoha world. ...Oh, wait. There's a third problem. If you were to do anything ... questionable ... it would probably warp the poor captain's child-like mind.

**UK-chan:** _returns to her ship_

ja ne

**Luffy:** _waving_ BYE-BYE!

**Franky:** _chuckles_ Who would've thought Luffy would get his first kiss before Aniki Maturity caught up with him?

_MG nods, grinning_

* * *

Well, thanks to Mewgirl for the belated Christmas presents, and to our first female Luffy fan, Uzumaki kagome-chan, for her review! That last little "incident" with Luffy was plenty amusing!

Oh, and...

**All:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(Once it comes.)


	42. Sonicmario 3, LameJokeGuy, Malchior 4

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

The views expressed in this fanfiction do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the Straw Hats as a whole, or of anybody cool.

**Straw Hats:** AHEM!

_sweatdrop_ Oh, except the Straw Hats. _lowers voice_ They're cool.

Sorry it took so long, everyone! I've been busy with one of my other fanfiction, Neo Treasure Island. Check it out in my profile!

(In the distance, SM can be seen flying his jetpack uncontrolably)

**MG:** Ooh, that can't be good...

**SM:** YEAGH! (Crashes into deck. Thankfully, nobody was hurt. Except Ussop)

**Usopp:** DA-HA-HOWCH!

**SM:** Oops. Sorry. (Takes jetpack off and throws it overboard) So, how ya'll doin?

**MG:** Ah, we're all OK. Well, except for Usopp.

**SM:** Luffy: What was fighting Naruto like? Was it super cool?

**Luffy:** _grins_ You bet! That Kage Bushin no Jutsu was awesome!

**MG:** _grins, as well_ I wonder what Sanji thought of that Sexy Jutsu...

**Sanji:** _shudders_ I nearly went nuts... What a disturbing technique.

**SM:** Zoro: I noticed that you and Sanji never really spoke about your parents. What happened?

**Zoro:** _raises eyebrow_ Nothing.

**MG:** Zoro and Sanji just aren't the type of people to talk about their parents.

**SM:** HI, NAMI! (Hands her another billion sacks of cash)

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Hey, thanks!

**SM:** Oh, and here's a little something I found on the isalnd of mass doom. (Hands her extremely beautiful flower)

**Nami:** _surprised_ What? This flower?

**SM:** Yep, mass doom. I lost a chunk of arm just trying to find the flower. (lifts shirt sleeve, showing huge chunk of arm taken off in the shape of a bite)

_All stare_

**Nami:** _as shocked as everyone else_ ...You didn't have to do that.

**MG:** _starts spazzing out at the sight of that bite_ AH-NYA-AH-AH-AH! WOOP-WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP!

**SM:** Sanji: What do ya mean you didn't say anything? I heard you loud and clear!

**Sanji:** _stress mark_

**SM:** ..Oh, yeah. You guys can't read minds.

**All:** O.O ...Read minds?

**MG:** OK, what are you, exactly?

**SM:** Chopper: Don't worry, I'm not going to cuddle you. ..I'm just going to PUT A DIAPER ON YOU AND FEED YOU WITH THIS BOTTLE! NOW C'MERE! (takes out random diaper and bottle)

**Chopper:** AAH! _runs for his dignity_

**SM:** (falls over laughing) I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

**Chopper:** _stops running_ Oh... Don't scare me!

**SM:** Franky: (Puts cola with Jim Carrey's face on them in his fridge)

**Franky:** _hair suddenly resembles Jim Carrey's, stumbles into a barrel_ ...OWIE! _comes out of the barrel with wilted hair_ STOP EXPERIMENTING WITH ME!

**SM:** Anyway, I gotta go. (takes out a barrel and paddle and gets inside, then  
jumps off side of the ship.) See ya later! ...I think I'll make it if I row  
fast enough...

**All but Robin (of course):** _sweatdrop_

**MG:** Again, I pose the question: What IS he!?

* * *

And heeeeere's anuddah one! So... _spins a roulette_ C'mon. Big money! Big money! Aaaaaand... LameJokeGuy!

**LameJokeGuy:** _Pull ships to strawhat's ship and jumps on_ Hi, I'm LameJokeguy and I'm super _Trips_

Clusmy. Anyway I got a question for Luffy. Would you ever kiss Robin. _Snickers_

**Luffy:** _gives LJG a confused look_ ...Why would I do that? I mean, she's nice and all, but...

**MG:** She's a lil' "over the age limit" for Luffy-- _gets kicked by Sanji_

**Sanji:** OI, SHUT UP! ROBIN'S NOT OLD!

**MG:** Never said she was, ero-cook! Look, Luffy's 17, Robin's in her late 20's, it wouldn't work unless she was his mom!

**LJG:** Wow, you're dense. Zoro how did you manage to get lost going in a straight line.

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ I'm not gonna kill him... I'm just gonna PUMMEL THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA HIM!

**MG:** _holding Zoro back_ HOLD IT! LameJokeGuy, why'd you have to aggravate him!?

**LJG:** Nami would you ever kiss Usopp. Snickers

**Nami:** NO!

**LJG:** Too bad. You two would make a nice couple.

**All:** NO, THEY (WE) WOULD NOT!

**LameJokeGuy:** Well I'm out of questions for now. _Runs to ship, but trips and fall into the ocean._ I'm okay.

**MG:** GOOD!

* * *

Fanfictions are like prisons. Prisons with no walls... Prisons you want to be in.

(Malchior ship, once again return to the side of the ship, with Malchior standing on the railing of the ship)

**Malchior:** Where is he?

(he said as his face seem almost demonic and stare at Mugiwara Gorillaz, then he jump onto the other ship. Smoke escape from his mouth as he walk start toward him and lightly growling)

_Usopp and Chopper run for cover_

**MG:** Oh boy...

**Malchior:** Where is that freak, who scared Jessie? (he tap his foot as he wait for answer)

**MG:** Uh... ARTHUR!

_Arthur appears out of black smoke_

**Arthur:** _really annoyed_ THIS had better be VERY good!

**Malchior:** YOU! (glare at Arthur as his eyes seem to glow bloody red as if a demon took over his body.)

**Arthur:** Hm? Oh, it's you. The boy who kept getting beaten by the one he loves.

**Usopp:** You've gotta be kidding me... He's not scared!?

**Malchior:** How dare you did that to her. (the moon was cover by the clouds, making it hard for anyone to see, then the clouds move out of the moon, hit Malchior in Dragonman form. His leather-like wings open wide as his angry grow larger.) Over the last couple days, all she been talking about is fish-men, death, shadows, and some guy name Arlong. (he hissed as his large tail start to trash around, hitting against the deck.) Your the reason she stop doing cooking.

**Arthur:** You should thank me! I will NOT see another case of a woman having power over a--

**MG:** HEY, SHUT UP, MAN! Wait! _turns to Malchior_ Did you say ... Arlong? _turns to Nami_

**Nami:** _shocked_ ...What does Jessie know about Arlong?

Calm down, Draco. (a girl said very calmly, who was right behind him, hitting a pressure point in between his neck and shoulder, making him fall to his knees. She have short, black hair with silver highlights, have greyish green eyes, and lighten tan. She wears a pink tanktop, black skirt, sandles, and a lotus in her hair.)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WHOA-HO! WHO IS THIS!?

**MG:** Easy, Romeo.

Remember the last time you get out of control? (she mutter as Malchior start breath deeply as he change back into his human form.) You almost destroy that Buster Call ship.

_Everyone looks at the two in shock._

**Franky:** WAIT A MINUTE! He nearly DESTROYED a Buster Call ship!?

**Malchior:** It wasn't my fault.(Malchior mutter but Karai hit his forehead with two fingers and hold up a silver locket)

**Karai:** I'm Blind, not stupid. (Karai said as she turn around, walking away from him and sigh) You better learn to control your angry or you will loose everything you work for.

**Malchior:** (Malchior breath deeply as he slowly stand up and look at Arthur, with an almost calm look) To answer your question. The heart wants, what the heart want and you would be wanting to hide if she have your weakness on the tip of her unibrelli, or hurt her.(He mutter under his breath)

_Arthur just crosses his arms and looks down_

**MG:** Ah, Arthur wouldn't know. He lives in a haunted mansion. Thus, he knows no love, only death. Also, he only has one weakness that has nothing to do with violence. He's just too proud of himself to admit-- OOF! _gets punched in the back of the head by Arthur_

**Arthur:** SHUT ... UP! _turns to Malchior_ Though I am invisible, I can still lose energy and get tired.

**Malchior:** (he turn away and walk over to Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper and bow) Sorry about earlier. (he then set up and sigh) I didn't mean to use you guys like shields, but I prefer not to fight her.

**Karai:** (Karai sigh as she set on a railing, playing with her kanai) You should stop worring about hurting her, baka. She's a tough lady.

**Malchior:** Shut it.(Malchior said as he close his eyes) Anyways, I only have a couple questions. So this one is for whole the crew. If you have chance to pick one point in time to relife it, what time will that be?

**Luffy:** ...I don't know. There were a lot of great events in my life.

**Zoro:** Defeating the strongest swordsmen I've faced.

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Getting all that gold from Skypiea!

**Usopp:** Joining the Mugiwaras!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Meeting Nami-san!

**Chopper:** All those fun days with Doctor Hiruluk.

**Robin:** _smiles_ My nakama saving me.

**Franky:** Building the Thousand Sunny!

**Brook:** Meeting the Straw Hats.

(Malchior open his eyes as he look at then nod as Karai set up and slowly move toward Zoro. She tilt her head and mutter)

**Karai:** You have nine weakness.

**Zoro:** ...What?

(Malchior sweat dropped as she move toward Sanji)

**Karai:** You have ten weakness.

**Sanji:** Yes, and you're one of them!

**Karai:** (She move to Usopp and then put her hand over his head) Hm...no strings on him, let he have some many weakness, like a puppet.

**Usopp:** Arrgh! Why does everyone think I'm a puppet!?

**Malchior:** (Malchior sigh as he shut his eyes and mutter to himself) Why does my sister have to act so weird?

(just then a kunai cam flying toward him, cuting a piece of Malchior's hair)

**Karai:** I heard that. (Karai said as she walk over to chopper and put her hand on the reindeer's hat) Hm...no weakness...because he so sweet and feel so cute.

**Chopper:** _blushes, starts dancing around_ BAKA! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY, BAKA NINGEN!

**Malchior:** (Malchior shake his head as he sweatdrop again) Oi...

**Karai:** (She then move to Frankey and poke him on his chest) Hm...three weakness..one's right here (she said as she open up Frankey's fridge and took out the bottles of cola and gulp them down, then replace them with three bottles of tequila, just to see what happen.)

**Franky:** _hair changes to the shape of an aloe plant_ TEQUILA! _snaps out of it_ WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?

**Karai:** Hehehe...to easy.

**Franky:** WUZZAT!?

**Karai:** (She then move over to Brook and raise a brow) Um...almost as same weakness, as the puppet. (she said as she rub her neck as she took a few steps back, knowing he's not human anymore)

**Brook:** As Sanji said, you're one of those weaknesses! What a cute woman! Could you show me your--

**Malchior:** Don't lay a boney finger on her.(Malchior said as he shut his eyes with a light sigh.)

**Karai:** (Karai quickly move toward Luffy and blink, then poke him the head) Hm...(she then took hold of his cheeks, pulling on them as far as they could go)

**Luffy:** _laughs_ Hey! That tickles!

**Karai:** Draco...this guy only have three weakness...four if you count the meat on his breath. (she said as Malchior slap his forehead)

**Malchior:** Oi...Karai...don't...

**Karai:** Fine(she let go of the cheeks and sigh as she walk over to her Caption.)

**MG:** ...Well, that was ... interesting.

**Malchior:** Oi...(Malchior said as he walk over to Robin and nod to her) Hello Miss Robin. How do you enjoy your book?

**Robin:** It's interesting. Thanks again.

**Malchior:** (He nod as he walk away from her with a slightly grin and head toward Sanji and hand him a book called, Icha Icha Paradaisu 'Make Out Paradise') Here...I thought you would like this sinse she won't go out with you. (he mutter as he point at Nami, who was busy with belli, falling from the sky.)

**MG:** _stares at the sky_ Um, where's that all coming from!?

_Sanji opens the book and hearts appear in his eyes. Then he looks up at Malchior with normal eyes._

**Sanji:** Hey, thanks!

**Malchior:** (He then move toward Franky and Usopp, handing them a blueprint of a jetpack) Boys, you have in your hands are blueprints. (smirk some) Now I want to know who can make the safest jetpack and the winner will get all their debt taking care from Miss Nami.

**Usopp and Franky: **_grin_ YOSH! _run off_

**Malchior:** (Malchior twardo Karai and set down next to her.) Zoro, you said you want to face the red hair swordsman. (snap his fingers as blue flames appear beside him and then it turn into a portal) Go in and face Hitokiri Battōsai. (he shut his eyes as a small grin form) Face Kenshin and try not to get lost like the last duel.

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Don't worry. _jumps into the portal_

**Malchior:** (Malchior glace up at the night sky and shake his head as his wings form from his back and take hold of Karai) Time to go. (he said as he nod to the Strawshat) Later. (he said as he turn around and stand on the railing) Not again...(Karai mutter as she begin to feel sick to his stomach) Hehehe...serve you right.(Malchior said as they fall off the railing and then glide on the wind, carring Karai to the ship) I Really hate this. (Karai scream as both of them landed on their ship, after they did a few spins and  
does a lopp-a-loop in the air) (Then the ship sail away as the fog cover it let again.)

**Luffy:** _waving_ Bye-bye!

* * *

Well, that's all for now! Adios and thank you!


	43. DrDude 11, Sonicmario 4, Shinigami 9

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

_monotone_ Thanks for choosing ask the Straw Hat Pirates. Would you like to try a combo meal? _shakes head_ Brbrbrbrbr! _normal voice_ Sorry about that.

_A portal appears, spitting Zoro out. He lands on his feet._

**MG:** _looks at the swordsman expectantly_ So how'd it go?

**Zoro:** _smirks_ I won. Gotta say, that guy was pretty strong.

**MG:** _grins_ Well, you came just in time! We're about to start another chapter of the fanfiction!

**Dr.D (voice-over):** Okay folks, now once again, due to boredom and low budget, I'm only doing this to get some laughs out of the situation, so no one will actually be hurt when entrance comes... I think.

**Usopp:** What? Whaddaya mean, "You think"?

(a door appears on Usopp's stomach and it opens...

**Usopp:** AAAH! _falls over_

...then Dr.D tries stuggling out of the door until he finally came out)

**Dr.D:** I'm here again! So how is everybody doing? (notices the door on Usopp is still open and closes it) You know Usopp, for some reason your heart seems to bigger than what normal hearts should be.

**Usopp:** _looks up_ Huh? _pause, gets up and laughs, standing proudly_ Well, of course! I am, after all, the great captain Usopp!

**MG:**_ rolls his eyes_ Well, anyway, you made his day.

**Dr.D:** (looks at crew) Now before I can begin, I would like to say that two OC's of mine our joining us!

**Luffy:** OCs?

**MG:** Original Characters. Like Arthur Gracey.

**Dr.D:** (hears some loud stomping as the ground seems to shake) Oh! There's one of them now! (sees a 45 year old man with black eyes, brown hair, two giant axes criss-crossed on his back, a viking helmet on his head, viking armor with animal fur, a long brown beard, heavy boots, and a very muscular body)

**Viking:** Greetings fellow pirates!

**All:** A viking!?

**Dr.D:** Allow me to introduce one of my OC's, the great warrior Valgor! Otherwise known as Valgor the Strong! He's a viking you know.

**MG:** Uh, yeah, I can tell. _chuckles nervously_

**Valgor:** It's an honor to be here Seth.

**All:** Seth?

**Dr.D:** (seeing the curious looks on the Straw Hat's faces) Yes, Seth is my first name. Anyway, the second OC should be coming right about... (sees some fog appear around the thousand sunny as a shadowed figure walks on the deck) Now.

**Usopp:** _looks around frantically_ Uh-oh!

**Figure:** (reveals himself to be a 30 year old man with grey eyes, black hair, and old black and gray suit with gray gloves and black shoes) _speaks in a gloomy tone_ Hello denizens of the living world. I am Crane D. Icabod.

**Dr.D:** (mutters) Otherwise known as Spook Spook Icabod since he ate the Spook Spook fruit.

_Everyone is now either frightened or uneasy. Except for Luffy, who doesn't know how to be frightened._

**MG:** _gulps_ Uh, that's some aura he's got. _suddenly gets a surprised look on his face_ Wait a minute. _now seems bemused_ Icabod? Icabod Crane? _snickers, then suddenly stops as he realizes something else_ Wait. "D"? _to himself_ Is he related to Luffy, somehow...? _looks at the still wary Straw Hats_

**Valgor:** (glares at Icabod) Oh now look what you did Icabod! You scared the spirit out of the Straw Hats! (sees Usopp and Chopper being the most scared) Well, those two being the most horrified.

**Icabod:** (glances at Valgor with no emotion) I don't have feelings Valgor, so how would I care if people are scared of me?

**Dr.D:** (slaps forehead) Please don't ask. They do this at times. Now as for questions!

Luffy: 1. So what do you think of my two OC's?

**Luffy:** _grins_ I think they're pretty cool!

**Dr.D:** 2. I FOUND OUT WHY WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!

**Luffy:** Huh? School?

**MG:** Where we go to learn, though some people think there's a different reason we go there.

**Dr.D:** 3. I found out from Dr.Stupid. The reason is because...

4. ...Our parents are aliens! And while we're at school, they shed their human skins and breath dryer lint! (eye twitches)

_All stare at him._

**All (except Luffy and Robin, of course):** _sweatdrop_

**Franky:** Uh, who told you this again? A Dr. Stupid?

**MG:** A.K.A. Stimpy.

**Luffy:** Hm? That cat that was here with the chihuahua a few chapters ago?

**MG:** The same. _looks at Dr.Dude with eyebrow arched_

**Valgor and Icabod:** (look at Dr.D and slap their foreheads) Moron.

**Dr.D:** Zoro: 1. You know, there's two things that you and Valgor have in comman.

**Zoro:** _reclining against the mast,_ _not looking very interested_ What're they?

**Dr.D:** 2. The first thing would be that the both of you are first mates.

3. The second thing is that you both are strong warriors.

**Zoro:** _curiosity now piqued_ ...Really?

**Valgor:** (crosses arms and smirks) I doubt anyone is stronger than me, but I would love to have the great Roanoa Zoro as my opponent.

**Icabod:** (puts hand over eyes and shakes head, to himself) That foolish viking pride of his...

**Zoro:** _smirks, gets up_ You're on, viking.

**Dr.D:** Nami: 1. Now Nami, there's only one thing that you and Icabod have in comman, and that thing is that the both of you are navigators.

_Nami isn't listening, she's still affected by Icabod's aura._

**Dr.D:** 2. I wouldn't try aggrivating Icabod if I were you. If you did, then you would know the meaning of fear from him.

3. (gets close to look her straight in the eye) Really. You would.

**Icabod:** I can hear you.

**Nami:** ...D-Don't worry... I'll leave him alone...

**Dr.D:** Goes for you too Usopp.

**Usopp:** Oh, don't worry! I'm with Nami on this one!

**Dr.D:** Sanji: 1. From what I know, you would probably protect Nami if she ever aggrivated Icabod.

**Sanji:** You know it! _turns to Nami with hearts in eyes_ NAMI-SWAAAN! YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED! I PROMISE!

**Icabod:** (sees Sanji being his usual love-cook self) Oh great. He has it worse than Sandra.

**Sanji:** _angry_ Oi! What's that supposed to mean-- _expression suddenly softens_ Wait! ...Sandra?

**Dr.D:** 2. Sandra is the cook of the crew Valgor and Icabod are a part of. She's pretty much like you Sanji, only she does it to males.

**Sanji:** _interest piqued_ Really?

**MG:** Uh-oh...

**Valgor:** Her affections also go towards Crow, our translator.

**Sanji:** _not listening to Valgor; hearts in eyes at the thought_ Oh, I must meet this lady cook!

**MG:** _slaps forehead_ Oh, great. There goes Sanji...

**Dr.D:** Now regretably, I don't have any questions for the other straw hats. Sorry! Well see you next time! (goes into a plot hole in the ground that just appeared while Valgor makes a giant jump onto another ship as Icabod just walks toward the end of the Thousand Sunny and dissapears)

* * *

And comin' in at numbah 43, it's Ask the Straw Hat Pirates! 

(A large booming noise, like thunder, is heard in the distance)

_All look in the direction of the noise._

(SM is seen in the distance, flying towards the ship, wearing a helmet decorated with stars)

**MG:** _shading his eyes from the sun_ Sonicmario?

**SM:** GAH! (crashes into sail, bounces off, flys into Nami's trees, which sends him flying right into Nami... and suddenly dissapears!)

_Everyone looks around, wondering where Sonicmario went._

**SM:** (popping out of Nami's shirt) Whew! Why did I sign up for that cannonball act?

**Sanji:** _angry_ OI! YOU LITTLE CRAP!

**Nami:** _looks back at SM, screams_ What the heck are you doing in there!?

**SM:** (Sees that he is in Nami's shirt) AGH! WHAT AM I DOING?! (Gets out) Nami,I am SO sorry! here, have a few billion berries! (hands her cash)

**Nami:** _anger fades a little, takes money_ I'll consider that payment.

**SM:** Luffy: My first question is: what do you plan on doing once you become pirate king?

**Luffy:** ...I don't know. I never really thought about that.

**MG:** My guess is he'll just do what he normally does.

**SM:** My second, and Nami might hit me if I ask, but here goes: If you were forced to get married, and you only had Nami, Vivi, and Robin to choose from, who would you pick?

**Luffy:** ...Why would I get married?

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, ahem... Personally, if Luffy HAD to get hitched, I think Vivi would be the best pick. Out of the three, she seems to care the most about what happens to Luffy. _whispering_ Besides, Robin's a little out of Luffy's age range, y'know? I mean, she's in her late 20's and Luffy's 17. It wouldn't work.

**SM:** Zoro: When I asked about your and Sanji's parents, I meant what happened to them. I mean, we already know what happedned to Luffy's, Nami's, Robin's, and Ussop's parents, but not yours. If you dont wanna talk, you don't have to.

Brook: Check this out! (Takes out iPod, which is playing "Thriller", and gives it to him)

**Brook:** Yohohoho! This isn't bad!

**SM:** Hmm, I don't have anymore questions... (checks watch) Yeah, I got time. Well, I guess I could answer YOUR question, MG. What am I? Well... (after turning surprisingly serious, SM removes cloak to reveal that he looks like a Sonic the Hedgehog style hedgehog, only red, with an X-shape scar on his stomach, black gloves, silver-and-black shoes, and a blue cap with the letters "SM" on it.)

**All:** Whoa!

**MG:** A-A hedgehog?

**SM:** I am a clone of Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario fused together. I was created by the evil Dr.Eggman, a mad scientist bent on taking over the world.

(To Luffy) you remember Goku from D.O.N and those other tournaments, right? Well, he let Mario and Sonic use the fusion earings in order to defeat Eggman one time. Eggman got a sample of the fused Sonic and Mario, known as Sonario, and with it, created me.

_A moment of awed silence._

**Luffy:** That ... is ... AWESOME!

**SM: **(seriousness ends randomly as he takes out a microphone) Who's up for kareoke?! (Starts singing "Feel Good Inc.")

**MG:** All right, Gorillaz!

(A few minutes later...)

**SM:**(checks watch) I have to leave again. (SM takes out his bag of wonders and pulls out a small bag. He tips it over and sprinkles a bit of golden dust in his palm, and tosses it over himself. In a matter of seconds, he begins to lift off the ground) Well, goodbye! (Flys into the distance)

**All but Zoro:** Sayonara!

* * *

_to the Straw Hats_ Ladies and gentlemen, I give you ... a-Shinigami!

**Shinigami:** -Appears in a cloud; twitching with a cup of Coffee in his hand-

**Franky:** Uh, you OK, bro?

**Shinigami:** I...hate...exams...-shakes heads- Anyway it's been awhile; everyone. So I  
re-read the entire Thriller Bark Arc and am currently awaiting for the new  
chapter to come out :D

Luffy: There's only one thing I'm going to say: WAKE UP!

**Luffy:** _gives confused look_ Why? I'm awake.

**MG:** _whispers_ Sorry, I can't really tell him. It would take too long.

**Shinigami:** Zoro: -stares-

**Zoro:** ...

**Shinigami:** Yeah...I've got nothing to say to ya.

Usoppu: oh? -gives out a Spear and a machine Gun instead- Here's a more  
effective weapons for ya!

**Usopp:** _looks at the items_ Well, I recognize the spear, but what's THIS thing? _looks at the machine gun_

**MG:** Whatever you do, Usopp, do NOT pull the trigger!

**Shinigami:** So Chopper...-Gives a book of Biology- I can't think of anything  
else to give ya for a belated Christmas Present.

**Chopper:** Uh, thank you...

**Shinigami:** Sanji: So...are we cool?

**Sanji:** About what? _remembers_ Oh, right! Well, sure.

**Shinigami:** -grins and high fives Sanji-

Nami: -whisperes when Sanji isn't look and isn't paying attention at all-  
Don't worry; this main implied and maybe just once scene your hands touching  
once on the side of the ship. That's it.

**Nami:** _exasperated_ _sigh;_ _whispers_ All right, fine. But nothing else, OK?

**Shinigami:** Robin: K; just of pure curiosity; Just how many types of Devil Fruits are  
there and are their any doubles?

**Robin:** _thinks_ ...I don't know. I don't BELIEVE there are doubles...

**Shinigami:** Franky: Yeah I really can't think of anything ask you...

**Franky:** Wha? Oh, come on!

**Shinigami:** Sry Franky.

Brook: So think you'll actually join the crew or what...?

**Brook:** Well, I AM grateful to them for getting my shadow back, and they DO know Laboon. Even if they didn't, I doubt Luffy would give up at making me their musician. So, yes, I believe I will.

**MG:** Yes! Too bad the others aren't hearing this...

**Shinigami:** -Looks at MG- this is Fanfic; We can do anything! -snaps fingers and Ace  
appears-

_All react in surprise, most of them jumping back_

**Ace:** Zzz... _wakes up_ Hm? _looks around_ Hey, how did I get here?

**MG:** Ask Shinigami!

**Shinigami:** Hey Ace:D

**Ace:** Oh, hey! Do, uh, YOU know how I got here?

_Shinigami explains, and then..._

Anyway; I'll see you guys later!

-disappears-

* * *

Wow. Well, thanks to everyone who took their time to ask questions! 


	44. DrDude 12, Sonicmario 5, Emerald Griffon

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Which chapter is your favorite? Mine is "Christmas! DrDude, Ren, and Stimpy?"

_Suddenly, a plane flies over and drops two people, or rather animals, down to Thousand Sunny's deck. It's Ren and Stimpy!_

**Ren:** Well, that went better than last time.

**MG:** Well, great of you two to join us! And what timing! Dr.D's coming!

**Stimpy:** Ya mean the guy Ren tried to whiz on?

**MG:** ...Yeah. Him.

**Dr.D (VO):** ...Oh great! Now I can't think of anything funny to say about this! Well anyway, due to lack of interest with the writers, I'm only doing this to get some laughs out of the situation, so no one will actually be hurt when my entrace comes... This time for sure.

**Usopp:** Thank you!

(A giant mountain then appears out of the water. Then everyone sees Dr.D on the top of the mountain wearing a laterhosen)

_The Straw Hats and MG give Dr.D an odd look. In turn, Ren and Stimpy give the others confused looks._

**Ren:** What? Don't people wear lederhosen in this world?

**MG:** Um, this isn't exactly a comedy world like yours.

**Dr.D:** Yodelayheehoo! (Dr.D then slides down the mountain and off a ramp, landing on the Thousand Sunny) I'm here! (notices he's still wearing laterhosen, then changes attire back to normal) Sorry you had to see that. Well guess what? Another two of my OC's are coming! (sees an arrow with a rope hit the mast, stretching from another ship)

**All:** _turn their attention to the arrow_ Uh?

**Dr.D:** And here comes one of them! (Sees a female girl, around the age of 16, with blue eyes, white hair, a light blue Robin Hood-esque outfit in woman's size, a basket of arrows wrapped arond her back, and a bow in one of her gloved arms, riding on the rope to the Thousand Sunny. The girl does a flip before she lands on the Sunny gracefully on her two feet. She looks at the crew with a smile and wink)

**Girl:** Hello everyone!

**Luffy:** _cheerfully_ Hey!

**Sanji:** _gets up, bows gracefully_ Hello, my dear.

**Ren:** _rubbing his chin, looking this new girl up and down_ Hmm... Not bad, not bad...

**Dr.D:** Allow me to introduce the marksman, or markswoman, of the crew, Robin S. Hood! Otherwise known as Great Shooter Hood, the Kind Forest Girl, the Swift Arrow, etc. (to Ussop) Sort've like you, but uses arrows and she has a bit more speed.

**Usopp:** Hey, cool! _to Hood; holds out a hand_ How are ya?

**MG:** Wait! Robin Hood? 'K, that one's a little obvious, isn't it?

**Hood:** (goes up to Ussop) So you must be the marksman right? (grins slyly while getting close to Ussop) You don't mind if we practice together, do you?

**Usopp:** _blushes_ Uh...

_MG stifles a laugh._

**Dr.D:** Oh boy... (looks around) Now where could the other one be? (hear noises from the kitchen and female humming) And I believe that's her.

**Figure:** (comes out of the kitchen to reveal an 18 year old girl with blue eyes, blond hair, perfect skin, black suit similar to Sanji's but in women's size and high heeled shoes. In her hand was a vanilla sundae on a tray) _speaks in a sexy tone_ Anyone want a dessert? _winks_

**MG:** _starts twitching uncontrollably_ NYAH-AH-AH-AH! BRBRBRBRBRBR!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes, steam blowing out of ears_ OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! MELLORINE! MELLORINE!

**Ren:** WHOA! HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA!

**Dr.D:** And to make Sanji happy, this is Sandra, the chef of the crew. She great at making desserts. (quietly) Otheriwse known as the love cookete.

**Sanji:** SHIAWASE!

**Sandra:** (notices Sanji fawning over here) Eh? (sees Sanji and soon hearts go into HER eyes) Who is this handsome hunk?!

**MG:** Eh? _pauses, then he falls over, laughing uproariously_

**Zoro:** _rolls eyes_ Well, ero-cook, I gotta hand it to ya, you actually found someone who likes you.

**Dr.D:** See what I mean?

**Hood:** (putting her arms around Usopp) She does that a lot. Mostly to Crow because he's one of the only two men of the crew.

**Usopp:** _now has a red face_ Um... Hoo boy.

_Author's note: I had to edit Hood's quote a bit. This is a PG-rated fic!_

**Ren:** _stretches his neck so his head is next to Hood's_ Oh, like you don't!

**Dr.D:** Well off to questions! And since I didn't get to ask the others questions, I'm doing questions for the straw hats I missed to make it even!

Chopper: 1. So what do you think of the two here? You know, Hood and Sandra? (looks at Hood shooting an arrow right on a bullseye while Sandra and Sanji are being love cooks to each other)

**Chopper:** Well, Hood is cool, and Sandra... Well... _blushes_

**Dr.D:** 2. And don't worry, the next two coming are pretty much like you, except one's a nurse.

**Chopper:** Really!? Sugoi! I can't wait!

**Dr.D:** Robin: 1. I'm pretty sure you'll have an interest in the crew's translator, after all, he is like you in ways.

**Robin:** How?

**Dr.D:** 2. Starting with this, he likes reading books.

3. He also pursues the knowledge of history, but instead of finding the oldest relic, he wants to see how all of history TRULEY began. (whispers) He makes a good philosophy teacher.

_Robin smiles_

**Dr.D:** 4. He's also a cursed fruit user, but his is different than yours in a certain way.

**Robin:** I see. Well, then I'm looking forward to meeting this translator.

**Dr.D:** Franky: 1. And also, there's a person on the crew I would KNOW you would like.

**Franky:** I'm all ears.

**Dr.D:** 2. You both have lots of stuff in comman, like for instances you both like Cola.

**Franky:** Really?

**Dr.D:** 3. But instead of Cola for energy, she uses juice for energy because it gives her more energy.

**Franky:** _grins_ Oh, so she's also a cyborg? Supa! Can't wait to meet her!

**Dr.D:** Brook: (whispers to Brook) You know, I remember this one comic where you asked Nami if you can see Nami's panties. And she gave a pair of panties do you, then Chopper asked Nami where the panties came from, and then Franky came in asking where his pants were.

**Brook:** WHAT!? Good lord! _runs to the bathroom to puke (or whatever)_

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Y'know, a lil' fanfic never hurt nobody. ...Did it? Ah, well. Whe'e's-a Sonicmario? 

(A submarine emerges from the ocean, next to the Thousand Sunny. The lid opens, and Sonicmario comes out)

**SM:** Hi, guys! (looks at Nami uneasily) Sorry about what happened last time. (Looks at the rest) If you guys don't mind, I brought some friends with me! (Sticks head into the submarine) OI! COME ON OUT, GUYS!

(The first figure is a 15-year-old Cloud Strife look-a-like. He has the same hairstyle, and a similar-looking buster sword on his back. He is wearing a white T-shirt with long, black pants, brown boots, and a pair of goggles on his forhead.)

**Zoro:** _attention caught_ A swordsman!

(The next figure is a 10-year-old girl with brown hair, and a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. She is nearvously hiding behind the boy, peeking out from behind his arm.)

**MG:** _smiling_ All right, good! A child!

**Stimpy:** _excited_ Joy!

_Ren, however, looks worried. Many kids have picked on him, calling him a rat, and he doesn't think he can take much more, so he hides behind a barrel._

**Franky:** _looking behind the barrel_ Aw, c'mon! Don't tell me you're scared of a little kid!

**Ren:** Sh-Shuddup.

(The third is a fox who looks a lot like Tails, except brown, has dark brown gloves and shoes, and a green cap with the letters "TL" on the front)

**Luffy:** _eyes sparkling_ WA-HA-HOW! COOL!

**MG:** Lemme guess... Tailsluigi?

**SM:** Guys, meet my OC's. (points to boy) This is Ryu.

**Ryu:** (waves hand) Hmm.

**SM:** (points to girl) This is his little sister, Hana.

**Hana:** (smiles shyly)

_MG and Stimpy, along with some of the more kid-friendly Straw Hats, smile at Hana warmly._

**SM:** (points to fox) This is my brother, Tailsluigi.

**TL:** (grinning) Reporting for duty!

**MG:** Ha! I knew it!

**SM:** Luffy: So, I know you have Gear 2nd and Gear 3rd, but what about gear 1st?

**Luffy:** That's the form I'm usually in!

**SM:** Nami: Again, sorry. Heres some cash! (hands here trillions of dollers and treasures)

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Arigato!

**MG:** _slaps a hand over his eyes_ This is getting ANNOYING! _says "annoying" through gritted teeth_

**Sanji:** _shoves MG_ Hey, shut up! _turns to Nami_ I'm happy for you, Nami-san!

**Ryu:** Oi, is that what you've been doing with our money?!

**TL:** (sighs) Well, well it's better than that time he used it to turn our living room into a zoo.

**MG:** !!! Whoa, wait! Back up, back up! A zoo!?

**SM:** Ussop: What were you thinking when you got hit by Mr.4's bat?

**Ryu:** What do you THINK it felt like, idiot?

**Usopp:** Well, when I was hit, a lot of thoughts were going through my mind. A lot of little ones complaining about the pain, but a big one thinking about what I was trying to say. Funny how, sometimes, we forget any pain and try to support our friends.

(Hana walks up to Chopper and nearvously pets his head, like a toddler with a dog)

**Chopper:** _blushes_ Uh, h-hello...

**SM:** It's ok, Hana, he won't bite!

(After warming up to Chopper, she giggles, and starts playing with him)

**Chopper:** Hey! _laughs, then starts to run away_ Catch me if you can!

**MG:**_ smiles warmly_ Aw, loogadat. This is the fastest Chopper warmed up to someone.

**SM:** Aww, she's such a sweetie.

**Ryu:** (to Strawhats) You sure that thing dosn't have rabies?

_MG glares at Ryu._

**SM:** (Angry) Dude, don't call him 'that thing'! (To Strawhats) Sorry. Anyway, Ryu, TL, and I have to be somewhere, and Hana can't come. You guys don't mind watching her for a bit, do you?

**All:** !?

**MG:** Wh-What? Really? _looks at Hana playing with Chopper, smiles warmly; laughing_ OK, OK.

**Ryu:** (suspicious) You sure we can trust them?

**SM:** (whispers) You bet I am. If there's anybody who can protect her from... you-know-who, it's them. (Ryu looks at Hana sadly) Dude, I PROMISE that she'll be ok. (turning to strawhats, in normal tone of voice) So, uh, I guess I'll see you later. (To Hana) You be a good girl while we're gone, ok?

**Hana:** (starts getting teary-eyed) Big Brother...

_Most of the Straw Hats look concerned, and so do MG, Ren and Stimpy._

**MG: **_rushes over_ Oh, no no no no, sweetie, don't cry. It'll be all right. _smiles_ You can trust us.

**Zoro:** _arches eyebrow_ Uh, you feelin' alright?

**MG:** _turns to Zoro with a Luffy-like grin_ Let's face it, I just love kids!

**Zoro:** _sweatdrop_

**Ryu:** (smiles) It's ok, we'll be back soon.

**SM:** (As he, Ryu, and TL get into submarine) Well, thanks again, guys! And don't worry, we'll be back! Just remember, don't feed her too much junk food, her bedtime is eight o-clock, and she stil dosn't know how to swim! See you later!

**Ryu:** (yelling) If anything happens to her, I'll cut you all in half!

**Usopp:** _gulp_ OK.

**Luffy:** _with the same face he had when he promised Genzo not to make life hard for Nami_ Gotcha.

**TL:** Godspeed!

(Submarine sinks away)

**MG:** Ren, you can come out, she's not gonna bite!

_Ren, reassured by the sight of her playing with Chopper, comes out from behind the barrel. Hana sees her and seems a little nervous. She hesitantly walks up to Ren and pats his head. She then smiles, seeing that the chihuahua means no harm, and hugs Ren, who starts to cry tears of joy. Stimpy sighs happily. MG, meanwhile, notices something on the ground: a piece of paper with something written on it. A note. It reads:_

**NOTE:** MG, don't worry about having Hana around. I promise that when the next chapter comes around, I'll take her back.

* * *

This fanfiction is brought to you by a grant from DELL (not owned by me) and the support of readers and reviewers like you and Emerald Griffon. Thank you all. 

_A teenage girl with brown hair and green-feathered wings flies down onto the deck, a pink weasel sitting on her shoulder_

**Emerald:** Hi, everybody! Erm, so, I guess I should ask some questions?

Zoro-What would you do if I stole your swords and used them as letter openers?

**Zoro:** _glares_ I'd kill you.

_MG shudders._

**Emerald:** Luffy and Chopper-What would you do if I took your hats and stuck them on a stick and put the stick on a raft and set the raft adrift and set it on fire?

**Luffy and Chopper:** _clutching their hats_ DON'T!

Sanji-What would you do if I burned down the kitchen?

_Sanji looks left and right, unsure what he'd do._

_Emerald then proceeds to do what she said she would_

_Everyone looks on in shock._

**Sanji:** M-MY KITCHEN!!! _falls on his knees at the sight of the kitchen and slams his fist on the deck_

_Luffy looks down, his eyes shadowed._

**Luffy:** Hana, look away. This is not gonna be pretty. _cracks knuckles_

_Hana buries her head in Stimpy's chest. __Zoro cracks his neck. Chopper goes into Heavy Point, steam blowing out of his nose. An insane, ecstatic look appears on Ren's face. He pulls out a large hammer from behind his back._

**Ren:** _strings of saliva connecting his teeth as he speaks_ LET ME HELP! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO! _advances with the others_

_The weasel looks up_

**Mortagan:** Oh, not again. Oh, please.

_Everyone stops._

**Usopp:** D-Did that weasel just talk!?

_Turns into a pink-haired teen and snaps fingers, making the kitchen and hats return to what they used to be_

_Everyone looks around, amazed at what just happened. Luffy and Chopper find their hats, unharmed, on their heads and cheer. Zoro finds his swords at his hip again and smirks. Sanji looks at the now-unscathed kitchen and breathes a huge sigh of relief._

**MG:** _bewildered_ H-How did you do that!? Don't tell me you're a demon, please!

**Stimpy:** _looking down at Hana_ Don't worry, honey, you can look now. _She does._

**Mortagan:** You know how much I hate cleaning up after you, Emerald.

**Emerald:** Whatever! _Shrugs, then suddenly pounces on Mortagan and smooches him_

_MG is bemused. He stifles a laugh. The Straw Hats, Ren and Stimpy look really surprised!_

**Hana:** _giggles_ He's funny!

**Mortagan:** _dreamy eyes_ Oh, Emerald-chan, you're just trying to not make me mad...

**Emerald:** _smirk_ You know you like it, Morty-kun. Well, anyways, happy Chinese New Year. _Throws lit firecrackers over ship, then flies up into air, hugging Mortagan to her chest, to avoid being blown up_ Bye, guys. _turns into a green griffin and flies away_

_Everyone looks around in awe at the fireworks. MG then remembers something and runs to the door of the bathroom._

**MG:** _calling through the door_ Brook! You still in there?

**Brook:** Yes!

**MG:** Well, try to sneak out. There's a little girl named Hana here and I don't want your appearance to scare her.

**Brook:** ...Oh my...

* * *

Well, that was great! Thank you all, once again!


	45. Sonicmario6 Emerald2 Malchior5 KatnKit

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

**Ren:** Well, me and Stimpy are gonna stick around a little while. We won't be able to answer to things much since we have NO idea what's going on in the first place. _looks over at Stimpy rubbing his back with one of Usopp's hammers_ Though Stimpy doesn't really seem to care.

**MG:** _looks up_ Ooh! Check it out! Another one o' them ... reviewers.

(SM, Ryu, and TL randomly fall from the sky and land on the ship. What? I ran out of ideas!)

**SM:** Ow.

**MG and Straw Hats:** _sweatdrop_

**Hana:** (smiles) Big Brother! (runs over and jumps into Ryu's arms, hugging him)

**Ryu:** (smiles, ignoring pain) I missed you, sis.

_Stimpy sighs happily at the tender moment._

**SM:** Oh, MG? About that note, I left it there because I was worried you wouldn't like me leaving one of my OC's with you. But now that I realize that you don't mind, would it be ok if she stayed here a bit longer?

**MG:** Huh? Uh... _looks over at the Straw Hats, who seem indifferent, and then at Ren and Stimpy, who seem to approve_ Well, all right, but just for one more chapter. I don't think she should stay from her brother any longer.

**SM:** Luffy: I have good news for you, along with the rest of you guys. The One Piece anime is now being dubbed by a better company! It's called Funimation, to be exact.

**Luffy:** Really? Sugue!

**Ryu:** (putting down Hana) Well, I bet you all knew this was coming. (Turns to Zoro, and takes out sword) I challenge you to a duel.

**Zoro:** Finally! _readies his swords_ I've been waiting for this!

**Ryu:** The place? Hmm... Oh, I got it! (Takes out device, pushes button. Suddenly a fighting arena pops out of the ocean)

_All look over at the rising arena in surprise!_

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! KACHOI!

**Ryu:** These things always come in handy when you need a place to fight. So, you ready?

**Zoro:** _smirks_ You bet.

(As both Zoro and Ryu go off to duke it out, Hana looks worried)

**Hana:** I don't like it when he fights...

**SM:** Aw, he'll be ok. They're just fighting for fun. Nobody's gonna get hurt.

**TL:** (To Ussop) So, you're the ship inventor, right? I've seen your inventions, and I must admit, you're very talented! Will you help me out with some of these ideas I've been thinking of? (Shows Ussop some bluprints)

**Usopp:** _laughs, then poses proudly_ Of course! I am, after all, Usopp, Father of Invention!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ So now it's the "Father of Invention?" Really, Usopp, that's gotta stop.

**SM:** Nami: I'm sorry, but I can't give you anymore money. Ryu will kill me even if I give you a penny! So instead, I'll just write out a check! (Grins stupidly, writing out a check for 10,0,0,0 berries/beli/whatever, and hands it to her)

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, you realize that you're gonna have to pay the price mentioned on this check later, don't you? That's how they work.

(After an hour or so of hanging out, Zoro and Ryu return from fighting)

**Ryu:** (Impressed) Out of all the swordsmen I've met, you are the greatest. It was an honor fighting you.

**Zoro:** Same to you.

**Hana:** (Sees that Ryu has a cut on his forhead) B-Brother!! (Turns to Zoro, teary-eyed, and starts punching him) E-evil green hair!! Why did you h-hurt my big brother?!

**Ryu:** Hana, stop it! It's not his fault! (Kneels down, takes her hand, and genteley pulls her into a hug) I'm ok. Don't cry.

**MG:** Wow. Those two are pretty much attached to each other, aren't they?

**SM:** (sighs, going into his serious mode) Yeah. The only thing those to love the most in the world is each other. You see, when they were younger, a group of Marines suddenly barged into their home, arrested their parents, and seperated them from each other. For an entire month, they were alone in a dark, cold, and dirty prison cell, with barely any food. Soon, they were taken out to a courtyard, and were forced to watch their parents get beheaded. Afterward, they made their escape. Having Hana hang on to his back, Ryu climbed over the wall that was covered in barbed wire in bare hands. Some time later, Me and TL found them. (looks at Ryu) Ever since, Ryu's had a deep grudge against the Marines. He dosn't trust them at all. I'm not sure why they were arrested. I believe they were falsely accused of something. But now, all I can say is that Ryu loves his sister more than anything in the world. He won't let anything happenm to her. Ever.

_All are taken aback by the story._

**MG:** Whoa...

**SM:** (seriousness ends randomly) Anybody got any pie?

_All but Luffy, Robin, Ren and Stimpy fall down in surprise. Luffy just laughs. Stimpy gives Sonicmario a confused look._

**Ren:** What's the matter with you, man? Can't you be more consistant?

(Some time later)

**SM:** Well, we should go. (Pulls a plane out of his bag) MG, thanks again for looking after her. If you ever want me to take her back, just tell me when I visit again.

**TL:** Oi, Ussop! We'll finish up those inventions next time, ok?

**Usopp:** Yosh! Until then!

**Ryu:** (to Luffy) Remember your promise, pal!

_Luffy gives a serious nod._

**Ryu:** (to Hana, smiling) I love you.

**Hana:** (sadly) love ya too.

(They fly off)

**SM:** (calling out) See ya later!

**Luffy:** Bye bye!

* * *

**Chopper:** _tired_ Can't we take a break? 

**MG:** C'mon, guys! Get your heads in the game! 3 more, OK?

(Suddenly, one of Nami's moneybags is slit open, and a beautiful-looking collie tumbles out)

**Collie:** Dang! _mutters to self_ Why'd I choose the one with all the crowns and jewels?

**Nami:** HEY! _stomps over to collie and picks her up to look her in the face_ That's MY money! YOU stay out!

**Emerald:** _Pops out from the barrel in normal human form, without wings, with Mortagan on shoulder_ Lassie, I TOLD YOU SO! And you wouldn't listen! Humph.

**MG:** ! Whoa, waitaminute, LASSIE!? You're kidding, right?

**Mortagan:** _pokes ship_ If this thing is made out of invincible wood, it can't be cut, right? So how did you cut it into boards to make the ship? For that matter, how did you nail it together? _strolls off_

**Franky:** _rubs chin_ Hmm, good question...

**Emerald:** _Roots around in fridge while Lassie flirts with Ren_ Ah-ha! _Holds up a bottle each milk, beer, and orange juice, and stuffs them into Franky's fridge_ Mwahaha! _Sits down to see what will happen_

_Franky starts convulsing and twitching uncontrollably, his hair becoming tangled and messy. Finally, he pauses, and then collapses. Then he gets up suddenly and tosses the bottles at Emerald._

**Franky:** OI! Do that again, and you're gonna end up looking like Ren over there! _points at Ren, who melted into a smiling, tan-colored puddle after Lassie flirted with him_

**Lassie:** Chopper, how did you feel about being listed as a pet on the Wanted poster?

**Chopper:** _looks down sadly_ Not good...

_Hana looks at Chopper sympathetically._

**Lassie:** Also, does it hurt when you eat a Rumble Ball?

**Chopper:** No, but it feels funny.

**Lassie:** Do you know what happened when you ate more than one, or is that a complete blank?

**Chopper:** Well, I remember what happened after I ate two Rumble Balls, but not after three.

**Mortagan:** Oh, about last time. Because Emerald-chan gets crazy sometimes, I managed to develop the power to reverse anything she does. Also, it could be worse. She planned to build a funeral pyre with Sanji's cigarettes, add Zoro's swords, those two hats Gestures to Luffy and Chopper, Nami's tangerines, Robin's books, Franky's cola, Usopp's slingshot, and Brook's...uh...thighbone? And then she would set it adrift and set it on fire. _Rolls eyes_ Be glad she just chose what she did.

_All stare._

**MG:** You're kidding! But wait, what about you being a weasel sometimes and a human other times?

**Brook:** And my most valued item is my violin. _holds up hands_ Don't get any ideas!

**Emerald:** _Looks right at sun without blinking_ Oh my, look at the time! Gotta go! _Grabs Mortagan and Lassie and sprouts wings, then flies into air_ Oh, and stop pondering Morty's question, if you still are. He likes questions like that...

**Franky:** OK...

* * *

_sigh_ So many reviews, so few questions... 

(Out of nowhere, a flute was heard, playing somewhat creepy song as Malchior's ship sail next to the Mugiwara's ship and there was Malchior, setting on the railing with a slight smirk.)

**Malchior:** Hey there, Strawhats. (He said as he tip his new leather fedora. Blue ghosty flames appear around the ship as the music keep playing, seeming to make the flames dance)

**Usopp:** _hugging Chopper in fear_ Wh-wh-what's going on!?

_Ren and Stimpy hug Usopp and Chopper, also scared and shivering._

**Malchior:** I always love this show. (he mutter as Draco watch the flames, but something caught his right eye as a figure jump onto the railing, and what seem to be a strange crystel grapple came flying at the Strawhats mast.)

**All:** Ah?

**Malchior:** Harry...don't do anything stupid. (Malchior mutter as the flute stop playing, making the ghosty flames disappear from sight as the figure swing over to the othe ship and landed infroth of the crew)

**Harry:** I have one simple question. (said a seventeen year old, 6'1" guy with short, hair. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a white botton-up shirt, a blue vest, blue shoes, white gloves and large bue cape. Hie dark blue eyes look at them as a sound of a fishing reel came inside his right sleeve, forcing the grapple to return back under his shirt.) Who's the prevs who where trying to hit on my Lotus? (he blink as he wait for an answer. Just then, Malchior jump on the ship and sigh)

**Malchior:** He mean my sister and it's the Ero-Cook and Bone boy. (two blue crystel came out of his sleeves that seem to be hold by tiny wires)

**Sanji:** OI! What--!?

**Brook:** Wh-What's going on!?

**Harry:** You two will get the warning.(without warning the crystel shoot out like a bullet being shoot out of a rifle and quickly head straight for Brook and Sanji, but right before the crystels hit their bodies, they turn around and begin to spin around them at great speed, making the wire wrapped around their body)

**Sanji:** H-Hey! Leggo! Kuso!

**Harry:** Don't you ever hit on, touch, or even look at her funny, or next time I'll aim low. (Harry yelled as he took hold of the wires and smirk as he pulled on them, forcing both Brook and sanji to spin around, much like a top.)

**Sanji and Brook:** WHOOOOAAAAA!

**Stimpy:** _smiles_ Hey, Ren! That looks like fun!

**Ren:** Ohhh no! No! Not gonna happen!

**Malchior:** Why can't you just act like a normal Navigator? (Malchior ask as he slap his forehead and watch Brook stop spinning and fall on Luffy, well Sanji felt on Nami.)

_Ren and Stimpy help Luffy get Brook off._

**Sanji:** _coming out of his dizziness_ Ohhh... _notices he's on top of a very surprised Nami; hearts in eyes_ AAH! NAMI-SWAN! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS DAY! _gets pushed off by Nami_ Aw...

**Malchior:** Sorry about that. (Malchior said as he smack Harry on the back of his head) This baka have a health problem. (he sigh as Harry fall down on the ground with his eyes spinning) He get very stupid when he find out, people do or say prevy things to Karai.

**MG:** Noted. No, not noted. Engraved!

**Malchior:** (Malchior pop his neck as he pull out his golden pocket watch, checking on the time) Ok. Time for answers, first off, Jessie know of Arlong, because she's lived most of her her life at Gosa Village. On a sidenote, (glace at Nami) She sort of mad at some orange headed girl, who took most of her bellis when she was young.

_Everyone looks at Nami, who looks around nervously._

**Nami:** Um... You'll forgive me since I'm cute, right?

**MG, Ren, and Usopp:** WRONG!!!

**Malchior:** (turn his head to Franky and smirk some) It wasn't hard to destory a Buster Call ship. All any one need to remember that a ship will sink, if there's a large hole that was burnt into the middle of the ship, then break the mastes so there's noway they can move.

**Franky:** Well, yeah, bro, but you'd hafta be STRONG to do those things. 'Course, seeing as you're part dragon, that couldn't have been a problem.

**Malchior:** and the fanil move, (chuckle some) hanged the Vice Admiral by his underwear. Hehehe...It was so funny to watch him hang there, then see him fall into the sea. However, it help when the freak Made me really, realy p#ss.

_Franky and Luffy both laugh. MG can't help but smile._

**Malchior:** (he took a deep, calming breath) Now, I bet you all wondering about Karai and why she said that you have so many weakness. (rub his neck) Well, you see, she very sharp hearing, which mean she was listening to your hearts from a far away. She can also sense your ki that's in your body and soul, which tell her your weakness, both in soul and body. (he check the time and then put the pocket watch away)

**Luffy and Chopper:** _eyes sparkling_ Really? That's awesome!

**Malchior:** Now for my question, and first one I pick is Zoro. (he said as he pull out large newspaper) I heard you have fun fighting against the Battōsai and beat him. Is that true?

**Zoro:** _grins_ Yes.

**Malchior:** Really...Well explain to me about this? (he ask as he hold up a newspaper, showing young, black haired lady, and a small, spiking haired kid beating up Zoro with wooden swords, as the headline said "Green haired baka been beat for sleeping next to a bathhouse and shouted that he was looking for the Battōsai.")

**Zoro:** Yeah, I knew the guy personally as a kid, and I had a grudge against him. I went searching for him, but I couldn't find him, so I decided to rest near a building. I didn't know it was a bath house.

**MG:** ...So, you got lost that time?

**Zoro:** _stress mark_

**Malchior:** So how are your new book?(Malchior turn to Sanji as Harry slowly come to. Malchior grin as he nod) Do you know there's a part two to the book? (Sigh sadly) A shame that it's not out let.

**Sanji:** Really? There's a part two!? Oh, I'm lookin' forward to it!

**Malchior:** I hope you didn't spend those beli. (he said as he head toward Nami and grin weakly) Those beli are fake...hehe...

**Nami:** WHAT!? Why'd you give me fake money!? _starts to stomp toward Malchior_

**Ren:** Stimpy, cover Hana's eyes! _Stimpy does; Ren_ _runs in front of Nami and gives her a frightening look, his teeth sharp and exposed, his mouth foaming, his eyes bugging out to make the veins visible, and he's panting heavily!_ **You do, Nami, and I'm gonna bite your head off!**

_Nami does, shocked by Ren's transformation._

**Harry:** (Harry rub the back of his head as he glance around trying to find where he was. Herry blink as he spot Chopper and start to move back) Tanuuki...(he shouted as a stone flew out of his sleeve and then quickly swing toward his ship.)

**Chopper:** I'M NOT A TANUKI!!!

**Malchior:** (Malchior sweatdrop and walk over to Ussop and Franky) So how are those Jetpacks coming along?

**Usopp:** So far, so good! I'll bet mine's better than Franky's!

**Franky:** Don't count on it, Long-Nose bro!

**Malchior:** (grin as his turn around and walk toward the railing as the flute begin to play and the blue flames appear around his ship and jump to the ship) Later! (he yelled as his ship sailed off into the fog)

* * *

There was once a man named Question, and he did his best for a while. 

**Two strange voices:** Ah hello hello to you all!

_All look around, looking for the sources of the voices._

_Two figures fall from the sky.Both of them female.The girl on the right looks happy and cheerful while the girl on the left looks calm.They both have cheetah ears and cheetah tails except the one on the left's ears and tail are black while the one on the right's ears and tail are normal cheetah colors.Both have a canine tooth sticking out of their mouth.The cheerful girl has brown hair tied up in a pony tail and brown eyes.Wearing a light pink tank top with a white cherry blossom print and torn blue jeans and sandals.The Calm girl looks the same except her hair is down and her shirt is black._

**Sanji:** _seems surprised_ C-c-c- _hearts in eyes_ CATGIRLS!!!

**Kat:** (the cheerful one)Im Kat and that girl over there is Kit.

**Sanji:** _dancing over to them_ A GREAT PLEASURE TO MEET THE BOTH OF YOU!!!

**Kit:** We used to be Mewgirl35.I am the sane side of her.

**MG:** Uh? _smiles_ Well, welcome back!

**Kat:** ANYWAY we kind of over did it on the appearance...

**Kit:** I think you mean YOU overdid it...Besides why do you even comment here?You suck at asking questions.

**Kat:** Well I like seeing funny answers...(suddenly appears behind Luffy and tackles him)Do you think you would be able to find the missing banana,jump across the mote of fire,travel to the deepest depths of te earth and still make it to dinner on time?

_Luffy just gives Kat a confused look._

**Kit:** (shakes head)What kind of question is that?!

**Kat:** MY KIND OF QUESTION! (pokes Zoro)Aw are you afraid of hugs?(hugs Zoro again and runs away laughing)

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ This kid's starting to bug me...

**Kit:** (walks up to Nami)Ill be asking the question so you dont have to deal with that idiot

**Nami:** _relieved_ Thank you!

**Kit:** ...So,what will you do when you finish the map of the world?

**Nami:** _thinks_ You know, I'm not really sure.

**Kat:** No your the one with the stupid questions.

**Kit:** (stress mark) What did you say?!

**Kat:** Eep nothing nothing (coughs and walks up behind Usopp in cheetah form and pounces on him)BOO!

**Usopp:** AAH! _falls off his seat, a crate_ Oh! Would you stop!?

**Kit:** Honestly...(ears perk up and Whispers something to Kat and they both smirk)

**Kat and Kit:** (walk up to Sanji)Hey Sanji which one of us is prettier? And you cant say that we are equally pretty either.

**Sanji:** _looks back and forth at each one urgently_ Uh... Uh...

**MG:** _intervenes_ All right, that's enough. Sanji's head looks like it's gonna explode, and I'm NOT gonna have splattered skull and brain all over this area!

**Usopp:** _shudders_ D-Did your description have to be so ... vivid?

**MG:** _ignores Usopp_ Next question!

**Kit:** (Pats Chopper on the head)Aww so kawaii!

**Chopper:** _blushes, smiles and starts dancing around_ BAKA! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY ONE BIT! KUNURA! KUNURA! KUNURA!

_Hana giggles. Ren and Stimpy stare at Chopper._

**Ren:** Uh, does he usually do that, MG?

**MG:** Only when he's flattered.

**Ren:** ...OK...

**Kat:** Yeah hey Chopper,do you ever hide things inside your hat?

**Chopper:** _stops dancing_ Huh? Um, no. _shows them the empty inside of the hat to prove it_

**Kit:** (Looking at Franky)Oh a cyborg cool!

**Kat:** Yeah!You see that fridge thing?You put cola in their and he gets powerd and stuff!

**Franky:** Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going...

**Kit:** What if you put other drinks in their?

**Franky:** DON'T YOU DARE!!!

**Kat:** Hey Brook DISCO! (presses a button out of no where and a disco ball pops up and spins around)

**Brook:** _sweatdrop_ Erm...

**Kit:** That disco ball is floating in mid air...SWhat in the world is wrong with you?

**Kat:** NOTHING!Anyway we should be going.

**Kit:** We wont be in seperate forms next time but there will be one of our OCs visiting.

**Luffy:** Really? All right!

**Kat:** Hey everyone else is bringing OCs here!Ja ne!

**Luffy:** Bye!

**Sanji:** SAYONARA, KAT-CHWAN! KIT-CHWAN!


	46. Sonicmario7 Emerald3 KatnKit2 UKchan2

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

So cool a fanfic. I thought you'd enjoy it!

(SM, Ryu, and TL pull up to the Thousand Sunny in a boat. The three climb aboard)

**SM:** (makes peace sign) Sup!

**Luffy:** _grins_ Hey!

**TL:** Ok, Ussop! Lets finish those inventions!

**Usopp:** Yosh! Let's go!

(As they walk into... wherever Ussop makes his inventions, Hana runs over and hugs Ryu's leg)

**Ryu:** (Ruffles her hair) Hey, sis. Ready to go?

**Hana:** (smiles) M-hmm.

**MG:** _smiles warmly_ Ah, yes. Best little girl I've ever met.

**Stimpy:** Amen.

**SM:** Hey, uh, guys? I gotta tell you something.

**All:** Hm?

**SM:** (Steps away from Ryu and Hana's hearing range, and whispers) Ok, the reason why I wanted Hana to stay with you is because... well, I should start from the beginning. I didn't mention this before, since Ryu and Hana were in hearing range, but now's the best time to tell: Hana has an extremely powerful Devil Fruit power.

**All:** Ah? How?

**SM:** When she was a baby, she accidently ate a piece of the Life Life Fruit. It's a fruit that gives her the power to bring the dead back to life, but she's too young to fully control it. I think that's why the Marines captured her family. But why they executed their parents is beyond me. For the longest time, Ryu and Hana have been hunted by the world govornment. (Turns to Robin) you must know what that feels like, right?

_Robin says nothing, but nods solemnly._

**MG:** I think I can guess why the parents were executed. They were protecting their kids, so they were accused of aiding and abetting.

**SM:** (to rest) So, I wanted to leave her with you because a large group of Marine soldiers had come to our town, and I knew that you guys could take them down easily if they somehow tracked her down. But luckily, they've moved on, so I can take her home. (sighs) What a world we live in...

**Franky:** Tell me about it.

**Ryu:** (suddenly appears behind SM) What's up?

**SM:** (leaps ten feet in the air) EAGH!! (lands on the floor, face first. Turns to Ryu with a crazy glare) DON'T STARTLE ME!

(Hana giggles)

_Others laugh_

(Ussop and TL return, holding a bunch of odd-looking gadgets. TL looks Dr.Frankenstein-crazy, holding the objects like a madman)

**TL:** YES! THEY SAID IT COULDN'T BE DONE, BUT I SHOWED THEM! I PROVED IT TO THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Straw Hats and MG:** _sweatdrop_

**Ren:** Uh...

**SM:** (sweatdrop) He's gone into scientist-mode. (Turns to strawhats) I believe I had some questions for you guys.

To the devil fruit users of the group: I've been thinking. Does the Rumble Ball only work on Chopper? If not, have you guys ever tried using it?

**Luffy:** I did once, but nothing happened. Well, other than a nasty taste in my mouth.

**SM:** Nami: Ah. I didn't know checks worked that way. Oh well, have some treasure! (hands her gold, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, silver, and jewels)

**Nami:** Thank you!

**Ryu:** (yanks SM's hedgehog ear) Moron.

(Some time later, after a nice afternoon of hanging out...)

**SM:** (looks at watch) Well, time's a-wastin'. I guess we should get going.

**Ryu:** (Turns to strawhats with a smile) Thanks for takin' care of my kid sister. I owe you guys.

**Luffy:** _smiles_ No problem!

**Ryu:** (To Hana) You wanna say something to them before we go?

**Hana:** (Smiles warmly) Thank you. (walks up to Chopper and hugs him) I'll miss you the most.

_Chopper is surprised at first. Then his eyes well up, and he returns the hug, crying softly. MG smiles with Robin, Luffy, and Usopp. Stimpy wipes away a tear._

**Ren:** Uh, 'scuse me. _turns around and starts crying_

**TL:** (grumbles while getting into boat) Yeesh, why is my brother so lazy? Not giving me or my inventions enough description...

**SM:** Oh, be quiet for cryin' out loud.

**Usopp:** Oh, c'mon! I'd like to know how they work!

**Ryu:** (looks up to the strawhats) Thanks again! See you guys later!

**Hana:** Bye-bye!

**SM:** See ya next time!

**Luffy, Usopp, MG:** BYE!

**Chopper:** _eyes welling up again_ GOOD-BYE!

(They speed off. Hana runs to the back of of boat, and waves to the Strawhats)

_Most of the Straw Hats wave back, as do MG, Ren, and Stimpy._

* * *

Ugh... My mouth's tasted like ... questions ... since I woke up. 

_The lion's mouth on the Going Sunny opens, and a young woman with long brown hair, wearing somewhat revealing clothes, hops out. This is Lassie in human form._

_Everyone is surprised by this.  
_  
**Lassie:** Hi! _blows kiss_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! KONNICHIWA, LASSIE-CHAN!

**Ren:** ...Words can't describe what I'm thinking right now. So I'll make a sound. _starts spazzing out_ WOW! WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP! _howls like a wolf while stamping his feet on the ground_

_Luffy starts laughing his head off._

**Emerald:** _Flies down from sky and lands on figurehead, Mortagan sitting on her head_ Yeah, as you can see, we can all change from human to animal forms. And yes, Lassie is a shameless flirt. And now...to meet my sister Jojo, and two of her little friends...

_A ship with a horse figurehead sails up, and a young girl, around 11 or 12, walks onto deck, leading a coppery tan horse with a white streak on its forehead, as well as a black horse_

**Jojo:** Hi! This is Sugarlumps _points at copper horse_ and this is Sugarplum! _points at black horse_

**All:** _sweatdrop_

**Jojo:** Would you like to ride them? _Without warning, throws Sanji on Sugarplum and Zoro on Sugarlumps_

**Sanji:** Huh? What?

**Zoro:** Wha--? OI!

**Sugarplum:** Heen! _Rears up, dancing around like a rodeo horse, until he throws Sanji off, and then starts running around the deck frantically_

**Sanji:** D'OW!

**Sugarlumps:** _Sees Sugarplum going mad, and goes mad too_ HEN! _Throws Zoro off, tramples him, and then starts running around deck_

**Zoro:** WHOA! HEY!

**Jojo:** Now, now, Sugarplum, Sugarlumps, no being mean to the nasty people!

**Zoro:** WHO'RE YOU CALLING NASTY!?

**Sanji:** _covered in a depression shadow_ N-Nasty...?

**Jojo:** Come on! _Both horses stop running around and come to her voice, and she leads them back onto the ship_

**Emerald:** Bye Jojo!

**Jojo:** Bye Emerald!

**MG:** Uh... OK, seriously, what is it with girls and horses!?

**Emerald:** Now, to the questions. First of all, Franky, does it actually affect your body when someone puts stuff other than cola in your fridge? Or is it just annoying?

**Franky:** Well, I don't get the energy I need. That's what happens.

**Mortagan:** Zoro, is it true you sleep with a picture of Kuina under the pillow? Source?

**Zoro:** _not reacting at all_ No.

**MG:** I assume that's one of those questions you just like to ask, Mortagan.

**Lassie:** _From boys' bedroom_ Oh Mortagan! Emerald! I just found a stuffed tweddy beary under Franky's bed!

**Franky:** Huh?

**Chopper:** _from the bedroom_ I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR!

**MG:** 'Ey! Leave the poor reindeer alone!

**Emerald:** I think you should get out of there... _Grabs Mortagan and flies off_

**Lassie:** Humph! _Stomps out of the bedroom, leaps onto figurehead, and leaps off, turning back into a collie and grabbing Emerald's leg as she flies by_

**Sanji:** I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN, LASSIE-CHWAN!

**Ren:** _slaps forehead; muttering_ Eediot. Even I don't act like a pansy in front of her.

* * *

In the United States alone, someone answers a question every second. Here are some more of them. 

_A cheetah sneaks up behind Usopp and pounces_

**Cheetah:** BOO!

**Usopp:** AAH! _falls off crate_ Kat!? Will you cut that out!?

**Strange Voice:** Kat stop scarin' the poor guy.

_A young male jumps down from the top of the mast.He has red spiky hair.He is wearing a black T-shirt with red cross on the back.He is wearing blue jeans with tears all over.He has on black tennis shoes and piercing red eyes._

**Kat(in regular form):** Aw but its fun Connor!

**Connor:** No...

**Kat:** Aw...Anyway everyone this is Connor he is a chef!

**Luffy:** WHOA-HO! A COOK?

**MG:** No, you can't ask him to make you anything. That's what Sanji's here for!

**Luffy:** Aw...

**Sanji:** Whaddaya mean, "Aw"!?

**Connor:** You dragged me here why?

**Kat:** What did you have plans today?

**Connor:** ...

**Kat:** Uh huh thought so.Anyways (pounces on Luffy again in Cheetah form)

**Luffy:** Whoa!

**Kat:** CAN YOU?! Or mabye you wanna try?(flicks her tail and Luffy disseapears)

**All:** LUFFY!

**Connor:** Now what have you done?!

**Kat:** Relax he should be here before the next question.

**Connor:** Key word SHOULD that doesnt mean he will...

_Everyone glares at her. Except for Sanji. He just gives her a worried look._

**Kat:** (Gulps a little)Uhh yeah im positive he will be back!

**Connor:** Whatever...

**ZAP!**

_Luffy falls out of a wormhole that suddenly appeared._

**Luffy:** WHOA-HOO-HOO-HOO! That was fun!

**MG:** Whoa! Kat, you're psychic! (No, seriously, I'm not fond of psychokinesis. I hope she's not.)

**Kat:** (Pokes Zoro again)What will you do if I keep bugging you?

**Zoro:** _murderous glare_ Kill you.

**Sanji:** OH NO YOU WON'T! _gets into yet another fight with the swordsman_

**Connor:** Yup Kit isnt the dominant personality...

**Kat:** (sticks her tounge out at Connor)Anyway Nami would you rather think of the furture or the present when your alone?

**Nami:** ...I guess the present.

**Connor:** Since you will just scare him I will ask Usopp.(Kat frowns) Anyway Usopp why are you a coward?

**Usopp:** HEY!

**Kat:** Listen,Connor you shouldnt make fun of Usopp ya know.Those who fear are those who know true courage!

**Connor:** I guess...

**Usopp:** ...Uh, that didn't make much sense...

**Kat:** (chuckles)Sorry 'bout yesterday Sanji,it was Kits idea.

**Kits voice from nowhere:** I CAN STILL HEAR YOU YA KNOW!

**Sanji:** _elegant twirl_ No problem, my dears!

**Connor:** (laughing)You two are like siblings!

**Kits voice:** WELL WE ARE THE SAME PERSON!

**Kat:** But I wonder...how can someone argue with themselves?

**MG:** It has happened before, actually.

**Kat:** (shrugs and puts a sunflower seed in Choppers hat)Now you do!

**Chopper:** Uh, o-okay...

**Connor:** You are such an idiot!

**Kat:** Aww but thats why you love me right?

_Connor groans and shakes his head._

**Kat:** (chuckles) Anyway Brook Kit is the sane part of me who said she would have put other drinks in there?

_Author's note:_ _She means Franky._

**Franky:** What? Oh, come on!

**Connor:** Can I?

**Kits voice:** NO,RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!

**Connor:** Aww.

**Kat:** COME ON BROOK DISCO! WO!

**Brook:** _sweatdrop_

**Connor:** You really are insane

**Kat:** Its a possibility.

**Connor:** I wonder if anyone will ever see your neutral side

**Kits voice:** HAH I DOUBT THAT!

_Kat smiles._

**Connor:** Anyway we should be going.Look forward to seeing Iris nex-

**Kat:** (knocks Connor down)DONT SPOIL IT FOREVERYONE!Well...they still dont know what she is like at least...

**Connor:** (Stumbles to get up)Yeah yeah whatever see you all later.

**Kat:** BYE! (snaps fingers and they both disseapear)

* * *

Ask the Straw Hat Pirates is a part of this balanced breakfast. _goofy grin_

_a big and black ship with konoha's simbol on the flag appears out of nowhere, and a feminine figure jumps to the deck of the TOUSAND SUNNY_

**UK-chan:** HEY MI AMIGOS! 8D

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ KONNICHIWA, UK-CHWAN!

**Luffy:** _grins_ Oi, UK!

**UK-chan:** ok, here my questions(and awnser o.o)

ussop:yep, i know naruto, he's my nephew(i'm Kushina's little sister)n.n

**Usopp:** Huh? Really?

**Luffy:** That's cool!

**UK-chan:** Luffy:KOI \S2.S2/(glomps luffy again and kiss him... in front of sanji)you CAN'T READ?!!MY GOD! i'm going to teach you, but, before, anwser:do you like stawberries and chocolate?

**Luffy:** _still a little dazed from the kiss_ Uh, I guess so.

**MG:** He'll eat just about anything. He's like a garbage disposal. Or a black hole...

**UK-chan:** Robin:i forgot to tell ya, you are my 2nd (1st is luffy) favourite caracther!

**Robin:** _smiles_ Arigato, UK-san.

**UK-chan:** :DD, but pls, awnser:why did you start seaching for the pone...ponesomething?(grins like luffy)

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Poneglyphs? Well, I'm interested in history. I'd like to know more about that of our world.

**UK-chan:** Nami:...here(gives one billion berries)now awnser:what do you SINCERELY think of sanji?

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Arigato, onee-chan! _beri signs disappear_ Now, about Sanji, he's a nice guy, but he crowds you. That's my opinion in a nutshell.

**UK-chan:** Chopper:CUTE!(glomps)

**Chopper:** AAH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!? _runs for his life_

**UK-chan:** Sanji:luffy is WAY hotter than you!

**Sanji:** O.O ...Wh-What!?

**UK-chan:** (sees the 'icha icha paradise' in one of his pockets)YOU ERO-COOK!(kicks his balls)

**Sanji:** AAH-HA-HA-HOWCH! _falls over, clutching his crotch_ Why, Kagome-chan!?

**MG:** Um, Chopper, how much damage will it take for it to be impossible for Sanji to have kids?

**Chopper:** Um... I don't really know!

**UK-chan:** Zoro:i admire you, your skills with the sword are impressing, how many hours per day do you train?

**Zoro:** _smirks, then right away his grin disappears_ Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. I've lost track.

**UK-chan:** Luffy(again):(blushing) D-do you to go out with me someday?

**Luffy:** ...What do you mean? And why are you blushing?

_Everyone but Robin falls down in surprise._

**MG:** Eh, like I said, Luffy has the mind of a child. Of course he wouldn't know what you meant by "going out". Trust me, meeting him in person should be enough.

**UK-chan:** SAYONARA MINNA-SAN(waves at them)

Sayonara luffy-kun!(kiss luffy deeply, again)

**Straw Hats and MG:** _sweatdrop_

_Ren and Stimpy just stare in surprise._

**UK-chan:** What? i'm only pervert with luffy, because i have to be pervert for us both -.-'

**Everyone:** Uh, no you don't.

**UK-chan:** ja ne!

**Luffy:** Bye-bye!

**Uk-chan:** _returns to her ship...and start to attack alvida's_

_Author's note: Alvida's ship is also Buggy's ship._

**Buggy:** Wha!? D--- YOU! I'LL KILL YOU SOMEDAY, STRAW HAT! SOMEDAY!!!

**Luffy:** Hey, was that Buggy?

**MG:** _laughs_ Man, just when Buggy catches up with you, Luffy, he falls behind again!

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews!

**Ren:** Well, Stimpy, it's time for us to go.

**Stimpy:** Huh? _eyes start welling up_ But ... I like being with the Straw Hats, Ren.

**Ren:** Oh, stop your whining. MG's gonna call us when the time comes.

**Stimpy:** _face brightens_ Oh, joy!

_The two jump into a speedboat, and speed off into the sunset._

**MG:** Adios!


	47. Sonicmario8 Emerald4 KatnKit3 DrDude13

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Continue to roast your questions and comments until it reaches an internal temperature of 47.

(A tv screen comes out of the floor. It turns on, and SM can be seen wearing a pair of glasses, a white T-shirt, and headphones)

**SM (Sonicmario):** (sings Numa Numa song)

**All:** _sweatdrop_ What the...?

(Ryu appears on screen)

**Ryu:** (sweatdropping) Oi... you've been on that computer way too much. (bonks SM, and turns to strawhats) Well guys, its good to see you again. SM and TL will be over soon, so sit tight.

(TL appears)

**TL (Tailsluigi):** Hey, guys! Just to let you know, we're gonna show you what me n' Ussop worked on last time! In fact... (takes out invention) we're gonna use this one to get over there! (pushes button, and both SM and TL dissapear. The screen goes into the floor)

(Both SM and TL pop out of Nami's shirt)

**Nami:** AAH!

**Sanji:** OI! NOT AGAIN!

**SM:** (sniffs) Ah, the fresh, sea air! (sniffs again) wait... why do I smell 'Calming Sea' bodywash?

**TL:** (notices that they are in Nami's shirt) Oh, so we are. (blinks. Then, he begins to giggle pervertedly)

(In a second, the two are face-flat on the floor with big melon-shaped bruises on their heads)

**SM:** Ouch.

**Nami:** _clearly ticked_ You know better than that!

**TL:** (gets up) Oh yeah! I was gonna show you what they do! (takes out inventions. The first one is a rod-like gizmo) This, my friends, is a Devil Fruit Power Taker Wayer!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ How creative...

**TL:** Observe. (points it to Luffy, and presses button. A streak of electricity envelopes Luffy...)

**Luffy:** _not electrocuted since he's made of rubber_ Huh? Nani? I feel weird.

(...and then zips back into the rod)

**TL:** Behold! Luffy is no longer a rubber man! (shoves Luffy into ocean) so now he can swim!

**Luffy:** AAH! _splash; starts thrashing around in the water_

**SM:** Uh.. Luffy didn't know how to swim BEFORE he got his powers.

**TL:** Oops. (Dives in and pulls Luffy out of the water)

**Luffy:** _coughs up water_ Wheeeew, I thought I was gonna die!

**TL:** Er, anyway, it can also give the taken Devil Fruit powers back to the person, or to someone else! (zaps Ussop)

**Usopp:** WHOA! WHAT THE!?

**TL:** viola! Now YOU have the Gomu Gomu power!

**Usopp:** _pauses, then actually STRETCHES HIS FACE_ AAH! I DO!

**TL:** (Tosses rod to MG) Here. You can use this to have a little fun once and a while.

**MG:** Uh, sorry, Tailsluigi, I'm gonna set things right. _zaps Luffy and Usopp back to normal_

(Once Luffy and Ussop are back to normal, Tl takes out another invention. This one is shaped like a ball, with a bunch of buttons all around)

**TL:** This is- (as he walks forward, he suddenly trips, and the orb falls tothe ground and smashes into three pieces) Oh NO! (tries to put the pieces back together, but with no luck) No! NO NO NO NO! Dammit, this isn't good! That was the Time Orb! It was supposed to control time, but now that it's smashed, there's no telling wh-

KER-ZAP!

(Suddenly, everyone is inside a large church. Both Nami and Luffy are wearing wedding outfits, and standing at the front, while the others are sitting in the seats, dressed in fancy attires. SM is at the alter, holding a book)

**SM:** What the?!

_Author's note: Sorry I had to edit it a bit. I didn't want this to get TOO random._

**TL:** (sweatdrop) -what could happen.

_Nami screams. Sanji looks on in shock, along with most of the others._

**Luffy:** _looking around, confused_ Uh? Where are we? _looks down_ Why am I wearing this suit?

KER-ZAP!

(Everybody is back on the Thousand Sunny, only they are all kids again!)

**All:** WHAT THE!?

**SM:** Ok, now this is getting stupid! Tl, you better fix things up!

**TL:** (working on the orb) I've almost got it... done!

KER-ZAP!

(Everyone and everything is normal)

**Sanji:** _sigh_ Well, that was...scary.

**MG:** Oh, I don't know. I kinda LIKED seeing you all as kids, in the same place, at the same time. But if you mean the wedding chapel thing, well, yeah, that was a little TOO random for my tastes.

**SM:** (sighs) Oh, thank God! (Takes an entire cruise ship from his bag) I've had enough for one day! Let's take a vacation!

**TL:** I'm right behind ya. (Gets on ship)

**SM:** Well, glad I could stop by. (Looks at Nami) Eh heh heh... sorry.

**Nami:** That'll be 100,000,000 berries each.

**MG:** NO, NAMI! IT WON'T!

(SM climbs on, and the boat takes off)

**SM and TL:** See you next time!

* * *

Aw, man! Comments! Ugh! 

_A green-and-brown snake with a yellow belly pops out of the toilet_

_Nami screams. Usopp runs behind the mast. Chopper follows._

**Snake:** Ugh! That subway has TERRIBLE service!

**MG:** ...Uh, subway?

_The horse-head ship sails up. Jojo, Lassie, Emerald, and Mortagan hop off. Lassie and Mortagan are both in human forms. Jojo is carrying a crate full of cola bottles._

**Franky:** Hey! Cola!

**Lassie:** How many times must I tell you, Slither? THAT IS NOT A SUBWAY. IT IS A TOILET PIPE.

**Slither:** Looks the same!

**All:** _sweatdrop_

**Emerald:** Slither...where did you put the chainsaw that can supposedly cut through anything? Weren't we going to try it out on a piece of Adam Wood?

**Franky:** What!?

**Slither:** I gave it to some nice marines!

**Jojo:** Marine ship alert! And yes, they have the chainsaw.

**All:** _Glare at Slither and start beating him up, then prepare to kick marine butt_

_Later, when everything is back to normal..._

**Jojo:** Sorry about last time. It's just that Sugarlumps and Sugarplum are calmer when I insult whatever is bothering them. _Shrugs_ They're just like that.

**Zoro:** _sweatdrop_ That's not good...

**Jojo:** _Pulls out three bottles of cola that have Chopper's face on them_ This took me forever to draw, you know! You owe me, sis. _Stuffs Chopper-face bottles into Franky's fridge_

**Franky:** Whoa! ...You know these are just Cola bottles with Chopper's face on them, right? Stop trying to experiment with me!

**Jojo:** And I did a bunch of other characters too! Here, MG, have fun with them. _Shoves crate into MG's hands_

**MG:** Uh, heh heh heh... No.

**Slither:** Well, you said the Rumble Balls didn't work for you, Luffy. But maybe they only work for Zoan-types?

**Lassie:** Wow, Slither made a smart comment! Are the planets aligned or something?

_All (of Emerald's crewmates) gasp_

**Luffy:** Uh...

**MG:** Eh, sorry, Slither. Luffy isn't any good at science.

**Emerald:** Eh, Brook, you said your most valuable item was your violin. Does that mean I CAN burn your thighbone? _Takes out lighter_

**Brook:** _clutching his thighbone_ NO! I STILL NEED IT!

**MG:** Geez! What's wrong with you, Emerald? You a pyromaniac?

**Jojo:** _Using Usopp's computer_ Hey! I found the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny on Youtube!

**Emerald:** Nice. Now find Harry Potter Puppet Pals.

**Usopp:** Y'know, you can have that computer. I don't really like using it. Careful, though. _shudders_ That thing can scar your mind...

**Mortagan:** Emerald, we'd better go. After all, we promised the boys.

**Emerald:** Ah, fine. _Hops onto Jojo's ship, followed by Mortagan, Jojo, and Lassie, who blows Sanji a kiss first._

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AGAIN, LASSIE-CHWAN!

**Slither:** Oh, I almost forgot! _Gives Chopper a...hug-type thingy..._

**Chopper:** AAH! NOT AGAIN!

**Slither:** _...and then jumps onto ship_

* * *

Boy, is it ever Wednesday! 

_Something is seen moving in the shadows.Two girls jump on Zoro and then get off._

**Zoro:** D'oh! Grrr...

_Kat is one and the other girl has plum colored elbow length hair.She has silver eyes and tanned skin.She is wearing an idigo long sleeved shirt which sleeves cover her hands with a gray flame print.She is wearing an idigo skit that goes just a little above the knees and wooden sandals.She has a scar going left diagonal across her face._

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WHOO-HOO-HOO! Hello, Kat-chan! And who's this?

**Kat:** Ahaha sorry Zoro!Usopp seems like he had enough.Anyway this is Iris!

**Iris:** Ehehe its fun to pounce on things and people.

**Zoro:** Says you...

**Kat:** Luffy: Oh! What happened?Oh and MG im not psychic I guess its just coincedence.

**Iris:** Hmm yeah coincedence...is that even spelled right?

**Kat:** Dunno.I havnt spelt coincedence in a long time.

**Iris:** A-ah.

**Luffy:** ...Oh, right! That! Well, all I remember is before I could take a step, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere!

**MG:** Whoa! That's weird.

**Kat:** Zoro:Uhh no you would kill you.

**Zoro:** WHAT!?

**Kat:** HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF GETTING A UNIBROW OR A BEARD?!

**Zoro:** ...Uh, what?

**Iris:** That would be funny to see.Get pictures and sell them online.

**MG:** Um, no you won't. You even try it and something bad will happen. I just know it...

**Kat:** Usopp:Ehehe is it supposed to make sense?

**Usopp:** _stress mark_ Yes!

**Kat:** Franky:Oops wrong name.Anyway Franky can you shoot anything from your head?

**Franky:** Well, I can use my sideburns for a move I call Triangle Jacker! Other than that, no.

**Iris:** I wanna launch him from a cannon (grins evily)

**Franky:** Uh-oh.

**Kat:** No,we dont want him exploding.

**Iris:** Aw.

**Kat:** Brook:Come on Brook just disco WO!

**Brook:** Um, thanks, but I don't even know what disco is.

**Iris:** Your not gonna stop bothering him are you?

**Kat:** NOPE!We should be leaving now.

**Iris:** But first...(pushes a button and theres a huge explosion on the ship.They both disseapear and the ship is unharmed.But there are new constalations in the night sky.)

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO-HOO-HOO! Kachoi!

**MG:** What the? Did they blow themselves up?

**Franky:** I don't think so. They're just lucky they didn't harm my ship.

* * *

Oh-you-thought-there-was-no-more-questions-but-guess-what-here's-some-QUESTIONS! 

(a shining glow appears ahead of the Thousand Sunny, then a ship with many gleaming diamonds and jewels to make up all of it comes toward the Straw Hat's ship. Some random crewmembers dressed like animals are chanting "pretty pretty, shiny shiny" as they look at Dr.Dude wearing a whole lot of shiny stuff with his eyes closed in a meditating position.)

**MG:** ... _sweatdrop_ OK, I guess HE'S the captain...

**Dr.D:** (His eyes then open halfway in a look that could intimate anything that looks into the stare. His eyes then see the Mugiwaras, as he then goes to a normal look) Hi guys! What do you think of my new clothes?

**MG:** Uh... Real...flashy...

**Zoro:** Meh.

**Nami:** _beri signs_ There any gems in that suit?

**MG:** OI!

**Usopp:** Uh, I...don't really know what to say...

**Sanji:** What a waste of plates and silverware!

**Chopper:** _half-dazed_ Uh...

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Very interesting.

**Franky:** _arches eyebrow_ I guess I should be glad I'm wearing my sunglasses.

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! That's amusing! So you're controlling those pirates?

**MG:** Well, what do you think, Luffy?

**Luffy:** _staring at the suit_ Pretty pretty shiny shiny...

**MG:** D'OH! _slaps forehead_

**Dr.D:** (sees one shiny thing is dirty, then cleans it up) There we go! (jumps onto the the Thousand Sunny, still wearing the new clothes) Well of course as you know, I'm here to ask questions, and to introduce another two members of the crew. (whispers to the Strawhats and MG) Oh, and one thing, do try taking it easy on your first judgement when they come. One of them has feelings that get hurt easily.

**MG, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky:** Uh-oh...

**Robin:** Ara...

**Dr.D:** (to the ship) Alright! You two can come out now! (Two figures get off of his ship and jump to the Thousand Sunny. The first one is a girl about 4 years old with purple eyes, and blue hair. She's wearing a nurse costume with a medicine bag. The second one is a boy the same age as the girl but with gold eyes and dark brown hair. He seems to be wearing a white shirt that seems to cover his whole body except his head for some reason)

**Young girl:** (looks at the straw hats with a smile) Hi there! Pleasure to meet you.

**Luffy:** _grins_ Yo!

**MG:** Hello!

**Young boy:** (says nothing, but just turns his head away with a sad look) ...

**MG:** Ooh. _whispering_ That must be the one Dr.D mentioned. Remember, go easy on him, OK?

**Straw Hats:** Un.

**MG:** Good.

**Dr.D:** These two would be the doctor and nurse of the crew, otherwise known as Jenise C. Peter for the boy and Tigre E. Raja for the girl.

**Raja:** (Just smiles kindly before taking a concerned look at Peter, still looking away)

**Me:** (notices Peter) Uh, yeah. (looks to the straw hats and whispers) Peter is pretty much the one who has his feelings hurt easily, so do try taking it easy on him. (normal voice) Now for questions!

Luffy: 1. (raises one shiny object into his eyes) Feel the power of the shiny!

**Luffy:** _hypnotized_ Pretty pretty shiny shiny...

**MG:** Dr.Dude!

**Dr.D:** 2. (sees that Luffy becomes hypnotised by the shiny object) I knew this would happen! Only people with brains of peanuts can be hypnotised by this thing!

**Raja:** (rolls eyes) It's people with the brains of animals.

**Dr.D:** Isn't that what I said?

**Peter:** (looking at the floor) ...

**Dr.D:** (looking at Peter) ...

**All:** _looking at Peter_ ...

**Dr.D:** Zoro: 1. So Zoro, what would if Sanji was hit in the head and still remembers, but forgets about the insults and the flirting with girls?

**Zoro:** That would be a miracle. _looks over at Peter again_

**Dr.D:** 2. (notices him looking at Peter looking away) I'll try telling you and the others about Peter later.

**Raja:** Hey! I have a question! How did you manage to learn Santoryu?

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Well, I had to find a sword-style that would help me be memorable as a swordsman.

**Dr.D:** Nami: 1. So how did you get your interest in money anyway?

**Nami:** I guess I got interested because I knew I had to get it to save my village. Since then, it stuck in my mind.

**Dr.D:** 2. Is there any reason why you sometimes wear skimpy outfits? I'm pretty sure that would get you some unwanted attention from the perverts.

**Nami:** I guess so... That's why I only dress like that when I have to fight. You gotta have flexibility.

**Dr.D:** 3. Do you think that the Straw Hats should have some more female members?

**Raja:** I certainly think so. I mean you and Robin are the only ones so far!

**Nami:** Well, it WOULD be nice to have a more INTELLIGENT conversation than... _looks over at Luffy picking his nose; sighs_

**Dr.D:** Usopp: 1. So Usopp, any opinions on the doctor and nurse of the crew?

**Usopp:** Not bad! Though, for whatever reason Peter's feeling sad, I'd like to help him.

**Chopper:** Me too!

**Luffy:** Same here.

**Dr.D:** 2. Did you know that you actually have your own fan base with fan girls?

**Raja:** Most thinking you are awesome.

**Peter:** ...

**Usopp:** Wha!? I do!?

**Sanji:** He does!?

**Usopp:** Uh, I mean, of course I do! No woman can resist the handsome Captain Usopp!

**Nami:** Yeah, right.

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_

**Dr.D:** 3. And by the way, did you know about... This? (gets out a novel with every story Usopp told about entitled 'The Many Adventures of Captain Usopp')

**Usopp:** Uh... Ha ha! A best-seller, I'm sure!

**Dr.D:** 4. You can keep it if you want... For 100,0,0 berries!

**Usopp:** WHAT!?

**Dr.D:** 5. Just kidding, just kidding. (goofy smile)

Sanji: 1. Also, here's another girl I bet you would be interested in. (gets out a picture of a brown-haired woman with a yellow shirt, brown vest, blue shorts, and black shoes with white soles on them. She also has a grey bracelet with a red-eye jewel in it while the shirt also seems to show a bit of her 'assets')

**Sanji:** _looks at the picture, gets hearts in eyes, then they disappear, and he looks up at Dr.D_ Keep talking...

**Dr.D:** 2. I wouldn't actually try getting on her nerves if I were you, because if you do...

**Sanji:** Yes?

**Dr.D:** 3. She turns into this. (gets out another picture, this time showing a woman with long red hair, black eyes with orange pupils, and black armor showing most of her skin, including her rear. The armor seems to be covering the middles of her 'assets' and covering her lower region, sort've like a skimpy bikini, only with a bit of dark to it) The Witchblade.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO! WHERE IS SHE NOW!?

**Dr.D:** 4. And trust me, the Witchblade has a thirst for blood, and she might kill you if she feels the thirst for your blood.

**Sanji:** D-Don't worry. I'll stay on her good side.

**Dr.D:** Chopper: 1. So what do you think of the doctor and nurse. (looks at Raja who smiles and Peter who still is looking away)

**Chopper:** What Usopp said. Not bad! But what's wrong with Peter?

**Dr.D:** 2. I'll explain about Peter later.

Robin: Now don't worry Robin, the next time I appear, you'll get to see the crew's translator.

**Robin:** I'm looking forward to it.

**Dr.D:** Franky: That also goes for the shipwright.

**Franky:** What Robin said.

**Dr.D:** Brooke: Well, I sort've asked if you were married because one of Dr.Hogback's creations, namely Cindry, was to be married when she was alive, so then I thought...

**Brook:** Oh! No, I don't know her. I would've liked to, but...

**Dr.D:** To all the strawhats: 1. Now you all are probably wondering about Peter, right?

_All nod._

**Dr.D:** 2. (sees Peter still looking away while Raja just looks concerned) Well it's a bit of a long story, we'll explain it in the Private Room.

3. (Later, we were all seen in what looks like a telephone booth that somehow appeared in the closet, where we all got scrunched together in places) Now let's see, where to begin...

**Sanji:** You better make this fast, Doc! I don't know how long I can stay wedged in here with Marimo!

**Zoro:** _glares_ If you don't like it, then butt out!

**Dr.D:** 4. Well here's to explain about Peter's past: He was an unloved child back at his village, and he was treated poorly because of his origins of being born from a commanor woman. Things only gotten worse once he ate a cursed fruit, making people call him a freak of nature. Peter then ran away to escape from the pain, and now he's the doctor of the crew he's in now. His feelings can get hurt easily if one insult was said to him both on accident or on purpose.

**All:** ...

**Franky:** _starts wailing loudly, tears pouring down his face_ That poor kid! I'm not crying! Baka!

**Chopper:** Could... Could he be...just like me...?

**Dr.D:** 5. Raja also ate a cursed fruit, but her story is the opposite of his before she became the nurse.

6. Now, here's a picture of what Raja and Peter's cursed fruit powers are. (shows a picture of Peter, only as a dalmation anthro of himself while Raja looks like a tigress anthro of herself) Peter ate the Pup Pup fruit while Raja ate the Cat Cat Fruit, Model Tigress.

**MG:** Interesting. I s'pose those are also called Inu Inu no Mi, Model Dalmation, and Neko Neko no Mi, Model Tiger. _smiles_ And both, very cute.

**Dr.D:** 7. And the reason why Peter wears that very long white shirt is this. (shows a picture of Peter without the shirt, his body being covered in scars, bruises, scratches, and other injuries) And all that from the people in his hometown.

**Usopp:** Whoa!

**Luffy:** What!? Those b------s! If I ever run into them, I'll kick their a--es!

**Dr.D:** (gets everyone out of the booth as I get back to the ship with Peter and Raja) Well guys! I'll see you later! (the ship sails off, leaving the Straw Hat's ship still at sea)

**Luffy:** Bye!

* * *

Thank you all! Well, that was an interesting bunch of questions and comments. See ya next time! 


	48. Sonicmario9, Killslay, Emerald5, Satosan

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

What took me so long? Two words: Deviant. ART. I was having too much fun there! Sorry.

Alright, moving on...

**Note from Sonicmario:** Uh oh. I can tell by chap. 47 that I've started some kinda "OC sad past" sort of thing with the other authors. Oh well, as long as you don't mind, everything's cool. Anyway, on with mah review!

(A boat pulls up to the TS Thousand Sunny. SM and Tailsluigi hop aboard, and to everyone's surprise, so do Hana and Ryu!)

**Hana:** (smiling) Chopper! (Runs over and hugs him)

**Chopper:** Hana! (hugs her and laughs)

**SM:** (Smiles) surprise! I've decided to have Ryu and Hana come with me from now on!

**Ryu:** (annoyed) **I** decided to have us come. Without me around, you and TL just annoy the crap outta MG and the others.

**TL:** Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!

**MG and most of the Straw Hats:** YES IT WAS!

**SM:** (stress-mark) Your dumb inventions made us in debt to Nami, turn everybody into kids, and almost got Luffy and Nami married! ...and I get the feeling that it was a rip-off of that one episode of Futurama.

**Luffy:** _tilts head_ Fyuchurama?

**TL:** Didn't you say that you DID get the id-

**SM:** (covers TL's mouth with hand) SHH! Do you want us to get sued?!

**Straw Hats:** ...?

**SM:** (to Strawhats) Well, I bet you guys are happy to see Ryu and Hana again, huh?

**MG: **Mhm!

**Chopper:** Yes, I am!

**Hana:** Can I stay with them again? Please, please, ple-e-e-ease?

**SM:** (smiles) Now Hana, I'm pretty sure that they've got a lot of reviewers, and they can't have you around all the time.

**Hana:** (sadly) ok...

_MG and some of the Straw Hats look at Hana sadly._

**Ryu:** (walks over and kneels down, putting his hand on her shoulder) It's ok, baby sis. SM will visit them every time he gets a chance. (looks at SM with a simple smile, though he seems to have a look that says "SAY 'YES' OR YOU ARE DEAD!") Right?

**SM:** (Nearvously) Y-yes.

**MG:** O.O

**TL:** You had some questions for the guys, bro?

**SM:** Huh? Oh, yeah.

Luffy: 1.Have you ever had a Slim Jim?

**Luffy:** ...Surimu Jimu?

**SM:** 2. It's a little meat snack. Here, try one! (Takes a Slim Jim and hands it to Luffy)

**Luffy:** NIKU! (starts chowing down on the Slim Jim like nuts)

**SM:** Franky: (puts cola with Loud Kiddington's face on it)

**Franky:** Who's Loud KiddingTON!? WHAT THE? WHY AM I YELLI-- OH WAIT! LOUD KIDDINGTON! I get it. ...Geez... _tosses bottles at SM_ DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

**SM:** Zoro: Have you ever heard of a guy named Ichigo Kurosaki?

**Zoro:** Actually, yeah. We met him and some others at the Jump Superstars tourney.

**SM:** Nami: Ah, your money. Just a sec. (takes out wallet and opens it, only to have a robotic arm with a hammer attached pop out and knock him to the ground)

**Nami:** Huh!?

**Ryu:** Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I bought a security system online that will keep you from wasting our cash.

**Nami:** _punches Ryu over the head_ HE OWED ME THAT MONEY!

**SM:** (deadpanned) Yay. I think my brain is half-dead.

**TL:** Oh shut it, you big baby.

**SM:** (To all) Well, since Ryu's quick thinking nearly gave me a conca- concush- con- EARGH!! Nearly killed me, I'm gonna have to go home and lie down.

**MG:** I think the word you're looking for is "concussion".

(Hana looks sad)

**Ryu:** (Gives her a warm smile) Don't worry, once SM is all better, we can come back.

(Hana nodds, and looks at Chopper. She gets a bit teary-eyed, and immidiatly hugs him)

_Chopper looks surprised at first, then gets teary-eyed and hugs Hana back._

**SM:** (Whispers to others) She never really had much friends besides Ryu. (sighs) Well, we better get going. Ow, my head!

**Ryu:** (takes Hana's hand) C'mon, let's go.

**Hana:** (sniffles) B-bye, Chopper.

**Chopper:** ...Bye, Hana... T.T

(SM, Tl, Ryu, and Hana climb aboard their ship, and sail away)

**SM and TL:** See ya!

**Luffy:** _waves_ BYE!

**Chopper:** _waves, as well_ BYE, HANA!

* * *

_Killslay climbs onto Sunny using the Portal gun (tm)_

**Luffy:** OOH-HOO! SUGUUUUE!

**Killslay:** Hullo, strawhat pirates: just came to ask a few questions and I'll be on my way!

**MG:** OK...

**Killslay:** First of all, _walks over to Luffy_ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOUR BROTHER IS IN? You're one of the few anime characters that has a decent, non-homicidal brother! Go rescue him immediately! _hands him a map to Impel Down_

**Luffy:** ...? Well, don't worry about it. Ace is strong; if we went to help him, we'd only be getting in the way. If he IS in trouble, though, we'll help him.

**Kills:** _trips past him and walks over to Chopper_ You're such a cute doctor! I wish half of my pediatricians were as sweet as you!

**Chopper:** EH!? E-Even if you compliment me... _starts doing one of his funny dances_ ...I'M NOT HAPPY! KUNURA!

**Kills:** My question is: what's your favorite part about being a doctor?

**Chopper:** _stops dancing_ Well, I guess my favorite part is knowing I'm helping someone. Plus, it's what Doctor did when he was alive.

**MG:** Y'mean Doctor Hiruluk?

**Chopper:** Mhm.

**Kills:** _walks over to Robin_ I'm really sorry about the terrible childhood, but at least you've found your nakamada.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Yes. I'm glad I met them. If it wasn't for them, I'd likely be dead.

**Kills:** My question is: what will you do once you've found the true history? Will you write a book in defiance of the government and try to spread the word? Good luck with your search!

**Robin:** Hmm... Now that sounds like an interesting idea. _smiles again_ And thanks for the encouragement, Kills-san.

**Kills:** Nami, next Nami, where the heck do you get your clothes and how do they stay in such fresh condition? Also, do you moisturize? You've got to be the hottest pirate girl alive!

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ ...OK... Well, I get my clothes from a lot of places, usually casual ones.

**MG:** _rolls eyes_ CASUAL. Right...

**Nami:** _glares at MG, then turns back to Kills_ Anyway, I have NO clue how they stay fresh, and yeah, I moisturize. Why?

**Kills:** Don't hit me Sanji!

**Sanji:** _glares_ ...Fine, but DON'T try anything funny!

**Kills:** Hey Sanji, what is your favorite dish? Also, if you reach All Blue, will you open a restaurant?

**Sanji:** Hmm... I'm not really sure. There are many excellent dishes out there. And, yes, I MIGHT open one. Sounds like a good idea.

**Kills:** Usopp! Usopp, you're a really great guy and after the Enies Lobby arc, I really got to respect you! You're such an awesome character! Would you autograph a photo, please? _hands him a photo of Sogeking_

**Usopp:** O.O Uh... Why are you handing me a Sogeking photo? I-I'm not Sogeking!

_MG and most of the Straw Hats roll their eyes or scoff_

**Kills:** _studies Franky curiously and taps his chest_

**Franky:** Huh? !! OH, REAL FUNNY! Yes, I have a heart, dangit!

**Kills:** Sorry, just wanted to make sure! Franky, would you ever work for Iceberg? If not, would you become his partner? (in the business sense, of course!)

**Franky:** Uh, no. I can do fine on my own.

**Kills:** _pauses in front of Zoro and stares at him a long while_ Zoro, you jerk!

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ Nani!?

**Kills:** You...you miserable tako! How could you sacrifice yourself like that? Argh! You're gonna be out of it, and Luffy hasn't got a clue (as usual) and when (he will eventually!) he finds out, he's gonna go all angsty and blame himself! Wah! Stupid Zoro and his self-sacrificing ways! _runs off wailing into the sunset_

_There's a brief moment of awkward silence._

**Zoro:** _sweatdrop_ ...What just happened?

**MG:** I have NO clue! _notices a slip of paper lying on the ground_ Hm? Another one?

**Note:** P.S. You do realize yaoi fans are gonna be squealing over that scene forever! You're doomed man, doomed!

**MG:** _rolls eyes, tosses the paper over his shoulder_ Thanks for that, I'll log that away. If they do, then you can say goodbye to this fanfiction, and then an angry mob of fans of this fiction will come after you, flaming the living crap outta you.

* * *

_The horse-head ship sails up, but Emerald and Jojo are nowhere to be seen. Two boys are jumping around on the deck, yelling out random anime attacks. Two girls, one a little younger than Emerald and the other one somewhat older, are sprawled on deck chairs, watching them._

**Luffy:** Huh? Hey, what are they doing?

**Zoro:** Probably training.

**Older boy:** Well, take-hey, what's that?

**Younger boy and both girls:** _Look up, then do double-takes_

**Emerald:** _Comes up from below deck with Mortagan and Lassie in animal forms_ Have you seen Slither?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ HELLO, LASSIE-CHWAN!

_Author's note: I forget. Is Mortagan male or female?_

**MG:** Uh, no, I haven't seen Slither here.

**Slither:** _Pops out of the sink_ Ew, I am SO complaining about their food!

**MG:** _jumps_ WHOA! Oh. There he is! _goofy grin_

**Lassie:** _sweatdrop_

**Jojo:** My pictures didn't work? But funny stuff happened when you put cola bottles with Santa and Mario on them! _Sulks in a depression shadow_

**Franky:** I dunno what happened. But anyway, **stop experimenting with me. Got it?**

**Emerald:** The question about Rumble Balls and Zoan-types was for Chopper to answer, not Luffy! _Turns into anthro griffin and snaps at MG's nose_

**MG:** _jumps back_ Whoa! Sorry! Geez...

**Older boy:** _Pokes Franky's head_ Are you magnetic?

**Franky:** I don't think so.

**MG:** Hmm... _pokes Franky's head with a wrench_ ...Nope, no magnets.

**Younger boy:** _Strokes Chopper_

_Chopper gets uncomfortable_

**Younger boy:** So soft...and fluffy...aw! _hug_ I just wanna take you home and put you in my stuffed animal collection!

**Chopper:** WAAAH! NOOO! _wriggles out_

**Jojo:** You DO realize he's just going to wriggle away and tell you to stop it?

**Younger boy:** He knows he likes it! _Sticks out tongue, then lowers voice_ Stupid...

**Jojo:** I heard that. OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT! _pounces_

**Two other girls:** _Look up, shrug, then go back to lounging_

**MG:** Yeah, who are these guys? The two fellas and the two girls?

**Emerald:** This is going crazy! _Jumps onto horse-head ship, goes below deck, then comes up with a small device_ Back to our world, NOW! _Presses it, and everyone who came with her disappears_

_MG and Straw Hats look around in confusion._

**MG:** ...That was odd.

* * *

_All was quiet on the Thousand Sunny, when suddenly, a blue portal opens up on the deck of the ship. Out pops a boy of 21. With a messy mop of blue hair and red eyes, he also had a big glasses on, but not thick enough to look like coke bottles. He wore a double layered shirt with the japanese kanji for Magic on his shirt and some loose baggy pants._

**Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper:** _eyes sparkling_ WOW! COOL!

_MG and the other Straw Hats stare._

_Looking around confusedly, he finally realized where he was._

**Satosan:** Yatta! I made it to the real destination. Good thing my Magic Magic power is working. _Notices the crew staring at him, he flushed red_ Ah, I'm talking with myself again! _Composes himself, and coughs_ Konnichi wa, I'm Satosan. I hail from an alternate dimension quite similar to yours. I also ate the Mahou Mahou (or Magic Magic) fruit.

**Robin:** Ah, a Devil Fruit user?

**Luffy:** This I gotta see! This is gonna be awesome! _jumps onto a barrel, watches intently_

**Satosan:** A demonstration of my abilities? Sure, lets see... _closes eyes, and starts to chant_ THUNDER! _Accidently shocks Usopp_

**Usopp:** DA-HOW! YOW! _falls on his face, shocked and smoking_

**Satosan:** Ah, gomenasai, Usopp! _Chants quickly again_ CURE! _Usopp recovers quickly, although he is still a bit scorched_

**Usopp:** _gets up_ Ooh... What just happened?

**Satosan:** Sorry about that, I'm still not that good with my abilities.

**MG:** Cure? Thunder? Sound familiar... Anyway, why is Usopp still scorched?

**Satosan:** Cure just helps to ease the pain and recover slowly. You'll still need a doctor, like Chopper here, who, by the way, is an awesome doctor.

**Chopper:** _blushes_ E-Even if you say that... _starts dancing funny_ ...I'M NOT HAPPY! KUNURA! KUNURA!

**MG:** _chuckles_ Man, people just LOVE doing that, don't they?

**Satosan:** Now, time for some cake. Here, some special chocolate cake from one of the best confectionary creators ever _hands out cake_

**Luffy:** FOOD! _starts chomping on the cake_

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ That, uh, that was kinda random...

**Satosan:** So, Luffy, what do you think would've have been different if you haven't eaten the Gomu Gomu fruit?

**Luffy:** _with mouth full_ Uh? Well, I wouldn't be stretching, I guess. Maybe I would've been able to swim, too...

**MG:** With THAT much strength? That much density!? I doubt it!

**Luffy:** Huh?

**MG:** Well, the stronger you get, the heavier, or denser, you get. If you get too dense, you'll get too heavy to even stand!

**Luffy:** _eyes bug out_ WAH! REALLY!?

**MG:** Mhm!

**Satosan:** Interesting. Usopp, do you think you could have became a lawyer? You're quite good at bluffing your way out of sticky situations, so I think you're quite suited towards it.

**Usopp:** Heh, thanks, Sato. 'Course, I think I'll stick with my dream: to become a brave sea warrior.

**Satosan:** Have you beaten any good swordsmen lately, Zoro?

**Zoro:** Yeah. Ryuuma.

**Satosan:** Good luck with your world map, Nami. I'm sure you'll be successful. _gives some mappaper and ink_

**Nami:** Uh, thanks. _takes the paper and ink_

**Satosan:** Robin, do you know anything about the history of Magic? I need to try and find out about it.

**Robin:** Hmm... That would be interesting to find out.

**MG:** Eh, she doesn't know. Sorry.

**Satosan:** For Franky: Cola! Cola! Fanta! Cola!

**Franky:** ... _sweatdrop_ OK...

**Satosan:** Sanji, I have to know, but why are you such a womanizer?

**Sanji:** Well, 'cause women are such beautiful creatures!

**Satosan:** Have to go now, but I'll try to visit you guys again soon. Ja ne!

_Pulling out a piece of paper, he starts to chant and a blue portal slowly opens in front of him. Stepping through, the portal slowly disappears._

**Luffy:** _looks around for Satosan_ Huh? Ah, well. Bye-bye, wherever you are!

OK, I've got some bad news. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with DeviantART AND . I'm thinking of ending this fiction. If you have any good reasons not to, go ahead and tell me.


	49. KatnKit4,BlueSpirit,Onepiece,Malchior6

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

Well, now I'm getting back on track, but after you read this chapter, don't send in any questions please! I'm already up to my neck in them. I'll let you know when you can start asking again.

On the plus side (for you guys, at least), the swear words from this chapter onward won't be censored, but don't expect them to go any farther than "shit".

_Kat appears suddenly sitting on top of a barrel and smiles._

**Kat:** Yo,everyone!

**MG and more social Straw Hats:** Hey!

_A drop of water falls from the sky and then materializes into a 13 year old male wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with a black cloak wrapped around him. Shory messy red hair and blue eyes. He also is wearing black boots and is missing his right eye._

**Luffy:** _in amazement_ Sugue! That drop of water turned into a person!

**Kat:** I introduce you to Wes,manipulator of water thanks to the devil fruit he ate.

_Wes just stand their expressionless_

**Kat:** A-ah nothothings wrong with him he is always like that!

**Wes: **...Can we get on with it?...

**Kat:** Maybe!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Not very social, is he?

**Kat:** Luffy: Wow (jots it down in a notebook) I guess I should get a test dummy that can remember things better though.

**Wes:** ...Like Izzy perhaps?

**Kat:** (Hits Wes on the back of the head) Stop saying that!

**Wes:** Shut up woman...

**Kat:** (red eyes and teeth bared) What did you say?!

**Sanji:** _also gets pissed_ You better treat women with more respect, you little shit!

_Wes remains silent_

**Kat:** (normal) Thats what I thought. Anyway Zoro uh oh hrm... (a half an hour later) Uhh

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ Just get on with it!

**Wes:** ...Get on with it woman.

**Kat: **(hits Wes on the back of the head this time with a fan) SHUT UP DONT RUSH ME!

_Wes sighs and looks up at the sky._

**Kat:** Zoro: ...I always wondered if its possible...to grow things in your hair?

**Zoro:** _clearly pissed_ THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO ASK!?

**Wes:** (looks at his captain annoyed) The heck of course it 'aint possible.

**Kat:** ANYTHINGS POSSIBLE! I also wonder if Zoro has ever gotten curious about it and tried?

_Wes sighs and restrains from hitting his head against the railing)_

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ **No, I have not, and if you ask any other questions, I swear I'll kill you.**

**Sanji:** _kicks Zoro's head_ You do and I'll kill YOU!

_Then Zoro and Sanji get into yet another unneccesary fight._

**Kat:** oh and one more thing Zoro, yes Izzy would most likely try to kill you. I say try because he can never bring himself to kill a person no matter how much he hates them. And a couple other reasons...

_Zoro doesn't answer since he's busy fighting._

**Kat:** Nami: When you did that uhh Hapiness punch thingy didnt you feel an ounce of Degrading youself?

**Nami:** I would've, if they weren't gonna pay for it later. _smiles mischieviously_

**MG:** _rolls eyes_

**Wes:** (hits Kat) ...payback

**Kat:** (pushes Wes overboard) Double payback.

**MG:** _gives a blank stare at first, then..._ SHIIIIIIT! _dives in after him and brings him to the ship; glares at Kat_ Kat, you realize pushing him into the water is the same as sending him to his death!? You should take better care of your nakama!

**Kat:** Usopp: Ussoop waalkk toward the light!

_Wes is holding up a mysterious bright light looking annoyed._

**Usopp:** ...What...the crap?

**Kat:** Chopper: What would happen if you get sick? You are the only doctor on the ship afta' all.

**Wes:** Then he better hope the people here arent idiots...

_Kat pushes Wes overboard again._

**Wes:** What th-

**Kat:** Shut up I dont wanna hear you right now

_Wes looks like he is about to push Kat overboard._

**Chopper:** Well, I'd cure myself. Easy. :3

**Kat:** Franky: If we did do any damages to the ship we would of most likely paid for it if Wes wouldnt stop us.

**Wes:** LIKE HECK YOU WOULD!

**Franky:** _glares at Wes_ Oh, they would, bro, and there wouldn't be anything YOU would do about it.

**Kat:** (rolls her eyes) Brook: Oh you dont? You should'a said that sooner! Then I wouldnt'a bothered ya.

**Brook:** Yohohohohoho! Not a problem!

**Wes:** We are leaving...Now.

**Kat:** You dont tell me what to do man...

_Wes drags Kat to their ship that pulled up to the side of the Thousand Sunny and sail away. All the crewmates are waving except a half a handfull of them._

**Luffy:** _waves_ Bye!

_MG looks down and notices something._

_A note is seen on the floorboard after the ship was gone._

**The note says:** MG about that comment you made about something bad would happen...isnt that half the fun? (a doodle of a lizard destroying a city that is on fire is drew after the word fun. Three more words are next to it. -Drew by Celia.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ I swear, this kid's nuts!

* * *

_It's another day in the strawhat pirates' life when a person suddenly falls from the sky and lands on his head. Everyone stares at him surprised as he gets up. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with light blue lining with a cobalt shirt underneath, faded blue jeans, and a belt that had two diamond-plated sais in it. His footwear was a pair of white tennis shoes with holes on the bottom._

**Person:** Itai. Pain bites bad. 'rubs head'

**Everyone but Luffy:** _sweatdrop_

**Luffy:** _laughs_ This guy's pretty funny!

**Person:** Anyways, I am Blue Spirit17. I come from a place where video games are becoming a huge part of economy. 'Notices everyone staring at him, and blushes.' Okay, so I'm a video game addict. Anyways, I got a few questions which I hope won't offend anyone.

Luffy: What's it like being in Gear second?

**Luffy:** Huh? Well...I never really paid attention.

**Blue Spirit17:** Really? Okay then.

Zoro: 2 questions. Question 1: If Kuina was alive and you decided to get her to join you guys, what would you do if Sanji started flirting with her?

**Zoro:** I don't think that would matter. She wasn't my girlfriend, she was my goal.

**Blue Spirit17:** Question 2: Have you ever used a sword with elemental powers?

**Zoro:** If you mean the element of the wind, yes.

**Blue Spirit17:** Nami: I got something special planned for you. _Takes out a huge money bag_

_Nami's eyes turn to beri signs._

**MG:** Oh, god, here we go.

**BlSp17:** I'm donating this bag to you in exchange for 1 question You can check it if you want. I managed to squeeze 100,0,0 berries in that thing. _clears throat_ Why do you always hit Luffy? To me, hitting a person in the head causes them to lose brain cells, and I KNOW Luffy has some.

**Nami:** Oh, I don't know, I just feel like it! Now, gimme the money! _snatches beri bag away_

**BlSp17:** Sanji: I know how you feel around women and why you don't attack them. Believe me when I say that I'm the same way. My question to you is, if you're in a life or death situation caused by a piratess, and the only way out was to attack her, would you? You don't gotta answer if you want, it's just something that's been bugging me since your fight with Kalifa at CP9.

**Sanji:** Not if my life depended on it.

**Nami:** _slaps the back of Sanji's head_ Hey, c'mon! That's just stupid!

**BlSp17:** Franky: ...I'm feeling really SUPA today! How bout you?

**Franky:** Same here, bro! _laughs and poses_

**BlSp17:** Brooke: You're the most amazing skeleton I've ever met! You're bad to the bone dude!

**Brook:** Ah, bone joke! Yohohohohoho!

**BlSp17:** 'Coughs' Anyways...

This is to everyone: Do you ever think about how ugly an enemy is when you fight them? Especially that Crocodile guy.

**Luffy:** ...Not really.

**Zoro:** Nah.

**Nami:** Sometimes.

**Usopp:** I'm with Nami on this one.

**Sanji:** That depends on the enemy's sex.

**Chopper:** I usually find myself thinking about how scary the bad guy is.

**Robin:** I don't really think about that.

**Franky:** Nope.

**Brook:** Not usually.

**BlSp17:** Well, that's it for me for now. Later! _Jumps off ship and presses a button on both of his shoes, making him float in the water for a few seconds, he turned and grinned at the srawhats before he dashed away. Everyone heard his call as he ran._

I'll be back! And with better questions!

**Luffy:** See ya!

_MG and more social Straw Hats wave._

* * *

_A huge ship comes out of nowhere.Two figures jumps of the side of the ship and lands on the thousand sunny.The first figure is a 19 year old girl with brown hair,big blue eyes wearing a tank top,camo pants and a sword hanging at her right side.This is Onepeice.The second figure is a snowy white wolf with blue eyes and a Zolo like temper.This is Mystic._

**MG:** _stares, then a mischievious grin curls onto his face_ Hey, Sanji!

**Sanji:** _looking at Onepiece with hearts in eyes_ I know, MG, I know!

**Onepeice:** sorry about that,I didn't now how to enter.

**Mystic:** well you shure know who to drag people and/or aniamls with you.I don't want to be here.

**Onepeice:** oh well I'll tell Laya that you want dog food and not meat.

**Mystic:** you evil brat.

**Onepeice:** now question and comments time.

Zolo: (holds up sword) I'm the caption and swordswoman and would love to fight you.

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ It's Zoro, not Zolo. _unsheathes swords_ But if it's a challenge you want, I accept. _smirks_

**Onepiece:** Naimi: this is though...I don't have a questionfor you.

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ OK...

**Onepiece:** Luffy: why do you eat so much?

**Luffy:** Well, I need to keep up my strength, don't I?

**Onepiece:** Chopper: you would not like our doctor. (poins at Mystic) she's the doctor.

**Chopper:** She is? _looks curiously at Mystic_

**Onepiece:** Usopp: Did you know that there is a thing called a car or truck?

**Usopp:** Actually, yeah. MG told me about it.

**Onepiece:** Robin: why do you like to read?

**Robin:** Well, it gets me closer to knowing the world's history.

**Onepiece:** Sannji: and sanji...you are my favorite onepeice charater.

**Sanji:** _elegant twirl_ Thank you, Onepiece-chan.

**Mystic:** your a fan girl of sanji.

**Onepeice:** oh will. Strawhats: if you want,you can meet my ocs a.k.a crew ok?

**Luffy:** Yosha! More of them!

**Onepiece:** well this bye for now but before i go... _kisses sanji on the ceek._

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes, steam blows out of ears_ Wow!

_MG bursts out in laughter_

(then onepeice and Mystic jumps to onepeices ship and sail away.

**Luffy:** Bye! _waves_

**Sanji: **_waves, with hearts in eyes_ FAREWELL, ONEPIECE-CHWAAAAN!

* * *

(A figure sat ontop of the Crow's nestof the Thousand Sunny. It was light brown, short hair man with a dark tan. He was wearing brown slacks, brown leather boots, a whit, short sleeves, botton-up shirt, a brown vest, and yellow sunglasses. He took a long drag on his cigarette as he lean against a large cross and mutter to himself as no one even notice he was there)

**Figure:** Where is that baka?(he mutter to himself)

(Just then Malchior's ship slowly appear, looking baddly out shape, thanks to it last battle)

**Malchior:** I hate those Marine's dogs...

_MG and Straw Hats stare._

**Franky:** Well, that ship's in desperate need of a shipwright.

(Malchior mutter as he hammer a large piece of metal over the cracks of the mast, then without warning Jack flew down and landed on Malchior's head.)

**Jack:** Draco, we got complain.

(Malchior put down his hammer as Jack flew away from him and quickly pull out his katana, then in no time flat he appear behind Mugiwara Gorillaz, whit his eyes shut.)

_Straw Hats get into battle positions._

**Malchior:** If you're her to lot us, find someone else. (he said as the hilt press against MG's neck) If you're Marines...I surjest you go before you loose a body... (he stop as he open his eyes and look at the crew then sweatdropped as he sheath his blade) Nevermind...hehehe...(turn to Jack and hissed out) NEXT MORE INFO. I COULD OF HURT THEM BEFORE I COULD OF HURT THEM BEFORE THEY COULD KILLED ME. (he turn away and sigh) I should of got a cat.

**Jack:** I heard that, scaly butt. (Jack yelled from the ship.)

**Malchior:** Jessie! (Malchior yelled) I wish to din on stuffed parrot!

(The kitchen door open and out came Jessie, with a net)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ KONNICHIWA, JESSIE-CHWAAAAN!

**Jessie:** About time you let me cook him up, (and she start to chase Jack, til he flew off the ship and quickly move behind Robin, hidding from everyone.)

**Malchior:** Well, before I start answering any questions...Have anyone seen a man carried...(he was cut off as a the ship smell of gun powder and then the night sky was filled with a pink fireworks)

_Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper look up in awe at the fireworks._

**Malchior:** Nevermind...(he look around the ship and yelled out loud) WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, KEN!?

**Ken:** Up here. (Said the man standing on the roof, leaning against the large cross as he enjoy the cig)

**Malchior:** Well, get down here and met everyone. (Malchior said as he look at him)

**Ken:** Make me, Senor.(he reply as he flick the cig to the sea and look at them)

**Malchior:** (sigh as he the back of his head) Someone get that moron down here?

**Ken:** Huh?!(Ken blink as he look at them) I doubt, not one of them can hurt me. (he said as pull off cloth on his cross showing it was made from steel. He pick up the cross from the middle as the end of it open up, showing a large gun barral, that should be from a machine gun.)

**Malchior:** (glance at Nami) Nami...before you killed me.(point at Ken) He the guy who made the fake beris and tricked me into thinking it was the real deal.

**Nami:** _glares at Ken_ Oh, really?

**Ken:** (fall face down from the deck as the cross return to it normal form which landed ontop of him) What happen? (He mutter as he push the metal cross off him, eyes swing around)

**Malchior:** Oi...baka sniper...(mutter to himself as he shut his eyes slap his forehead then turn to Nami) Don't kill him, just hurt him, and don't mess with his eyes or hands.

**Nami:** Fine, I'd feel better either way. _pummels Ken, making multiple bumps form on his head_

**Malchior:** (open his eyes as he lean against the rail, looking at them) First off, I'm not strong.

**Franky:** Huh?

**Jessie:** He just smell like that. (Jessie yelled, still looking for Jack)

_Luffy bursts out laughing._

**Malchior:** Oi...That joke is getting pretty old.(He mutter as face Franky) Anyways, like i said before, I'm not strong...

_The shipwright arches his eyebrow._

**Malchior:** (he look up at the night sky and sigh) I can't control my other side...Almost destroy a city, thanks to that half.

_Now MG and the Straw Hats all stare._

**Malchior:** (he look at the strawhat's crew and grin weakly) Don't worried. Savage doesn't come out unless I'm really angry.

Now I have something to say to Mugiwara Gorillaz (look at MG) Are you surpires that Zoro would get lost?

**MG:** Uh, not really. (shrugs)

**Malchior:** (Smirk some) I mean, even if you give him a map, telling him where he is at all times, a compass, a train dog, and Nami strap on his back, (chuckle) he'll still get lost and beated both by Nami and Sanji.

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ OK, that's enough!

**MG:** Well, c'mon. No one's perfect.

**Malchior:** Speaking about Sanji.(walk over to Sanji, holding up a small brown box) I heard that some witch kick you. So I thought you may need this.

**Sanji:** Hm? _looks at the box curiously_

**Malchior:** (hand him the box and whisper) Wear it, if you want to have kids.

**Sanji:** ...OK?

**Malchior:** (he then walk away from Sanji as try not to laugh and walk over to Usopp) Hey Usopp. I heard you have fan girls and you said all the women is falling for your good looks.

**Usopp:** You heard right!_ thumbs up_

**Malchior:** Well, I'm going to improve you look that would make women into putty in your hands. (he said with a small grin)

**Usopp:** What, improve on this? _grins and points at face_

**MG:** Um, hold it, Usopp, give it a try! This could be interesting... _mischievious grin curls onto face_

**Usopp:** _gives MG a strange look_ Hmm... Alright, I'll try it!

**Malchior:** Ok. First, I need you to stand up straight, (he said as he slide his hand in his back pocket) take a deep breath and shut his eyes.

**Usopp:** Okay. _does so_

**Malchior:** (He quickly pull out a brown paper bag with a face drawn on it that look like a mixed between Rock Lee and Mr. 2, Bon Clay) So what do everyone think of his new look?

**All but Luffy and Robin:** _backslap the air_ THAT'S NOT AN IMPROVEMENT!

_Robin simply chuckles._

**Luffy:** Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Y-You look great, Usopp! You really do! Ppphhh! XD

**Malchior:** (He cover his mouth as he chuckle and walk away from Usopp and move to Robin) Good evening, Miss. Robin. (he then smile as he hand her a book) I thought you would like a book of poems. (he shut his eyes as the cover of the book was leather and had gold print) I hope you love Edgar Allen Poe.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Thank you, Malchior.

**Malchior:** (He then head over to Nami and grin weakly as he pulled out a small bag) I know this won't make happy like getting all those fake belli, (open it and take hold of Nami's hand, pouring small diamonds, jades, emeralds, rubies...)

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Ah!? _hugs Malchior_ Apology accepted!

**Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and MG:** _backslap the air_ Oi oi oi oi oi!

(...and a silver wedding ring)

**Nami:** _eyes go back to normal_ Huh?

**Malchior:** Um...hehehe...that's one's mine. (take the ring as fast as he can, then smile weakly and turned around, taking off his silver locket and slide the ring next to another silver ring with a jewel shape like a cat's eye. He then stuff it down his shirt and turn around, messing with the chain) I was wonder where it got to. (he then rub the back of his head as he chuckle weakly and sigh)

_MG and most of the Straw Hats give Malchior a suspicious look, while Luffy just sits there wondering why they're looking at Malchior like that._

**Ken:** (slowly got up, leaning against the metal cross and look at Brook. He then reach into his pocket and pull out another cig and light it) Oi...Is this the next world? (He ask as he took a long drag, but before anyone could answer his question he turn to Robin and both his eyes turn to heart) Either this heaven or hell...(he then walk toward her as his cross fall onto the deck)

If this is hell, then chain me up and start whipping me. (Ken said as he took the cig out of his mouth and blow a kiss to her)

**Sanji:** Oi, oi! What the hell do you think you're saying!?

**Malchior:** (sigh and set down n the railing as he watch Ken) Baka.

**Sanji:** _snort_ I'll say.

**Malchior:** (sigh as he watch and shake his head as he pick up the large and heavy cross and walk toward ken, punching him in the head, make sure he was knock out, and pick him up like a sack of flour)

**Sanji:** Heh, that was satisfying.

**Malchior:** Before I go I have one more thing to say. (Malchior said as he jump up on Thousand Sunny's railing and turn around with a slightly grin) The name I used these days was give to me by the dumbss Government, But my real name is... (without warning he slip off the railing and head straight toward the sea, but both Malchior and Ken flew up, thanks to his leather-like wings, then landed on their ship's mast)

**MG:** _calling out_ WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY!?

**Malchior:** (drop his snipper and quickly climb up the mast as the fog rolled in covering the ship) My real name is Malchior...(but right before he could finish the ship was cover in thick fog, hiding the ship from sight and making sure no noises was heard)

_Pause_

**MG:** ...DAMMIT! Now we'll never know.

**Jack:** (flew out of his hiding spot and whisper to her) Miss. Robin...is it safe, or should I hide some more?

**Robin:** _chuckles _It's safe, Jack-san.


	50. MetalMadness,UKchan3,DrD14,SM10,uRufu

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

I really gotta stop taking so long to do this... Well, let's get on with it!

**MetalMadness122:** I have a specific question for each Straw Hat.

Luffy- Why are you so intent on becoming pirate king? Isn't having a 300 mil. Beri bounty enough?

**Luffy:** Nope, it isn't. I have a promise to keep. I promised Shanks I'd become the Pirate King!

**MetalMadness122:** Zoro- Why do you always get so lost?

**Zoro:** WHAT!?

**MG: **Nah, Zoro doesn't get lost. He just takes the scenic route.

_Zoro glares at MG_

**Metal:** Nami- Can you do anything other than use the clima tact?

**Nami:** You mean to fight? Um, no. I don't like fighting.

**MG:** Not always, anyway. She's "part-pacifist", you might say.

**Metal:** Ussop- Where do you come up with your stories?

**Usopp:** Come up with? They're all true--

**MG:**Well, Usopp has a big imagination! 'Nuff said.

**Usopp:** _angrily_ Hey, MG! I wasn't finished!

**Metal:** Sanji- How could you deal with sounding like the Fonz combined with a Brooklyn cab driver?

**Sanji:** I didn't, thank God. None of us had to go through any of that shitty 4Kids dub. But, to put it mildly, I'm not impressed.

**Metal:** Chopper- Shouldn't you be in medical school instead of on a pirate ship?

**Chopper:**I learned all I know about medicine from Doctor and Doctorine.

**Metal:** Robin- How bad was it to sound like a hick in the U.S.?

**Robin:**Well, like Cook-san said, none of us had to go through the 4Kids dub. I imagine, however, that it would be unpleasant.

**Metal:** Franky- WHY DO YOU NEVER WEAR PANTS?!

**Franky:**Hoo, boy. _rolls eyes_ Another pants question?

**MG:** Eh, I'll answer it. _to Metal_ Well, Franky likes to "express himself", though **what** about himself, I'm not sure.

**Franky:** Easy! My manliness! Ow! _poses_

**MG:** _rolls eyes_Ahem. Anyway, he's just eccentric. Fuggedaboudit!

**Metal:** Brook- How can you play instruments if your brain rotted out, leaving you unable to even think?

**Brook:**Hmm... You know, that's a good question. I guess the Devil Fruit allows you to think just as you always have, with or without a brain. Amazing, isn't it! Yohohohohoho!

* * *

Now for Uzumaki Kagome-chan...

(same introdution as before...you know, the ship...)

**UK-chan:** hey guys...(soaked in blood) (cute smile)

_Chopper screams and hides behind Robin's leg. Everyone is shocked._

**Usopp:**Wh-Why are you covered in blood!?

**UK-chan:**hey luffy-chan! 8D!(glomp)

**Luffy:** Whoa! Wait. _looks at her sternly in the eyes_ Why are you covered in blood?

_Author's Note: See her reply next chapter. Or the chapter after that._

**UK-chan: **well, i'm in mine yaoi-fangirl mode right now, so, to start...

**MG:** Uh-oh.

**UK-chan:** Zoro/Sanji: Have you ever read the LEMONS about you 2?i read ALL zoroxsanji fics in ff and i luv them , THEY'RE HOT!-

**Sanji:** !? _a bit depressed_ Oh, not again!

**Zoro:** _stress mark_Don't you people have better things to do than create, or even look at, pairings that'll never exist?

**MG:** It seems they don't WANT to read those pairings. To be honest, neither do I.

**UK-chan:**Nami:(opens a hole in the air and pulls Kakuzu from it) meet the only person who luvs money more than you!

**Nami:**...Um, hello...? (Geez, this girl's random!)

_Author's note: I don't know who Kakuzu is, so I'm unable to write a reply. Sorry._

**UK-chan:** Luffy:If you could get the powers from other DEVIL FRUIT, what fruit would be?

**Luffy:** ... _thinks about it_...Oh! I think I'd like the Baku-Baku Fruit! You know, the one Wapol ate?

**UK-Chan:**Chopper:Tsunade-obaa-chan sent you this(throws various corpses from criminals on him) have fun!

**Chopper:** EEK! _pops out of the pile of corpses and_ _runs away_NOOOOO!

**MG:**Oo; Uh, sometimes, UK, I swear there's something wrong with you!

**UK-chan:** Robin:do you know who is Uchiha itachi?(it's in the books i gave you)if yes, what's your opinion about him?(i think you 2 would make a great couple!)

**Robin:** _blushes, and actually seems angry_Yes, I know who Itachi is. He's the man who killed his own parents. I'd rather not think about him.

**UK-chan:** Marimo-chan!:why the hll you are paired up with luffy in so many yaoi fics? oO?

**Zoro:** What the hell are you asking ME for!?

**MG:** He dunno.

**UK-chan:**MG:YOUR FIC ROCKS MY WORLD! ;P

**MG:** _smiles_ Thanks, UK.

**UK-chan:**DATTEBAYO!

_returns to ship and start to plan...things...yeah..._

* * *

(some trumpet music plays in the background, then a boat, similar to the one George Washington sailed back in the war between the America and the British, soon came near the Thousand Sunny. Dr.Dude is seen in a George Washington costume in a similar pose.)

**Most of the Straw Hats:** _sweatdrop_ What the hell?

**Luffy and Chopper:** _eyes sparkling_ COOL!

**Brook:** My, my! Very distinguished!

**Dr.D:**(opens his eyes to see the Thousand Sunny before him) Alright, stop here men! (the boat stops near the Thousand Sunny, then Dr.D starts climbing up the ship. Then he hops onto the deck as the crew sees him) Hello again Strawhats! Here, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I have questions for you all! The bad news is that my pirate crew is taking a vacation in the bahamas, so sorry if you wanted to meet the rest of them.

**MG, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper:** _depressed_ AW!

**Dr.D:** Well anyway, question time!

MG: Are you crazy man?! (starts shaking MG like a British Nanny) Don't cancel the story man! The fans love it! Take a look at the huge amount of reviews and ratings this story has! You can't give up on it now!

**MG:**S-STOP SH-SHAKING MEEE! _once he stops, he shakes his head_ Brbrbrbr! Uh, you're a little late to tell me that. Thanks for the concern, though.

**Dr.D:**Luffy: 1. So Luffy, what would happen if you fought a dark version of yourself?

**Luffy:** I'd kick his ass. _grins_

**MG:**(sigh) Wish my life was as simple as Luffy's.

**Dr.D:** 2. Would you, as a pirate, consider drifters of the desert or wasteland to be Pirates of the Land?

**Luffy:** ? _tilts head_ What's a drifter?

**MG:** Um... I guess they're what Dr.D said: Pirates of the Land.

**Dr.D:**3. If so, here are some drifters I know. (gets out a wanted poster of the four) One of them is sort've like you.

_Straw Hats and MG look at the poster._

**Dr.D:** 4. (points to the girl in the picture holding two revolvers) That's Virginia Maxwell. She wanted to be a drifter like her father when she was a child. So now she is. A drifter looking for her long-lost father. She's good with those two guns.

5. (whispers to MG) If you played Wild Arms 3, you would know what I'm talking about.

**MG:**...Well...I can look it up on Wikipedia, right?

**Dr.D:**Zoro: 1. So Zoro, since you've heard of Ichigo, have you met any of the other Soul Reapers?

**Zoro:** Yes.

**MG:** He met all the Soul Reapers that participated in the Jump Super Stars and Ultimate Stars tourneys.

**Dr.D:** 2. If so, what did you think of each of them in general?

**Zoro:** In general? Well, I thought some made good warriors, but others... Well, I wondered why those others were fighting.

**Dr.D:**Nami: 1. I know someone who's even greedier than you!

**Nami:** That so? Who're they?

**Dr.D:**2. (gets out a picture of Wario) Meet Wario! The greediest guy on the face of the universe!

**Nami:** _grimaces_Ew!

**MG:**Geh! _sarcastically_ Hey, handsome! _seriously_ One word of advice for him: HYGIENE.

**Dr.D:**3. Wario is a treasure hunter who travels the world, hunting for treasure.

4. Wario can even suck up money with his mouth!

**Nami:** ...For some weird reason, I envy him.

**Dr.D:**Usopp: 1. Have you ever played Super Smash Bros Brawl?

**Usopp:**No, but I've read that Smash Adventure fanfiction. Not everything in that story's accurate, but most of it is.

**Dr.D:** 2. If so, what do you think of each of the characters in general?

**Usopp:** Cool, or scary! Of course, none of them are a match for me!

**Dr.D:**Sanji: 1. So Sanji, if you were able to do ANYTHING you wanted, what would it be?

**Sanji:** _blushes_ A-Anything?

**Dr.D:**2. NOT including Nami or Robin or any other girl in the world.

**Sanji:** _blush disappears_ Oh... Well, get to All Blue faster, I guess. Have all the best cooking tools at my disposal. _smiles, deep in thought_

**Dr.D:** 3. I personally think that you would be a good chef or a kickboxing teacher.

**Sanji:** _snaps out of thoughts_ No, not kickboxing. You need your feet AND hands for that, and you know I don't like using my hands in combat.

**Dr.D:** 4. Remember the Ice Hunter Arc where you and Usopp were up against Sarco and Arubelle?

**Sanji:** Yes...?

**Dr.D:** 5. I find their ice skating act VERY stupid and annoying.

**Sanji:** _sigh_I know. What did Arubelle see in that mascara'd monkey?

**Dr.D:** Chopper: 1. Ever heard of Sweeney Todd?

**Chopper:** Uh, no.

**Dr.D:** 2. Well he's said to be called the demon barber of Fleet Street.

**Chopper:** D-Demon barber?

**Dr.D:** 3. If you want a shave from him, better think twice, for if you go there... (makes a gesture as if I'm slitting my throat)

**Chopper:** (Gulp!) _trembles_

**Dr.D:** Robin: 1. So if you've read the stories of Alice in Wonderland, did you know that there was a third story?

**Robin:** Is there?

**Dr.D:**2. I suggest you don't read it to children, because it's sort've a macabre version of the story.

**Robin:** ...Tell me.

**Dr.D:**3. The story has Alice in an asylum, becoming catonic after a tragic fire killed her family. She's then transported back into Wonderland, also changed because of the tragedy. Here, Alice has to go through Wonderland and destroy the evil Red Queen in order to gain her sanity back.

_All the Straw Hats and MG look on in stunned silence._

**Dr.D:**4. And trust me, that sounds worse than the fanart on Deviantart I found that has you and Lucc--

**MG:** _quickly covers Dr.D's mouth_ STOP! Don't tell THEM about it! It'll burn their mind's eyes...! _whispers_ Personally, I think the picture's worse...

**Dr.D:** Franky: Have you tried wearing a spandex suit? It might show off more of your manliness!

**Franky:** _smirks_ Now THAT sounds like an idea!

**MG:** ...Franky, please, I beg you, DON'T!

**Franky:**All right! Fine! Sheesh...

**Dr.D:** Brook: 1. Did you know that there's someone on Deviantart who's OC loves you?

**Brook:**Wha--!? R-Really!?

**Dr.D:**2. And yes, she'll let you see her panties.

**Brook:** ...Oh, my... If I still had flesh, I'd be blushing! _starts dancing and playing his fiddle_ YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I'll express my joy instead!

_MG chuckles_

**Dr.D:** Well guys, that's it for me! See you later! (sails away on the boat I came to the ship on)

* * *

**Note from SM:**Ok, first off, I agree with Dr.Dude 100 percent. But if you really feel like ending this, at least give it a few more chapters. ON WITH THE SHOW!

_A low, moaning noise comes from above. Then, a gigantic alien mothership, and I mean HUGE, hovers over the TS._

**Straw Hats and MG:** WHOA!

_The bottom opens, and a small elevator-thing with SM and the gang standing on it lowers down to the ship. Once there, the gang steps off_

**SM:** (waving to aliens) Thanks for the lift, guys!

**Aliens:**GGK-NORUI-VJII. (Translation: Your welcome.)

_Aliens fly off, leaving the Straw Hats and MG staring into the sky where they disappeared._

**MG:**...Oh, Dib would've LOVED that!

_Author's note: Dib belongs to Jhonen Vasquez._

**SM:**(To Strawhats, as if nothing happened) Hi guys!

**Ryu:** (To Hana) See? I told you we would come back.

**Hana:**(As usual, she runs over and hugs Chopper) Yay! I get to see Chopper more! C'mon, lets play!

_Chopper and Hana run off, laughing. MG and Robin look on, smiling warmly._

**MG:**Y'know, Robin, Hana's really brought out the best in Chopper. I've never seen him so happy.

_Robin simply nods in agreement._

**SM:**Zoro: Here' a name you should know very well: Himura Kenshin, formerly known as Hitokiri Battosai. He is an extremly awesome swordsman. If you ever meet him, you should fight. Oh, and here's something interesting about him also: He uses a Sakbato, a sword witch has its blade upside-down. Its very interesting.

**Zoro:** Oh, I heard his name before. I MET him during the Jump tournaments. _smirks_ He proved his strength was real. Glad to have faced him.

**SM:**Nami: (wits until Ryu isnt looking) (whispers) Have some gold. (hands her a billion wads of cash)

**Nami:** _eyes silently turn to beri signs; whispering_ Ah! Thanks! _takes the money_

**Ryu:** OI, I SAW THAT, YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!

**SM:** EEK! (runs for his life)

**TL:**(sweatdrop) I cant believe we're related. (To Ussop) So, why wouldn't you admit the Going Merry was doomed? Was it because of your love for Kaya?(smiles like a smartass)

**Usopp:** _blush_Shuddup! _calms down_ I wouldn't admit that because I BELIEVED in it. It was a strong little ship, what can I say?

(Ryu is still chasing SM)

**TL:**(To MG) My bro gets chased around by Ryu almost every day.

**MG:** _arches eyebrow_ Really?

**TL:** Yesterday it was because he was trying to teach sex-ed to Hana.

(RANDOM FAMILY GUY-LIKE FLASHBACK)

(SM and Hana are in the living room. SM is on the couch with some books, while Hana is on the floor in front of him)

**SM:**...and so, Hana, when a man and woman love each other very much... THIS HAPPENS!! (Shows her a very graphic page from a hentai magazine)

**Hana:**(anime freak out) AGH!

(Ryu walks in, looking enraged)

**Ryu:**YOU (BLEEP)ING (BLEP)! I'LL (BLEEP)(BLEEP) (BLEP)! (Takes sword out and charges. Sm screams like a little girl and runs away)

(END FLASHBACK)

**TL:**(sigh) I think I'll move to Alabasta when I grow up.

**MG:** ...Dammit, SM, you did the wrong thing.

**Sanji:** _starts chasing SM as well_ HEY! HOW COULD YOU SHOW SUCH A DISGUSTING IMAGE TO A LITTLE GIRL, YOU SHITTY HEDGEHOG!?

(later, Ryu has stopped chasing SM, who has a bump on his head)

**SM:**So, Luffy, Nami. How would you feel if this really happend? (shows them Ulrilra's fanfic 'An Uneventful Dinner')

_The two read the story. Luffy doesn't seem to get it, while Nami seems embarrassed and pissed._

**Luffy:** I don't really know.

**Nami:** _blushing, angry_I know one thing, I'm gonna kick this Ulrilra's ass!

**MG:** _pats Nami's shoulder_ Calm down, Nami. Breathe.

**SM:** (looks at watch) Well, we'd better get going.

**Hana:**(dissapointed) Aw...

**Ryu:** (Smiles) how about we stop for ice cream on the way back?

**Hana:**(brightens up a bit) Ok! (Turns to Chopper) Well... bye. (Hugs him, and runs back to the boat with Ryu)

**Chopper:** _smiles_ Bye! _waves to her as she leaves_

**SM:** Huh, for some reason I feel like listening to the Beatles. (Puts on a wig, takes out a guitar, and starts singing) Hey Jude...

**TL:**(chuckles) Well, see you guys later! (gets into boat. It speeds off, and Hana can be seen on Ryu's shoulders waving)

**Luffy:** _with Chopper on his shoulders; both waving_ BYE!

* * *

(A black haired girl jump to the deck. She's 16 years old and wearing a pink t-shirt, black knee-length baggy pants and pink sport shoes)

**uRufu:**Hello everyone!! I'm uRufu! Nice to meet you guys!

**Luffy, Usopp, MG, Nami, Franky:** Yo!

**Sanji:** _elegant twirl, bow_ Good evening, miss.

_Chopper shyly stays quiet._

**Robin:** _smiles_ Hello.

**Brook:** Good evening!

**Zoro:** Zzz...

**Sanji:** _kicks Zoro_ Hey! Wake up, Marimo!

**uRufu:** Uh? I don't remember where i came from.. (rub the back of her neck).

**Most of Straw Hats and MG:** _sweatdrop _Just like Luffy!

**uRufu:** Nee... (comes closer to the straw hats) Do you guys miss Vivi?

**Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper:** _looking_ _depressed_ Yes...

_Zoro just rolls his eyes. MG looks at the depressed Straw Hats sympathetically._

**uRufu:** (smile sweetly) Really? Ne...

Luffy

1. (smile sweetly) You guys are awesome! Can i join your crew?

**Luffy:** Sure!

**Most of the other Straw Hats:** _punch or kick his head_LUFFY!

**uRufu: **2. Well, i can't fight, but i can sing well! (start singing Luffy's song, Holy Holiday)

**Luffy:** _after listening to the song_ Whoa! That was good!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

**MG:** Hey! That wasn't bad at all!

**uRufu: **3. (suddenly hug Luffy)

**Luffy:** _a bit startled_ Hm?

**uRufu: **4. Mmh.. Can i kiss you?You're so cute, Luffy-san (kiss Luffy softly)

**Luffy:** ! _blushes a little_

_MG snickers, then bursts out laughing and rolling on the floor._

**uRufu: **5. (hold her cheek) Kyaa...!! I did it! I kissed him! (love marks everywhere)

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop _Hoo boy, UK's not gonna be happy about that...

**uRufu: **6. This is for you, cutie (gives Luffy a big chunk of lamb meat)

**Luffy:** MEAT!! Thanks! _starts wolfing down the meat_

**uRufu: **Zoro

1. I think you're hot.

**Zoro:** I don't care.

**uRufu: **2. Zoro, what will you do if Nami kiss you?

**Zoro:** _jumps a little_ ...I'd likely be surprised. Or pissed. Depends on what else was happening.

**uRufu: **3. What will you do if you've defeated Mihawk?

**Zoro: **Hmm... I guess I'll just do what I usually do.

**MG:** Gonna be kinda lonely at the top, isn't it?

**Zoro:** Shut up.

**uRufu: **Nami

1. What will you do if i cut off all of your mikan trees?

**Nami:** I'll kill you.

**MG:** _chuckles _That sounded like Achmed. You know, "Silence! I kill you!"

**uRufu: **2. Just kidding. Geez. Sorry (give her 100 thousand beli)

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ I forgive you! _takes money_

_MG just slaps his forehead._

**uRufu: **Usopp

1. When you lied, why didnt your nose become longer?

**Usopp:** ?? What!?

**MG:** Pinocchio joke.

**Usopp:** Uh- hey!

**uRufu: **2. Would you make a weapon for me like you did with Nami?

**Usopp:** Uh, sorry, uRufu. I only make weapons for my nakama, and I don't really know you well enough.

**uRufu:** 3. I'll give you this (give him a small sack of pink powder)

**Usopp:** Huh? _takes sack_ What is it?

**uRufu:** 4. This is the powder that i made. If you use this to your enemies, they will start singing and forget about you.

**Usopp:** _interested_ Oh... Kinda like what Brook can do, only the enemies are making the music, and nobody falls asleep. Clever!

**uRufu: **Sanji

1. Sanji-san, you're a kind person, you know.

**Sanji:** _bows_ Thank you kindly.

**uRufu: **2. I've made a chocolate cake. (give the cake to Sanji) Would you want to try it?

**Sanji:** Oh, sure! _bites into it_

**uRufu:** 3. Is it delicious?

**Sanji:** _swallows_ Oh, yeah!

**uRufu: **4. (smile sweetly) Thanks Sanji-san (kiss his cheek)

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ WOO-HOO! Thank YOU, Rufu-chan! Mellorine! Mellorine!

**uRufu: **5. Can i get your recipes? Or can you teach me more about cooking? Pleease? (puppy eyes)

**Sanji:** Of course, my dear! _runs into the kitchen to get some copies of the recipes_

**uRufu:** Chopper

1. (stare at Chopper)

**Chopper:** ... _gets nervous_ Wh-What?

**uRufu: **2. Aww.. (hug Chopper) Cute!

**Chopper:** GAH! NOT AGAIN!

**uRufu: **3. (still hugging Chopper) You're amazing! Choppa SUGOOI!! I love you..!!

**Chopper:** _finally manages to escape her grasp; starts dancing_ Baka! Even if you say that, it won't make me happy! Kunura! Kunura! Kunura!

**uRufu: **4. I think 50 beli is too small for you, Choppa. You're stronger than your look.

**Chopper:** _continues to dance_ Stop flattering me! I'm not happy! _stops dancing_ ...You're right, though. _seems depressed_ 50...!?

**uRufu:** Robin

1. Nee-san.. (hug her)

_Robin chuckles and pats her back._

**uRufu: **2. I got something for you (give her 7 series of Harry Potter). You should read them, nee-san. They are interesting.

**Robin:** Oh, thank you. _to MG_ There are many kind people on , aren't there?

**MG:** Yeah, there are. _looks depressed_ Unlike on DeviantART...

**uRufu:** Franky

1. Suppa! (poses)

**Franky:** YES! _poses as well_

**uRufu:** 2. Try these! (give him 7 barrels of pink cola)

**Franky:** Uh-oh. This had better be regular cola.

**uRufu:** Brook

1. Can you play "Somewhere over the rainbow"?

**Brook:** Well, I can try. _pulls out his fiddle_ Do you have a booklet for the song?

**uRufu:** 2. Would you want me to find a female living skeleton for you?

**Brook:** Oh, yes, thank you!

**uRufu:** Ace

**MG:** Ace? Hm, let's see what I can do...

_Moments later, we find MG (none of the Straw Hat Pirates) at Impel Down._

**MG:** _peeks into Ace's cellar_ Ace? You there?

**Ace:** Oh! Hey, MG! Think you could get me outta here?

**MG:** Uh, sorry man. I've tried.

**Ace:** _sigh _Oh, well.

**uRufu:** 1. Hi Ace!

**Ace:** Huh? Oh, hello. Who're you?

**MG:** Her name is uRufu.

**Ace:** Oh, this is for that fanfiction thing, huh? I can kill some time.

**uRufu:** 2. You and your little brother are cute!

**Ace:** _chuckles_ Thanks.

**uRufu: **3. Why is your family name 'Portgas'? You're Luffy's real brother, aren't you? Why isn't your name 'Monkey D Ace'?

**Ace:** Oh, Whitebeard wanted me to make a...pseudonym...in case something happens.

**MG:** _sigh_ I REALLY don't wanna leave here.

**Marine guards:** _from down the hall_ Hey, who goes there!?

**Ace:** !! _whispers_ Get outta here, quick!

_MG hesitates, then runs for it._

_Later, on the Thousand Sunny..._

**uRufu:** MG

1. When did you join this crew?

**MG:** Oh, I didn't, really. I just drop by every so often so the crew can answer these questions.

**uRufu: **2. What is (or are) your ability(ies)?

**MG:** Abilities? Well... I'm not sure I HAVE any abilities.

**uRufu:** 3. How did you handle the stupidity of this crew?

(The Straw Hat except Robin: (back hand snapping) Oi oi oi!)

**MG:** _chuckles_ Well, I can relate to them, that's how.

**uRufu:** Thanks everyone! You guys rock!!

**Everyone:** Sayonara!

_MG finds a note on the ground._

**Note: **Fiuh.. Sorry for the grammars. You can fix that if you want to. Hhe.. ;-D Thanks!!

**MG:** _smiles, rolls eyes_ Well, Luffy, you lucky dog, you hit the jackpot in my opinion!

**Luffy:** Huh?

**MG:** Well... _blush_ I kinda want a girl like that...

**Usopp:** ... _laughs_ And people teased ME about that kind of thing!

**_END_**


	51. SM11,DrD15,UKchan4,Emerald6,Killslay2

_**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**_

OK, I have to apologize for yet another long hiatus. I got First and Second Voyage a few days ago and I was totally into it! Right, let's get on with it.

(SonicMario and the others suddenly jump aboard and start doing the dance from the end credits of "The Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". After that, they pose.)

**SM: **Sup, ya'll!

_The crew and MG can only stare._

**MG:** ... _chuckles_ Ya couldn't resist, could ya? _rolls eyes_

(Without hesitation, Hana runs over and glomps Chopper. They immidietly run away giggling)

_MG watches them, smiling._

**SM: **Well, Nami, I can understand where your getting at, but try this other fic by Ulrilra. It has more of a sense that it would actually happen in the One Piece story. You read it too, Luffy. (Shows "Nami's State" by Ulrilra)

**Luffy and Nami:** Hm? _look at it curiously_

**SM: **Well, maybe the first two chapters. After that, I'm not so sure. Especially with the Lemon... bleh.

**Luffy:** Lemon?

**MG: **That's slang for erotic fanfictions. _stress veins_

**Nami and Sanji: **EHH!? You're kidding, right!?

**Ryu: **(disgusted) I HATE Lemon fics.

**MG:** Me too. Hell, I hate sex! Or at least watching or reading about it. _grimaces and shudders_

**SM: **Yeah, I can only read the first two chapters of Nami's State before I just stop altogether. (Looks at fic again, smiles) But still, it's a great fic. I mean, I love how Luffy just devotes himslef to Nami when she's in that state. When you read the first two chapters, it doesn't even look like a romance story. It just shows how far Luffy will go for his Nakama (Grins at Luffy, thumbs up) You rock, dude!

_Luffy grins, laughing a little._

**TailsLuigi: **(sweatdrop) That was dramatic...

**SM:** Anyway.

Ussop: So, you like telling stories?

**Usopp:** Sure do!

**SM: **Here's one I got for you... There were three kids. A Fat one, A Normal one, and A Skinny one. So, they here rumors of a witch that lives in a cottegein the woods, to they go to investigate, when they get there, the door is open, so they go in. They find no trace of the woman at all. The Kids check the basement. There's no light switch, so they just wander in the dark. The skinny kid feels around for the wall, but suddenly feels the corpse of a cat hanging on the wall. He freaks out and calls for his friends. Nothing. He runs up the stairs to see the woman waiting for him. She tells him she sets up her basement like that because kids are always coming over to see if she's really a witch. While they both enjoy a bowl of chilli, the skinny kid asked where his friends are. "Oh, well... I'm sorry, but it's so hard to find meaty and plump children around these days..." Then he sees an eyeball in his bowl.

_Usopp stiffens, then hides behind a barrel. MG shudders. The rest stare at SM, a bit shocked...except for Zoro, who chuckles a bit evilly. Then everyone notices Hana and Chopper._

(Both Hana and Chopper are huddled together, crying. Ryu, as if instinctivly, comes over and comforts them both with a hug. Everyone is glaring at SM.)

**MG:** _sigh_ Seriously, was that necessary?

**SM: **Uh... a little too graphic...? Sorry. I truly am. (bows, feeling embarressed and akward.)

**TL: **(sighs, pats back) S'okey. We really gotta work on your people skills.

**SM: **(blankley) Your the one to talk.

**TL: **XD Shuddup!

_Later, after Hana and Chopper are calmed down, SM is forgiven, and the reviewers leave..._

* * *

(Jaws theme is heard. A large shark fin is seen circling around the Thousand Sunny. The music then intensifies as the fin slowly rises from the sea. Just then, the fin goes into the air...)

**Usopp and Chopper:** _scared out of their skin _AAAHHHH-- _faces change to confused looks_ Huh?

(...and the sunlight reveals wearing a huge shark fin on his back)

**Dr.D:** Hi peoples!

**Everyone but Robin:** WHAT THE HELL!?

**Dr.D: **(gravity kicks in, and he falls face first into the deck) Ow. (gets up and takes the shark fin off) Yike. I haven't felt that much pain since the shock of finding that one of the Shichibukai is a woman! (waits for reaction from the strawhats)

**MG: **Hey, now, it's not THAT surprising. C'mon, female pirates exist! Just look at Nami and Robin!

**Dr.D:** Anyway, time for questions!

Luffy: 1. Bet you never known one of the Shichibukai was a woman, eh?

**Luffy:** Actually, I never really thought about that.

**MG: **Luffy doesn't think a lot. It hurts his brain.

**Dr.D:** 2. I know where Ace is gonna be executed!

3. The Marine headquarters in Marinetown!

**Luffy:** I know!

**Dr.D:** 4. And Blackbeard replaced Crocodile!

**Luffy:** HUH!? Blackbeard!?

**Dr.D:** 5. And there's also a- (MG stops me from getting spoilers)

**MG:** _through clenched teeth_ Shshsshshuddup, man!

**Dr.D: **Zoro: 1. You're certainly one for breaking swords and replacing them, aren't ya? (smiles goofily, ready to dodge his incoming punch)

**Zoro:** _throws a punch_ Shut the hell up!

**Dr.D: **2. How does it feel to be handle by Funimation?

**Zoro:** _calms down_ A LOT better. MG showed me some footage, and it fits pretty well. No editing, either.

**Dr.D: **Nami: 1. Also, there was this time when Wario went off to rescue a queen from an evil pirate named Shake King.

2. And he was just in it for the Bottomless Sack of Coins!

**Nami:** Sounds like a good reason to me.

**MG:** _chops the air_ OI!

**Dr.D:** 3. This sack, when shook, produces an unlimited amount of money, never to run out!

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ HUH!? R-R-REALLY!?

**MG: **Sounds like a dream come true, huh Nami? Unfortunately...

**_CAUTION! MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD!_**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...a female pirate named Captain Syrup makes off with the coin sack.

**Nami: **Wha!? Oh, that bitch.

**Usopp:** Oh, like you wouldn't have done that!

**Nami:** _punches Usopp_ SHUT UP!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_SPOILERS ENDED_**

**Dr.D: **Usopp: What would happen if you, and the strawhats, all faced your darksides?

**Usopp:** It would be a difficult battle, but we would definitely win! ...I hope. _sweatdrop _Heh heh.

**MG:** Yeah, THAT was encouraging.

**Usopp:** _leans in, whispering _Just between you and I, I think the only difference between Zoro and his dark side would be that the dark side would actually want to kill his crewmates. _shudders_

**Zoro:** I heard you.

**Usopp:** _jumps _GAH!

_Zoro smirks_

**Dr.D: **Sanji: What would you do if you found a Genie in a lamp?

**Sanji: **Hmm... _thinks of him finding a lovely, scantily-clad female genie in a lamp, and starts swooning again_ MELLORINE~! _starts dancing_

**MG:** I'm afraid to know...

**Dr.D:** Chopper: (looks at the hat) ...What does the X mean?

**Chopper:** Huh? _looks at his hat_ Oh, that's a medical cross.

**MG:** What? Don't medical crosses look like +'s?

**Chopper:** Oh. Well... then I don't know.

_MG falls over in surprise._

**Dr.D: **Robin: To continue, along Alice's journey to gain her sanity, she encounters a cannibalistic Duchess, an insane Mad Hatter, disgusting versions of Dee and Dum, a war-obsessed Centipede, and a mechanized Jabberwock! All of them representing Alice's inner feelings of her insanity.

**Robin:** _serious look_ How frightening.

**MG: **Geez, poor Alice. Seriously, who made that game!?

**Dr.D:** Franky: I heard that in the 10th One Piece movie, you wear pants. What do you say to that?

**Franky:** _annoyed sigh_ I know, MG showed me. What were they thinking?

**MG:** Well, hold it, Franky. Maybe there's a good reason.

**Franky: **There'd better be...

**MG:** We'll see when the movie gets subtitled.

**Dr.D:** Brook: (gets him a song book from the Nightmare Before Christmas) This should keep you interested. (smiles)

**Brook:** _opens book and starts reading_Hmm... _after a moment, takes his violin and starts playing "This is Halloween"_

**Dr.D: **Well, squadala! Bye bye! (to myself) Hopefully the lady that saved Luffy on that Isle of Women becomes part of his crew. We need another female pirate, darn it! (dissapears into a black hole)

**Luffy: **"Squadala"? What's that?

**MG: **Oh, nothing. Just something we internet surfers like to call "Youtube Poop". _smiles_

**Luffy:** ???

**MG:** _sigh_ Never mind...

* * *

(entrance...ship...WTH...the ship is...empty?)

**SFX:** POOF _cloud of smoke_

**Uzumaki Kagome-chan:** HEY PEOPLE! _nice guy pose_

Why was i covered in blood last time, Ussop? Well, let's just say that some guys from my world (coughsasukecough) are not breathing anymore...hehehe...

**Usopp:** _eyes bug out_ EH!? What the hell is THAT supposed to mean!?

_Chopper goes into Guard Point_

**Brook:** AAH! What a brute!

**MG:** All right, that's enough, guys!

**UK-chan:** AND I'M NOT CRAZY...i just see like all the stuff that includes death, wounds and humor n.n...

_This receives shocked stares from the Straw Hats._

**MG:** ...Well then you'd LOVE Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. That's chock-full of it.

**UK-chan:** Luffy: i know i love you an' all...but...do you THINK before doing ANYTHING?

**Luffy:** Not really, why?

**MG:** _rolls eyes _Again, Luffy doesn't really think much. It hurts his brain.

**UK-chan:** Chopper: If you didn't like the bodies okay, more dinner meat for ME! _hungry eyes_

**Chopper: **GAH! You cannibal!

**UK-chan:** Sanji: Hey, old man, did you know that smoking makes people grow old faster?

**Sanji:** EH!? _pathetically_ _weeping_Why'd you say that, UK-chan!?

**UK-chan: **Zoro: ...you...you... _stops a bit_ YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN A GOTHIC-LOLITA MAID DRESS!MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Zoro:** _confused look_ ...Huh?

**MG:** _passes a hand over his eyes_Never mind, Zoro-san. Never mind.

**UK-chan:** Robin/Frank: Sorry guys, don't have anything to ask you two...so... _pulls TV out of thin air_ watch the dancing lobsters... _Turns the TV on the dancing lobsters_

**Franky:** _sweatdrop_ What the...?

**MG:** Um, no. _pushes TV to the side_ Maybe Max will like this.

**UK-chan: **Last, but not least...LUFY-CHWAN _glomps²³²³²³²²³²¹³²¹ him_

**Luffy:** WHOA! _laughs_

**UK-chan:** BYEBYE PEOPLE!

_walks away above the water_

**Luffy:** _eyes gleaming with excitement _OOH-HOO~! THAT'S COOL!

**Usopp and Chopper:** _hugging each other fearfully_ S-Scary...

* * *

Next up to bat: Emerald Griffon!

**Note from Emerald:** (Morty's a guy.)

_A ship with a griffin figurehead sails up. The griffin has a bloody chain hanging from its beak and a weird look in its eyes. Emerald and Mortagan are napping on deck in their animals forms._

_Straw Hats and MG look at the ship curiously._

**Lassie:** _*comes up from under deck in human form holding two roosters by the scruffs of their necks*_ Stop eating my paintings!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ OI, LASSIE-CHWAAAAN~!

**Yellow rooster:** It's not our fault you make paintings with candy!

**Red rooster:** Yeah-hey, pirates!

**Emerald and Mortagan:** _leap up and growl_

**Straw Hats and MG:** Huh?

**Lassie:** _starts salivating_ TIME TO KILL! For my master!

**Sanji:** _eyes normal again_ L-Lassie?

_Lassie gets out a sword, dropping the two roosters, who transform into a blond and a redhead with spears_

**MG: **Wh-What the hell!?

_Most of the Straw Hats get into fighting positions. Usopp and Chopper hide behind the mast._

**Emerald:** For my parents! _*gets out a metal staff that's jointed in the middle with sharp claws at both ends*_

**Mortagan:** For our family! _*gets out two daggers*_

**All on Griffin-Head Ship:** _*charge at the Thousand Sunny, but freeze in midair*_

**Straw Hats and MG:** ?

_*The horse-head ship sails up, and another Emerald leaps off it*_

_Now the Thousand Sunny's crew is severely confused. They look back and forth at the two Emeralds._

**Emerald: **Sorry, my OCs got out of my mind. _*touches the angry frozen crew, and they get absorbed into light, along with their ship*_

**Straw Hats and MG:** HUH!?

**Lassie:** _*hopping on*_ Eh, that other me is so different. _*saucy wink*_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes again_AAH~! There you are, Lassie-chwan!

**Mortagan:** _*rolls eyes*_

**Emerald:** I didn't intend to ask any questions, so I'll just say...hi! And bye! _*jumps back on ship and sails off*_

**Luffy:** _waving_ Bye bye!

**Sanji:** _waving tearfully_SAYONARA!

**Slither:** _*pops up*_ Oh! They left without me!

**Straw Hats and MG:** EH!?

**Slither:** Guess I'll have to stay with you guys for a while! I'll be a good boy!

**MG:** ...Well, just stay somewhere where no one will bother you, or where you won't bother anyone. ...The crow's nest. Go up there.

* * *

_Margaret from Amazon Lily descends from a bridled Sea King and gracefully lands on deck._

**Sanji:** Eh? _hearts in eyes again, starts dancing happily_ WHOA! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!

**Luffy:** Ah? _notices Margaret_ Hey! You're one of the people in Amazon Lily!

**Sanji:** Huh? _glances over at Luffy curiously_ You know her?

**Luffy:** Yeah! Her name's Margaret! ...I think...

**MG:** That's right.

**Brook:** Oh my! What a lovely lady! Beautiful!

**MG:** Well, DON'T ask to see her panties, OK?

**Brook:** Hm? ...Oh, yes. I'll refrain. _bows politely_

**Margaret: **Hello everyone! Killslay-san regrets being unable to attend, but finals are coming and he regretfully must complete a term paper.

**MG:** Homework, huh? I know how that feels...

_Margaret takes out a scribbled sheet of paper and frowns at it._

**Margaret: **Let's see...ah, Luffy-san is first. Actually, Hebihime-sama wished for me to give you something, Luffy-san.

_Margaret takes out a large poster and unfurls it revealing Boa Hancock lounging half-naked on a pillowed bed with a python curled around her. A small note scribbled on the bottom reads "Call me! Boa Hancock, Queen of the Seas, Most Beautiful Woman in the World"_

**Luffy:** Hm? What's this?

**MG:** _glances at Sanji_ Hoo boy, here we go...

**Sanji:**_face turns red, then..._ ...SHIAWASE~! _hearts in eyes, starts dancing happily; suddenly stops_Wait. You said that was for LUFFY!?

_MG scratches his head awkwardly_

**Margaret: **(sweat-dropping) She must have been impressed by you, Luffy-san.

**Sanji:** EH!?!? _grabs Luffy by the collar and starts shaking him_What'd you do, Luffy!? What'd you do!?

**MG: **SANJI! Relax! Luffy helped her with something concerning her past.

_Sanji pauses, then lets go of Luffy._

**Margaret:** Killslay-san wished for me to ask you: what will you do once you attain your goal?

**Luffy: **Once I become King of the Pirates? I'm gonna help Brook keep his promise; we'll go back to where we met Laboon and they'll reunite. Easy!

**Margaret:** Also, he apologizes for the rude way he snapped at you last time.

**Luffy:** _smiles_ Hey, tell him not to worry about it.

_Margaret looks back to the paper._

**Margaret: **Is there a Sanji, here?

**Sanji:** _zips right up to Margaret and bows politely_ Sanji, Straw Hat cook, at your service, madam.

**Maraget: **Sanji-san, you are a man like Luffy-san, right? May I see your balls of gold, please?

_MG and all the Straw Hats but Luffy stare at her. Sanji face turns crimson, then his nose bleeds and he falls over._

**Chopper:** AAH! _starts running around _DOOOCTOOOR!

**MG: **Chopper, relax! Sanji didn't lose all the blood in his body! He's just...overwhelmed. Frankly, I would be, too.

**Sanji:** _gets up_ Oh, my God...

**Margaret:** _blushes, embarrassed_ Terribly sorry, you're just the first man I met after Luffy-san. Killslay-san wished me to ask you: would you ever consider settling down with the right woman? (frowns) Settling onto what?

**Sanji:** Oh... Oh, yes I would! I surely would!

**Margaret:** A Nami?

**Nami:** Yes?

**Margaret:** Nami-san, nice to meet you. Killslay-san would like to ask: what would your criteria for a prospective husband would be? (frowns again) A husband? What's that, a servant or a pet?

**Nami:** _blushes_ Um, a husband isn't either of those, and the fact is, I'd rather live alone. I'm kinda materialistic.

**Sanji:** _thinking_ I hope to God she changes her mind...

**Margaret:** Tony-Tony Chopper, is that it?

**MG:** _looks around_ Ch-Chopper? Chopper? _sees him trying to hide behind a barrel; amused grin_ Oh, c'mon out, doc! _plucks him out of his hiding spot_

**Chopper:** EEK! No!

**Margaret:** You're so cute! Are there others like you on the Grand Line?

**Chopper:** _blushes, then starts dancing again_ B-Baka yaru! Calling me cute doesn't make me happy! Kunura! Kunura! Kunura!

**MG:** _rolls eyes, smiling_ Ah, don't take it personally. Chopper's just trying to hide his happiness, though as you can see, he's unsuccessful.

**Margaret:** Killslay-san would like to ask what flavor you prefer in your medicine: cherry, grape, or lemon?

**Chopper:** _stops dancing_ Huh? Well...I can't decide...

**MG:** Not a lot of good answers today, huh? Sorry, guys...

**Margaret:** Roronoa Zoro?

**Zoro:** Here.

**Margaret:** You're Zoro-san, then? Killslay-san would like to apologize for his emotional scene. He was rather overwhelmed by the magnitude of your loyalty towards your captain. He would like to ask: would you accept a lesson from your current rival Dracule Mihawk or would you deem it dishonorable to deal with him without facing him a duel? (She blinks at the paper) Goodness, men fight like women? How strange.

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ Ignoring that. Yes, I would rather face him in a duel first.

**Margaret:** Nico Robin?

**Robin:** _smiles_ Hello.

**Margaret:** Hello, Robin-san. Killslay would like to ask would you ever consider having children if you could raise them safely? (Margaret looks around the Straw Hat crew) Well, there are certainly enough candidates for that!

**MG:** _blushes_ Huh!?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ I VOLUNTEER!

**MG:** Um, nobody asked you to volunteer for anything.

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Well, if I could raise them safely, I would.

**Margaret:** Franky?

**Franky:** _poses_ Ow! Over here!

**Margaret:** You're Franky-san? Goodness, I didn't know men could be so big!

_Franky puffs his chest out with pride._

**Margaret:** Anyway, Killslay-san wishes to know: if your entire front half was destroyed by the Sea Train so that you could have your centaur feature, how did your balls stay intact for...Robin to squeeze? (she sweatdrops) Is this a common custom out here? ... May I see them?

**Franky:** _covers his crotch_ HELL NO! _calms down_ Eh, look, all I'm gonna say to answer Killslay's question is this: You don't wanna know.

**MG:** Oh, and Margaret? Don't ask to see any dude's balls. Those are private, also fragile.

**Franky:** Tell me about it. Sheesh...

**Margaret:** Ah, moving on. All Dead Brooke?

**Brook:** _spins around, moving toward Margaret_ YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! _stops and bows_ A pleasure to meet you, Margaret-san!

_Margaret reacts to Brooke by letting out a shocked yell before studying him curiously._

**Margaret:** You're dead? Does this happen often that people become skeletons?

**Brook:** Yes, after a period of time, and it takes longer for the bones to bleach white like this! The reason I can still walk around like this is because I ate a Devil Fruit!

**Margaret:** Killslay-san wishes to extend his good wishes and is sorry he couldn't meet you here in person. His question is: how did you prevent your afro from rotting out for fifty years? Did you have some kind of industrial gel or were you just careful to keep it dry?

**Brook:** The second one. Though I'm sure the gel would've helped. Yohoho!

**Margaret:** Last but not least, Usopp.

**Usopp:** You called? _stands proudly_ Captain Usopp, at your service!

**Chopper:** _eyes sparkling_ WHOA! COOL!

**Margaret:** I didn't know that men could have such long noses, that is rather impressive.

_Usopp flicks his nose with pride._

**Margaret:** Killslay-san wants to ask: have you ever considered using a gun to fight or are you just more comfortable with your slingshot? (she looks at him curiously) What's wrong with bow and arrows, may I ask?

**Usopp:** Oh, nothing wrong. I could use those or a gun if I wanted to, but the thing is, yes, I'm more comfortable with a slingshot. Besides, Kabuto's usually the only thing at hand.

**Margaret:** That seems to be all. Thank you so much, everyone! I hope to see you soon again, Luffy-san! Thank you once again for saving my life! Goodbye!

_Margaret leaps off the prow of Thousand Sunny and lands on the Sea King and waves goodbye to the Straw Hats as she departs._

**Luffy:** _waving_ BYE!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes, waving_ PLEASE COME BACK SOON!

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Hey, if any of you are Sam and Max fans (the cartoon characters, not the Youtube webcam guys), please tell me! I might have that dog-and-lagomorph duo as guests in the next chapter, so you can ask them questions!

...Um, anyone seen Little Shop of Horrors?


	52. UKchan5,DrD16,Emerald7,Supanico,uRufu2

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

**_Also, Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell._**

**_WARNING! I MAY NOT HAVE DONE AS GOOD AT KEEPING SAM AND MAX IN CHARACTER AS I WANTED TO!_**

**Usopp:** So, when are these guys, Sam and Max, coming, MG?

**MG:** Oh, not too long now. They should be dropping by any--

_Suddenly, a safe falls from the sky right onto the Sunny's deck! All the Straw Hats and MG jump!_

**SFX: CLANG!!!**

**Franky:** **HEY!** That had **better not** have damaged anything!

**Luffy:** **WHOA!** Where did **that** come from?

**High voice from inside the safe:** From the sky, **duh!**

**Low voice from inside the safe:** We can save the snippy comments for **later,** lil' buddy. For **now,** we'd better find a way outta this **safe.**

**High voice:** Just leave that to **me,** Sam!

**MG:** _perks up_ **"Sam"?**

_Just then, banging noises are heard from the safe's door, and after three bangs, two white, sharp objects punch through the door, one above the lock, the other below. The white things are stuck outside the door for a bit, and then-- **BAM!** -- a white, furry face with a small, pink, fleshy nose and little black ovals for eyes has eaten the lock. The Straw Hats look on in interest, MG looks at the face with realization, and the face smiles back, flashing a large, toothy, rather psychotic grin._

**Face:** _speaks in that high voice from earlier_ **Alright, Sam, I unlocked it!** _burps out the lock, which lands on the floor with a clank_

**Low voice:** Good work, **Max!**

_The safe door opens with the owner of the face still hanging from the hole he made. He turns out to be about 3-4 feet tall, covered in white fur, and possessing large feet and long ears sticking out of the top of his head. In short, he's an anthropomorphic rabbit with sharp teeth._

_The one opening the door turns out to be a 6-foot-tall dog with brown fur, wearing a blue-gray suit and a fedora hat. He, too, has beady eyes and sharp teeth, though his smile isn't nearly so maniacal._

**Dog:** Hullo there. We're--

**Rabbit:** Uh, Sam? _struggling to escape from the hole in the door_

**Dog:** Oh, sorry, Max. _pulls the rabbit out of the hole_ As I was saying, we're Sam and Max, Freelance Police.

**Luffy:** **Cool!** **More** talking animals!

**Usopp:** Wait, **police!?**

**Sam: **Don't worry. Mugiwara Gorillaz **told** us about what you guys **do,** and **I'd** say it's worth a **pardon.**

**MG:** In **Max's** case, I had to **shorten** it. **Damn** his short attention span.

**Max:** _looking at Chopper_ Aw, look, Sam. A lil' **raccoon** with **horns!**

**Chopper:** _going into Heavy Point_ **I'M NOT A RACCOON!**

**Sam & Max:** **WHOA!**

_Max notices Nami._

**Max:** _gasps _A non-descript **super model!** _jumps into her arms_ **Quick,** Sam! Get a **picture!**

**Nami:** _very surprised_ Uh-- Wh-What!?

**Sam:** Cut it out, Max, you don't even **like** girls!

**Max:** Oh, yeah, that's right. _jumps out of Nami's arms_

**Franky:** Whaddaya mean? Is he gay?

**Max:** Nah, just never **interested.** With all the general **malice** I have to get done in a day, **girls** are just a **huge** waste o' time.

**MG:** OK, OK, let's get on with the **questions,** shall we?

* * *

First, Uzumaki Kagome-chan!

(This time there is no ship, there is no smoke cloud...but there is a crate that suddenly appeared on the deck with the words "LOONY BIN" written on it)

**MG:** Hm?

**Franky:** What the...?

(The crate explodes, and in its place there is a SERIOUSLY ** OFF woman)

**UK-chan:** WHERE THE F--- AM I!?

_The Straw Hats, MG, Sam and Max jump!_

**Usopp, Chopper and Brook:** **YAAAAAHH!**

**Sam:** **WHOA!**

**Max:** **HOLY CRAP IN A STRAIGHT-JACKET!**...Geez, I'm turnin' into Sam!

**UK-chan:** (Looks around)...o.O...How the hell did i end up here...? Oh well, i had some questions for you anyway so...

_Everyone calms down._

**Max:** Whew! Is she crazy?

**MG:** ...I guess so.

**Straw Hats:** YOU **THINK** SO!?

**Max:** _grins_ **Cool!**

**UK-chan:** Brook: I'm NOT a brute! Ò.ó and how do you breath, eat, fight and all this sh-- if you're only bones?

**Brook:**Hmm... That's a good question. I **suppose** it's just a part of my **Devil Fruit** powers!

**Sam:** Devil Fruits?

**MG:** Oh, yeah, I didn't **tell** you guys about **that...**

**Max:** **Sam! Check it out!** _pulls on Luffy's face, stretching it across the deck_

**Luffy:** _laughing_ Hey! That **tickles!**

**Sam:** _fedora jumps off of his head_ **Holy** Sister **Mary** in a **sidesaddle**!

**Brook:** **YOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**UK-chan:**MG: I've already read Jthm,Squee (LUV Pepito), and I Feel Sick. Nny is my non-manga Fav character, and...and...AND i want to be like him whem i grow up!

**MG: **O.o Better be **careful.** You **may** end up like **Jimmy.** _whispering_ Minus the rape crap, of course.

**UK-chan:**Oh, i'm reading your Calvin/OP/JTHM crossover. REALLY COOL!

**MG:** _smiles_ Well, thanks for the **support!** Glad you like it!

**UK-chan:**Chopper: Sorry, didn't mean to scare, i'mjust too insane for my own good...someday i WILL go to Nny house and start calling him "WACKY" non-stop...until he kills me that's it

_This gets an awkward pause from everyone._

**UK-chan:**Zoro: Man, (starts giggling) i can't even look at you and luffy anymore! (Laughing like a madman)

_Zoro and Luffy give her confused looks._

**UK-chan:**...I am so addicted to Zolu now...that the only thing i can think is how you to look good together...and others bad...bad thoughts(nosebleed) (bangs head against the wall)

**Luffy:** ... _tilts head_ What's she **talking** about?

**MG:** You don't wanna **know**, Luffy. You really **don't** wanna know. _glances over at Zoro_

_Zoro is now so pissed, he's almost glowing red._

**Max:** **Whoa!** **I** wanna know how to do **that!**

**UK-chan:**Sanji: The last question i've asked you was to encourage you to stop smoking, it will kill you far too early,but not before it makes even breathing a painfull thing to do...If you die, it HAS to be fighting with your nakama or protecting your so-called ladies, not because of a damn cancer-stick. (angry)

**Sanji:** _smiles_ Well, you'll be **happy** to know I **dropped** the habit. That medicine actually **worked!**

**MG:** **You're welcome!**

**UK-chan:**Luffy:Hey Luffy-chan!(high fives)(hugs) I shall not glomp you again,(snickers) as you're Zoro property now, Kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu

**Luffy:** Huh?

**Zoro:** **Shuddup, UK.**

**UK-chan:** For ya, i have a simple question...Who the HELL is your mom?

**Luffy:** ...I don't remember.

**MG:** He doesn't remember his **father,** UK. How's Luffy gonna remember his **mom?**

**UK-chan:** Robin: Why do YOU think that the World Government made the 100 years void? Because there's no doubt they made it, right?

**MG:** ...What?

**Robin:** I don't really know, UK-san.

**MG:** Wait, what are you two **talking** about?

**UK-chan: **Nami: Sorry gal, no questions for ya today, but take this as a replacement (gives her a beautiful, silver orange-shaped pendant) I saw it on a store and thought that it was SO you, i HAD to stole it (cause i'm broke), but i forgot to give you last time i was here.

**Nami:** Wow, this is **cool!** _smiles_ **Thanks!**

**Max:** _staring at the pendant_ Ooh, shiny... _gets hypnotized_

**Sam:** Hmm... Hey, Max! Get me a can of **soda** from the **kitchen.**

_Max walks slowly over to the kitchen like a zombie. He comes back out with a **bottle** of soda in one hand._

**Sam:** Close enough. _takes the bottle and opens it...only to get sprayed in the face_

_Max falls over laughing._

**UK-chan:** Franky: What would happen if i put hot cocoa into your freezer? (opens his freezer and puts an unknown bottle into it)

**Franky:** **Oh no!** _takes bottle out_ Not again. I don't know, and I don't wanna know.

**UK-chan: **To All Straw Hats Minus Luffy: (Serious face) Answer it honestly: What would you do if Luffy died? Would you part and find some new nakama?, would you stick together? Would you blame yourselves for not helping him, for letting him die? And, the most important question...

...Would you ever follow another captain again?

_Silence takes every one of the Straw Hat Pirates. Mutters of "I don't know" and "I'm not sure, should I?" are heard._

...Well, Time to go, I'm stuck in this world for a while and i have to make money...i shall start going and playing some poker with Shanks for some easy cash. BUHBYE! (Blows a kiss and dissapears on a cloud of smoke)

**Luffy:** **Bye!**

**Sanji:** **Sayonara, UK-chwan~!**

_Sam and Max stare awkwardly at Sanji._

**Max:** _looks at MG_ Uh...? _points at Sanji_

**MG:** Lady's man.

**Max:** Oh, **right,** OK.

_Five Minutes Later_

_Cloud of Smoke on the deck_

**UK-chan: **I ALMOST FORGOT! (Goes into the kitchen and comes out eating Takoyakis)

**Sanji:** Huh?

**Luffy:** **HEY! OUR TAKOYAKI!**

**UK-chan: **Sorry guys, but i was hungry and forgot that Shanks crew pratically lives off Rum and Beer...(sweatdrop) It's okay, right Sanji? (Puppy eyes)

**Sanji:** ... _hearts in eyes_ Aw, how can I say no to **that?**

**UK-chan:** Good n.n (Kisses his cheek)

**Sanji:** **MELLORINE~!** _starts dancing around happily on deck_

**UK-chan: **BUHBYE!...for real this time!

_Cloud of smoke_

* * *

**Dr.D: **(randomly just appears right next to Ussop)

**Usopp: **_jumps_ **WHOA!**

**Dr.D:** _mumbles to self_ Curse my lack of creativity here.

Oh, I've SEEN Little Shop of Horrors. Heck, I was in the musical version of it! And yes, I'm also a Sam & Max fan! Please do let them on!

**Sam:** Already **present** and accounted for, Doc.

**Dr.D: **(sighs) Sadly, today I don't exactly have "questions" for all of you. But instead, I'll tell you about the whole premisis of Alice's trauma.

_Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Max gather 'round like a group of kids about to hear a story. Nami rolls her eyes._

**Dr.D:** _Ahem_

Though while there were foes of Alice who wanted to break her down, there were also friends who wanted to assist her.

**Chopper:** Like who?

**Dr.D:** Her first friend was the White Rabbit, still frantic about being late as ever, but he's more worried about Wonderland than he is about time.

**Usopp:** Rabbit? _glances over at Max_

**Max:** _glares at Usopp_ I'm a **lagomorph,** Pinocchio.

**Usopp:** **HEY!**

**Dr.D:** The second, and perhaps her longest, friend, the ever-smiling Cheshire Cat. Still grinning even through the tragedy, and still talking in riddles, Cheshire Cat gives hints to Alice as she travels on her journey.

**MG:** Cool thing about the Cheshire Cat: he can disappear and reappear at will.

**Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper:** **WHA!? REALLY!?**

**Dr.D:** Her third is the wise old Caterpillar, still all-knowing and hookah-smoking. He is the wisest in all of Wonderland, and is the one who convinces Alice that only she can make Wonderland whole again by destroying the Queen of Hearts.

Fourth, the White Chess pieces give Alice passage onto the rest of the world in exchance for the rescue of their queen.

Fifth, the March Hare and Dormouse, horribly tortured and experimented on by the Mad Hatter, now formed with cybernetic appendages and drugged to the very core, help Alice to guide her to her confrontation to the Hatter himself.

_Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper have a serious look on their faces._

**Max:** Wait, **HARE!?** That Mad Hatter bastard **better** have gotten what was **comin'** to him!

**Dr.D: **And finally, the all powerful Gryphon. Part bird, part lion. The Gryphon's the most powerful in Wonderland, and is able to go toe-to-toe with the mechanical Jabberwock.

**Luffy:** _grinning_ That sounds cool!

**Dr.D: **With these friends by her side, she must'vegained her happy ending without being alone, right?

But...

**Everyone except Zoro:** Hm?

**Dr.D:** Fate had other, more painful, plans.

Her foes were cruel, and planned on defeating by murduring those she loved most first, one by one, and finally taking her down with them.

**Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper:** **WHAT!?**

**Dr.D: **First to die was, regrettably, the White Rabbit. Easily crushed under the giant foot of the Hatter, his body was flattened, broken, crushed, and unbreathing.

_Max growls like a bulldog._

**MG:** _arches an eyebrow at Max_ ...So, apparently, you only get **really** pissed when a **rabbit** dies.

**Dr.D: **Second to die was the chess pieces, once their queen was easily beheaded by the Red King. (demonstrates with a white queen chess piece and a mini guilotine, easily cutting the head off)

**Sanji:** _muttering_ Bastard...

**Dr.D:** Third to die were the March Hare and Dormouse, in which the drugs finally made their brains cease function, and in other words, drop dead.

**Max:** _sobbing a bit_ **No!**

**MG:** ...Wait, what?

**Robin:** How unfortunate.

**Dr.D:** Next to die was the Caterpillar, when his hookah was spiked with tainted card guard blood.

**MG:** Wait, **I** don't remember March Hare, Dormouse, or **Caterpillar **dying! I watched the cutscenes.

**Dr.D: **Then there was the Gryphon, who was killed by the Jabberwock's claws in battle, piercing his heart.

**Usopp and Chopper:** **EH!? NO WAY!**

_Luffy also seems shocked._

**Usopp:** B-But I thought you said the Griffin was the most powerful in **Wonderland**!?

**MG:** Doesn't mean he's **invincible**, I'm afraid.

_Luffy is silent. His hat is shading his eyes from view._

**Dr.D:** And then, the most painful agonizing pain of them all, was the death of the Cheshire Cat. Before he was able to explain the whole truth to Alice for her pain and anguish, a spike instantly came down and chopped the cat's head off. Even then, the cat still smiled.

And the Queen of Hearts is the one who used that spike.

_A shocked, solemn silence takes everyone._

**Dr.D:** Pain, suffering, and horrible agony. Wonderland truly became Hell after the tragedy. And then there was the most horrible realization of all...

The Red Queen... The Queen of Hearts... She was what represented Alice's greatest darkness in her heart, what evolved from the loss of Alice's parents in the scorching fire.

And then...

You'll hear the finale next time.

_Still silence._

**Luffy:** ... _cracks his knuckles_ I'm gonna kick that Queen's **ass.**

**Max:** _looks eagerly at Luffy_ **Allow** me to **join** you!

**MG:** Wait. This happened in the **past**, remember? We don't know if any of the enemies are still **alive.**

**Max:** _rather nonchalantly_ **Oh**, right, right...

**Dr.D:** (looks to MG) Of course for you, the guy who made the game was known as American McGee, also responsible for the similar American McGee's Grimm, in which you turn fairy tales with happy endings into dark stories with grim endings.

**MG:** _smiles_ I know about the game, thanks. I investigated **both** when I read the review **beforehand.** Both are really **good,** **I** think.

**Dr.D:** Welp, see you later! (puts on a purple hat) As for me, I've got a story to develop, and insane asylums to have bought under the name "Kingsgroup." (leaves into a black hole without a word)

**MG:** Adios! ...Wait. _to self_ A purple hat? Asylums? ...Do I smell Superjail...? ...Nah. _turns to the others_ Well, **that **was rather depressing, I'll admit. Exhilarating, though.

**Chopper:** Poor Alice... Did she ever save Wonderland?

_MG smiles sympathetically._

_Author's note: If you want to know the answer to Chopper's question, I advise buying the game, or if you can't for some reason, watch the cutscenes on Youtube._

* * *

Third, Emerald Griffon!

_A note drops down onto the Thousand Sunny's deck._

**Note:** Sorry my OCs messed up for you guys last time. I can't come, but I'm sending some of my nicer ones. Still, I'd suggest you not upset them.

**MG:** _nods_ I'll keep that in **mind.** _turns to the others_ Alright, guys, do your **very** best not to piss off these **next** guys!

**Straw Hats:** _nod_ Yosh.

**Sam:** Got it.

**Max:** _wasn't paying attention_ Sorry, what?

_The Straw Hats (except for Robin) and MG fall face-first in surprise._

_A small boat appears drifting nearby. Sitting on it are a brunette young woman, a slightly younger woman with long black hair, a young man with red-orange hair, an older man with fire-colored hair, and a very pretty-looking older woman and young woman with fire colored hair._

_Sanji's getting excited already._

**MG:** _pats his shoulder_ Uh, don't get your **hopes** up, **Casanova.**

**Brunette:** Hello there. My name is Ryz. My sister and I are taking valuable time out of our bodyguarding duties to ask several questions for Emerald.

**MG:** Ossu.

**Black-haired woman:** I am Light. Emerald would like me to ask...hmm, someone already asked that before her! Ah well, this one then: Brook, why DID you become a pile of bones before you were reincarnated? Couldn't find your body?

**Brook:** Well, I was in the **Florian Triangle** at the time. The fog's so **thick** there you could cut it with a **knife!** _leans forward_ By the by, may I see your--

**MG:** _slams one hand on Brook's head and one on his jaw_ **No, you may not!**

**Young man with red-orange hair:** You may call me Buck. I've been assigned to ask...er, what do each of you think about the romance fics starring you? _passes out pieces of paper_

**Ryz:** _pulls them back and starts sorting them out for lemon before handing them out again_

**Flame-haired man:** Allow me. _materializes a sphere of fire in his hand to burn the lemon fics_

_Everyone stares in disbelief._

**Sam:** Y'know, I **would** add some side-splitting comedy by saying that I've seen better, but I strangely have no obligation to.

**MG:** _arches an eyebrow at the canine_ You've said a **mouthfull.**

**Flame-haired man:** Ah, you are curious? I am Phoenix.

**Flame-haired younger woman:** THE Phoenix, in fact! That's right, don't make him mad or -- whoosh! -- he'll incinerate all of you!

**Usopp and Chopper:** **ACK! Seriously!?**

**Flame-haired older woman:** Hush, Vix! _grabs her_ So sorry. Phoenix isn't that violent or anything. _blushes_

_They breath a sigh of relief._

**Phoenix:** You know I ain't, Foxy. But please don't grab your sister like that.

**Vix:** You oughta know, my full name's Vixen. And my sister's name is Kyuu. And... _dramatic puase_ we're fox demons!

**Luffy:** _perks up_ Y'mean like Fox Ninja?

**MG:** You're referring to Naruto, right?

**Kyuu:** Perhaps you wonder how a fox demon could love the phoenix, symbol of purity? So do I. But we are in love, and no anger shall seperate us.

**Ryz:** _blushing_ I don't mind, at all.

**MG:** _sniggers_ Sorry, sorry... _walks away_

**Light:** _whispering_ That's 'cause she's in love with Buck. And he's a weretiger. She's only human, even though he gave her the ability to hift...and while we're at it, I'm a vampire! _shows fangs_

_There's a bit of silence. Then..._

**Usopp, Chopper, and Brook:** **EEYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!** _scramble into hiding places_

**MG:** Guys, **relax!** If she wanted **blood,** she'd have attacked us already.

**Luffy:** _stares in amazement at Light_ **A vampire!? That's so COOL!** _remembers something_ Ah-- But don't vampires usually **burn up** in the sun?

**Light:** I use sunscreen a lot. _shrugs_

_Everyone, except for the Freelance Police, Luffy, and Robin, falls face-first on the deck. Luffy laughs._

**Max:** _laughing a little_ Wow. Why didn't Jurgen think of that?

**Buck:** Oh yes, we have to get Slither. Where is he? _looks up at the crow's nest_ Not there...

**Usopp:** Oh, yeah, that's **right!** Uh, **Slither,** right? **SLITHER!**

**Zoro:** Why is it a big deal for you guys to **find** him?

**Kyuu:** The guy's dangerous without supervision. You see, he has the power to open portals, and he's how Emerald comes over to ask questions.

**Nami:** So you need him to get back **home?**

**Kyuu:** We ourselves can open portals, so we don't need to worry about that. We only need to worry about Slither's disappearance...

_Loud whirring sound from below deck._

_Everyone runs down...and is shocked at what they see._

_A giant portal has opened up, and through it we can see a bleak rock-filled place. Flames flare in the background. A giant demon crouches over a rock, glaring down at...Slither?_

**Demon:** YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME HERE, MORTAL. WHY DO YOU CROSS THROUGH MY DOMAIN?

**Slither:** I was on my way to the kitchen for a snack and I got lost.

**Straw Hats minus Robin:** _in utter disbelief_ **WHAAAT!?**

**MG:** _jaw drops_ Uso...

**Demon:** YOU ENDED UP IN THE TWELFTH PLANE OF TORMENT ON YOUR WAY TO THE KITCHEN?

**MG:** Wait, **"plane?"** _to self_ Is Emerald a Dungeons & Dragons fan? ... _smiles_ Cool!

**Ryz:** Slither is not a clever snake. This way, Slither!

**Slither:** _coming over_ Whew, that was close! Turns out the kitchen is through the door at the end of the hall and not through the burning obsidian maw that opened up below deck.

**Sanji:** _sweatdrops_ Is he **really** that **stupid?**

**Ryz:** Only you could be so foolish to get lost like that. Only you, Slither. Well, bye!

_OCs all vanish. Portal closes._

* * *

Fourth, a new reviewer: Supanico!

**Supanico:** (pops out of Chopper's hat) yo everyone! supanico here!

**Chopper:** **EEHH!?** How'd you get in **there!?**

**Max:** **HA!** Take **that,** cliche-pulling-a-rabbit-out-of-a-hat trick!

**Supanico:** oaky let's party! _starts dancing_

**Luffy:** _laughs_ This girl's **funny!**

**Supanico:** Luffy: ... BRING IN THE MEAT TRUCK!

**Luffy: MEAT TRUCK!?** _looks around frantically_** Where!? Where!?**

**Supanico:** Nami: If you were to choose between all the men in the world, who would you choose to be with?

_Sanji leans forward, all ears._

**Nami:** Uh...

**MG:** _thinking_ Uh-oh. I think I know what she's gonna say... _out loud, to Sam and Max_ Guys, hurry and get Sanji to...not hear anything, somehow...

_Max grins, runs up behind Sanji, and crashes a pair of cymbals on the cook's head with a resounding crash!_

**Nami:** I'd actually prefer to be alone, thanks. Nothing wrong with being a bachelorette, right?

**Sanji:** _kicks Max away_ **WHAT'D YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR, SHITTY RABBIT!?**

**Max:** **Lagomorph.** Get it **right.**

**MG:** Oh, **great.** Now Sanji's fighting someone on our side **other **than Zoro.

**Supanico:** Usopp: STOP. LYING. _evil glare_

_Usopp gets increasingly nervous._

**Supanico:** it's getting old y'know?:D

**Usopp:** _arches backwards and lands on his head_ **THAT'S THE ONLY REASON!?**

**Supanico:** Chopper: you...are...so...

**Chopper:** _pulls hat over his head_ Don't say cute, don't say cute...

**Supanico:** a reindeer!

_Chopper jumps back in surprise!_

**Supanico:** Ha! you though I was gonna say cute, didn't you?

Zoro: you wanna go kill the person who paired you with Sanji?

**Zoro:** _vein pulses_ You better **believe** it.

**Supanico:** Sanji: love you! you're so funny, especially when your in ero mode. _gives hug_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes once again_ **L-Love you too!**

**Supanico:** Robin: yo Robin! can you sing for us?

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Very well.

_Many of the crewmates, and MG, cheer._

**Supanico:** Brooke! Bring out the piano!!

**Brook:** Will do! _runs off_

**Supanico:** also, your my favorite charater ever!(beside Chopper and Franky) you remind so much of Luffy, only you hide your feelings better;)

**Robin:** _smiles_ Thank you, Supanico. _to MG_ I'm glad there are so many kind people on this "internet".

**MG:** ... _fakes a smile_ Heh, yeah. _looks down sorrowfully_ There certainly are...

_Robin looks at MG, concerned._

**Supanico:** Franky: SUPAA! hey can i dare you to do something? and no it has nothing to do with pants. I dare you to kiss Robin. Please? _gives barrels of cola_

**Franky:** WHADDAYA **TAKE** ME FOR, SOME KIND OF **PERVERT!?**

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Well, considering what you wear...

**Franky:** _turns to MG_ **SHADDAP!**

**Supanico:** Brooke: i don't want to leave you out! Yohoho! your laugh as officially become my signature:D

**Brook:** Yohohoho! Arigato gozaimasu, Supanico-san!

**Supanico:** sorry I took so long. _disappears back in Chopper's hat_ Ja ne!

**Chopper:** _takes off his hat and looks inside_ EH!? SHE'S **GONE!**

* * *

Finally, uRufu-cHwaN!

**Sam: **You fanfiction authors have some pretty strange names.

**Max:** Oh, I dunno. **I** was about to register as **"MegaCuteHomicidalBunny"** once. Isn't **that** a weird name?

**Sam:** Well, that's true. So what **stopped** you?

**Max:** I realized there weren't enough **stories** that could catch my short **attention span.**

_MG smiles and rolls his eyes._

(From a distance, you can see a HUGE ship sails toward Thousand Sunny.)

(The ship approaches the side of Thousand Sunny. Suddenly something is falling down from that huge ship to the deck of Thousand Sunny.)

**uRufu:** KYA!

(BAM!!)

**uRufu:** Ouuch!! That hurts!! _rub her head gently_

**Sanji:** _concerned_ **GAH!** **URufu!** Are you OK?

**uRufu:** Hehehe^^.. I'm okay.. _stand up slowly_ Ossan!! Thanks for the ride!! (wave to ossan on the ship)

**Ossan:** (smile kindly to uRufu then wave back)

(The ship sails back to the ocean, then uRufu realizes something is written on the side of the ship. It's.. Titanic?)

**MG:** _eyes shoot wide open_ T-T-Titanic...!?

**Sam:** _pauses with Max_ ...Wow.

**Max:** How do I **always** manage to forget my camera!?

**uRufu:** Huh? Titanic? I've heard the name before.. Well. (doesn't care at all) Hello again guys!

**MG:** _falls face-first_ She doesn't even **care!?**

(She's now wearing white t-shirt, green army vest, jeans short pants, green hat and white converse.)

**uRufu:** Ohh I miss you guys!! Can I ask another questions for you?

Luffy:  
1.(blush) Sorry for the last kiss I gave to you. I was out of control. I shouldn't kiss you. It doesn't mean that I'm a wh--e who would just kiss everyone I like.. (bow to Luffy)

**Luffy:** _smiles_ That's OK.

**uRufu:** 2. But.. Can I give a hug?

**Luffy:** _shrugs_ Sure, why not?

**uRufu:** 3. This is for you (give Luffy a bracelet). It's a traditional bracelet from my country. I hope you like it.

**Luffy:** Cool! Thanks!

**uRufu:** 4. Btw, what do you think about that Hancock woman?

**Luffy:** _smiles_ Well, she helped me get into **Impel Down** to save **Ace,** so she's alright.

**uRufu:** Well, I don't like her :(. She's mean.

**Luffy:** Uh, well, she was at first, but...

**uRufu:** Zoro:  
1. I think you're always hot.

_Zoro rolls his eyes._

**uRufu:** 2. (grab Wadō Ichimonjifrom his side, then examine it)

**Zoro:** Hey, be **careful** with that!

**uRufu:** 3. Great sword. (give it back to Zoro)

4. (suddenly realizes) OMG! I forgot that sword is usually putted in your mouth when using Santōryu! Euhh!!

**Zoro:** _stress mark_

**MG:** ...Putted?

**uRufu:** Nami:  
1. I'll cut all your trees! (holding a HUGE saw machine)

**Nami:** _angrily_ **WHAT!?**

**uRufu:** 2. (turning the saw on) Kyaahaha!! Eh? What's wrong with this machine? It doesn't turn on!! Dammit!

_Nami leers at uRufu._

**MG:** _passes a hand over his eyes_ Why, uRufu, WHY?

**uRufu:** 3. Gya! Please forgive me!! I was just kidding!! I didn't it!! Here here here!! (give her 500,0 beli). Please forgive me!

**Nami:** _grabs money_ All is forgiven!

**MG and most of the Straw Hats:** _sweatdrop_

**Max:** _grins, singing_ She's a gold-digger, she's a--

**Sam:** Cut it out, knucklehead.

**uRufu:** Usopp:  
1. (still exhausted from last incident) U-Usopp, hi..

**Usopp:** Hey.

**uRufu:** 2. Have you used the powder? How's it?

**Usopp:** Yep, I used it. _starts chuckling_ You should've **seen** it! It was **hilarious!** The guy started singing in some language I didn't **recognize,** in a **really** funny voice! _starts rolling on the deck, laughing_

**MG:** _grins_ I saw it, too. Reminded me of **_Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy_,** when Rolf got a **hold** of that **cursed boomerang!**

**uRufu:** 3. I always wonder.. (grab Usopp's nose) Why is your nose so long?

**Usopp:** GYAH! _nasally voice_ I got it from my mother. Please let go.

**uRufu:** 4. Oops, sorry. (let him go)

Sanji:  
1. Sanji-san!! (wave to him sweetly)

**Sanji:** _bows elegantly_ Greetings, uRufu-chan.

**uRufu:** 2. Thanks for the recipes! My family love it so much!

**Sanji:** _smiles_ My pleasure.

**uRufu:** 3. I got this from my father. (give Sanji traditional cigarette from her country)

4. Actually, I don't like your habit. It can cause health problems for you. But, since you like it, I can do nothing. Hope you like the cigarette (smile).

**Sanji:** W-Well, it's alright. I mean, I already **kicked** the habit a **while** ago.

**MG:** Read one of the earlier chapters. You'll see something about that somewhere.

**Sanji:** Give your dad my **thanks,** though. _friendly smile_

**MG:** _to self_ Too bad he only kicked the habit in this fic and not in the anime...

**uRufu:** Chopper:  
1. Choppa!! You're soo cute!!

**Chopper:** Oh, no, not again!

**uRufu:** 2. Let me hug you..! (suddenly stop) Oouch! My head! It still hurts..

**Chopper:** Uh-oh.

**uRufu:** 3. Doctor-kun, can you heal my head? It hurts so much..

**Chopper:** Uh, OK. _examines her head_ Well, it's nothing **too** serious. Just a few bruises. Here, this should help. _gives her an ice-pack and headache medicine_

**uRufu:** 4. Thank you!! (hug)

**Chopper:** **EEK!** You **tricked** meee! _struggles_

**MG:** _laughs_ Sorry to **laugh,** that was just-- That was **cute!** That was **funny!**

**Max:** Ha ha! Animal **instincts,** the tracking skills of a **blood hound,** and he **still** didn't see that one coming a **mile away!**

**uRufu:** Robin:  
1. Nee-san, how are the books I gave to you?

**Robin:** _smiles gently_ They're very interesting. Thank you.

**uRufu:** 2. Why aren't you married?

**Robin:** _smile disappears_ When you've lived a life like **mine,** you'd find it hard to even make a **friend.** _smiles and turns to her crewmates_ Of course, that's not to say it's **impossible...**

_Straw Hats smile._

**uRufu:** 3. What type of guy you like?

**Robin:** Hmm... Hard to say...

**uRufu:** Franky:  
1. Franky! (stand on her tiptoes to slap his shoulder) How are you dude?

**Franky:** _grins_ Been a good week **so far!**

**uRufu:** 2. Have you tried the pink cola I gave to you? It's strawberry flavored!

**Franky:** Uh, **no.** I don't **want** to.

3. Now I want you to try these (give him 7 barrels of purple cola). Hahahaha!! It's grape flavored!

**Franky:** _annoyed sigh_ I'm **not** a **lab** where you can test different **liquids.** No more of this, guys.

**Max:** What's he **talking** about?

**MG:** _shakes head_ Never mind, Max. Never mind.

_Author's note: Seriously, folks, I'm not THAT creative. I can't create a personality for every drink out there._

**uRufu:** Brook:  
1. Hi Brook (smile)

**Brook:** _bows politely_ Konichiwa, uRufu-san.

**uRufu:** 2. I've gotten the sheet of "Somewhere Over The Rainbow". Now can you play it for me? I'll sing it with you.

_URufu sings the song along with the sound of Brook's violin._

**uRufu:** 3. Thank you!

Ace:  
1. Live, Ace!! Live!! Don't be executed! (crying)

2. (back to normal) I can't believe you use your mother's name.. Now I know.. "Monkey D Ace" isn't bad at all.

**MG:** I don't think Ace can **answer** your questions, considering where he **is** (plus security has been **doubled**), but **I** can tell you why he used his mom's name. He resents his **father,** **Monkey D. Dragon,** for some reason I don't know...

**uRufu:** MG:  
1. Can you describe yourself?

**MG:** ... _looks down, then at uRufu again_ How **should** I? I mean, should I describe my **appearance,** or...?

**uRufu:** 2. Please don't stop writing this story. I like it so much.

**MG:** _smiles_ Don't worry. I won't stop.

**uRufu:** 3. One again, thank you for answering my questions. I was really glad when I read my questions in your story. (smile, then kiss MG's cheek)

_MG stiffens, eyes wide open. His face turns red. Soon, a goofy smile spreads across his face and he falls on his butt._

**uRufu:** 4. (blush) Oops, sorry. I was out of control. Again. Say my sorry with your girlfriend =P

**MG:** _shakes out of his stupor_ I don't think I can; I don't have a girlfriend to apologize to.

**Sanji:** Are you **serious?** You don't know what you're missing!

**uRufu:** Now it's time for me to go! Thank you guys! (prepare to leave, but then realizes) W-wait. How do I go home?!?! Noo way!!

(Suddenly the sound of helicopter approaches them.)

**uRufu:** H-helicopter??

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky:** **S-S-SUGOOOIII!**

(The helicopter lands on the deck, make Thousand Sunny moves wildly because the strong wind)

(After the helicopter lands successfully, a 18 years old girl comes out from it)

**uRufu:** (eyes bulge) N-nee-san?

**Minty:** Finally! I find you!

**uRufu:** How did you get that?? (points to the helicopter)

**Minty:** That's not important! Where have you been?? You naughty girl! (pinch uRufu's cheek)

**uRufu:** Oww oww oww! I'm sorry!

**Minty:** You've made me and our parents worried!

**uRufu:** But I miss my friends here! I wanted to meet them!

**Minty:** Friends? (release her)

**uRufu:** Fiuh.. Yes, they're my friends.

**Minty:** (look to Luffy) I-is it true that I saw Monkey D Luffy??

**uRufu:** Y-yeah.. So?

**Minty:** I can't believe it!! Luffy!! (running to Luffy and trying to hug him)

**uRufu:** Nee-san!! Stop it!! (trying to stop her sister)

**MG:** _eyes widen, right eye twitches_ A-Are you **serious...?**

**Minty:** Let me go!! I love him!! Ohh Luffy-kun!! You're soo cuute!!

**uRufu:** (drag her sister to helicopter) I-I'm sorry Luffy, guys! I'll leave immediately!! (push her sister in)

**Minty:** Hey you!! It's not fair!! I want to meet him too!!

**uRufu:** But you're embarrassing!!

**MG: **_head expands_** OI! Don't contradict yourself like that!** _head goes back to normal size_ I-I'm sorry, but I **hate** it when someone says something **serious,** then does the **exact** opposite!

(turn on the machine) Guys!! Goodbye!! Thanks a lot!! And please forgive my sister!!

(The helicopter go up wildly)

**uRufu:** I can't drive this vehicle...!

Hahaha! Thank you MG!~

**MG:** _waves_ NO PROBLEM!

* * *

I'll have Sam and Max in the next one if you guys want.


	53. Supanico,Killslay,SM12,Emerald8,Dakara

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

**_Also, Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell._**

**_WARNING! I MAY NOT HAVE DONE AS GOOD AT KEEPING SAM AND MAX IN CHARACTER AS I WANTED TO!_**

_raises an arm_ **HALLO, EVERY-NYAN!** Sorry I kept you waiting... I just update when I feel up to it, that's all. Be patient, please.

* * *

First reviewer on the list is Supanico!

**Max:** And yes, folks, we're **back!**

**Sam:** Your favorite crime-fighting anthropomorphic animal duo, **Sam & Max,** Freelance Police!

**MugiwaraGorillaz:** So, let's cut to the chase!

**Supanico:** _appears out of nowhere on Sanji's shoulders_ YO! I'm back and back with a vengence! Come on! Someone dance with me!

_Needless to say, everyone's startled by her sudden appearance._

**Max:** Whoa! How'd you **do** that?

**Supanico:** _still on Sanji's shoulders_ hey Sanji, what's funnier, a turkey doing backflips or Luffy trying to read and understand Robin's books?

**Sanji:** Heh, I'd say that **last** one!

**Supanico:** Oi Franky... NO I DON'T TAKE YOU FOR A PERVERT, BAKA! A fangirl of Franky's never thinks so! I am a fan of yours :D

**Franky:** Oh! Cool! _gives a thumbs-up_

**MG:** O.O ...Franky has fangirls?

**Franky:** **Shuddup!**

**Supanico:** Yohoho! Brook can you play an oboe?

**Brook:** Of course! I can play **any** instrument!

**Max:** Can you play...**BAGPIPES!?** _whips out bagpipes_

**MG:** **Oh, no!** _snatches away bagpipes_ **No** bagpipes! Not now, and hopefully not **ever**!

**Supanico:** Also, how are you that freaking tall?!

**Brook:** ...I don't know. I suppose it just happened.

**MG:** Giantism seems to be a pretty common thing in the world of One Piece.

**Supanico:** Nami, if you count how many times you've said baka, how rich would you think you be?

_Nami thinks about it, then berry signs appear in her eyes and she blushes wildly._

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Of course...

**Max:** I think there's a **word** for women like that, Sam.

**MG and Usopp:** _panicking_ **DON'T SAY IT!**

**Supanico:** Chopper... I actually have nothing to say so... _gives him candy_

**Chopper:** **Yay!** _takes candy and starts to eat it_

**Supanico:** Robin and Zoro: Why are you two the only naturally stubborn ones on the ship? You two need to have fun more with everybody... _Takes Robin's book and hides it, then kicks Zoro to wake him_ ... _runs like hell_

_Zoro growls angrily and starts to get up._

**Robin:** How rude.

_Supanico disappears into a portal, and a note is left on the floor._

**MG:** Hm? _picks up note_

**Note:** Dear Mugiwaras, I think Robin and Zoro are going to kill me when I get back so one more question for all, who do you think would win in a fight between Nami and Robin WITHOUT POWERS OR WEAPONS?  
From: Supanico

_MG looks back at the Straw Hats, most of whom look ascance, possibly because they don't want to think about it._

**Zoro:** I don't give a damn.

**Luffy:** _scratches his head_ Kinda hard to say...

**Sam:** I'm with Luffy on this one; I can't really decide.

**Max:** Ah, I don't care. Not as long as I get to see some action!

**Sam:** You crack me up, lil' buddy.

**MG:** Franky--I mean, frankly--I don't care to think about that, either.

* * *

_A Kuma pacisfista appears ominously on deck._

_Everyone but Sam and Max stares up in shock, especially Usopp, Chopper, and Brook. Sam and Max are just surprised by the robot's height._

**MG:** A-A **pacifista!?**

_A few muffled clangs and the chest pops open revealing Killslay who clutches a wrench with a panicked expression._

**Brook:** Oh? Killslay?

_Everyone calms down._

**Max:** Pay no attention to the boy inside the robot! _laughs_

_This is rewarded with a confused glance at Max from everyone._

**Max:** Wizard of Oz.

**Killslay:** Ugh, never piss off Dr. Vegapunk! _notices SH crew and Mugiwara Gorillaz_ Oh hey guys! Sorry if I caused any undo panic. _climbs out of the pacifista and falls lifelessly on deck_

_Everyone winces_

**Killslay:** (climbs to his feet, wincing) Yeah, ouch. Okay, first of all I want to congratulate all of you on your tenth anniversary! You've come a long way!

**All but MG:** _confused_ Anniversary?

**MG:** _smiles_ The anniversary of your manga! It's been selling great for **10 years** in me and Killslay's world!

**All Straw Hats:** _thoroughly amazed_ **TEN YEARS! SERIOUSLY!?**

**Sam:** Sister Mary Francis running over a criminal judge in a taxi cab! We should've brought a **present**, Max!

**Max:** I'm embarrassed by my lack of preparation. _hangs head_ I'm a fool.

_MG gives Max a comforting pat on the head._

**Killslay:** (to Luffy) You in particular! I just want you to know that I was rooting for your fight in Impel Down! My question is: which Supernova would you most like to fight and why?

_Author's Note: I had to update Killslay's statement just now._

**Luffy:** _laughs_ Thanks!

**Killslay:** (to Zoro) Glad to see you're alright. My question is: do you realize that rest is part of training as well? You nearly killed yourself with the whole aking-tay uffy-Lay's ain-pay and then you try to take on Kuma again?!

_Zoro seems to consider this._

**Killsay:** (to Nami) I swear, you look prettier with every arc!

**Nami:** _smiles and winks_ Thank **you.**

_MG lets out a laugh._

**Killslay:** My question is: would you forgive Arlong now that you know where he came from?

**Nami:** Not for taking over my **village** and **killing Bellemere!** I mean, **yes**, now I understand why he **hates** humans, but he could've **handled** it better!

_MG sweatdrops at the irony of that last sentence. After all, look how she handles her crewmates so often!_

**Killslay:** (to Chopper) Hey, I brought you some candy floss. _gives candy floss_

**Chopper:** _takes candy floss, or cotton candy, happily_ **Thank you!** _turns to Robin_ There are lots of nice people here! _proceeds to eat_

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Indeed there are.

**Killslay:** My question is: which person is the worst patient out of the crew?

**Chopper:** Zoro. He always **trains,** even when he's heavily **injured.** It's unhealthy.

**Killslay:** (to Sanji) Sanji, my man, my condolences! Oda has a really nasty sense of humor sometimes.

**Sanji:** Huh?

**MG:** I, uh, think he's referring to your little time on that island you referred to as "Hell".

**Sanji:** Oh...yeah. **That** place. _shudders_

**Sam:** What?

**MG:** Don't ask. **Trust me.**

**Killslay:** My question for you is: would you accept Bon Clay as a nakama despite his being well, you know, an okama?

**Sanji:** _perturbed look_ Uh... _expression changes to one of contemplation_ Well, he **did** save us... _resigned sigh_ Well, alright, but he'd **damn** well better not **try** anything.

**Killslay:** (to Robin) Sorry about what happened to you. You just can't seem to get a break, can you? My question is: did you ever get approached by Dragon or the revolutionaries in general about joining in their fight against the World Government? You seem like a prime candidate for their work.

_Author's note: I had to update this statement, too._

**Robin:** Not that I recall, though I wouldn't be surprised if they **do** ask.

**Killslay:** (to Franky) Sorry about Margaret. She's just kind of inexperienced around men. My question is: how long would it take you to build a city all on your own?

**Franky:** Depends on the **size** of the city. For example, if I had to build one as big as, say, **Water 7**, well, that might take a few days. Maybe even a **week.**

**MG:** _grins_ **Franky,** master architect, ladies and gentlemen! _quickly_ He's here all week don't forget to tip your waiters!

**Killslay:** (to Usopp) Hey Usopp! Looks like you're shaping up to get even manlier (if that's possible!).

**Usopp:** **Hey!** Whaddaya mean, "if that's **possible**?"

**Killslay:** Anyways, my question is: what's the first thing you're going to tell your dad when you finally meet up with him?

**Usopp:** ... _scratches his head in thought_ I don't know. Though I **do** know what **I** wanna hear **him** say.

**MG:** What's that?

**Usopp:** _grins, then imitates his father's voice_ "You've done me proud, son."

_Others smile._

**Killslay:** (to Brooke) Nice to finally meet you, All-Dead Brooke. My question is: so what kind of panties was Shakky wearing that day?

**Nami and Sanji:** _kick Killslay in the head; yell angrily_ **PERVERT!**

**Brook:** Well, she was wearing--

**Nami and Sanji:** _kick Brook and send him flying across the deck_ **SHUT UP!**

**Killslay:** (sneaks to where Ace is currently being held): Hey, Ace. Just one quick question: why are you so angry with your little brother? I know he's kind of stupid, but he's a pirate just like you. He's also grown much stronger from that troublesome little kid that always got himself into trouble.

_Author's note: I had to update Killslay's...location or whatever here, too._

**Ace:** _whispering_ I'm not **angry** with him. I just don't want him to get in **trouble.** I know he's **strong**; I read the newspaper articles about his crew declaring **war** on the **World Government.** But I don't think even **he** can beat **all** of the Marines!

**Killslay:** Well, anyways, I wish you the best and hope things go alright with Whitebeard.

_Ace only smiles in response._

_Later, when Killslay rejoins the Straw Hats..._

**Killslay:** That's all! Peace yo.

* * *

Next, Sonicmario (now known as Soma)!

(Soma and Talu hop aboard dressed as Jay and Silent Bob. Ryu and Hana come on as well)

**Soma:** Whazzap!

**Talu:** (waves)

**Hana:** (glomps Chopper) Hi Choppy!

**Chopper:** _falling backwards, laughing_ Hey! Haha!

**Ryu:** (waves, smiling) Hey.

_Everyone else greets the reviewers with small hello's and hey's._

**Soma:** Jin, Ling, and Tomi, The other members of our team couldn't make it today, but we were able to bring a friend of ours! (looks around) Wait a sec, where is she?

**Voice:** (sounding out of breath) Wait, wait, I'm here!! Don't start without me!!

(Everyone looked over to see a girl climb over the side. She was about twelve, with short hair similar to Kuina's. The most shocking thing about her was that her sandled feet were a size fifteen!)

_Everyone looks at her feet with wide eyes, then away awkwardly. Everyone but Luffy._

**Max:** **Whoa!** Check out **those** tootsies!

**Sam:** Cut it out, Max. Look at your **own** feet.

**Max:** _looks down_ Oh, right. Nevermind.

**Luffy:** Cool! Big feet!

**Nami:** _punches Luffy in the back of the head_ **Cut it out!** Don't be **rude!**

**Girl:** Sorry about that, I had to grab my Kendo gear! (bows to the Strawhats) Hi! I'm Chou!

**Soma:** (seems to be staring at her feet) ...

**Talu:** (nudges him)

**Soma:** OH, oh, right! Chou here's training to become a swordswoman!

**Zoro:** _interest piqued_ Really?

**Chou:** I'm pretty good too! (frowns a bit) If my balance wasn't so freakin' off...

**Ryu:** She trips a lot. (laughs)

**Chou:** (glares at Ryu and whacks him)

_MG chuckles_

**Soma:** Even if her feet are a bit of a disadvantage, they actually come in handy in the kitchen! She's a real good cook, you see.

**Chou:** (giggles, removing her sandals, wiggling her toes to show how flexible they are) They're like extra hands!

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ Th-That's...

**Soma:** (staring at her feet again) ... (snaps out of it) Uh, I wasn't-- I wasn't staring at anything!

**Talu:** (whispers to MG and the Strawhats) Soma has a foot fetish.

**Soma:** (blushes in embaressment) SHUT UP!!

**Chou:** What did he say?

**Soma:** (panicky) N-NOTHING!! Nothing, really!!

**MG:** _chuckles_ Relax, Soma. I know someone **else** with a foot fetish. He makes some funny videos on Youtube.

**Luffy:** Youtube?

**MG:** A place, or site, on the internet.

**Ryu:** Say, why don't you show Zoro your sword skill, Chou?

**Chou:** Oh, great idea! (runs to the bathroom) Let me just change into my Gi-E-E-EK!! (trips over her feet, tumbling over the rail, leaving her hanging by hooking her feet around the rail) Oh, geeze...

(Everyone sweatbeads at this)

**Ryu:** ...And now you see how they get in the way.

**MG:** _to himself_ I just hope her shirt stays down-- er, up-- **Oh, whatever covers her!**

**Soma:** :3 (walks up to Chou)

**Chou:** Hey, help me up, will ya?

**Soma:** Of COURSE... lemmie just... (begins stroking her soles with his finger) Kootchie koo...

**Chou:** Oh- Oh no, oh nohohoHOHOHO!! (snickers) Stahahahap! SOMAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!

_Most of the others laugh at this._

**Talu:** (sweatbeads, then whirls around) Let's ignore them for now...

Ussop: Did you know our other team member, Tomi, is an excellent markswoman?

**Usopp:** Really?

**Talu:** 2. She's almost a master with guns, and her eyesight is amazing!

3. She doesn't get along with Ryu that much, though.

**Nami:** Why not?

**Talu:** 4. She thinks that guns are better than swords.

**Ryu:** (frowns) Which they aren't!!

**Usopp:** _scratches his head_ Does it really **matter?** I doubt it...

(Soma and Chou come back, the latter with a smirk on her face)

**Chou:** You owe me for tickling without permission.

**Soma:** Sure, how much? (takes out wallet)

**Chou:** (casually) 900,000,000 berries.

**Soma:** Oh yeah, sure. (slaps the air) NO FREAKIN' WAY!!

**MG:** So, does Chou fill a position on the team? I mean, is she the navigator, the musician...or is she just a friend, like Vivi is to the Straw Hats? What is Chou?

**Talu:** I think we should go, Soma. It's your turn to pick up dinner tonight.

**Soma:** Ah, fine. (to the Strawhats) See ya!

_Most of the crew bids Soma and the others goodbye._

**MG:** _looking around_ Um, has anyone seen Chopper?

**Hana:** (seen wearing a bulging backpack) OK, I'm ready!

**Ryu:** (opens the bag to see Chopper shoved inside) _smirking_ Nice try.

**Hana and Chopper:** Aw...

_Everyone has a good laugh (except for Zoro, of course)._

**MG:** _notices that Zoro isn't laughing_ Serious swordsman is serious. _insert Awesome Face here_

* * *

And we move on to Emerald Griffon.

_The horse-head ship sails up again. Emerald gets off._

_The crew prepares itself, in case this is the lethal, dangerous version that attacked everyone last time._

**Emerald:** Heh, don't worry, this is the nice, non-homicidal me. Did you like the visits from my OCs?

**Usopp:** Until they started attacking us, yeah.

**Emerald:** And Sanji, Light and Vix are both unattached. _grins_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ **SHIAWASE~!**

**Lassie:** _steps onboard_ Emerald, I locked Slither in his room and Mortagan is guarding him. I wish we didn't have to do that to him.

**Emerald:** _nods_ Me neither. But every time we let him out he ends up getting in some sort of trouble.

_MG and all the Straw Hats look at Luffy._

**Luffy:** _looks around_ ...What?

**Lassie:** So for once, we'll just have a nice, normal question session. First one is for Brook again: How does that top hat stay attached to your hair? Wouldn't it fall off?

**Brook:** _pokes hat_ I try not to wonder how it stays on... _looks at Lassie, then takes his head off and places it on the ground to see Lassie's panties_

**MG:** Don't make me use your head as a soccerball, Brook.

_Brook quickly puts his head back on!_

**Emerald:** I've brought along two new companions this time. Hey, Chevron!

_A miniature penguin pops out of her pocket_

**MG:** A...penguin? Really? _voice fading as he drifts into thought_ I mean, I like animals, but doesn't this seem a lil'...

**Chevron:** Hey there, guys! _waves happily_ My name is Chevron, and I'm here to ask questions! _jumps over to Franky's shoulder_ Can I sleep in your fridge? I like the cold!

**Franky:** Uh, sorry, lil' fella, but I only have room for my cola in there.

**Lassie:** Er...and Chestnut.

_A small blue dolphin arcs through the air, landing on the other side of the ship._

_Male characters, including MG, look at the dolphin awkwardly._

**MG:** ...Um...

**Chestnut:** Hey everyone! I'm called Chestnut cuz I'm blueberry-colored! I have a question for the girls: How does your hair stay so neat with all the fighting and such you do?

_Nami looks up, as though at her head, then looks at Robin's hair._

**Nami:** You know, I'm not really sure!

**Sanji:** _leans forward to whisper_ I got 'em a special shampoo.

_MG facevaults!_

**Emerald:** _looks at watch_ Chevron, get off there! We have to go now!

**Chevron:** Can I give everyone a hug first? _runs off to do as he said_

**All male characters:** Huh!?

**Emerald:** Fine, then. But we're going soon.

**MG:** _to self_ Every review this girl gives seems more and more like something that should be in Azumanga Daioh... I mean, I like that show, but it doesn't seem to mix well with One Piece..._doesn't even notice when Chevron hugs him_

_After Chevron is done hugging, they all get on the ship and sail off, with Chestnut following after_

* * *

Finally, a new reviewer, and her name is Dakara.

**Dakara:** 'Sup :D

**MG:** _jumps a little_ Whoa. Hello.

**Dakara:** Luffy: -gives meat- 8D

**Luffy:** 8D _eats meat_

**MG:** _imitating a certain Minigun-wielding Russian man_ Om nom nom. XD

**Dakara:** Zoro: -smirks- three swords, hmm? Compensating?

**Zoro:** _confused_ ...Huh?

**Dakara:** Nami: If I chucked a huge bag of beli off a cliff, would you jump after it? -evil grin-

**Nami:** _glares_ If I punched your skull in, would you shut up?

**MG:** Touche.

**Dakara:** Usopp: -glomps- Your Awesome~

**Usopp:** _falls over_ **GAAH!**

**Dakara:** 2: -eye sparkle- C-Can you tell Sogeking that I said 'Hewwo~'?

_Most of the Straw Hats, plus MG, give her a look that says, "You're kidding..."._

**Usopp:** Uh, sure. Heheh...

**Dakara:** 3: Please can I hear the story about when you..... erm... saved Imaleet City from the terrifying Bobzilla?

**Most of the characters:** **NO!**

**Usopp:** Aw, **c'mon**, guys!

**Dakara:** 4: I know I've glomped you already but ... -puppy dog eyes- Pwease can I hazz hug?

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ Um... **OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT!?** _runs for it_

**Dakara:** Sanji: Just to let you know, Sanji, I may be a -chwan, but I'm only 14. If your gonna flirt, be very very light about it other wise I might ask Robin to use her deux fleur trick on you~

_Most of the other Straw Hats, and MG, give Sanji a meaningful look._

**Sanji:** Alright, alright!

**Dakara:** Chopper: Do you want some cake?

**Chopper:** _eyes sparkle_ **Yes!**

**Dakara:** THE CAKE IS A LIIIIEE.

**Chopper:** ... _eyes well up_ That wasn't nice!

**MG:** _gives the following look to Dakara_ -.-

**Dakara:** -pats gently- aww I'm sorrryy~ -gives a cookie-

**Chopper:** _notices cookie_ ...Yay! _noms cookie_

_Author's note: I know a lot of you Chopper fans like that word. Nom. XD_

**Dakara:** Robin: So, you beat the living hell out of Spanda, right? Nice one~ He was a meanie ;O Sogeking saved you as well as Franky :D

2: Do you share any feelings for Franky?

**Robin:** _nonchalantly_ Not really. Although, I **am** grateful that he chose to help me.

_Franky smirks and gives Robin the thumbs-up._

**Dakara:** Franky: I know what your thinking -smile- 'SUUPPPEER!' right?

**Franky:**_ chuckles_ You guessed it! _pose_

**Dakara:** 2: Do you like LIKE Robin? Even after the...... deux fleur incident?

**Franky:** _glares at Dakara suspiciously_ That depends. How do you mean, **"like"?**

**Dakara:** 3: Have you ever tried Lemonade? I love the stuff :D

**Franky:** Nah, I don't think I will. I want people to see a **super** man when they look at me, not a **sour** man!

**Dakara:** 4: If I said I didn't like coke, what would you say?

**Franky:** _shrugs_ Everyone's a critic.

**Dakara:** Everyone: Would you MARRY the person below/above you?

**Everyone but Sanji: No.**

**Sanji:** _notices he's standing on a stair above Nami_ **Yes!**

**Nami:** _notices where Sanji is standing_ Aw, crap.

**Dakara:** Sanji wishes he was below Zoro, don'tchya?

**Sanji:** _looks at Dakara_ Well, Miss Dakara, the short answer is "no." The long answer is **"NOOOOOOOO."**

**Dakara:** Bye for now, Mugiwaras~ Until next time! -glomps Usopp again before disappearing into a puff of smoke-

**Usopp:** _gulp_ I think I've run into someone scarier than Kuma... _remembers Kuma and his attacks; shudders_ ...I take that back.


	54. Supanico3,NED,WwM

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

**_Also, Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell._**

**_WARNING! I MAY NOT HAVE DONE AS GOOD AT KEEPING SAM AND MAX IN CHARACTER AS I WANTED TO!_**

Alright, folks, welcome back! Now, we'll have Sam & Max around for one more chapter, but since I really only brought them on for Dr. Dude, I'll bring them back when he has questions for them.

First up to bat, Supanico!

**Supanico:** _appears out of nowhere on Max's shoulder_ Yo how's it going everyone?

**Max:** Whoa!

**Supanico:** _turns to chibi size and does a backflip onto Robin's shoulder_ Well then let's get started!

**Max:** Seriously, Sam, **I** wanna be able to do that! _turns to Supanico_ How do you **do** that!?

**Supanico:** Max: To answer your question...i'm just that good _smiles_

Robin and Zoro: gomen!! _gives Robin's book back_

**Robin:** _smiles_ Ah, thank you.

**Supanico:** Zoro: stratch that you deserved to get kicked, lazy.

**Zoro:** _stress mark; growls_

**Supanico:** MG: I done research and Franky has over 350+ fangirls, including me :D

**MugiwaraGorillaz (MG):** O.o ...Seriously?

**Franky:** _grins_ Not that hard to believe, really!

**Max:** Whoa. Anyone can get fans now!

**Sam:** Including us, remember?

**Max:** Oh, yeah!

**Supanico:** Sanji: I'm surprised that you didn't go into mellorine mode when i was on your shoulders...YOU DON'T LIKE ME! I'M THE ONLY GIRL THAT SANJI DOESN'T LIKE! _bo hits him on the head_ Meanie.

**Sanji:** OW! T.T _rubs head_

**MG:** **WAIT A MINUTE!** That didn't mean he didn't like you! He didn't want to piss you off or scare you. He tends to do that to some of the women he goes crazy over.

_Author's note: See her response in a later chapter._

**Supanico:** Franky: SUPASUPASUPA man! Just don't start wearing tights _shudders_

**Franky:** ...Oookay... Whatever "tights" are...

**MG:** _grimaces_ Thank you in advance for my latest nightmare.

**Sam & Max:** _look at each other_ Ew!

**Supanico:** Luffy: _hands him a picture book on meat_ so you know what meat your eating! That's has some knowledge to it.

**Luffy:** _grins_ Thanks! This looks good~. _starts drooling_

**MG:** Yikes! Sure hope that doesn't turn out the way I'm afraid it will...

**Supanico:** Usopp+Chopper: _changes into military uniform_ ATTENTION!

**Usopp and Chopper:** _tense up_ Yikes!

**Supanico:** YOU GUYS NEED TO TOUGHEN UP AND I'M HERE TO HELP! START BY RUNNING 50 MILES THROUGH THE HAUNTED FOREST! NO COMPLAINTS! GO GO GO GO!

**Max:** _grinning maniacally again_ Do it or I'll twist your arms off!

_The Thousand Sunny docks at an island with said haunted forest. Usopp and Chopper run as fast as their legs can carry them, for fear of-- They didn't want to know what to fear, but they had a strong feeling they'd regret NOT running!_

**Supanico:** Nami: you keep hitting Luffy in the head. your only making him dumber. instead, go with 30 min tortures everyday. then he'll at least know not to do stupid things.

**Nami:** O.O ...Um, no. That'd make me no better than those Celestial Dragon bastards.

**MG:** She usually punches Luffy either to make herself feel better, or to show Luffy that she's angry.

**Supanico:** Brooke: sorry i left you out! yohohoho!

_Brook simply laughs himself._

**MG:** Do you have any questions? ...No? Oh.

**Supanico:** Lastly, so anyone can't decide who would win? Come on, Robin would kick ass!

**Nami:** Hey!

**Supanico:** Sorry Nami...Ja Ne! _disappears into green portal_

* * *

Next, a new interviewer: Never-Ending-Donkey!

**Usopp:** What kind of name is that?

**MG:** _shrugs_ Some people are weird like that. Some of those people _like_ to be weird. Just ask my brother sometime! _grins_

_appears in a puff of smoke dressed as a member of the Blue Man Group_

**Luffy:** Whoa! Is he having trouble breathing?

**Max:** That's what _I_ wonder every time I see those guys!

**Sam:** It's make-up, chowderhead.

**Never-Ending-Donkey (NED):** Hello everyone!

Robin: When was the last time you were terrified beyond belief?

**Robin:** I believe it was when Spandam was trying to force me across the bridge. Death is frightening, and it was at that point that I realized that.

**NED:** Nami: Hypothetically speaking, if I were to flat out refuse to pay you any sum of money you claimed I owed you, how much danger would I be in?

_Nami simply glares blankly at him/her (can't tell), then slams her fist into her palm._

**Sam:** _to Max_ Actions speak louder than words, eh lil' buddy?

**NED:** Sanji: Considering all the out-of-character fictions that pair you up with one of the male Mugiwaras (or Gin), what would you rather go through than fulfill any of those expectations?

**Sanji:** _grimaces_ I don't know. I can't think of anything worse than ANY of those.

**NED:** Luffy: What do you plan on doing after finding One Piece?

**Luffy:** I'll sail around the world with my crew until we reach the place where Laboon is. That way, he and Brook can reunite!

**NED:** MG: By the way, it's not entirely fair that you have a "no havoc" rule here, since YOU'RE the one writing this stuff. ... I just divided by zero, didn't I?

**MG:** You're right about the rule I made. I just didn't want any characters wearing ridiculous clothing or being forced to do anything out-of-character. All right, havoc it is, I guess... _muttering_ justtomakeyoupeoplefrickinhappyIguess...

**Sam:** You say something?

**MG:** _sigh_ Nothing important.

* * *

Finally, another new interviewer, a girl named WerewolvesMoon!

**WerewolvesMoon (WwM):** _Comes out of Luffy's vest_ HELO STRAWHAT CREW!

**Luffy:** Whoa! Cool!

**Max:** What were you doing inside someone's vest? Wasn't it sweaty in there?

**WwM:** _Gives Nami a big bag of berries_ There, that'll keep your greed down a little.

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Thank you~!

_WwM Gives Zoro an everlasting bottle of grog_

**Zoro:** _looks at the bottle in surprise_ Uh, thanks.

_WwM gives Luffy the hugest steak ever_

**Luffy:** WHOO! _starts chowing down_

_Ussopp gets, from WwM, hotsauce in a ball for ammo_

**Usopp:** Whoa. Thanks. You're pretty generous, y'know that?

_Chopper gets a kiss on the nose from the girl_

_The reindeer-boy doctor holds his nose, blushing and thoroughly surprised!_

**MG:** _smiles_ Generous, indeed! Kehahahaha!

_WwM hugs Robin_

**Robin:** Oh! _smiles and returns the hug_ Thank you.

**WwM:** _super duper awesome crazy pose with franky in a nice bikini_ How do i look?

**MG:** _blushes_ What the?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Like a dream~!

**Franky:** Super, kid! Just super!

_She then gives him a huge fridge of cola_

**Franky:** And thanks for that!

_Sanji gets, from the girl, a picture of Nami in a hotspring naked_

**MG:** O.O Hoo, boy...

**Sanji:** _eyes bug out, he turns bright red, and steam blows out of his nose, before smiling broadly_ Sh-Shi-**SHIAWASE~~!**

**MG:** _slaps a hand over his eyes, chuckling_ You just made his day, WwM!

_MG gets a handshake and an apple_

**MG:**_ sweatdrops_ ...Thanks?

**WwM:** Now that i have given my gifts here are my questions.

Zoro: don't you hate it that ppl are pairing you up with your captain or sanji? it's crazy!

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ That's an understatement.

**WwM:** Luffy: _starts bowing_ All hail the king of the pirates! Let me be your royal counsellor.

**Luffy:** _confused face_ What's a counsellor?

**MG:** _scratches his head_ I don't know much about royalty...

**WwM:** and another thing, do you like Nami, cause in the anime on the first episode you and her have this moment... it looked as though it was love at first sight. same question to you Nami.

**MG:** I'm afraid that Luffy doesn't know about _that_ kind of "like".

**Luffy:** _tilts his head_ Huh?

**MG:** See?

**Nami:** And I'd rather not date _anyone._ I prefer being a bachelorette. Besides, I can never find the right guy.

**MG:** _scratches his head_ I can never understand that kind of mentality.

**WwM:** Sanji: Find one woman and stick TO her! YOU CAN'T LOVE ALL GIRLS, LEAVE SOME FOR THE OTHER MEN TO CONTINUE THE POPULATION!

**Sanji:** _jumps, then rubs the back of his neck in embarassment_ S-Sorry... I just _love_ women...

**MG:** Just forget it, WwM. Let fate take its course.

**WwM:** Robin: I gave you a hug because i thought you may need it.

_Robin simply smiles in reply._

**WwM:** Chopper: can you teach me your happy dance, it looks so cool like you.

**Chopper:** _blushes and begins to dance again_ Shuddup~! F-Flattery won't get you anywhere, you jerk~!

**MG:** _to Sam and Max_ Not very good at hiding his emotions, is he?

**Max:** His high-pitched voice annoys me.

**MG:** _glares_ Don't **you** have a high-pitched voice?

**Sam:** He's right, Max. Now would be a bad time for the pot to call the kettle black.

**Max:** _not paying attention and staring at WerewolvesMoon_ ...Is she supposed to still be in her bikini?

**MG:** _sweatdrop_

**Sam:** Attention span like a siv. That's my lil' buddy.

**WwM:** MG: I compared some character to other people and i wish for your comment.

Luffy - Mr. Fantastic

**MG:** Well, they **do** both stretch, and let's face it, Luffy **is** fantastic, heh heh! Nice idea.

Zoro - Zoro

**MG:** You mean Zorro, the Spanish swordsman? Well, he doesn't really **look** the part...but then, Luffy doesn't look like Mr. Fantastic, either. Anyway, both Zor(r)os are skilled swordsmen. Yep, another good (albeit a bit overused) comparison.

Mihawk - Dracula

**MG:** Well, he can be pretty spooky, but not vampiric at all! Actually, **he** reminds me more of the Spanish character Zorro.

Ussop - pinocchio and the boy who cried wolf

**Usopp:** **Gah!** Why does everyone think I look like that freakin' puppet!?

_MG glances at Usopp, then twangs the marksman's nose, making Usopp hold it._

**MG:** Pinocchio, definitely. The Boy Who Cried Wolf, probably. In this case, it would have to be...The Puppet Who Cried Wolf, I guess.

Sanji - David bowie with the crazy eyebrows

**MG:** ...David Bowie?

**Max:** Oh, him. I've got a picture of him! _hands MG said picture, which is full of small holes_

**MG:** _looks at the picture, a little surprised_ What happened to this?

**Sam:** Let's just say the picture found its way into Max's cockroach farm and leave it at that.

_Nami and Sanji stick out their tongues in disgust at the idea._

**MG:** _arches an eyebrow_ Well, I don't really see anything "crazy" about his eyebrows... I'd compare Sanji to Chef Gordon Ramsay of Hell's Kitchen. They share a bad temper, excellent cooking skills, and a tendency to treat the women better than the men.

Nami - haven't thought more on that

**WwM:** what do you think?

**MG:** To sum it up, you've got it right, for the most part. Wanna compare any of the other Straw Hats next time?

**WwM:** And by the way

LUFFY! ZORO! I ADMIRE YOUR DETERMINATION AND POWER TO KEEP ON GOING AND I HOPE TO HAVE THE SAME.

**Luffy and Zoro:**_ simply grin_ Thanks.

**WwM:** _notice she is still in her bikini_ what the hell

**Max:** You **just** noticed that? Geez, you really **are** slow!

**MG:** _glares at Max again_ At least she can pay **attention**!

**Max:** _glares back_ Don't you sass me, boy!

_WwM hugs zoro and Luffy before picking up a random hat and put it over her head and disapear inside._

**MG:** _stares at hat_ ...Well, this was certainly...

**WwM:** _pops back out_ Oh! MG i didn't look at your profile! You're a dude! _kisses MG's cheek and once again disapears into the hat_

_MugiwaraGorillaz' eyes become small, thin ovals (like Sam and Max's eyes), then his face slowly turns red. Finally, he falls to the ground in a heap, his eyes turning into spinning spirals. A goofy, dazed smile is on his face._

**MG:** Mama mia...

_Everyone has a good laugh._


	55. Emerald9,Supanico4,WwM2,NED2,Xireana

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

**_Also, Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell._**

**_WARNING! I MAY NOT HAVE DONE AS GOOD AT KEEPING SAM AND MAX IN CHARACTER AS I WANTED TO!_**

We're back, folks, with Ask the Straw Hat Pirates (now with sentence editing)! Um, it seems there was a review I forgot last time: that of Emerald Griffon. _blushes in embarassment_ Sorry again, Emerald, if you're reading this!

So, let's do **her** review first.

_Emerald shows up without any fancy effects._

**Emerald:** Well, hi there. I'm going to try and be nice and calm... Oh hey, is that lemonade? _grabs a glass and sips _Umm...

_MugiwaraGorillaz (MG) and most of the Straw Hat pirates sweatdrop._

**Max:** Be sure it's lemonade and not--

**Sam: **Shuddup, Max!

**Sanji:** It's lemonade. I thought she'd like it.

**Mortagan:** _crouched on Emerald's shoulder _Humm... Emerald actually wants to give you guys a psyche test. _hands out sheets of paper_

_Everyone looks at said sheets of paper._

**Paper:** If you were in the desert and had a peacock, an ox, a lion, a sheep, and a monkey, what order would you abandon the animals in and why?

**MG:** I, for one, don't think I'd abandon any of the animals except for the lion, because it's the most dangerous, plus it would eat me and the other animals.

**Chopper:** I agree with MG.

**Luffy:** Uh, I can't read, guys.

_MG reads the paper to him._

**Luffy:** ... _slaps his hands onto his head out of frustration_ Aw, I can't decide!

**Zoro:** I don't give a damn.

**Nami:** Wouldn't it make more sense to eat them instead of abandon them?

**Emerald:** Results next time! _passes out cookies to everyone _See? I can be normal! Yay! Normalcy is fun!

_MG and pirates sweatdrop, but everyone takes the cookies._

_MG quickly slips a paper into Emerald's pocket as she_ _skips around in a circle and then disappears._

**Sam:** What was that?

**MG:** I slipped a note into her pocket saying that she's allowed to be random from now on.

* * *

_Music starts playing._

**MG:** _looks around_ Where's that music coming from?

_A top hat appears in the middle of the floor._

**Supanico:** _jumps out the hat_ TA-DA! Hi everyone! I'm just coming back for more!

**Sanji:** _delighted _Supanico!

**Franky:** _grins_ Yo, Nico!

**Supanico:** Sam: Here is a 20-page book on how to do the stuff I just did...if you show me how to morph into other people, please?

**Sam:** _raises an eyebrow _I'm an anthropomorphic Irish Wolfhound, not a shapeshifter!

**Max: **That'd be really cool, though!

**MG:** _slaps his forehead_ Just give him the book, please?

**Supanico: **MG: Stratch that... 610+ now and you have 129! :D

**MG:** You mean **Franky's** got 129. Fans, that is. Please don't keep count, though; it'll get old.

**Franky:** _sweatdrop_

**Supanico: **Sanji+MG: _rubs head _Sorry, I'm probably the only girl who actually loves it when Sanji goes into "Mellorine" mode. Heheh...

**Sanji:** ... _hearts in eyes, goofy smile_ You're forgiven...

_MG turns on a nearby stereo that he brought onto the ship. It blares out a sound byte of the character Strong Mad singing something..._

**Strong Mad's voice:** You are forgiven...!

_MG turns off the stereo._

**Supanico: **Luffy: Don't eat the book! Just ask Sanji-san to cook you up some, sheesh.

**Luffy:** Who said I was gonna eat it? The meat in this book looks tasty!

**MG:** _rubs the back of his head _Whoops, I think I forgot to type that he was looking through the book's pages, heh...

**Supanico: **Nami: Okay, well, try this, just wrap his body around the pole for about 30 minutes to an hour... Oh, and cover his mouth so no one can hear him complain.

**Nami:** Pole? You mean one of the masts? Hmm, sounds like a good idea, I guess.

**Supanico:** Brook: Who would be best to spend a relaxing, peaceful afternoon with and why?

**Brook: **Hmm... _thinks about it _I'm not sure. All of my crewmates are such good friends, I couldn't decide.

**Supanico:** Max+Sam: You guys just get left out of people's questions sometimes, don't ya?

**Sam:** No complaints here, though I will say it reminds me of our answering machine; nobody ever leaves us messages anymore.

**Max:** Except when the machine gets demonically possessed.

**Most of the Straw Hats:** **HUH!?**

**Supanico: **Nami: Sorry again, Nami! I know you're strong, but with all that Robin had to endure, she would naturally be stronger...

**Nami:** ... _sigh_ I guess that's true...

**Supanico:** Robin+Franky+Chopper: Sorry to leave y'all out. _gives all 3 a hug _You guys are my ultimate favs. :)

_Robin and Franky simply smile and chuckle._

**Chopper:** E-Even if you say that... _blushes, smiling_ I'm not happy at all, you jerk!

**Supanico:**Usopp+Chopper: _wearing a nurse's uniform_ Are you guys alright from that little trip? _smiles_

**Usopp:** _blinks_ Uh, of course! _gets into a cocky pose _Nothing is too frightening for Captain Usopp!

**Max:** So who was screaming, besides Chopper?

_Usopp falters._

**Supanico:** MG: _looks at last chapter_ Aw, you got your first kiss! How sweet!

**MG:** _blushes and smiles, rubbing the back of his neck_ Actually, it's not my first, but it'd been a long time since the one before that.

**Supanico:**Well, ja ne! But before I go... _gives MG a kiss on the other cheek_

**MG:** **GAH!** _falls backwards, blushing_

**Supanico:** Couldn't resist. ;P _disappears into the top hat_

**MG:** _gets up, dazed, then shakes out of that stupor_ Will I get used to that? I hope not...

* * *

_The hat WerewolvesMoon disappeared into, which is still on the ground, trembles._

**SFX: Pop!**

_Out comes WerewolvesMoon (WwM)!_

**WwM:** HI, EVERYBODY!

**MG:** _startled_ Whoa! Uh, hello...

**WwM:** _turns to Max_ Out of curiosity, are you a chick or a dude? 'Cause you staring at me is freaking me out. I kinda went at a daze and then you and Sam were suddenly summoned... Hi!

**Max:** _a bit insulted_ I'm a dude!

**MG:** _whispering to WwM_ He's got the mind of a child, and a short attention span to go with it. More on that later.

**WwM:** _turns to everyone_ I have a lot of questions, but first, I need advice... I was asked out by a guy named Marcus (who I thought was sweet), he told me to wait for him in front of a cafe in town. I did, only...he and his friends drove by, saying mean things and egging me in front of everyone. What should I do?

**Sanji:** ... _in a burst of rage_ **He did WHAT!?**

**Luffy:** _frowns_ What did he do **that** for?

**Usopp:** _facepalm_ Sad but true, assholes like that exist.

**WwM:** Whatever advice you'll give, I'm positive it's awesome. _smiles_

**MG:** Well, do your friends think that what this Marcus did wasn't cool? That, really, is all that matters. Forget him. He's a modern-day Neanderthal.

**WwM:** _turns to Franky _I think you should wear boxers instead of speedos. I think you'll get more chicks that way.

**Franky:** _flexing _C'mon, I look super-cool in these! _poses_

**MG:** Um, Franky? **She's** a girl. You really think it's gonna be a good idea to argue with what she thinks girls like?

**WwM:** Oh! And I compare him to Popeye, with the arms and all.

**MG:** Well, that **is **who Oda-sensei based him on.

**WwM:** Chopper: I wasn't flattering you, I'm just saying the truth, and don't listen to that jerk Max. He's just jealous 'cause a girl in a nice bikini complimented you...

**Chopper:** _smiling and blushing once again_ I-I'm not happy, you jerk~!

**MG:** _chuckles_ Aw, that's just how he tries to hide his emotions.

**Sam:** By the way, Max actually doesn't like girls.

**Max:** Never interested. With all the general malice I have to get done in a day, girls are just a **HUGE** waste of time.

**MG:** _blushes _Um, WwM? You're still in a bikini, by the way.

**WwM:** _notices she is, indeed, still in her bikini _Oh, for Luffy's sakes! _puts on a trench coat_

_to MG _Hey... Are you okay, you passed out there? Anyway, I was wondering, do you know any good One Piece fanfiction?

**MG: **Uh, well... Try "Ask the Mugiwara Kaizoku dan!" It's discontinued, but it's really good!

**WwM:** Oh, and...

_gives him alot of candy, blushing_ ...this is for Halloween.

**MG:** O.O ...Oh, um...Thank you. Happy belated Halloween!

**WwM:** _looks to Nami _Don't you give up on a good life with someone, Nami... You should never do that, you'll end up lonely.

**Nami:** But I'm not alone. _turns to her crewmates, smiling_ I've got my friends.

_Straw Hats, minus Zoro, smile back_

**WwM:** _looks to Sanji _I'm sorry for my outburst about you and all the girls thing. I do hope you find her. Maybe she'll be a mermaid. LOL

_Sanji imagines this, and then swoons once again._

**WwM:** And by the way?

**Sanji:** _back in reality_ Hm? Yes, Miss Moon?

**MG:** _chuckles_ "Miss Moon"... I'm sure she'll love that.

**WwM:** Do you hate it when people write lemons with you and Luffy or Zoro? It's very horrifying, especially when Luffy is innocent and all.

**Sanji:** _grimaces_ Yeah, I know. It's things like those that make my blood boil.

**WwM:** Ace: _pats his shoulder_...and people are incesting you, too; I feel sorry for you.

**Ace:** _grimaces _Eugh! That's disgusting!

**MG:** Moon? Don't you mean you feel bad about him?

**WwM:** _looks to Luffy _Even though you don't understand love or the like, I'd really like to see little Luffys running about. It might be horrifying for others but I think it would be awesome!

**Luffy:** _thinks of literally miniature versions of him running around causing havoc, then bursts out laughing _That's a really funny thought! A bunch of little me's running around! Hahahahaha!

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Sounds like a nightmare to me!

**WwM:** Zoro: You are still the awesomest dude ever! Besides Luffy! And MG.

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Thanks.

**Luffy:** _grins_ Same here!

**MG:** _blushes_ R-Really? You think... _points at himself_ ...**I'm** cool?

**Franky:** _pats MG on the shoulder_ That's what she said!

**WwM:** Max: You are slower than the shaw snails! At least I look good in it! So ha!

**Max:** _in a slight western drawl_ Don't you sass me, woman!

**MG:** _sweatdrop _Quit pickin' on Max... If you want to know more about him and Sam, I'd suggest watching the vids on Youtube, or buying their book, "Surfin' the Highway".

**WwM:** I finally found a comparison for Nami and the right person for Zoro.

**MG:** Lay it on us!

**WwM:** Nami - Ino with a hint of Tamahome from Fugi Yugi

**MG:** Hm, I can't really say. I don't know who Tamahome is; I've only heard of Fugi Yugi.

**WwM:** Zoro - Shikamaru

**MG:** _grins _Yeah, that sounds about right, though Shikamaru's more of an intellectual, wouldn't you agree?

**WwM:** Oh, by the way, I found songs for everyone...I believe.

**MG:** I'll listen to them, if necessary, and see.

**WwM:** Luffy - Cheer Up Charlie - Arch Stanton

**MG: **Hm... A little too melancholy for him, maybe. Unless you DON'T mean the song from Willy Wonka.

**WwM:** Zolo - Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4

**MG:** _grins_ Yep, definitely Zoro's kind of song!

_Zoro grins as well, nodding his head to the beat of the song._

_Once that song is done with..._

**WwM:** Nami: Money Money Money - Mamma Mia

**MG:** I don't need to listen to that song to know that it fits Nami really well!

**WwM:** Ussop: Staying Alive - Bees Gees

**MG:** _laughs_ Oh, I've heard that song before. Yes, that's Usopp, all right.

**WwM:** Sanji: Mumbo #5 - don't know the artist, or Lollipop by MIKA

**MG:** Mumbo #5, another song I've heard before. That's a song sung by a lady's man, which Sanji is. Yes, that works! As for Lollipop... Nah.

**WwM:** Chopper: Witch Doctor or I'm On My Way

**MG:** Witch Doctor works, but who sings "I'm On My Way"?

**WwM:** Robin: Stronger - Chritina A

**MG:** You mean Fighter by Christina Aguilera? Hm, yes, that's Robin to a "T". Kinda makes me think about all those mistakes I made on DeviantART, too... _shudders_

**Sam:** What happened?

**MG:** I don't wanna talk about it.

**WwM:** Franky: We Are the Champions - Queens

**MG:** That's fitting, though I would've thought Libera Me from Hell. You know, "Row, Row, Fight the Powah!"

**WwM:** For everyone - Heartland - Celtic Thunder (Check it out on .com/watch?v=MHVzZ8Ld8SE ; I made that for you)

**MG:** _grins_ Epic! _turns to the Straw Hats_ Whaddaya think, guys?

_All the Straw Hats approve in their own way._

**WwM:** AND THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING. _kisses MG'S other cheek..._

**MG: **D'OH! _blushes and covers his face_ Stop doing that!

**WwM:** _...before jumping into Luffy's vest and poking out her head _And it is not sweaty! It smells like AX! Nice, Luffy! _disappears, along with the hat_

**Luffy:** ...I smell like an ax?

**MG:** _uncovers his face, still blushing_ Um, no, Luffy, it's a kind of body spray... She's kind of a flirt, isn't she?

* * *

_Never-Ending-Donkey (NED) is suddenly there without any explanation as to how._

**NED:** Okay, I'm back.

_Usopp and Chopper jump a little, and Chopper jumps onto Zoro's head._

**NED:** First off, I'd like to apologize for my first round. Those were probably really obvious questions and I didn't have any provocation to question the "no havoc" rule. And for the record, I'm a dude. Now that I have that out of the way...

Zoro: What IS a Zolo, anyway?

**Zoro:** _struggling to get Chopper off of his head_ How the hell should **I** know? I didn't make up that word-- _to Chopper_ --and WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!?

_Chopper jumps off._

**NED:** Franky: Hypothetical situation, let's say an animated pair of pants is attacking your ship.

**Franky:** _weirded out_ Ookay...

**NED:** It's managed to slip onto Sanji's legs and basically use him like a puppet, so any attempt to hit it will also damage Sanji. Now the pants are about to slip themselves off Mr. Dartboard and put themselves on you. How would you handle this, if it were to happen?

**Franky:** Two words: Fresh. Fire.

**NED:** Usopp: Would you kindly tell me two lies and a fact?

**Usopp:** Okay... Did I ever tell you about the time I faced the terrifying Demon Cyclops? Or the enormous Sea Lion King that attacked our ship?

_Chopper stares at Usopp in childish wonder._

**Usopp:** But one of my best tales is how I gave the self-proclaimed Ghost Princess a taste of her own medicine!

**MG:** It's one of the best 'cause it's actually real.

_This recieves a glare from Usopp._

**WwM:** Chopper: How does that cool hat fit over your antlers?

**Chopper:** _smiles happily_ Doctor cut holes in his hat for my antlers! My hat's stretchy, too!

**MG:** Which also explains how it changes size with Chopper.

**NED:** Brook: Just how deep DO those roots go?

**Brook:** Hmm... _takes the top of his skull off to examine it_

**Sam:** Whoa!

**Max:** Oh my freakin' God, that's awesome!

**Brook:** _looks at the inside of the skull fragment_ Well, it seems...I can't tell! Yohohohoho!

_Other Straw Hats and MG do a facevault._

**NED:** Well, that's all I've got for now. Buh-bye. _turns around and walks in place while the theme from Midnight Cowboy inexplicably starts playing_

_Straw Hats and MG sweatdrop._

* * *

Finally, a new reviewer, Xireana!

**Xireana:** Okay, I have some questions!

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ H-Hello, Xireana...

Luffy) Have you ever really tried to see how far you could stretch?

**Luffy:** Not really. Why?

**Xireana:** Nami) Have you read any of the fanfictions about you?

**Nami:** No thanks. I don't wanna accidentally stumble onto any fanfictions pairing me with someone else.

**Xireana:** Sanji: Will you ever settle with one girl and will you ever show your other eye?

**Sanji:** _stresses out_ Oh... I can never decide on what girl I could settle down with!

**MG:** See last chapter for more info.

**Sanji:** And I don't think I will show my other eye... The reason I have my hair covering my eye is because girls like that. I'm sure you do, Xireana-chan...

**Xireana:** Zolo: Will you ever get a girlfriend?

**Zoro:** No. It'll just get in the way of training.

**Sanji:** Typical of you, moss-head.

**Zoro:** What was that, dart-brow!?

_The two start fighting, again. MG slaps his forehead._

**Xireana:** Chopper: I'm going to steal you... You look like a cute stuffed toy!

**Chopper:** EEK! Nooo! _runs away, dancing the whole time_

**Xireana:** Robin: I know you like Luffy! Admit it!

**Robin:** How do you mean "like"?

**MG:** Oh, leave it, Xi. Luffy's 17 and Robin's in her late 20's (I think). It wouldn't work, anyway.

**Xireana:** Brook: Do you eat?

**Brook:** Of course! Odd, considering I don't have a stomach.

**Xireana:** Franky: You're cool...

**Franky:** Was there ever a doubt?

**Xireana:** ...and what's with the speedo?

**Franky:** C'mon, you know the answer to that! It looks cool on me!

**Xireana:** Both female crew members: Do any of you like Luffy or Zoro?

**Nami:** _dead serious_ **NO.** Not that way.

**Robin:** I second that.

**Xireana:** Luffy: I'm kidnapping you into my world! XD g_rabs Luffy and goes through a shadow portal!_

**Luffy:** **Hey!** Lemme go!

_Everyone gets up to chase them._

**Xireana:** Sorry, but I can't let you guys follow. _closes portal_

**Zoro:** Dammit!

**Max:** Good thing I brought this! _pulls out a strange gadget, aims it at where the portal was, and re-opens said portal_

_Franky uses his Strong Right to pull Luffy back out of the portal, which closes again._

**MG:** Sorry, Xi, no kidnapping of any of the characters. Trust me.


	56. WwM3,Emerald10,Xi2,NED3,Amethyst Turtle

**_I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does._**

**_Also, Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell._**

**_WARNING! I MAY NOT HAVE DONE AS GOOD AT KEEPING SAM AND MAX IN CHARACTER AS I WANTED TO!_**

Alrighty, folks, first of all, since you all decided to ask Sam and Max questions, we decided to bring them back again.

**Sam:** Fortunately, we get to go back home and to kicking the skinny white ass of crime between chapters! Right, Max?

**Max:** _twanging Usopp's nose_ That's kinda gross, your nose reminds me of a--

**Sam:** Don't say it, Max! There could be kids reading this, and we all know what happens when kids are subject to that perverse, unadulterated crap.

**Max:** Don't say "perverse", Sam.

**MugiwaraGorillaz:** _sweatdrop_ ...Well, you readers out there ready? Good. Now let's get this train wreck a-rollin'! XD

First, sweet but kinda crazy (like most fangirls), it's WerewolvesMoon!

_WwM pops up from behind Zoro._

**Zoro:** _jumps_ Gah!

**WwM:** Hi everybody!

_Zoro just mutters under his breath._

**Sanji:** _polite bow_ Hello there, Miss Moon.

**MG:** ...Miss Moon... Why does that name make me think of Twilight?

**WwM:** _looks to Max_ I am sorry, I wasn't picking on you. I was just hyper that day, and I CAN'T flirt! I don't know how! _sigh_ Maybe that's why everyone thinks I'm a lesbo...

**MG:** Uh-oh... _concerned_ Does that hurt, being called a lesbian? Or don't you mind?

**Franky:** _bursts into tears_ That's awful! _whips out his ukelele_ I should sing a song about that damn prejudice.

**Max:** Stop him, Sam! **He's gonna sing with a ukelele!**

**MG:** Whaddaya doin'? Put that thing away.

**Franky:** But I thought--

**MG:** No.

**Franky:** What--

**MG:** Now!

**Franky:** But--

**MG:** Stop.

**Franky:** Wh--

**MG:** **PUT IT AWAYYY.**

**Franky:** ...Fine. _puts the ukelele away and starts scraping his finger on the Sunny's deck_ Boo...Boo...Boo...

**MG:** Huh, deja boo! I mean, vu!

**Brook:** _takes out his fiddle_ I could sing something, if you wish.

**MG:** Please, Brook, we don't have time or space.

**Brook:** _passively_ Oh, all right... _puts fiddle away_

**WwM:** _to Max_ Oh, and I hope me and you become friends...if you want. Oh, and you too, Sam.

**Max:** Whaddaya think, Sam?

**Sam:** Can't think of a reason not to.

**Max:** Then I guess that's a yes, Moony. Hey, your name is WerewolvesMoon, right? Can you change into a werewolf? That'd be cool!

**WwM:** Anyway, MG, I sorry getting you embarrassed from my kissing you, but I do that with my friends, and yes, you are cool!

_MG beams with pride._

**Usopp:** Wait, you kiss your friends? Are you sure **that's** not why people think you're a lesbi-- **OOF!**

**Nami:**_ has kicked Usopp in the side of the face; has her head down, a vein pulsing on her head_ Leave her alone.

**WwM:** And yes, Marcus is a bastard. For revenge, I did a Nami Kick and a GUM GUM LUFFY PUNCH! I got a 9.9 from my friend who is obsessed with Zoro.

_(Translation of that last sentence: Her friend rolled her eyes at her.)_

**MG:** _scratches his head_ Don't you think it would've been easier to get backup? Y'know, like the principal of the school, if you and Marcus go to the same school?

**WwM:** _looks to Zoro_ She says hi, and that she'll defeat you as fast as Mihawk.

**Zoro:** _glares_ I'd like to see her try.

**MG:** **NO!** _to WwM_ Please don't encourage a fight like **that**! I don't wanna see any casualties that such a fight could result in...

**Max:** Party pooper.

**WwM:** Here's my question: What is it like being with Luffy as the first mate? I bet it's awesome.

**Zoro:** Depends on how Luffy's acting, what's happening, and whether or not I'm sober.

**WwM:** OH, and besides Shikamaru, I saw this dude, Hiei or whatever, and the attitude seems to work.

**MG:** You mean to compare to Zoro? Hmm... _looks up image on Google_ Yeah, he does look like the serious type, like Zoro...

**WwM:** I just started reading all the chapters and I must say, Zoro, you're getting teased way too much. Can't they leave you in peace?!

**Zoro:** You tell me.

**Sam:** Not much of a talker, is he?

**MG:** _shrugs_ That's Zoro for ya.

**WwM:**_ looks to Sanji_ "Miss Moon". I like that! _hugs_ You're sweet.

**Sanji:** _blushes, hearts in eyes_ I'm glad you like it, Miss Moon~!

**WwM:** Oh, and just so you know, I have learned your special kick move. One of my friends is like a huge fan of yours and knows the moves.

**Sanji:** _curiosity piqued_ Which move did you learn?

**MG:** Sanji's actually got a lot of moves. _to self_ Please don't make any quips about making a move on a girl, anyone...

**WwM:** Hey MG, me and my friends took a quiz to see who'd we be and guess who I got?

**MG:** ...Chopper?

**Nami:** Why Chopper?

**MG:** _smiles, shrugs_ 'Cause they're both sweet.

**Chopper:** _blushes, and starts dancing again_ Idiot! That doesn't make me happy at all!

**WwM:** Luffy!

_Everyone is very surprised!_

**WwM:** I was so estatic! My other friends were shocked to find that I was the captain of the group, LOL. They were like 0.0'

**MG:** Kehahahaha! You could be Luffy's sister! _stops; a lightbulb turns on in his head_ Come to think of it... _whispering to WerewolvesMoon_ You know, I have a fan character that's Luffy's sister. She's sweets-crazy, but other than that, she acts like a female version of her brother. I'm not sure whether or not that describes you, but... Y'know, in case you're interested.

**WwM:** Nami: Good to know you are not lonely, 'cause then I'd have to adopt you as a sister 'cause you are awesome. But since you are with the crew I'll wait 'til you are finished with your dream.

**Nami:**_ smiles_ Thanks, Moon.

**WwM:** And by the way... _takes out a diamond the size of a baseball_ How much do you think this costs?

**MG:** _eyes bug out_ **YOWZA!**

**Sam:** Jumpin' Jehosephat dangling from the roof of the empire state building! That's one huge diamond!

**Max:** Did you mention "Jehosephat", Sam?

**Sam:** Sorry.

**Nami:** _beri signs_ I-Is that for me?

**WwM:** Ussop: How long did it take you to learn how to use a slingshot?

**Usopp:** Oh, not long... _proud stance_ ...but it took many years of practice to wield it as efficiently as I do now! Why do you think they call me Usopp the Master Sniper?

**Chopper:** _sparkling eyes on Usopp_ That's amazing, Usopp!

**MG:** Yeah, **too** amazing to be true, I'm afraid.

**WwM:** Luffy: You're still awesome, dude, along with Zoro.

_Luffy grins proudly, and Zoro smirks._

**WwM:** I have a question: If Monkey D. Dragon is your dad, then who is your mother? And I noticed your brother is the only one with freckles.

**Luffy:** ... _scratches his head_ I don't remember who my mom was...

**MG:** He doesn't even remember his dad. He only remembers his brutish grandpa.

**Luffy:** Ace has freckles because he doesn't have the same dad as me. His dad is Gold Roger! Pretty cool, huh?

_A moment of silence, and then..._

**Straw Hat Pirates except for Luffy and Robin: EHHHH!?!?!?!**

**Robin:** _quite surprised_ ...Is that true?

**Luffy:** Yeah, but it's a secret. Don't tell anyone.

**Other Straw Hats:** EH!?

**Max:** Way to keep a secret, Captain Looselips.

**WwM:** Franky: Continue being awesome.

**Franky:** _laughs_ You don't have to tell me twice!

**WwM:** Oh, and MG! _KISSES HIM AGAIN!_ HEHE!

**MG:** Ah-ah-ah! Can't do that anymore! _wipes face_ I have a girlfriend now.

_WerewolvesMoon disappears._

**Zoro:** _notices a sword lying next to him_ Hey, where'd this come from?

**WwM:** AND ANOTHER THING! _transforms from the sword_

**Zoro:** _jumps again_ Will you quit doing that!?

**WwM:** I WILL read this Surfin' the Highway book, and you never know, I might end up falling in love with either SAM or MAX! Hehe.

**Max:** Eww.

**Sam:** It's a danger I face every day.

**MG:** Actually, I've got the book right here. _hands her Sam & Max: Surfin' the Highway_

**WwM:** _reads_ ...AAHHHH!!!!!

**MG:** _jumps_ What?

**WerewolvesMoon:** SCRATCH WHAT I SAID ABOUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE HUMAN BEINGS! BUT APPARANTLY NOT!

**Max:** _grins_ So much for the phrase, "Love is blind".

**MG:** _passes a hand over his eyes;_ _snickers_ Kinda sucks when you can't see who you're talking to, huh? _chuckles; suddenly becomes sad_ I know how that feels...

* * *

Next, apparently obsessed with fantasy, Emerald Griffon!

_Emerald shows up again._

**MG:** I think she's gonna ask about the little test she gave us last time. I also think I mentioned that you can be random again, Emerald.

**Emerald:** _looks at the answers from last time_ Wow...didn't expect those kinds of answers. The animals are supposed to represent what you would give up. Lesse... _searches around in her pockets and pulls out a piece of paper_

**Paper:** Lion-(I forgot)  
Monkey-reason  
Peacock-appearance  
Sheep-feelings  
Bull-money

**MG:** Maybe the lion represents courage? Hmm... So these are what the animals represented?

**Emerald:** Yeah. _snickers_ One of my classmates said he'd leave the peacock until last to give up. Everyone had a good laugh at the idea of him combing his hair to look neat even as he died.

**Nami:** _deadpan_ ...OK, that's sad. _normal_ Come to think of it, it sounds like something Duval would do.

**Emerald:** Anyways, that's all for this time...wait.

Sam and Max, what do you think of this ship? _gestures_

**Sam:** It's an interesting ship, but I still prefer driving around in our DeSoto.

**Max:** I think it's pretty cool, especially the cannon that came out of the lion-head's mouth! What was that called? The Gaon Cannon?

**Emerald:** Well, that's all!

_The Straw Hats, MG, Sam, and Max bid Emerald goodbye, and she vanishes again._

* * *

Next, Let's see Xireana's reaction to not being able to take Luffy with her...

**Xireana:** Wah! T_T Ah well... Say, have you found One Piece yet? Can I join the crew! Please! I won't kidnap people! Promise!

**MG:** Waitaminute, wait a minute! Calm down. Don't get too excited, OK?

**Luffy:** No, I haven't found One Piece yet, but I will someday. And you can joi--

**MG:** **Wait, Luffy!** If you invite her aboard, every One Piece fan's gonna wanna come aboard, and we all know that not everyone can fit on the Thousand Sunny! _sighs_ Sorry, Xi, but--y'know.

* * *

Next, another of our newest reviewers, Never-Ending-Donkey.

_suddenly appears next to Robin_

**Usopp:** _jumps_ Whoa! How do you people do this stuff!?

**MG:** In fanfiction, just about anything's possible...unfortunately...

**Brook:** Like a woman showing you her panties?

**MG:** Yes, even that-- **WHY'D YOU BRING THAT UP!?**

**NED:** Hello, I'm here again. You are hearing me talk. Or reading it. Depending on what plane of reality you live on. Anyway...

Franky, your speedo really confuses me. At one point, its an article of clothing, but during one of your transformations, it appears to be part of your very body. Does it magically fuse with your groin, have elastic capabilities, or is there something else there at work?

**Max:** Eww! Sam, he said "groin"!

**Franky:** _scratches head_ Y'know, I can never remember how or why that happens, but I can tell you it's definitely not magic.

**NED:** Robin: If the rules of the universe allowed you to, would you accompany me back to my plane of existence, the so-called "real world," to visit my father? He's a very interesting person, and I think you'd have interesting conversations. Just conversations. No romantic pressure. Unless you'd discuss Romanticism, but that's just a bad pun.

_Sanji rolls his eyes._

**Robin:** Thank you for offering. If I was able to talk to your father, yes, I would.

_NED takes Luffy aside to ask him a question in private_

**NED:** Luffy: If Hancock asked if she could join your crew, would you let her?

**Luffy:** _grins_ You bet I would! She helped me save Ace! I owe her a lot!

**NED:** Sanji: There's an okama on the Grand Line who ate a hormone Devil Fruit. S/He can change people's sexes. Take a moment to let that sink in.

_Sanji's eye twitches, then he shudders._

**MG:** _to Sanji_ The person's name is Ivancov, and if it makes you feel any better, his/her hormones are also put to more practical uses, like making you stronger.

**NED:** Would you mind if this person encountered the crew?

**Sanji:** _sweatdrop_ I think I would.

**NED:** Nami: As Luffy's bounty goes up, do you ever find yourself having to constantly squash the thought of turning him in to collect his bounty? _braces for a possible beating_

**Nami:** Not really. You'd think I would, but I'm not **that** desperate anymore. Besides, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp saved me and everyone in my village.

**MG:** _smiles warmly_ And in spite of what you've done to them, Luffy still called you "friend".

_Franky starts weeping openly again, earning an amused smile from the rest of the crew._

**NED:** Usopp: Do you ever get the suspicion that sometimes you become Sogeking while sleeping, wake up, secretly leave the Thousand Sunny, and start terrorist organizations on nearby islands?

**Usopp:** What!? No way! Not even in my sleep.

**Luffy:** That'd be pretty cool, though, 'cept for the terrorist part.

**NED:** And now, dramatic exit. _stands still for ten seconds before putting on a Coviello mask, screaming incoherently, and jumping overboard; there is no splash_

_Everyone stands their dumbfounded, then Franky runs over to the side of the Sunny. He looks down, finding no sign of Never-Ending-Donkey._

**Franky:** H-He disappeared...

**Max:** Spooookyyyy!

_Chopper hides behind Robin's leg nervously._

**MG:** ...Well, that was...disturbing...

**Brook:** _thoroughly frightened_ Um... Excuse me, I need to use the facilities... _walks away quickly_

**Max:** _sniffs the air as Brook walks by; starts coughing and holds his nose_ Facilities be damned, he needs to use the bathroom! STAT!

* * *

Finally, our latest reviewer, Amethyst Turtle!

**AT:** Needs more Brook.

**Brook:** _turns_ Ah? Me?

**Amethyst Turtle:** _to Brook_ If you had to choose between Nami's panties or Robin's panties, which would you choose?

**Nami:** HEY!

**Brook:** _thinks about it_ ...You know, I can't decide. They're both lovely in their own way!

_MG can only sigh and shake his head._

**AT:** And how come you never ask to see women's bras, but always their panties?

**Brook:** It's impolite to ask a woman to see their bra!

**Nami:** _punches the back of Brook's skull_ It's rude to ask to see **either**!

**AT:** Oh, wait... _throws Chopper at Brook_ YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT! DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME ASK THOSE PERVERTED QUESTIONS!! GAH!!

**Brook:** _falling_ **GAAH!** WHAT A BRUTE! _hits the deck_

**Chopper:** _comic anime tears streaming down his eyes_ Oww! Why'd he throw **me**!?


	57. SM13,AmethystTurtle2,NED4,WwM4,Dakara2

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

**Also, Sam & Max belong to Steve Purcell.**

**WARNING! I MAY NOT HAVE DONE AS GOOD AT KEEPING SAM AND MAX IN CHARACTER AS I WANTED TO!**

_half-singing_ Answer'n' questions for a livin', a livin', answer'n' questions for life...or maybe not.

_normal_ A'righty, folks, this will be the last chapter Sam and Max appear in for now, OK? They won't even show up until WerewolvesMoon's review. Don't ask them any questions next time.

Now that that's outta the way, let's get on with the questions. First up, Sonicmario, or Soma, and his brother Tailsluigi, or Talu.

_Soma and Talu land on the ship from the gliding thing from Assassin's Creed 2._

_The Straw Hats are impressed with this contraption, especially Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper._

**Soma:** Long time no see!

**Talu:** How's everyone doin'?

**Luffy:** _eyes sparkling_ **That was cool!** What was that?

**Franky:** Yeah, what **was** that thing? I'm interested in it.

**MugiwaraGorillaz:** _shaking the reviewers' hands_ Welcome back, Sonicmario and Tailsluigi! _looks around_ Where are Ryu and Hana? Th-Those are their names, right?

**Soma:** Listen, my OC's are gonna be going through some major changes, so don't expect to see them for a while.

**Chopper:** Aw! I miss Hana. T.T

**Soma:** Don't worry, they won't be completely changed, but I'll be fixing them up a bit. For the questions...

_turns to Sanji_ I've been wanting this certain dish, but it's so complicated, and it takes so long! hands him a recipe You think you can cook it for me?

**Sanji:** Are you kidding? I can cook any dish. _looks at the recipe_ Of course, this might take a while...

**Soma:** I'll give you this~! _hands him a picture of Samus Aran in a bikini_

**Sanji:** _eyes turn to hearts and bug out; steam billows out of his nostrils_ **WOW!** _becomes serious and salutes Soma_ Aye aye, **sir!** _runs into the kitchen_

**Soma:** _smirks_ Now that HE'S gone...

_looks at Nami with a sly smirk_ Are you... ticklish?

**Talu:** _sighs_ Oh boy...

**MG:** Uh-oh...

**Nami:** _uneasy_ Uh, why are you looking at me like that!?

**Soma:** _grins_ Pardon me for a sec~... _zips somewhere off screen, comes back with an armchair and sits Nami down in it_

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...

**Soma:** Here, just relax, and... _quickly ties Nami's wrists down_ HAHA!! Gotcha~!

**Nami:** Uh! Hey! What are you doing?

**Soma:** _slips her sandals off and pulls out a feather_ Heeheeheeheehee~ _slides the feather down the sole of her left foot_ Kootchie kootchie~!

**Nami:** What? Hey! Hahahaha! **STOP! Hahahahaha!**

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Oh. Of course.

**Talu:** _to the others_ Y'know...now's a good time to act out some revenge for her charging you all ridiculous amounts of money. XD

**Soma:** _as he tickles Nami's feet_ C'mon, who's up for a tickle party??

**MG:** Um, tempting, but I'd rather **not** get my ass handed to me by Nami afterwards, OK?

**Usopp:** Oh, yeah, good point. I think we may wanna skip this one, Luffy.

**Luffy:** _already joined Soma in tickling Nami's feet_ Kootchie kootchie koo!

**Usopp:** _eyes bugging out_ **LUFFY!**

* * *

Next on our list is Amethyst Turtle.

**Amethyst Turtle:** EEK! _Glomps Robin and knocks her over_

**Robin:** Whoa! _starts laughing_

**AT:** Sorry, I just felt like doing that. :D

**Robin:** _still smiling_ Oh, it's alright.

**AT:** Alrighty then. HEY, NAMI, ROBIN. What do you think about all those nude pics of you people post up on Deviantart? Personally, I think they're offending to all women everywhere.

**Nami:** _blushes, passes a hand over her eyes_ One word to describe that: Embarrassing.

**Robin:** _also blushing, looks ascance_ I agree.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Nami and Robin look so cute right now...

**MG:** _rolls his eyes_ Well, anyway, you'd be surprised that there are women out there who don't find that offensive at all. I guess they find "the guys'" reaction(s) funny, not mentioning the possibility of those women being...you know.

**AT:** And Zoro! Please tell everyone that you're not some sex symbol or bishounen! I'm sick of seeing all those pictures of you all scrawny and smiling like one of those high school drama anime boys. YOU ARE A MAN, DAMN RIGHT! _throws football at Zoro_

**Zoro:** _catches football_ Eh, I've already tried to tell them. None of them listen, dammit.

**AT:** USOPP, THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR HEAD!

**Usopp:** _jumps at her sudden yelling_ GAH-- Wait, really? _looks up, takes spider off of his head_ Oh, cool. Looks like a Red-Kneed Tarantula.

**MG:** Those things are harmless to humans. _glances over at Nami and Sanji, who are very far away and looking at the spider fearfully_ Though **some** people apparently don't know that. _to AT_ Anyway, if you're trying to scare Usopp, that's not really working. Usopp isn't scared of bugs...or at least the ones he knows are harmless to people.

_Amethyst Turtle glomps Robin again, who laughs again._

**AT:** _gets back up_ Hey, Luffy, have you ever had chocolate-covered barbecued squid? It's pretty good :9

**Luffy:** Chocolate-covered squid? I haven't! _starts drooling_ But yeah...that **does** sound good...

**AT:** Franky, what would happen if you put wine or some really strong alchohol in your fridge? Heh? Heh?

**Franky:** Probably the same thing that would happen if I just drank it: I'd get drunk.

**Amethyst Turtle:** Okay, I'm outta questions. One more hug, Robin! _glomps Robin_

Buh bye!

**MG:** Well, that was--

**AT:** Whoops, I forgot to add one more thing! LET ME BACK IN, DAMMIT! _breaks in with an inflatable bat_

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ Breaks into what?

**AT:** I'M A GIRL, CHOPPER! CAN'T YOU TELL?!? _throws caramel apple at him_

**Chopper:** Ow! I can't see you! I can't see anyone! I'm sorry! T.T

**MG:** _glares at Amethyst Turtle_ I can understand getting mad about getting your sex wrong, but don't throw things at Chopper! It wasn't his fault! The truth is, we can't really see you people, just read your words and answer your questions.

**AT:** Okay... I'm calm... Whoosh... Now I have more questions.

So I've been having issues with Mary Sues. Luffy, do you realize that you have about a thousand older and younger identical twin sisters? _eyeroll_

**Luffy:** Whoa, really!? I must have a big family.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ I, uh, don't think that's what she meant, Luf.

**AT:** And Sanji, apparently you're ready for commitment and ignore Nami-swan and Robin-chwan for some Mary Sue with a thousand-feet long hair with a million highlights. _gags_

**Sanji:** _tilts head_ ...Why on earth would I?

**AT:** Speaking of Robin... ROBIN ONEE-SAN! _glomps_

_Robin laughs._

**AT:** USOPP THAT SPIDER IS STILL ON YOUR HEAD!

**Usopp:** Huh? _looks up_ Oh. I guess he crawled up there.

**MG:** In which case it would be "That spider is on your head **again**". Nevermind, it doesn't matter.

**AT:** Sorry, Franky! I completely forgot about you! Have some cola as a peace offering!

**Franky:** Uh, don't worry about it, I was never mad... _takes the cola a little awkwardly_

**AT:** Now I have a question for you, Franky... Some fans think that you enjoyed what Robin did to your...kintama in the shipyard. I dunno, but it looked like you were in serious pain. Are you scared of Robin now in any way?

**Franky:** _glances at Robin_ Well, I know one thing: I wouldn't piss Robin off even if she **hadn't** done that.

**AT:** And Sanji! Now that you know what Robin did... Well, what do you say to that, huh?

**Sanji:** I wonder what Franky did to make Robin do that.

**Franky:** Kept refusing to join the crew, for one thing. I'll explain the rest later.

**Sanji:** Oh.

**Amethyst Turtle:** Well, I think I've bothered you guys long enough. This time I'm really leaving. Bye!

_Everyone bids her a friendly goodbye, especially Sanji, of course._

* * *

Our next reviewer is Never-Ending-Donkey.

_A thick fog suddenly envelopes the ship. When it clears, Never-Ending-Donkey is standing in the crew's midst, holding a banana._

**Never-Ending-Donkey:** Stick 'em up. chuckles at own joke Anyway, I'll tone myself down from now on, 'kay? Alright, that aside, I have a question for all of you.

**MG:** Well, hold on, I said you could be as crazy as you--

**NED:** Mugiwaras: What's the most beautiful thing you've ever heard?

**Luffy:** _starts drooling_ Meat cooking... _stops_ Oh, wait, or is it the promise of adventure? Gah, I don't know!

**Zoro:** _smirks_ The sound of a worthy challenge.

**Nami:** Well, when Luffy told me I'd always be his friend, even after I stole the Going Merry, and lied to and betrayed him and the rest of the crew... _smiles pleasantly_ ...I'd say **that** was the best thing I've ever heard.

_MG and the Straw Hats smile._

**Nami:** _has beri signs in eyes_ And then there's the sound of coins!

_Most of the crew facevaults, as well as MG._

**Usopp:** _stands proudly_ I'd say the most beautiful thing I've ever heard is what Luffy said: the promise of adventure!

**MG:** _smirks_ You sure it isn't the promise of a hiding place?

**Usopp:** **Hey!**

**MG:** _laughs_ I'm kidding, Usopp!

**Sanji:** The most beautiful thing **I've** ever heard? _hearts in eyes_ The sound of Nami's laughter...

**Chopper:** The most beautiful-- _seems uneasy_ I-It's sure not being complimented by anybody. No sir...

**Robin:** The most beautiful thing I've ever heard: Being accepted by my crewmates, my friends, in spite of who I was and what I've done.

**Franky:** _smiles_ In my case, it was the promise of my dream being fulfilled.

**Brook:** And in my case, music. Not just mine, either. Any music that's a pleasure for the ears...not that I **have** ears. Yohohoho...

_NED tosses banana at Luffy. The fruit bounces off of Luffy's head, but lands in his lap. He takes it and starts eating it._

**MG:** Yes, folks, Luffy **is** willing to eat things besides meat, but he still **prefers** meat.

**NED:** Brook: Where I'm from, there's a special instrument called a guitorgan, which is exactly what it sounds like. If there is an equivalent in this world, have you mastered it?

**Brook:** Not yet, but if I ever find it, I'm confident that I will!

**NED:** Luffy: Has anyone told you why Hancock acts funny whenever you're arou- SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, MAN.

**Luffy:** _jumps at NED's abrupt shouting_ Whoa!

**NED:** _ahem_ Sorry, I had to get that off my chest.

**Sanji:** Wait. Someone's in love with **Luffy!?** Who did you say it was!?

**MG:** _grins_ Oh, just Boa Hancock, the Pirate Empress.

_A moment of awkward silence, and then..._

**Most of the crew:** **EHHH!?**

_Robin, on the other hand, simply seems very surprised, but then she smiles at such a thought._

**MG:** _starts laughing_ I know, right? _calms down_ Although, if you think about it, it kinda fits. Luffy wants to become the Pirate King, right? So who better to be the "Pirate Queen" than she who is already the Pirate Empress?

_The crew contemplates this._

**Sanji:** Good point... Still, someone like Hancock falling in love with someone like Luffy!? That-- That surprises me, to put it mildly! Luffy doesn't look like the type to get girls.

**MG:** Kehahaha... That's the real beauty of women, Sanji. The best ones, in my opinion at least, don't discriminate based on appearance. It may help, but what they **really** care about is the soul, the person you are inside. May sound preachy or even sappy, but it's true.

**NED:** And that's it. I'm out of questions. For now. Goodbye, everyone. _takes a running jump off the edge of the ship, only to start flapping his arms and flying off into the horizon as a distorted fanfare plays_

_Needless to say, everyone but Robin sweatdrops at this._

**Brook:** Well...that was odd.

**Sanji:** That's putting it mildly.

* * *

Next, one of my personal favorites, WerewolvesMoon. First, however... **SAM! MAX! C'mon down!**

_Sam and Max, Freelance Police, climb down from the crow's nest. Well, Sam does. Max falls, landing on his head with a **clang!**_

_Most of the Straw Hats wince, along with MG._

**Franky:** Wait, "clang"?

**Max:** _surprisingly unaffected_ That'd be the metal plate in my skull.

**WerewolvesMoon:** Hi everyone! Since Zoro keeps on getting scared... _grins at Zoro_ ...when I pop out of nowhere, I came in like a normal person.

**Zoro:** _stress vein_

**Sanji:** _grins_ What happened to your guts-and-glory crap, Moss-Head?

**Zoro:** Shut your trap, Dart-Brow.

**WwM:** MG: Just so you know, my name was chosen before I even knew about the bloody book [Twilight].

**MG:** Ah, I see. Heh. o.o;

**WwM:** And you have a girlfriend! _snaps fingers_ Damn! I came too late. It hurts a bit sometimes, but I'm better now since I found a very interesting boy, he comes from Japan on exchange, and believe it or not, he has the same hair colour and style as Zoro's and he doesn't know anything on One Piece, so right now he's watching season 1 that I got for christmas. His name is Naru Chichiro.

**MG:** Huh, that's interesting! Same hair color and style as Zoro's, eh? Well, how's he liking the anime so far?

**WwM:** Franky: Thank you, Franky, for trying to make me feel better.

**Franky:** _smiles, gives her the thumbs-up_ Not a problem.

**WwM:** Brook: I would love to hear you play sometime. _smiles_

**Brook:** Of course! _takes out his fiddle and plays "Bink's Saki"_

**MG:** If you'd **really** like to hear the song, look it up on Youtube.

**WwM:** Nami: Yes, it [the big diamond] is yours. I hope you put it into good use.

**Nami:** ... _hugs WwM_ Thank you so much! I will!

_MG chuckles._

**WwM:** Usopp: I kiss them [my friends] on the cheek, dude. Can't have my first real kiss be taken by them, it's saved for my husband (if I get one, ever).

**Usopp:** ...Oh. Heh...whoops.

**WwM:** MG: And yes, MG, I had backup; Naru was there [when I had revenge on Marcus]. He's awesome!

**Naru:** STOP TALKING TO STRANGERS, (WwM's real name)!

**WwM:** Ah!

**MG:** Whoa! _laughs_ Hello! You must be Naru! Konnichiwa and welcome to the show!

**WwM:** Max: No Max, I wish I did [have the ability to turn into a werewolf], but I don't.

**Max:** _slouches_ Aw!

**MG:** MG: AWW, you think I'm sweet! Your girlfriend's lucky to have you, have a beautiful year together.

_MG blushes deeply, and a great big smile shows up on his face._

**WwM:** Sanji: It's the one when you stand on your hands and twirl yourself as you kick, like the move in the American theme song on One Piece.

**Sanji:** ...Oh, you mean Party Table Kick Course!

**MG:** That was actually in both versions of the opening, but we know what you mean.

**WwM:** MG: _tilts head_ Fan character? I'm interested!

**MG:** O.o Oh, um...OK... Well, her name is Monkey D. Luna (this may change in the future), and she's like her brother Luffy in many ways. Unlike Luffy, however, she's obsessed with sweets and not meat, and instead of a Devil Fruit, she wields the Luna Ring Blade (like Jango's ring blades, but so large that she can fit inside the middle). She's the captain of the Soluna Pirates, and she looks up to her big brothers Luffy and Ace, but especially Luffy. She even goes to find him, gathering her own crew on the way.

**WwM:** Luffy: 0.0 WHAT! YOU SPOILED IT, NOW I CAN'T WATCH THE REST OF THE EPISODES! AND I'M ONLY ON 33!

**MG:** No, no, that's not a spoiler! _gets that shocked/depressed/pissed expression he had from reading the latest chapter_ Keep reading...to the latest chapter... You'll find a REAL spoiler...

**WwM:** MG: _looks over_ It happened to you? Aww! Sorry, MG's girlfriend, but I'm hugging him for he knows how I feel.

**MG:** .////.

---------------

_Author's note: WwM's referring to what happened in the last chapter. Here it is:_

_**WwM:** I WILL read this Surfin' the Highway book, and you never know, I might end up falling in love with either SAM or MAX! Hehe._

_**Max:** Eww._

_**Sam:** It's a danger I face every day._

_**MG:** Actually, I've got the book right here. hands her Sam & Max: Surfin' the Highway_

_**WwM:** reads ...AAHHHH!!!!!_

_**MG:** jumps What?_

_**WerewolvesMoon:** SCRATCH WHAT I SAID ABOUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THEM!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT THEY WERE HUMAN BEINGS! BUT APPARANTLY NOT!_

_**Max:** grins So much for the phrase, "Love is blind"._

_**MG:** passes a hand over his eyes; snickers Kinda sucks when you can't see who you're talking to, huh? chuckles; suddenly becomes sad I know how that feels..._

_----------------_

**WerewolvesMoon:** Till next time, I LOVE YOU ALL! And not the romantic type; Naru would get jealous.

**Naru:** WwM! _blushes_

_MG and most of the crew have a good laugh._

**MG:** And that's the last you'll see of Sam & Max, folks. No more questions for them. Bye, fellas!

_Sam and Max speed away in a motorboat._

* * *

And now, ladies and gentlemen, we present to all of you the grand return of Karathilius D. **Dakara-chwan**!

**Dakara:** _dynamic entry_ Ohaiyo, again~ Long time no see, hmm~?

**Luffy:** Hey, Dakara!

**MG:** _smiles_ Good to see you again, Dakara.

**Nami:** Long time, no see.

**Sanji:** _trying to restrain himself at Dakara's request in the last chapter she appeared in_ I-It's **wonderful** to see you again, Dakara-chwan...

_MG laughs, while Zoro just rolls his eyes._

**Dakara:** =w= Nice to know I was missed... _puppy dog eyes_

Meh...anyways, I suppose I best start before Usopp tries to jump ship...

**Usopp:** Why would I do that?

**Dakara:** So, Luffy... Ah, screw it! _epic hug_ Beating that Tenryuubito up... SUGOOIII~! _epically hands a chunk of meat, which seems to be shining from its epicness_

**Luffy:** _eyes wide with excitement; drooling_ **Oooh!** _snatches the meat and starts chowing down; mouth full_ Avrigatou govzimashu.

**Dakara:** 8D Good luck on becoming the Pirate King, by the way. :) Looks like your rivals are getting heated up as well (some literally)...

_Luffy goes into shock again._

**MG:** Gack! Too soon, Dakara, too soo-- Well, wait. This was sent in before...that event...

**Dakara:** Also, Zoro, sorry I didn't mention last time what I meant by three swords and compensation...but...if I told you, you'd probably murder me. ;.;

_Zoro eyes Dakara suspiciously._

**Sanji:** _glares at Zoro_ And if he did, then I'd have to beat **him** up!

**Zoro:** _smirks_ You couldn't beat me up if you tried.

_Sanji's glare intensifies._

**Dakara:** So... _whispers the meaning into Sanji's ear whilst giggling_

_Sanji grins, chuckling a bit._

**Zoro:** _glares at Dakara_ What the hell did you say?

**Dakara:** =w= 'Tis nothing, Marimo-chwan... In due time... _evil grin_

_shrugs_ So anyways, Nami... (inside joke) Teeheehee~!

**Nami:** ?

_Dakara __whispers something involving Nami, Drake, and Sanji which involves fruit_

**Nami:** Oh, gross! _covers face and dashes off_

**MG:** O.o What the hell did you say to her!?

**Dakara:** =w= Teeheehee~... _looks at Usopp_

Don't worry, not gonna glomp you. To be honest, not feeling very well. D: Damn cold. But anyways... _eyes sparkle_ ...did you manage to tell Sogeking that I said hello?

**Usopp:** ...Oh, uh, I did.

**Dakara:** What did he say back?

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ ...He told me to send you his best greetings and regards. Yeah!

**Dakara:** _melts_ Fwohohoho~...

_Usopp and some of the other crew members back away awkwardly._

**Dakara:** _alright now_ So, Chopper, I'm sorry about what I said last time with the cake 'n' all. D: _takes out cake_ This one ain't a lie, don't worry. :3

**Chopper:** Yay! _takes the cake into the kitchen; comes back_ I'll save it for after this chapter. Thanks, Dakara!

**Dakara:** 8D _happy mood, still ill_ By the way, you know anything good for a cold? Having a sore throat isn't amusing. -.-

_Author's note: I had to change some of Dakara's emoticons because doesn't like underscores. :(_

**Chopper:** Have you tried cough medicine? I think there are also certain pills and tablets you could try.

**Dakara:** Ah, thanks. =w= _trying to think of something to say other than "So..."_ -.- _gives up_ So, Robin, you still sure you got no feelings for Franky other than 'SUUUUPPPPPAAAHHHH~!' Friendship?

**Robin:** Yes, I'm sure.

**Dakara:** -.- Fair enough. Oh, by the way, Franky, I have an idea for a new pose for you... Though your 'SUPPAAHH!~' pose is good, you need some variation to stay fresh~.

**Franky:** _interested_ What do you have in mind?

**Dakara:** With this pose, you lean back slightly, raise your arms slightly so it looks like your doing some sort of an evil laugh, then shout 'WRYYY!' 8D

**Franky:** ...I dunno, that seems more evil than super...

**Dakara:** D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaww! _dies a little_

_alive_ All good~ But anyways, Brooke, I have a question which may be too rude to mention so... _whispers it in ear with a smirk_

**Brook:** _a bit shocked_ Gah! That's disturbing!

**Usopp:** What?

**Brook:** Y-You don't want to know.

**Dakara:** Ah, sweet. Well, guys, I'm afraid I have to go for now. D: I may return later, but who knows? Oh, and before I forget... _sneak-hugs Sanji_ Forget what I said last time. =w=

**MG:** You mean about being light with the flirting?

**Sanji:** O.O ...**SHIAWASE~!** _starts dancing once more, then takes Dakara's hand_ Please don't be gone long!

**Dakara:** Hehehe~, I'll call. =w= Bye for now~! _poofs_


	58. AT3,MunchlaxJr,NED5,Anda,Plum,AC

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

_whispering to the readers_ The password is...One Piece. _to Luffy_ You're looking for...?

**Luffy:** ...One Piece?

**MG:** _applauds_ Give the kid a gold star, haha! Um, sorry it took so long; I had written a lot, but I accidentally clicked on something before I got a chance to save this, and I became disheartened for a time. Now, let's get down to the questions! First up, Amethyst Turtle, who actually just has one thing to say.

**Amethyst Turtle:** I'm sorry, Chopper! Here's a peace offering! _offers traffic cone filled with cotton candy_

**Chopper:** _eyes sparkle_ Ah...! Sugoi~! _takes the traffic cone and eats the candy__  
_

**AT:** Anyways...um...

No, I've got nothing. Bye!_ jumps overboard_

_Most of the __crew, plus MG, sweatdrop.  
_

* * *

Next, a new reviewer named Munchlax Jr.

**Luffy:** Munchlax Jr.?

**Munchlax Jr.:** Yo! Hope I can ask some questions! If not I'll be very sad...

Luffy: I know you love meat, but what's your favorite type of meat?

**Luffy:** Um, beef? No, pork! N-no! Fish? Augh! This is hard!

**M. Jr.:** Zoro: How is it you're able to get lost so easily?

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ Shut up.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, that would be one question Zoro won't answer anyone.

**M. Jr.:** Nami: _eyes sparkle_ She's so pretty~ Can I have your autograph?

**Nami:** _smiles, flattered_ Sure. _writes in M. Jr.'s autograph book_

**M. Jr.:** Usopp: _eyes sparkle even more_ Captain Usopp! You're so awesome! _bows_ Can I be your apprentice?

**Usopp:** _taken aback at first, then stands proudly_ You just have to promise me one thing: Have a question for me every time you review.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, good luck...

**M. Jr.:** Sanji: Do you consider yourself a pervert?

**Sanji:** _somewhat shocked_ Never! I'm a gentleman!

**MG:** Says the guy who volunteered to peep on Nami and Vivi back in Alabasta.

**Sanji: Shut up!**

**M. Jr.:** Chopper: Who do you think Sogeking really is? You guess right, I'll give you a cookie!

**Chopper:** Oh, OK. Umm... Who's behind the mask, I wonder? ...Sogeking has a long nose, but then again, maybe that's just part of the mask...

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Um, I don't think Chopper's gonna get it. Never mind.

_Usopp lets out a quiet, unseen sigh of relief._

**M. Jr.:** Robin: _glomps_ I'm sorry! I can't help it! I love you and Nami but I was scared that Nami would hit me if I glomped her! Can I have your autograph too?

**Robin:** _chuckles_ It's all right, M. Jr. _writes in the autograph book_

**M. Jr.:** Franky: Does it matter what flavor cola you use? _holds up vanilla cola_ What would happen if you used this?

**Franky:** Same thing that would happen if I used the normal flavor. Doesn't matter as long as it isn't diet.

**M. Jr.:** Brook: _holds up a trumpet_ Can I make a Bink's Sake duet with you?

**Brook:** Yohohoho! Of course! _takes out his fiddle_ Ready when you are!

* * *

Next up, the mysterious Never-Ending-Donkey!

_The head of a very fat Sea King suddenly rears out of the ocean, but before anyone can react, it falls forward, its chin hitting the railing._

**Usopp:** Wh-What the?

**MG:** Hey, wait... _walks up to it_

_On closer inspection, the "Sea King" appears to be made of lightweight plastic. The mouth opens, and out stumbles Never-Ending-Donkey._

**Never-Ending-Donkey:** Wau~gh... Whirlpools... Urp!

**Brook:** NED?

**Chopper:** Uh-oh... Do you need a doctor?

**NED:** _ahem_ I'm okay! Just...rethinking my transportation method. Oh! Before I forget...

Brook: I got you a guitorgan. _hands him the instrument_ Happy playing, maestro. Just, uh, don't ask how I got it, okay? _shifty eyes_

**Brook:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...very well? _tests out the instrument_ Oh! Now that's a peculiar sound! Yohohohoho!_  
_

**NED:** Franky: You know what would be a SUPER upgrade for yourself, apart from a backplate? A beard.

**Franky:** _thinks about this_ Hmm...

**NED:** Oh, also, what would happen if you had two different beverages in your freezer at once? Nothing pretty, I bet.

**Franky:** Bet heavily, bro! It's a sure thing!

**NED:** Robin: Here. _hands her a first edition copy of "The Monk" by Matthew G. Lewis_ I thought of you while reading this. I hope you enjoy it. It's a Gothic horror classic.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Thank you, NED.

**NED:** Chopper: Don't try to deny it, you're cute. _holds a mirror in front of him_ There, see? Bad-ass adorable.

**Chopper:** Huh? ...You can be cool AND cute!?

**MG:** _grins_ Not easy to pull off, but you did, doc!

**Chopper:** _starts dancing again_ Aw, wh-who can take your word for it, dummy!? Ha ha ha!

**NED:** Sanji: One of the reasons I like your character so much is because you remind me of my father. Well, you and Robin, so basically my dad would be your and Robin's son. Let that sink in.

**Sanji:** ...OK. Why?

**NED:** Well, nice talkin' to ya, Grandpa.

**Sanji:** HEY!

**MG:** Have you no respect for your elders? _gets kicked in the face by Sanji_

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Oh, I can't wait to use **that** one.

**NED:** Usopp: Do you really have a nose bone? I'm no anatomist, but how does that work?

**Usopp:** _shrugs_ Hell, I dunno. Probably just a small... _looks at MG_ ...genetic mutation?

**MG:** That's the proper term.

**NED:** Nami: Money talks, but what does it say? _holds a Beri note next to Nami's ear_

**Nami:** _grins, but with deadpan eyes_ Ha ha ha, NED.

**NED:** Zoro: Are you able to walk in a straight line without getting lost? Please show me.

**Zoro:** _frustrated sigh; walks in a straight line_ Still on the Thousand Sunny. Happy?

**NED:** Luffy: Would you like some spotted dick? _holds up a plate of spotted dick_ It's made with sheep bladders.

_Most of the other crew members react with disgust._

**Luffy:** What are bladders?

**MG:** Uh, that thing you use to pee.

**Luffy:** _now grossed out_ Ugh, no.

**NED:** Well, I'd best be off, I need to be in a Mongolian nomad's nightmare tonight and I-- URP! _suddenly gets sick all over Nami's shirt_

**Nami: AH! HEY!**

**NED:** Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I-I-I'll make it up to you! Y-you know what, keep the fake Sea King, maybe you guys can use it better. I'm gonna leave the old-fashioned way.

_NED stumbles behind the mast, obscuring himself from sight. When the other side is investigated, he's nowhere to be found._

_Brook was the investigator, and, needless to say, he was put at unease._

**Brook:** H-He disappeared again!

**MG:** How does he do that, anyway?

* * *

Next, another newbie in this column, War P. Anda.

**Chopper:** "War Panda"?

_MG only responds with a shrug._

_War P. Anda appears from nowhere on the deck of the Thousand Sunny._

**War P. Anda:** Yosh, call me Anda. I'm your reviewer!

**Zoro:** Yeah, we got that already.

**Anda:** First, Luffy; what would you do if One Piece wasn't on Raftel? What if it was... GASP! Buried in the sea?!

**Luffy:** _smiles_ I wouldn't worry about it; we'll find a way.

**Anda:** ...Also, what would you do if Arlong completely changed, then asked if he could join your crew?

**Luffy:** Only if Nami's alright with it.

**MG:** That's true. He **is** Nami's enemy.

**Anda:** ...And how do you feel about those stories saying that you became pirate king and then got executed, starting the second Grand Age of Pirates? Personally I don't think you would wanna die in Rougetown, but rather the place you were born... I think you would wanna die on top of the giant windmill.

**Luffy:** Huh? I'm not gonna die. Not until I find One Piece and become King of the Pirates!

**MG:** Then you reunite Brook with Laboon, while yourself and the rest of the crew reunite with other old friends along the way (as well as afterward), and then what?

**Luffy:** Oh. Um...

**MG:** He probably **will** die in Fuschia Village.

**Anda:** Then Zoro; ...Do you even realize how many fangirls you have?! At least a quarter of the stories here pair you up with some self-insertation.

**Zoro:** Lemme guess, the girl that writes the story makes up a character, or puts herself right into the story, and tries to seduce me or whatever. What they don't seem to know is that if I have a girlfriend, my enemies will try to take advantage of that and win the battle, and you know I'm not for that.

**Sanji:** Is that why you never flirt with women? I thought you just had too much of that gorilla mentality.

**Zoro: What was that--!?**

**MG:** _interrupting_ **Hey, hold on!** Sanji, you just consider yourself lucky he **doesn't** flirt with women; otherwise, he might've made a move on Nami, and I know you wouldn't stand that!

**Sanji:** ...Touché, you've made a good point.

**Anda:** _still talking to Zoro_ ...And a quarter and a half of one pair you up with... Gurgh. _falls unconscious_

**Zoro:** _stress mark, depression and disgust lines_ Tell me about it.

_Sanji has the same thing going on with him._

**Anda:** Usopp! There isn't a spider on your head!

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ Oookay?

**Anda:** ...And I think you deserve more major fights. That fight with Perona was awesome, as was the one with Chuu. You should be the fourth of the monster...uh...squadron! Yayy! Oh and your plan against Mr. 4 was awesome.

**Usopp:** _stands proudly_ You know it! You should've seen Perona; she was begging for mercy at the very sight of me, and_--_

**MG:** Uh, Usopp, I think Anda has something else to say to you.

**Usopp:** Huh? Oh, uh, go on.

**Anda:** Guess what? You're the fourth straw hat, and four is my favorite number! Your color is yellow, and yellow is my favorite color! I prefer long-range, and you're the sniper! I also like armadillos, but they're not my favorite animal D:

**Usopp:** ...Uh, thanks, but what do armadillos and the color yellow have to do with all of this?

**MG:** Well, Eiichiro Oda, the manga's creator, was once asked which animal each Straw Hat Pirate reminded him of, and you, Usopp, reminded him of an armadillo.

**Usopp:** What!? Hey!

**MG:** Just consider yourself lucky; some armadillos **can** be dangerous. The animal that Sanji reminded Oda of, a **duck**, can't do anything in terms of fighting!

**Sanji:** I remind him of a **what!?**

**MG:** As for the color thing, Oda also uses a different color to represent each of you guys. Yellow represents Usopp.

**Franky:** _smirks_ Sure fits him. Haha!

**Usopp:** Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?

**Anda:** Nami, when you finish your world map (I know you will), do you plan on releasing it to the public? Will you make copies?

**Nami:** _shrugs_ Maybe. Seems like a good idea, actually. _beri signs appear in her eyes for two seconds_ But they **are** gonna have to be copies; I want the original with me for the rest of my days.

**Anda:** Oh and get in more major fights. I mean, Kalifa and who else? Wait, there were those ball twin thingies in skypia, but Gan Fall helped there.

**Nami:** Hey, I can't fight unless I need to. And what about Miss Doublefinger? Don't tell me **that** wasn't important!

**Anda:** Sanji, why don't you like Mr. Marimo?

**Sanji:** He treats women the wrong way!

**MG:** _heavy sigh_ Sometimes, Sanji, there's gonna be someone that does the wrong thing, be it as petty as thievery or as severe as murder. Whether they're a beautiful woman or an ugly man, it doesn't matter; they need to learn not to do...whatever it is they're doing...and, sadly, sometimes force is the only way...

_solemn silence_

**Anda:** And can you make doughnuts? I wanna doughnut...

**Sanji:** Huh? Uh, sure, yeah... _wanders into the kitchen_ ...Whatever...

**MG:** Whoops, I think I may have overdone it!

**Anda:** Chopper, how do you feel about your nickname? Y'know, "Cotton-candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper?

**Chopper:**_ depressed_ Cotton-Candy Lover...? What kind of name is that...? Cotton-Candy Lover...

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Does that, uh, does that answer your question?

**Anda:** And you are the best doctor. THE BEST.

**Chopper:** Uh--! _starts dancing again_ Wh-Why should I listen to you, dummy!? Hahahaha!

**MG:** _smiles_ Well, that cheered him up!

**Anda:** ...But, like Usopp, you should get more major fights.

Robin, same as Chopper. The only real fight I can remember you doing alone was with that Skypiean jerk who didn't care that he was destroying history.

**Robin:** True. I remember fighting Dr. Hogback and Oz, but I had friends to help me in those battles.

**Anda:** Franky, why do you like cola so much? Root-beer is where it's at.

**Franky:** Uh, yeah, just one problem with that: Root beer doesn't have caffiene. Cola does. 'Nuff said.

**Anda:** Brook, did'ja know that Luffy painted a big version of the Straw Hat Jolly Roger on Laboon's head?

**Brook:** Really? Why?

**MG:** It's a long story. I think it'd better be told when this chapter's done.

**Anda:** ...And same with most of the other people; GET IN MORE MAJOR FIGHTS DANGIT.

**Brook:** ...Didn't Ryuuma count? Oh, wait, Mr. Zoro helped me.

* * *

Next up to bat, yet another new reviewer, Plumalchemyst.

_Grape vines suddenly ensnare the Straw Hats!_

_Usopp, Chopper, and Brook scream, while the rest are taken by surprise._

**MG:** Wh-What the!? Hey! Who's doing that!?

_Just then, a girl shows up. One who has brunette hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes with glasses, black lip stick, and black and purple clothes._

**Girl:** Hello, I am Plumalchemyst, and I ate the Plant Plant Fruit. Basically, I can make plants grow real fast or have a life of its own to grab people. Also, call me Plum. _winks at Brook and Sanji_

_Of course, Sanji blushes, his visible eye turns into a heart, and steam billows out of his nostrils._

**Brook:** _notices Sanji's reaction_ I-I know how you feel, Mr. Sanji. I'd blush, too, if I still had cheeks. Yohohoho...

_Once the vines let go of the Straw Hats..._

**Plum:** Zoro: Your hair is missing something... Ah, I got it! _throws daisy seeds at him and makes daisy grow out his hair making it look like daisies in grass_ XD

_Most of the others start laughing their butts off. MG just sweatdrops._

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ What the hell is this...!?

**Plum:** MG: Here, I figure you must get bored. _hands over shock collars_

**MG:** Um, heh, no thank you. _tosses the shock collars aside_ I don't like hurting my friends for **any** reason.

**Plum:** Sanji: Here, this is a plant I have been experimenting on. It has every fruit--I mean, **normal** fruit--known to man (last thing we need is Devil Fruits on board).

**Sanji:** I will cherish this gift, Plum-chan~!

**Plum:** Franky: Drink this, please. _hands him a Red Bull_

**Franky:** What's this?

**MG:** Red Bull, apparently. It's an energy drink.

**Franky:** _wide-eyed look_ Uh, maybe later... Like in a fight...

**Plum:** Brook: I made this from a thick branch of a black walnut tree. _hands him a new violin_

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Thank you very much! Um, may I also see--

**MG:** _grabs Brook's lower jaw_ **No, you may not!**

**Plum:** Ussop: Will you tell me the story of when you help Link the elf save the elf princess Zelda, please?

**Usopp:** ...Um, sorry, I don't know that one-- **Just kidding!** Haha! Alright, it all began when I set foot on this odd-looking island... _etc., etc., etc._

**Plum:** Chopper: I made this for you in my green house. _hands him a bush with medicinal herbs to help him make medicine_

**Chopper:** Ah! Thanks! I could use this!

**Plum:** Luffy: This took the longest to make. _hands him a meat tree_

**Luffy:** _eyes bug out_ Ah-ah-ah-AAH! MEAT TREEEEE! _pounces on it and starts chowing down on its "fruit", so to speak_ See, Sanji? Meat **can** grow on trees!

**Plum:** Nami: Which would you prefer, new map-making equipment or this one-billion-Beli diamond ring?

**Nami:** The map-making equipment.

**Most of the Straw Hats: GAH! She didn't even flinch!**

**Nami:** Well, sure, money's important, but not as much as dreams.

**Plum:** Robin: Picked this up in Egypt along with the history of the pyramids. _hands her an Egyptian urn and the book "History of the Pyramids"_

**Robin:** _smiles_ Thank you, Miss Plum.

**Plum:** I shall leave now. _uses a giant dandelion seed to float away_

_returns_ Sorry. Wanted to ask Franky one more thing: Have you ever had an Icee? One of the flavors you can get is cola.

**Franky:** Really? Hmm... Wonder what would happen if I put THAT in my fridge...?

_Plum floats away again, this time dropping a piece of paper._

**MG:** Hm? _picks up paper_

**Note:** Hey MG, this is my OC Patina or Pretty Patti since she transferred her soul via her witch's power to a curly-red-haired doll. She has a dagger and will attack anyone who attacks a child since 95 years back when she was eight, she watched her sister, who was ten, get slaughtered by the village they lived in! She died when she was 15. --Plumalchemyst

_A picture of the character is shown at the bottom of the note._

**MG:** Interesting. Hmm.

* * *

Finally, still yet another new reviewer, AkAtSuKiClOuD! Surprisingly, he/she (again, I can't tell) has only one question.

**AkAtSuKiClOuD:** This is for all the Straw Hats. Have any of you (besides Brook) ever randomly broke into song?

**Luffy:** Hmm... I don't think so.

**Zoro:** Hell no.

**Nami:** Nope.

**Usopp:** Uh-uh.

**Sanji:** Not me.

**Chopper:** No.

**Robin:** I don't believe so.

**Franky:** Nah.

**Brook:** I have.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ She knows that, Brook. She wasn't asking you.

**Brook:** Oh! Whoops! Yohohohoho!

* * *

Well, folks, that's all for now! Please, keep reviewing! _turns to Brook_ Now, Brook, for the story of when the Straw Hat Pirates met Laboon.

**Brook:** I'm all ears! Oh, wait, no I'm not! Yohohohoho! Skull joke~!

**Nami:** Well, it started right when we entered the Grand Line...


	59. AT4,SXBF,NED6,MJr2,AC2,PZ,SM14

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

_The Straw Hat Pirates are relaxing on the ship._

**Luffy:** _sighs_ I'm booored!

**Franky:** _a bit annoyed_ You've said that four times today!

**Usopp:** Hey, has anyone seen MugiwaraGorillaz? I mean, doesn't he usually have questions for us to answer by now?

_Suddenly, MugiwaraGorillaz (MG) can be seen driving a motorboat as quickly as he can towards the Thousand Sunny._

**Brook**: Oh! Speak of the devil, here he is!

_MG pulls up on the side of the of the ship and climbs aboard. He bows to the Straw Hats apologetically_.

**MugiwaraGorillaz**: I'm really sorry, guys! I really have no excuse to make this any better or anything... Well, now I'm back. Hopefully, we didn't lose any readers... The apology goes to them, too!

* * *

(sigh) OK, first, we hear from Amethyst Turtle.

**Amethyst Turtle:** Do I really need a dramatic entrance? Do I? I'm on a low budget, you know.

**MG:** Nah, you can come in normally.

**AT:** Um, yeah. Hey, Sanji, how much would you be willing to pay for an M-rated NamixSanjixRobin story? Like I said, I'm running short on cash.

**Sanji:** "M-rated"? What does that mean?

**MG:** Ugh... In other words, for ages, 18 and up.

_The other Straw Hats react with surprise and shock (and, in Nami and Robin's case, embarrassment)...except for Luffy, who doesn't know what that is._

**Sanji:** _turns a dark red (he's blushing THAT hard!); steam billows out of his nostrils_ R-REALLY?_  
_

**Luffy:** _picking his nose_ The hell is she talking about?

_Steam billows out of Brook's nasal socket!  
_

**Nami:** _blushing wildly_ Y-You're kidding, right? ...Amethyst?

**Robin:** _also blushing_ That would be undesirable...

**Sanji:** _turns to Nami and Robin_ I-It would?

**MG:** Yeah, Sanji! You don't want to embarrass them in front of everyone, do you?

**Sanji:** ...Oh. Good point. _turns to AT_ I'll have to decline your offer, Amethyst-chan. I'm sorry.

**Nami and Robin:** _whispering to MG_ Thank you.

**MG:** _whispering back_ Not a problem.

**AT:** Nami, is it true that you sometimes take money showers? Money is VERY UNSANITARY, YOU KNOW.

**Nami:** ...What? Who told you **that**? I mean, money's great, but not THAT great!

**AT:** Zoro, a lot of fangirls have been complaining that you don't have enough screentime. Do you agree? _whispers_ Because I don't.

**Zoro:** _rolls eyes_ Fangirls.

**MG:** Um, I believe Luffy is the main character of the show, not Zoro. That's why the swordsman gets less screentime than Luffy.

**AT:** Usopp, can you ask Sogeking for an autograph the next time you see him? HE'S SO COOL! :D

**Usopp:** Uh, O-OK! _grins_ I will!

**AT:** Hey Robin, nothing ever seems to scare you. BOO! _glomps_

**Robin:** Oh! _chuckles__  
_

**AT:** Nope, nothing.

**MG:** No fear, anyway. _proud smile_

**AT:** Anyways, do you have any deep, irrational fears like clowns or spiders or Franky's speedos?

**Franky:** Hey!

**MG:** Heh, I dunno. **Any** speedos seem like a pretty rational fear to me!

**Franky: HEY!**

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Well, I'm not sure whether or not I have any **ir**rational fears... _becomes serious_ ...but I **do** fear the thought of all history being erased.**  
**

**AT:** Not that I'm scared of your speedos, Franky. They're pretty SUPER! Do you have more speedos in different colors, or are they all just dark blue?

**Franky:** Sure do! I have red ones, and-

**MG:** Y-Yes, very nice, Franky, but I don't think we need to know about your underwear.

**Franky:** What are you talking about? They're not underwear!

**AT:** Brook, what exactly are you hiding in your afro? Hm?

**Brook:** If you're wondering why I'm trying to keep it safe, it's because that's the only way Laboon will remember me. I don't have anything **in** my afro... _opens skull_ ...but I do have that Tone Dial **under** it! Yohohohoho!

_Amethyst Turtle then throws chocolate at Luffy and Chopper and runs away._

_Needless to say, this leaves MG and the Straw Hats a little confused.__  
_

_

* * *

_Next, a newbie by the name of... _reads the list_ ...ShanksXbrookfan6?

**ShanksXbrookfan6:** Luffy: If you see Mr. 2 again, would you ask him to join?

**Luffy:** _apparently without thinking_ Yup.

**Most of the Straw Hats:** LUFFY, WAIT! Think about it first!

**SXBF:** Zoro: Have you ever got lost on the Sunny?

**Zoro:** _sigh_ **No.**

**MG:** Uh, the questions about Zoro's sense of direction (or lack thereof) are starting to get old...**  
**

**SXBF:** Nami: Would you ever date Sanji?

**Nami:** _blushes_ Uh...

_Sanji crosses his fingers behind his back. Unfortunately for him, this doesn't escape Nami's notice._

**Nami:** _stress vein_ Not if he keeps doing that.

**Sanji:** _disappointed_ Ohh...

**SXBF:** Sanji: Is there anything you can't cook?

**Sanji:** _smiles proudly_ No dish is too hard for me.

**MG:** Unless, of course, it requires an inedible substance...like pieces of furniture, or something...

**SXBF:** Robin: You are my favorites girl character!

**Robin:**_ smiles pleasantly_ Thank you.

**SXBF:** Franky: All I have to say is, you make cool stuff.

**Franky:** Noo... _poses_ I make **SUPER** stuff!

**MG:** _smiles, rolls eyes_ Of course.

**SXBF:** Brook: Can I give you a hug?

**Brook:** _visibly surprised_ Huh? Really? ...Well, sure. Yohoho!

**MG:** Well, this is an interesting change of pace...assuming SXBF is a girl...

* * *

Make your entrance, Never-Ending-Donkey!

**NED:**_ casually walks along the ship's hand rail, arms held out like a tightrope walker_ Hey, gang!

_hops down_

Nami: I'm really sorry about... you know. I, uh, tried to get you a replacement, but this was the smallest size I could find. _sheepishly hands her a shirt not unlike the one he got sick on, only it's big enough to fit three Nami's inside_

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...

**Sanji:** _glares at NED_ Apparently, you didn't look hard enough, dumbass.

**MG:** _glares at Sanji_ **Hey.**

**NED:** _to Nami_ I really haven't been fair to you question-wise, so do you intend to visit every place in the world to finish your map, or use info from pre-existing maps to fill in any geographical gaps? Or have you already mapped those places and just build the rest around them?

**Nami:** Well, the second half of Franky's dream is to sail around the world with us in this boat, and knowing Luffy, he'll want to help Franky fulfill this dream, so I guess I'll be visiting every place in the world.

**NED:** Luffy: Here, have some headcheese. _hands him some headcheese_ ...It's not actually cheese... It's pork.

**Luffy:** Oh, cool! _chows down_

**NED:** Brook: I've been wondering, mister. What instruments would you compare your nakama to?

**Brook:** Hmm... Well...Robin would be a piano...Franky would be an electric guitar...Nami would be a violin...Chopper might be a flute...and I'm not sure what the rest would be...

**NED:** Anywho, it's been brought to my attention that you've all been puzzling over my unexplained appearances and disappearances. I could explain, but I should warn you, once you know, your very notion of your place in the Multiverse may be irrevocably altered.

**MG:** Lil' late for that, actually.

**NED:** Do you really wish to know? _continues without waiting for an answer_ You see, the truth is I've had the ability to teleport ever since...

**Straw Hats and MG:** _sweatdrop_ He didn't even wait?

**NED:**_ close up on his somber face as he switches to an ominous voice tone_ I SOLD MY SOUL TO YOG-SOGOTH. _spooky organ chord as lightning and thunder strike_

**MG:** _surprised_ What the?_  
_

_Record scratch as crew's reaction is shown._

**All of the Straw Hats:** Who?_  
_

**NED:** _half-heartedly_ He's the entity present throughout all space and time and is all-knowing and all-seeing.

**Most of the Straw Hats:** _now thoroughly surprised and alarmed...not just at who Yog-Sogoth apparently is, but also..._ What's with the deadpan expression!

**NED:** Look, it's complicated. ...Whatever, I'ma go now._ trudges off sighing until he reaches the front of the ship, at which point he disappears in the blink of an eye_

_MG and the Straw Hats look around in confusion._

**MG:** Aaand he's gone again.

**Usopp:** MG, when he explained his abilities, you were the only one who seemed surprised. Do you know who Yog-Sogoth is?

**MG:** Yes. He's this character in the world of Sam and Max. You remember them, right?

**Luffy:** The big talking dog and the rabbit with the sharp teeth?

**MG:** Mm-hmm. Plus, Max apparently got something called the Eyes of Yog-Sogoth recently, so now that Lagomorph has psychic powers!

_Now the Straw Hats are surprised._

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper:** REALLY?

**MG:** _grins_ Oh, yeah. Now he's got Future Vision (the ability to see the future, Luffy), though there are other powers that the Eyes grant you, like teleportation (disappearing from one place to reappear in another), telepathy (reading people's minds), transformation into inanimate objects (that's turning into them, Luffy), psychic ventriloquism...

**Nami:** _stress vein_ That's not psychic!

**MG:** _shrugs_ Well, it's been proven useful, anyway.

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper:** _stars in eyes_ **THAT'S SO COOOL~!**

**Luffy:** We gotta get those guys back here!

**MG:** _shrugs_ Sounds fair.

* * *

Now here we go, Munchlax Jr.

**MJr:** Usopp: Captain Usopp, what do you plan to do once you reach Elbaf?

**Usopp:** I'm gonna train with the giants and become strong and honorable like them, and then I can become a brave warrior of the sea!

**MJr:** Nami: _nervous_ Is it okay if I hug you like I did Robin? I'll pay if I have too!

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ How much?

**MG:** Nami!

**MJr:** Chopper: How do you feel about so many girls thinking you're cute?

**Chopper:** I-I'm not happy about it at all! Not at all! _obviously ****__is__ happy, and blushing_,_ pulling his hat over his head_

**MJr:** Franky: Besides Sunny, what is the most SUPER thing you've built?

**Franky:** Hmm... I'm not sure, they're all super!

**MG:** I'd suggest not asking Franky not to pick favorites. After all, the things he builds are like his children; he loves 'em all!

**Franky:** _rolls eyes_ Huh boy, the way you put it makes it sound girly.

_This earns the cyborg a glare._

**MJr:** Zoro: I gotta know, why is it you always wear that sash?

**Zoro:** Why is it **you** wear what you do...?

**MG:** _scratches head_ Er, that didn't make much sense... Maybe it's like those...sweat-sheets or whatever they are...back in our world? Wear them around your waist like a sash and they make you sweat and lose weight?

**MJr:** Sanji: What's the longest time you've gone without flirting with a pretty girl?

**Sanji:** I dunno, that's not something I like to think about...

**MG:** Maybe the fight with Jyabura?

**MJr:** Brook: Now that you're dead you tell Skull Jokes, what kinda jokes did you make back when you were alive?

**Brook:** Hmm... I can't remember what **kind** of jokes, it's been so long... Oh, but I do remember one **particular** joke! One joke I've made often is the 45-degree angle pose!

**MJr:** Robin: How come when you laugh now, it's not the 'Dereshishishi' laugh you had when you were a kid? I liked that laugh! It was funny.

**Robin:** _shrugs_ I was trying to imitate Saulo's laugh, God rest his soul... I stopped trying to laugh like him because it reminded me too much of him...and his death...

**MG:** Um, let's change the subject, shall we? Next question!

**MJr:** Luffy: What are your feelings toward Hancock (if you have any romantic feelings toward her at all)?

**Luffy:** ... _tilts head_ Romantic?

**MG:** Not in the adventurous sense, Luf.

**Luffy:** _surprised_ There's another kind?

**MG:** Kehahahaha, you'd be surprised, pal. In fact, Hancock herself might be able to tell you about it...

* * *

Next, we welcome back AkAtSuKiClOuD.

**AC:** Sanji: If Zoro was a girl, how would you act towards her?

**AC:** Luffy: Is there a food you hate?

**Luffy:** _grimaces_ That "spotted dick" stuff stuff Never-Ending-Donkey showed me once.

_The rest of the crew and MG show their disgust, as well._

**AC:** All the Mugiwaras: Who was the weirdest villain you've had to face?

**Luffy:** Uh, that guy with the boxing gloves and the dumb-looking hair.

**MG:** You mean Foxy?

**Luffy:** Yep.

**Zoro:** That depends. If you mean the weirdest **battle**, I'd say it was the one with Tashigi. If you mean the **opponent**, that would would be the square giraffe guy, Kaku.

**Nami:** Hmm... I can't decide between those two ball-shaped twins in Skypiea (Hotori and Kotori) or that government guy with the octopus hair, Kumadori.

**Usopp:** Uh, Perona, I think.

**MG:** Yeah, but that one did give your ego a boost, didn't it?

**Usopp:** _grins_ Heh heh, yeah.

**Sanji:** I'd say...that guy who kept shooting ramen out of his nose. That being said, he was also the most disgusting one I faced.

**Chopper:** I think Chessmarimo was the weirdest one **I** faced.

**Robin:** Hmm... Talleran the Spider Monkey, I suppose.

**Franky:** Um, either the one Robin said or Fukurou.

**Brook:** I agree with Robin-san; that Talleran was a strange one.

* * *

Now for another new reviewer, Pumpkin Zucchini.

**Pumpkin Zucchini:** I don't think I need a blown-out entrance...nor do any of you need a long description of my hair or clothes. Is that okay?

**MG:** Uh, a description would be better. Could you at least tell us whether you're a boy or a girl? We can't see you, so we can't tell.

**PZ:** Chopper: Are you trained in dentistry as well as general medicine? Do you ever get cavities from eating so much candy?

**Chopper:** Well, no, me and my friends brush our teeth every day.

**MG:** As evidenced in one picture.

**PZ:** Robin: Does Nami ever snore?

**Nami:** Hey!

**Robin:** _chuckles_ No.

**PZ:** Nami: Forgive me. _offers suitcase of cash_

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes; takes the suitcase_ All is forgiven.

**MG:** Haha, I was just reminded of something from a zombie-shooting game_... _A suitcase fulla pistols an' money..._  
_

**PZ:** Usopp: Crew of eight thousand? I thought you had ten thousand! :O

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...

**MG:** You know he was fibbing, right, PZ?

**PZ:** I'm too lazy to think up more questions for the rest of you. Maybe another day. Bye!

**Most of the Straw Hats, plus MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, bye...

**MG:** _a little disappointed_ Bleh, I didn't put a lot of energy into that one, did I?

* * *

Next, our friend Sonicmario, or Soma, returns!

_Soma appears on deck, dressed as Rick Astley._

**MG and the Straw Hats:** What the!_  
_

**Soma:** _singing_ We're no strangers to love~... You know the rules, and so do I-

_**BONK!**_

**Talu:** _standing over Soma with a bat_ Hi guys, just pretend you didn't see that. It would be best if you didn't know...

_MG and the Straw Hats respond the best way they can: sweatdrop._

**Luffy:** That was weird.

**MG:** Um, yes, it was...to say the least...

**Soma:** _gets up_ OK, first off... _runs over and hugs Robin_ YOU POOR THING! T_T I read that part with you and Spandam on the bridge, and it made me want to cry! YOU'VE SUFFERED SO MUCH! _bawls his eyes out_

**Talu:** _slaps forehead_ So embarrassing...

_Robin is surprised at first, but then she smiles, patting Soma on the back._

**Soma:** _sniffles_ OK, OK, I'm cool... _clears throat_ Anyway, since my OC's are still in the process of being redone, I've decided to bring a new friend with me!

**Luffy:** _grins_ Oh, cool!

**Talu:** Where is she, anyway?

**Soma:** _stares at him_ ...I thought she was with you.

**Talu:** Uh oh...

_Everyone looks around, somewhat worried but mostly confused._

_A voice can be heard making cicada noises._

_Everyone looks up at the mast, where a little five-year-old girl is seen clinging to it. She wears a red-and-white shirt with brown shorts, red-and-white sneakers, green eyes, and green hair that splits into four pigtails, like a four-leaf-clover!_

**Soma:** _sweat-beads_ Uh... Yotsuba?

**Yotsuba:** _looks down, giggling_ I'm a cicada!

**MG:** _smiles_ Well, hello, lil' one!

**Talu:** _sweat-beads_ Yes, you sure are. Now come on down and meet the Straw Hats, OK?

**Yotsuba:** Okay! _slides down, landing on her butt_ Oof! _giggles_

**Soma:** Guys, this is Yotsuba, a little friend of ours. She's the adopted daughter of Koiwai-san, a pretty ordinary dude.

**Yotsuba:** Daddy's a dood? What's a dood? _laughs_

**Soma:** _chuckles_ Never you mind, just say hi.

**Yotsuba:** _salutes_ Aye-aye, captain!

Luffy: 1. Hi, Loopy!

**Luffy:** _confused_ Huh? No, my name's Luffy.

**Yotsuba:** 2. Oh, yeah. _giggles_ Soma says you can stretch like a rubber band! _excited_ Show Yotsuba! Show me show me show me!

**Luffy:** _grins_ Okay... _grabs both sides of his face and pulls, making each side stretch a whole twelve inches from the main part_

**Yotsuba:** 3. _amazed, her eyes sparkling all cute like_ Sugoi! _points at Luffy_ Didja see? Didja see?

_Luffy laughs while MG and most of the Straw Hats can be seen smiling._

**Yotsuba:** Zoro: 1. _stares at his hair_

**Zoro:** What?_  
_

**Yotsuba:** 2. ...Your hair is green, like Yotsuba's! Are you related to me?

**Zoro:** ...I doubt it...

**Yotsuba:** 3. From now on, Yotsuba's gonna call you "Onee-chan~"! _gives him a hug_

**Zoro:** _caught off-guard_ What the?

**MG:** Aww. _chuckles_ How's it feel to have a lil' sister, big guy? 'Course, she should probably call you "On**ii**-chan" instead. That's the proper term.

**Yotsuba:** Nami: 1. _staring at her bust with a strange look of curiosity_

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...

**Nami:** Wh-What?

**Yotsuba:** 2. ...Daddy told me that there are some ladies with big boo-bees that do bad things.

**Most of the Straw Hats: GAH! She's not supposed to know of that yet!**

**Yotsuba:** _suspiciously_ Are you a bad guy?

**Nami:** No!

**MG:** She's not a bad person, she's just got a...well, a rotten temper.

**Nami:** _sarcastically_ **Thanks**, MG.

**Yotsuba:** 3. _points a tiny water gun at her_ Stick 'em up, criminal! Hyah! _squirts her shirt_

**Nami:** Hey! I just got this!_  
_

**Soma:** _looking at Nami's wet shirt_ HE-llo!

**Sanji:** _glaring daggers at Soma_ What the hell are you staring at?

**MG:** Easy, boy. It's not like the guy's charging at her. Though, I think I'd like to have a word with Mr. Koiwai about the benefits of censorship, manners, and not judging people by how they look...

**Yotsuba:** Ussop: _looks at his nose_ ...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _rolls around on the floor, laughing_

**Usopp:** Huh? What's so funny?

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Take a wild guess...Pinocchio.

**Usopp:** _glares at Zoro_ Hey!

**Yotsuba:** Sanji: 1. Hey, you've got funny hair! Hahaha!

**Talu:** Yotsuba, be polite...

**Yotsuba:** Sanji: 2. Oh... Sorry, yellow man.

**Sanji:** _a little confused _ Yellow man?

**Yotsuba:** 3. _sees his cigarette_ Hey, you're smoking! Daddy says only bad people smoke! _pauses_ But then again, Daddy says he used to smoke! _giggles_ So I guess Daddy used to be bad too!

**Sanji:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...

**MG:** No, people who smoke aren't bad, just misguided...or it's too late for them...

**Sanji:** _depressed_ The medicine didn't work...

_Author's note: If you wanna know what he's talking about, check into the earlier chapters._

**Yotsuba:** Chopper: 1. _stares in complete awe, eyes sparkley_ Oh!

**Chopper:** _uneasy_ Wh-What?

**Yotsuba:** 2. _suddenly_ I like you! _hugs him_ You're really cute~!

**Chopper: EHHH?** _smiling and blushing, dancing again_ Flattery will get you nowhere, don't be stupid!

**Yotsuba:** 3. _starts dancing with him_ Stupid, stupid! _giggles_

**MG:** _blushes_ **GAH!** _collapses_

**Chopper:** AAH! MG, are you OK?

**MG:** _dazed, smiling_ D-Don't worry about it, Chopper. Just too cute... Just too cute...

**Yotsuba:** Robin: 1. _looks at her bust_ Hmm... big, like orange lady...

_Robin blushes and looks to the side awkwardly._

**MG:** _passes a hand over his eyes_ Yotsuba...

**Yotsuba:** 2. _smiles widely_ ...But you don't act all angry, so you must be a nice person! _bows_ Very nice to meet you!

**Robin:** _smiles_ Very nice to meet you, too.

**MG:** That's better!

**Yotsuba:** Franky: _sees his speedo_ Hahaha, you don't have any pants on! Just like when Daddy walks around the house in his boxers!

_Most of the crew reacts with disgust. Franky is not among these._

**Franky:** Oookay..._  
_

**MG:** Too much information! Blegh..._  
_

**Yotsuba:** Brook: 1. _stares at Brook, getting scared_ ...S-Skeleton?

2. _shrieks_ EEYAHH! _runs over to Robin and hugs her_ Scary...!

**Brook:**_ seeming a little hurt_ Oh dear...

**MG:** No, no, Yotsuba, it's alright!

**Robin:** _gets down to Yotsuba's level_ He may look scary, but Brook is actually very nice. He's also a good musician.

_After meeting the crew, Yotsuba marches over to Soma._

**Yotsuba:** _salutes_ Mission accomplished, captain!

**Soma:** At ease, soldier! We're gonna be heading home anyway.

**Yotsuba:** Oh! Can we get ice cream? Can we can we can we?

**Talu:** OK, but you can only have it later. Your dad said he'd have a meal for you when you got home.

**Yotsuba:** _raises her arms into the air_ Banzai! _turns to the Strawhats, expecting them to join_ Banzai!

**Luffy:** _raises arms_ Banzai, haha!

_And so, as they prepare to leave, Yotsuba turns to the crew._

**Yotsuba:** Bye bye, straw guys! _to Zoro_ By, Onee-san~!

_Zoro gives her a half-hearted wave goodbye._

**Sanji:** You can do better than that, moss-head.

**MG:** No, no, that seems good enough for Yotsuba. I mean, she's not complaining.

**Yotsuba:** _to Chopper_ I wanna play with you next time, Chop-Chop!

**Chopper:** _sweatdrop_ "Chop-Chop"?

**Soma:** "Chop-Chop?" _shakes head_ Uh, anyway, see you guys around!

**Yotsuba:** _waves_ I'm getting ice cream~!

_MG and the Straw Hats wave goodbye to Soma, Talu, and Yotsuba._

**MG:** _turns to Chopper_ Well, Chopper, it looks like you now have **two** lil' friends, heheh!_  
_

* * *

Bye, everyone, and remember, read and review-

**_ZAP!_**

**MG:** ...What the?

_MG and the other Straw Hats look up at where the sound came from...and see five people falling towards them! Oddly, no sound can be heard from these people.  
_

**MG:** _eyes widen_ Quick! Someone catch them!

_Luffy, using a Gum Gum Balloon, suddenly expands large enough to catch four of the five people. One, however, lands head-first on top of Zoro's head!_

**Zoro:** GAH! _falls over, clutching his head, as the other person falls to land opposite of him  
_

_The person that landed on Zoro's head is tall, thin, and lanky, with blue, spiky hair._

**Luffy:**_ eyes bugging out at the blue-haired stranger as he slowly deflates, letting the other newcomers roll off_ **AAH!** I missed one!

**MG:** _checks the stranger's pulse_ ...Well, he's alive, so that's good. _gets a good look at this person_ ...Wait a minute...

**Chopper:** What is it, MG?

_MG kneels over the stranger and pries open his eyelids...and gasps when he sees that the stranger's eye is completely black, like a well full of ink! **He knows who this is!** Shocked, he turns to the rest of the newcomers, who are now unconscious. **Sure enough, he recognizes most of them, too!** They are a thin, green, dirty man with a mop of black hair, and two young women with dark purple hair that covers their eyes (one of them is wearing a cat mask and seems more physically mature). The only one he doesn't recognize is a boy looks like something of a mix of four of the people, with dark green skin, and dark purple hair that covers his eyes._

_Still, he knows who the other four are.  
_

**MG:** _eyes wide as dinner plates_ ...G...G...**GORILLAZ?**

**_ZAP!_**

_MG and the Straw Hats turn. Another portal, a much bigger one and farther away from the ship, has appeared in the sky!_

**Usopp: **_fretting_** Now** what?

_To the shock and awe of everyone, out of the portal falls what looks like a chubby African-American man...magnified a thousand times! He's about as big as the Sunny! He, too, is unconscious, as he falls into the ocean. When he makes contact, an enormous wave comes at the Thousand Sunny!_

_Soon, the ordeal is over, everyone's alright (though, of course, very alarmed), and the giant floats on the surface of the ocean.  
_

**MG:** _staring at the giant in shock_ ...I-Is that Russel...?_  
_

_

* * *

_

That's right, folks; I'm taking a new spin on the whole guest thing! Our guests next time are the members of Gorillaz, including Noodle and Cyborg Noodle. Oh, and with them is an OC of my own, Gence "The Gorilla" Nakye, who I based on the image on the back cover of Rise of the Ogre. Anyway, if you have any questions for the Gorillaz band, please ask them in your review! Yes, folks, like I was saying earlier, read and review!_  
_


	60. MJr3,PZ2,Plum2,Lolita,DrD17,SM15,SarahJ

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

**Also, Gorillaz is owned by Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.**

_Crap. I'm really, REALLY sorry! I meant to release this a LOT sooner, but a lot of stuff has been going on...__including the discovery that the Straw Hats reunite after TWO YEARS! Not to mention me and my brother's computer getting screwed up... I really don't know what to do...I **was** considering going back and making changes according to the two-year thing...and, possibly, the Gorillaz' behavior.__ Well, for now, let's say these are the Straw Hats BEFORE the two-year thing. I'll get the more recent versions of the Straw Hats in two chapters._**  
**

**_Just a quick, important Author's Note before we begin: the first part of this chapter is gonna tell what happened after the Gorillaz landed. THEN we'll get onto the questions. Promise!_**

_

* * *

_

_The male members of Gorillaz, including the unfamiliar one with the violet hair, and minus Russel (who, remember, is floating unconscious outside of the ship), are all in beds in the Men's Quarters, while the purple-haired girls are lying in the two beds in the Women's Quarters. Chopper's currently tending to the blue-haired one. He checks one of his eyes...and lets out a yelp when he sees that the eye is completely black! This was the first one that MG examined before realizing that these guys were the band Gorillaz!_

_Chopper comes running out of the Men's Quarters to the Straw Hat Pirates, who had gathered on the deck to discuss their newcomers._

**Chopper:** Wh-What's up with the blue-haired guy's eyes? They look like balls of ink; they're completely black!

**Usopp:** Yeah, what'd you say they were called, MG? Gorillas?

**Luffy:** They don't look like monkeys.

**MugiwaraGorillaz (MG):** _gives Luffy a deadpan face_ One, a gorilla is an ape, not a monkey. _normal expression_ Two, yes, their name as a group is Gorillaz, spelled with a "Z" instead of an "S". You see, they're a musical band from an alternate version of my world.

**Brook:** Really? A musical band? I do believe you've caught my interest!

**MG:** Why they're here, I'm not sure, nor do I claim to know who the dark-skinned purple-haired boy is. Seems familiar, though...

**Chopper:** I'd already checked his eyes. I thought they were rolled into his head, but now that I think about it, I didn't see any veins!

**MG:** Really? Hmm... Well, anyway, the one with the blue hair is named Stuart Pot, but everyone calls him '2D'.

**Franky:** 2D? What kind of nickname is that?

**MG:** 2D means "two dents", referring to what he has in his head. Those dents are the reason his eyes look the way they do; 2D was twice rammed so hard that his eyes actually **filled up with blood!**

**Usopp:** _covers his eyes_ OUCH! Now MY eyes hurt!

**Chopper:** _covering his own eyes_ Mine too...

**MG:** That being said, no one knows why his eyes are black instead of red. Whatever the case, the condition was called the "Eight-Ball Fracture", because the eyes were pushed inward for it to happen.

**Zoro:** _has a bandage on his head where 2D landed_ Any reason why his head is so damn hard?

**MG:** Eh, I dunno, but as you might guess, he's not the brightest bulb in the shed. It's not as bad as when the band started out anymore, but he still has his moments. Still a nice guy, though. He's the singer and keyboardist of the band.

**Brook:** Keyboardist?

**MG:** Yeah, a keyboard is kinda like a piano, but it can produce different sounds than one.

_Brook is now even more interested._

**Chopper:** Well, at least he's not as scary as the green guy with the mismatched eyes.

**MG:** That's Murdoc Niccals, and yes, he's pretty nasty! He's an on-and-off Satanist (unfortunately), as well as an alcoholic, and the creator and bassist of Gorillaz. The reason he's so grisly, though, is that he's had a rough childhood... _to Nami and Robin_ Uh, still, stay on your toes, ladies; he's a real pervert, and not so gentlemanly as Sanji usually is. _under his breath_ Emphasis on "usually"...

**Sanji:** _glares at the door of the room_ If he lays a finger on either of them...

**Nami:** Um, while we're talking about these guys, could you please tell us about the **giant floating next to our ship?**

**MG:** Oh, that's Russel Hobbs. He used to be the drummer for the band. Didn't used to be **nearly** that big, either!

**Robin:** Used to be?

**MG:** Well, Muds couldn't find him for the third major album, so he had to resort to an automatic drum set, much to Russel's perturbation. The man started swimming to the island that Murdoc was now situated on (known as Plastic Beach), eating lots of polluted material along the way, and apparently, that's what made him so big now.

**Chopper:** ...How does eating garbage make you big?

**MG:** Heck, I dunno. Maybe he ate some growth pills or radioactive stuff or something. Anyway, then there's the two female members.

_Sanji looks up, his attention fully caught._

**MG:** The first one goes by the odd name of Noodle.

**The Straw Hats:** Noodle?

**MG:** Yep. Apparently, the one English word she knew at the time. She's the guitarist and back-up singer, and likeably unusual. You see, she arrived at the Gorillaz music studio, Kong Studios (now defunct), in a crate! She was alright, because when her crate was pulled into the room, she burst out of it and started playing well on her guitar!

**Luffy: **...Is her last name "Soup"? _gets kicked by Sanji_

**Sanji:** Don't insult a lady, rubber moron!

**MG:** You'll probably want to treat her nice, anyway._ sadly casts his gaze to the floor_ She's, uh, she's been through a lot...

**Nami:** What do you mean?

_MG sighs, then places a flat-screen TV next to him. The TV then switches on, displaying the El Mañana music video. After the music video finishes, everyone is left to stare at the screen in shock (except for MG, who has seen it several times already)._

**MG:** The whole thing was **supposed** to be staged, but the flying machines known as helicopters... Those weren't the ones that were supposed to appear in the video, so of course things went awry.

**Franky:** _bursts into tears_ Why would they do that? What did she do to them? Those bastards! _covers his face with his hand_ I'm not crying, idiot! I'm not!

_Usopp and Chopper are also crying. So is Sanji, for a bit. Then..._

**Sanji:** _bursts into flames_ **Who the hell would do that TO A SWEET GIRL LIKE HER? I swear, if I ever find the guys responsible, I'm gonna kick their shitty asses bloody!**

**Zoro:** The cowards shot at her when she had no weapon.

**Nami:** Those bastards! How could they shoot at her? What'd she ever do to them?

**Luffy:** I'm with Zoro and Sanji! That's not fair, shooting at her when she had no way to fight back! If I ever run into the guys in those flying things, I'm gonna kick their asses!

**Brook:** I swear as a gentleman, I will defend Miss Noodle's honor.

**Robin:** _grimly_ ...I understand how she feels...

**MG:** And I know how **you** guys feel right now: sympathetic, angry, sad...

**Usopp: Wait a minute! How did she survive that?**

**MG:** Nobody knows, but she apparently has scars from that incident. Strangely, when Muds went to find her, she wasn't there. There were some remnants of her there, though. Skin and/or blood, I'm guessing.

**Usopp and Nami:** Ew...

**MG:** With those, Murdoc was able to make the second female member: Cyborg Noodle!

_A pause, and then..._

**Most of the Straw Hats: **_shocked_** WHAT? CYBORG?**

**Franky:** You- You mean like...? _points at himself_

**MG:** _grins_ You betcha! _normal expression_ Not only did she replace the real Noodle for back-up singing and guitar, she also replaced Russel for drums. She was the automatic drum set I mentioned!

**Franky:** Whoa! I've gotta meet this kid!

**Brook:** So do I! A human instrument! I can hardly wait! Yohohohoho! I think I'm getting goosebumps! Oh, wait, I don't have flesh to get goosebumps on! Yohohohoho!

**Voice:** Agh, would you **keep it down!**

_Everyone turns to see the door to the Men's quarters open, and standing there, holding his head with his eyes half open, is Murdoc_**.**

**Murdoc:** Who are you people, anyway- _At this point, he realizes that he's not on Plastic Beach anymore. He doesn't know where he is._ ...**GENCE!** _storms back into the room_

**MG:** Gence? Who?

_Murdoc then comes back out, holding the violet-haired boy, Gence, by the collar. The boy's eyes are..._

**Chopper: AAH! The one with the white eyes!  
**

**MG:** Really?

**Murdoc:** Alright, you f#$%ing lunatic, where the hell are we?

**Gence:** _dazed_ Wh-What-? _He then looks around, and his eyes snap open when he sees the Jolly Roger!_ The- N- No way... No way...! _He turns his stare down to the Straw Hat pirates and MG. His jaw now drops open!_ Th-th-th-th-the-!

**Murdoc:** _growing impatient_ Come on, out with it!

**Gence:** _turns to Murdoc with wide eyes_ The ship of a group of heroic pirates, the Straw Hat Pirates!

**Murdoc:** _glares_ What?

**Gence:** Characters from a manga, a comic book! Oh, Noodle's gonna love this! _realizes something_ ...Uh, Straw Hat Pirates? Have you seen a girl with purple hair and-

**MG:** In the Women's Quarters with Cyborg.

**Gence:** ...Who are you?

**MG:** My name is MugiwaraGorillaz. What I'm doing here is a long story, but whenever the Straw Hats here aren't going on any adventures, they answer questions from the fans of the manga and anime they star in...which they only know half of.

**Gence:** ...Oh. Um, anyway, the Women's Quarters? Thanks! _rushes over_

**MG:** _to himself_ Yes, he's definitely familiar, but why? Where have I seen him before?

_Murdoc glares at the Straw Hats, who just stare back. Chopper hides, unsuccessfully, behind the mast, while Usopp just looks at Muds nervously._

**Gence:** _opening the door to the Women's Quarters_ Noodle? Cyborg? Guy- Er, girls, wake up! You're not gonna believe this!

**Voice:** _from Men's Quarters; y__awns_ What's all the yellin' about?

_This voice belongs to 2D, who sleepily walks out of the Men's Quarters, rubbing one of his black eyes._

**Murdoc:** Ah, sleepin' ugly awakes!

**2D:** _glares at Murdoc, then notices where they are_ Wait. Wh-Where are we?

_Just then, Russel's eyes open._

**Russel:** Ohh... _looks around, noticing 2D and Murdoc on a strange ship, along with some others he doesn't recognize_ Hey, 'D, Muds, what happened? Where are we?

_Gence, Noodle, and Cyborg Noodle then come into view. Of course, Sanji, being the slave to his hormones that he is, rushes over to Noodle and kneels before her._

**Sanji:** Hello there, my lilac-haired beauties. _looks at the real Noodle_ Why are you hiding your radiance behind that cat mask- _gets punched over the head by Nami_

**Nami:** Sorry about that, guys.

**Noodle:** _looks down at Sanji, feeling a little embarrassed_ Um, Gence? Where are we?

**MG:** _grins_ Allow me to answer that. Welcome, Gorillaz, to the Thousand Sunny! _walks over to the Straw Hats_ These guys are the Straw Hat Pirates - though they're more like sailors, seeing as they don't pillage from the innocent - and this is their ship!

_Gorillaz stand there in amazed and confused silence._

**MG:** _turning to the Straw Hats_ Guys, these five are the band known as Gorillaz! _rushes over to each character as he introduces them_ There's Stuart "2D" Pot, the singer and keyboardist...

**2D:** 'Ullo?

**MG:** Murdoc Niccals, the bassist...

**Murdoc:** _not noticing Nami or Robin yet_ Yeh, yeh, pleasure's all yours.

**MG:** Noodle, the guitarist and another singer...

**Noodle:** _confused_ H-Harro...

**MG:** _points up at..._ Russel Hobbs, the drummer...

**Russel:** Yo.

**MG:** _rushes over to Cyborg_ ...and Cyborg Noodle, temporary replacement for Noodle and Russel_._

**Cyborg:** _a few sparks fly out, but she manages to shake it off_ ...Hi._  
_

**MG:**_ walks over to Gence_ And who are you?

**Gence:** Me? Oh, uh, my name is Gence Nakye, or Gence the Gorilla as some call me.

**Nami:** "The Gorilla"? Why do they call you that? You don't look anything like one!

**Gence:** Well, there's an image of my face on the back cover of Rise of the Ogre...

**MG:** Wait, what?

_Gence takes the Rise of the Ogre book out of his backpack._

**Usopp:** Rise of the Ogre?

**MG:** The Gorillaz autobiography.

_Gence the Gorilla shows them the back cover...and sure enough, there's his face! In the picture, he has a mischievous look on his face, and his long tongue (equivalent to Murdoc's) is hanging out._

**MG:** _realization hitting him with full force_ Oh, **that's** where I saw you before! I didn't know you were an actual character!_  
_

**Gence:** _rubs the back of his neck, somewhat embarrassed_ I guess you could call me a mad scientist who lives on Plastic Beach.

**Usopp:** Mad scientist? But you can't be more than-

**Gence:** _proudly_ 15 years old? I am indeed! Ha ha ha ha! _loses some of his glee_ Anyway, I'm kinda the reason Gorillaz is here. _embarrassed_ I, um, kinda tried to make a one-way teleporter to get these guys to concerts faster, but... Well, there are still a few bugs I have to work out of that thing...

**Murdoc:** _immediately pissed_ And, let me guess, we have no way back.

**Gence:** Not yet, but we will. I can make a new one, but we'll need the right materials.

**Franky:** If you guys are trying to build something SUPER, I'm up for it! _poses_ Count on me!

**MG:** Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce you guys to the Straw Hats (individually). _Again, zips over to each character he introduces_ This is Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of this crew. Simple but cool.

**Luffy:** Hi!

**MG:** There's Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman. In case you're wondering about the bandage on his head, that came from 2D's head colliding with his upon landing here

**2D:** _obviously embarrassed_ Oh... Er, sorry...

**Zoro:** Forget it.

**MG:** We've got Nami, the navigator.

**Nami:** Hey.

_Murdoc grins, letting out one of his dirty chuckles._

**MG:** Uh, don't hit on her, fellas, or you'll get a face full of shoe from the cook, Sanji. He is, after all, a lady's man.

**Sanji:** _glaring daggers at 2D, Murdoc, Russel, and Gence_ I'm not letting any of you try anything funny when it comes to Nami or Robin.

**2D:** _puts his hands up defensively_ D-Don't 'ave a cow, man; I didn't 'ave anyfink like that in mind.

**Gence:** Same here.

**Russel:** I don't know whether or not he could beat my ass at this size, but either way, I wouldn't stoop as low as to "try anything funny" with ANY ladies. Unlike someone else I know.

**Murdoc:** _glares at Russel_ Are you trying to imply something...?

**MG:** _clears throat_ Over here, guys.

_Gorillaz' attention is drawn, with Murdoc glaring at Sanji._

**MG:** As I was saying, there's also Usopp, the marksman.

**Usopp:** _stands proudly_ I'm not **just** the marksman! I'm a brave warrior of the sea, with 8000 men under my comma-

**MG:** Yeah, Usopp's known to tell tall tales. Don't take all of his stories seriously; they're better heard as entertainment.

**Usopp:** _giving MG a deadpan look_ Why do you always do that?

_Usopp's long nose give Murdoc bad memories of that song from Pinocchio that he was forced to sing when he was little, not to mention his foster father, Sebastian Jacob Niccals (or Jacob Sebastian Niccals), who also had a long nose._

**MG:** Then there's our doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!

_Murdoc's eyes widen. "Tony...Chopper"?_

**MG:** _no answer from Chopper_ ...Um, Chopper?

_Chopper is hiding behind a mast, unsuccessfully of course._

**MG:** _grins_ Chopper, c'mon out and say hello!

**Chopper:** _points at Noodle and Cyborg Noodle_ Only if they promise not to tackle me!

**Noodle:** _smiles_ Alright, I promise.

**Cyborg Noodle:** So do I. Shutting down emotions.

_The Straw Hats and MG are a little disturbed, while the rest of Gorillaz share varying expressions of shame or embarrassment._

**Chopper:** _inches out from behind the mast_ H-Hi...

_Noodle simply smiles, waving at him, as does Cyborg, who is emotionless, as promised._

**MG:** Okee-doke, then there's Nico Robin, the, um, archaeologist.

**Russel:** Why would pirates need an archaeologist?

**MG:** Actually, Robin joined the crew because Luffy saved her. It's a long story.

**Robin:** Yes, but I'm glad I did.

**Murdoc:** I suppose I can't try anything with her, either?

**Sanji: No.**

**MG:** Next up, Franky, the shipwright.

**Franky:** _poses_ SUPER!

_Needless to say, the members of Gorillaz are all weirded out._

**MG:** Heh, you're gonna love this, guys; Franky...is a cyborg!

**Cyborg Noodle:** Really?

**Franky:**_ walks over to Cyborg Noodle_ Yep. It's great to meet a fellow cyborg, ha! _shakes her hand  
_

**MG:** And finally, we have Brook, the musician.

**Brook:** _put off by the Gorillaz' strange appearance_ H-Hello, everyone...

**2D:** _grins_ Oh, cool! You look like Jack Skellington!

**Brook:** _a bit surprised_ Huh? "Cool"? Yohohoho! Thank you!

* * *

_After all this, it's time for questions_.

How was **that** for an intro, huh?

Okee-doke, first questioner (is that the right word?): Munchlax Jr.!

_Noodle and Cyborg's attentions are gotten by this name, the name of a Pokemon._

**Munchlax Jr.:** Man, you guys are so awesome! I also want to give Mugiwara Gorillaz my thanks for giving you my questions.

**MG:** _smiles_ That's what I'm here for.

**MJr:** This time I have but one question that every last one of you is capable of answering. It involves this (gives MG 'The Big Book of Pokemon') Would you mind explaining it to them?

**MG:** _looks at the book in surprise_ Oh! U-Um, well...

_Cyborg Noodle suddenly starts sparking again._

**Cyborg:** Pokemon: A worldwide phenomenon in the form of a card game and video game series. Especially popular with children, thanks to an anime based on it. Japanese name: Pocket Monsters.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Um, thanks, Cyborg... _to self_ Didn't expect that...

**Gence:** Cyborg knows a lot about what's popular. Too bad her mentality seems to be that "popular is best". _sighs_

**MJr:** OK! My question is, if each of you could have a perfect team of 6 Pokemon, what Pokemon would you guys have?

**MG:** How about what _kinds_ of Pokemon? Because there are WAY too many to pick out individually. Keep in mind, too, that in addition to being good companions, these things are to help you fight, and they can.

**Luffy:** Really? Then I pick any of them that are strong and cool!

**Zoro:** I don't need any.

**Nami:** If they can keep me out of trouble, I'm good.

**Usopp:** Only six? Then I'll need them to be as strong as 8,000 men!

**Sanji:** I don't need any help from monsters to protect the ladies.

**MG:** Oh, ya never know, Sanji; there might be a Devil Fruit user or something that uses a certain element. Then, if you have a Pocket Monster of an opposing element, then you have the upper hand!

**Sanji:** _considers this_ Good point...

**Chopper:** If there are any that can heal my friends, then I'll take those.

**Robin:** I suppose I could use some pets... _chuckles_

_This leaves Sanji to swoon over Robin again, while MG hides his face to hide him blushing at what Robin said. 2D's left blushing, too, while Murdoc grins and licks his chops (yuck).  
_

**MG:** _under his breath_ "I suppose I could use some PETS-?" Good grief!_  
_

**Franky:** Any of them good with tools?

**MG:** I believe there could be a few.

**Franky:** Those are mine!

**Brook:** If there are frightening ones, I will not take those. I'd prefer musical ones.

**MJr:** Get used to seeing me around here more often guys! As a huge fan, I'm gonna be askin' more questions later on!

* * *

Next, Pumpkin Zucchini.

**Pumpkin Zucchini (PZ):** You want to know my gender, eh?

**MG:** Yes, please.

**PZ:** Well, I use photosynthesis to feed myself and I don't have a mustache. Is that enough?

**MG:** ...So, you're a plant girl?

**PZ:** Hey, Straw Hats, I went to my local bookstore yesterday and found that there were only about ten volumes of One Piece at the very bottom shelf of the manga display. Naruto and Bleach took up two shelves each. Even the Twilight manga had more shelf-space and a display. How do you feel about this?

**Luffy:** ...What does that mean?

**MG:** Well, that depends; It COULD mean that that's how popular your guys' adventures are, because if not a lot of books are left, it means a lot of people bought the manga. Then again, PZ didn't say anything about shelf space where the One Piece books were concerned... _to PZ_ So how about it? How much space was there between One Piece and whatever other series were on that shelf (if there were any other series)? That shall hopefully be answered next chapter...

**PZ:** Robin, Sanji, I hated your 4kids voices the most out of everyone. I'm sorry, but it's true. Usopp, your 4kids voice was quite heinous as well.

**Sanji:** _sigh_ Don't apologize; MG told us about that dub. Awful...!

**PZ:** But Robin and Sanji, you guys sound sexy in the Funimation dub. I love your voices so much. :D

**Sanji:** "Sexy"? _to self_ Please let her be a girl, please let her be a girl, please let...

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Thank you, Pumpkin Zucchini.

**PZ:** Usopp's funi voice sounds great too. Actually, everyone does.

_Needless to say, all of the Straw Hats are thankful for this._

**PZ:** Robin, do you prefer to have manga-colored brown eyes or anime-colored blue eyes? I like both. :/

**Robin:** Pardon?

**MG:** Well, in the manga, Eiichiro Oda gave you brown eyes, while the animators gave you blue eyes.

**Robin:** Oh. Hmm... I'm not sure; they both sound good.

**Sanji:** I don't care if Robin's got blue eyes, brown eyes, or gold eyes; no matter what, she's got a place in my heart...

**Murdoc:** _to self_ Long as she's got a healthy body, she's got **me** goin'. _chuckles_

**PZ:** Franky, have you forgiven Robin yet for...you know...Dos Fleur: Grab.

**Franky:** Well...it taught me not to mess with her...

**2D:** Wait, what's "Dose Flu Grab"?

**Murdoc:** What the hell's he talking about?

_MG takes them aside and whispers the explanation. Needless to say, the two glance at Robin warily._

**MG:** And **that**, Murdoc, is another reason not to try to hit on Robin.

**PZ:** Nami, can you please verify that you will never have a romantic relationship with Luffy? It's driving me nuts. But you two still make an awesome dynamo.

**Nami:** _sigh_ Alright... Luffy's a good friend, but he's not my type. OK, Luffy/Nami fans? Geez...

**PZ:** Sanji and Zoro, how do you feel about yaoi fans interpreting every little interaction from shoulder grabs to sideway glances as ZoSan moments?

**Zoro and Sanji: It's annoying.**

**MG:** Personally, sometimes I wonder whether or not these yaoi "fans" simply do it to spite the characters being shipped.**  
**

**PZ:** Chopper, I think I have a cough. Please help me. D:

**Chopper:** Um, I'd recommend cough syrup or cough drops.

**PZ:** Brook, what would happen if someone drew on your bones with permanent ink? Would you be able to wash it off in any way?

**Brook:** Oh my. I don't think I **would** be able!

**PZ:** Luffy, you've never eaten raw chicken, right? I hope not. But I guess Chopper can fix you up anyways, so never mind. :/

**Luffy:** Nah, I've had raw meat once. It didn't end well...

**PZ:** Hey hey hey, Gorillaz. Hi...

**Gorillaz:** Hello.

**PZ:** ...Uh, actually, I haven't listened to your songs in a while.

**Murdoc:** Wha-? Well, what are you waitin' for? Go now, and bask in the glory that is **GORILLAAAAZ!**

**Most of the other Straw Hats and MG:** _sweatdrop_**  
**

**PZ:** I'll go right now. _runs off_

* * *

Right, who's next...? Ah, Plumalchemyst!

**Plumalchemyst (Plum):** I HAVE RETURNED WITH PATINA!

**Patina:** Plum, get on with your questions so I can tell them the surprise.

**Plum:** Right, right.

Luffy: I hope you didn't damage the tree or it will die and not grow meat again.

**Luffy:** HUH? THE TREE'S GONNA DIE?

**MG:** Only if you damaged it.

**Luffy:** ...Oh, then it's OK. Whew!

**Plum:** Chopper: I have a chibi Chopper plushy; you're so cute!

**Chopper:** EH? Pl-Plushy...?

**MG:** _snickers_ Yes, Chopper! Let's face it: being badass adorable has its perks!

_Chopper goes into one of his joyful dancing fits._

**Patina:** Yeah, Plum really obsesses over it claiming it's her baby!

**Plum:** PATINA!

**Chopper:** Kn-Knock it off! That's not gonna make me happy at all, ya dummy! Hahahaha!

**Gence:** Hey, whatta coincidence! Cyborg has this Pikachu doll she treats the same way!

**Cyborg Noodle:** I will never let it go. Never.

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ ...Why did you say that so calmly...?

**Plum:** Brook: I rather not show my panties mainly cause they're thong panties-

**All: GAAAH! **_The male Straw Hats (minus Luffy, who is clueless), MG, and Gence fly all over the place! 2D covers his now-bleeding nose (the blood isn't, however, rocketing out of his nose), Murdoc and Russel's eyes are now WIDE! Murdoc, however, grins with pleasure._

**Luffy:** _looking around in surprise_ Whoa! I didn't know you guys could do that! That's cool!

**Gence:** _mentally locked_ TMI! TMI! TMI! TMI! TMI!

**Plum:** -and, well, I'd rather not have you and Sanji hemorrhaging.

**Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, MG, and Gence: THEN WHY DID YOU TELL US?**

**MG:** If you are a girl that Sanji or Brook finds attractive and you tell them anything about your panties, they'll get dangerously close to hemorrhaging!

**Luffy:** Yeah, what are thong panties, anyway?

**MG:** Trust me, Luffy, you don't wanna know!

**Sanji:** _lying happily dazed with hearts in his eyes_ Mellorine... Mellorine... Mellorine...

**Brook:** Oh, my... I think my nose is bleeding...even though I don't have a nose... Yohohoho...

**Murdoc:** _laughs_ I remember my first time...

**Plum:** Sanji: How is that tree helping you?

**Sanji:** _rises, still lovestruck_ Oh, I love your gift! Thank you for the thoughtful gift, my dear!

_Murdoc passes a hand over his eyes, muttering something about "fruit"._

**Plum:** Franky: **DRINK THE ENERGY DRINK!**

_Most of the characters flinch, whereas Usopp and Chopper cling to each other fearfully. 2D tries to hide behind a nearby crate._

**Patina:** Wow, and I thought I was scary...

**Franky:** Fine, fine! Geez... _Takes the Red Bull and puts it in his fridge. Suddenly, his butt starts starts inflating (ala Coup De Boo) until it reaches a ridiculous size! Everyone around him reacts with surprise!_

**Usopp:** _to Gorillaz_ Cover. Your. Noses.

_The group immediately obeys._

**Franky:** _rolling his R's_** REDDO BURU GIBUZU YUU WIIIIINZU!** _lets it rip; flies high into the air. then lands in the crow's nest_ WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?

**MG:** _sweatdrops; turns to Gorillaz_ Yeah, Franky transforms a little depending on which beverage he has in his stomach-fridge.

**Murdoc:** _sniffs the air_ Does anyone else smell-? _gets interrupted_

_Author's Note: In her last review, Plum offered MG some shock collars "in case he got bored". MG knew what she was getting at, so he declined._

**Plum:** MG: Aw, okay...

_Author's Note: Also in her last review, when she requested that Usopp tell her a story, he did._

**Plum:** Ussop: YAY!

**Usopp:** You're welcome!

**Patina:** _whispering_ When are you gonna tell him you know he is Sogeking?

**Plum:** _whispering_ Shut up, Patti.

_Author's Note: I hope Plumalchemyst doesn't mind making her characters whisper when she didn't ask for it... Anyway, last review, Plum gave Nami two items to choose from: a one-billion-beri diamond ring, or new map-making equipment. Nami chose the equipment._

**Plum:** Nami: I knew it. Pay up, Patti. _gives the kit to Nami_

**Nami:** _smiles kindly at Plum_ Thanks.

**Patina:** Damn it, I thought she'd choose the ring for sure! _pays Plum_

**Plum:** Robin: I was visiting Egypt again and got this! _a piece of stone with Hieroglyphs on it, along with a book for people who don't know it_

**Robin:** _reads the title of the book_ "Hieroglyphs"?

**Patina:** It's basically Poneglyphs, only not from your world.

**MG:** And found only in a place called Egypt.

**Robin:** I see. _smiles_ This should be interesting. Thank you, Plum-san.

**Plum:** Zoro: You can't beat Patina.

**Patina:** PLUM, WHAT THE HELL? I HAVE A DAGGER, NOT A SWORD! DON'T GET ME KILLED AGAIN!

**Plum:** Revenge. Hehe...

_Needless to say, there's a bit of confusion amongst the two groups._

**Zoro:** Revenge?

**Gence:** "Killed again"? _eyes widen_ Does that happen often?

**Patina:** Anyway, the surprise is I am here to protect you from f#$%ing Gecko...

**Straw Hats:** _shocked_ Gecko? **Gecko Moria?**

_Gorillaz are confused._

**Patina:** ...along with Hogback, Perona, and Absalom, as they have chased Plum and I to this ship trying to steal our shadows!

**Russel:** Wait, wait, who are you talking about?

**Nami:** Gecko Moria is a creepy-looking bastard we ran into in a place called the Florian Triangle.

**MG:** This world's equivalent to the Bermuda Triangle.

**Nami:** He was capable of stealing **shadows**, believe it or not, and Hogback, Perona, and Absalom are his servants.

**Franky:** Don't let him steal your shadow. Without a shadow, you'll burn up in sunlight.

**Murdoc:** _raises his arms_ Oh, great. Lovely. We're not even done with our tour yet.

**Plum:** Yeah, not really a good surprise, but, well, I am not sticking around. Patti is, though.

_turns to Gorillaz_ BTW, I saw On Melancholy Hill, and yay! Russel and Noodle found each other, and I knew Russel was huge from eating toxic waste. _takes to the sky on a thistle seed_

* * *

Our fourth reviewer is a new reviewer. Her name is...Lolita. Expect her to be dressed similarly to Perona.

**New Reviewer:** Hello, I am **Lolita**. _Lolita is a girl with long, raven-black hair, dressed in navy blue Lolita dress. Her green eyes glow eerily with her black eye shadow._

_With her is a zombie girl, who has long silver hair, dull-looking green eyes, and a face that looks like an angel's, the only thing that hadn't started rotting._

_Of course, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook are all scared, while everyone else is alert. Cyborg Noodle places a hand on a shotgun strapped to her back, ready to pull it off and aim in case the zombie turns out to be a threat._

**Sanji:** How interesting... Two lovely ladies, and one of them's a zombie with a beautiful face!

**Usopp: **THAT'S ALL YOU NOTICED ABOUT THEM?

**Lolita:** Brook: I want you to be my boyfriend.

**Everyone: **_understandably shocked_** SAY WHAT?**

**Brook:** _just as stunned as everyone else_ **EH?** M-Me...?

**Murdoc:** Uh, wait, luv, how old are you?

**Franky:** Yeah, 'cause Brook... Well, he's 88 years old! You don't look even close to that age...

**Lolita:** Luffy: Let me be in your crew; I am useful. _touches a dead bird that squawks loudly and flies off the ship_

**Luffy:** WHOA! You- You brought it back to life!

**Usopp:** _scared_ Oh, no... Not another one.

**Lolita:** That is my power. I can reanimate the dead soul and all.

**Chopper:** Hey, wait. We met someone else who claimed he could do that, and he turned out to be a bad guy!

**Lolita:** Robin: You're very amazing.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Thank you, Lolita.

**Lolita:** Nami: I could bring Bellemere back, if you want.

**Zombie Girl:** DON'T DO IT! LOOK AT ME! SHE CAN ONLY RESTORE LIFE, NOT FLESH LOST!

**Lolita:** Silence, Mari, or I'll force feed you three pounds of jerky.

**Zombie Girl Mari:** EEK! NO! THAT HAS SEA SALT ON IT! THAT'LL KILL ME!

**Nami:** Uh, that won't be necessary! ...I miss Bellemere, yes, but she's been dead for too long. Anyway, even if you COULD restore her to the way she was in life, she wouldn't be able to find me.

**Lolita:** Sanji: Are you missing an eye? Is that why you hide it?

**Sanji:** Nah, I just know that the ladies like this hairstyle.

**Lolita:** Zoro: I could bring Kuina back...

_Mari holds up sign saying "Don't do it!"_

**Zoro:** ... _sigh_ No, I'm with Nami on this one. Also, even if you could bring her back, she wouldn't be able to grow strong anymore, so there wouldn't be much point._  
_

**Lolita:** Franky: Your hair defies gravity!

**Franky:** _chuckles_ It kinda does, doesn't it?_ presses a hand on his hair and lifts it back up, making his hair bounce back into shape_

**Lolita:** Is he the emergency food source? _pointing at Chopper_

**Sanji:** Yeah.

**Chopper and MG: NO!**

**Lolita:** Usopp: Don't mess with me and I won't kill you. _has a face seen in a horror flick_

_Needless to say, most, if not all, of the characters on board flinch. Usopp cowers.  
_

**Mari:** Careful, she will do it!

**Usopp:** _holding his hands up_ OK, OK! I didn't even have that in mind! Geez...

**Murdoc:** _chuckles_ Charming girl.

**Gence:** Careful, Muds; for all you know, "messing with her" also means flirting with her.

* * *

Up next, the triumphant return of Dr. Dude!

_A kazoo sounds out in the ocean as a simple-looking dingy sails up to the Thousand Sunny. On this little dingy is Dr. Dude, who hasn't bothered appearing in this questionnaire for a long time. As soon as it comes up to the side, he looks up to the large group._

**Luffy:** Dr. Dude?

**Murdoc:** Eh, not a very creative name.

_This receives glares from most of the others_

**Dr. Dude:** Rope, if you please? I have a feeling my boat's about to sink due to the wave from the large guy earlier.

**Russel:** _rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed_ Sorry...

_Climbing up the rope, Dr. Dude finally makes it up onto the deck. Dusting himself off, he looks to the Straw Hats with a bit of an apologetic look._

**Dr. D:** Sorry if I didn't appear in a while. Several stuff happened, I looked at several new games that looked interesting, became a member of a new thread site whereas no one seems to comment in my threads anymore, quit said site, and the even worse news is that the OCs from before I introduced in earlier questions aren't going to appear ever again.

**Luffy:** _disappointed_ What? Aw!

**Sanji:** ...N-No more of those lady members...?

**Chopper:** _also disappointed_ So, we're not gonna see the doctor or nurse ever again?

**Dr. D:** Sorry. But either way, let's get to the questions!

MG: Gorillaz, huh? Eh, I'm a bit more into Heavy Metal.

_A familiar laugh is heard in the sky, making everyone look around._

**Dr. D:** Ooooooooooookay.

**2D:** Sounded like Ozzy Osbourne...

**Murdoc:** Heavy metal, eh? I can't argue with that; I grew up with that. Especially black metal. Lovely, thick, gooey black metal. _chuckles_

**Sanji:** _grimaces_ That's disgusting._  
_

**Dr. D:** Luffy: 1. So, how's meat?

**Luffy:** Huh?

**Dr. D:** 2. How's your secret load of baloney- Oops, did I say that out loud?

**Luffy: GAAH!**

**Usopp:** What? Why does that have to be kept a secret?**  
**

**Dr. D:** Zoro: 1. Which way is left?

**Zoro:** _stress mark; points left_

**Dr. D:** 2. Which way is right?

**Zoro:** _stress mark gets a little bigger; points right_

**Dr. D:** 3. _points in a random direction_ **Hey look! Mihawk!**

**Zoro:** Wha? _looks in that direction_**  
**

**Dr. D:** 4. _draws a compass on his back while he's turned_ There. All accounted for.

**Zoro:** ... _menacingly_ What did you do to my back...?

**MG:** Uh-oh...

**Dr. D:** Nami: So it turns out you were inspired by Oda's wife. Any comments on that?

**Nami:** Excuse me?

**MG:** Well, apparently, Oda finds his wife incredibly sexy, so he designed your appearance to kind of show off how lovely she is. _sweatdrop_

**Sanji:** _interested_ Really?

**MG:** Don't get any funny ideas, bud.

**Dr. D:** Usopp: Ever thought of getting that reduced?

**Usopp:** What, my nose? No way! I got this from my mother!

**Murdoc:** ...Er...wot?

**MG:** Wasn't as big as that, but it was rather big for a female nose.

**Murdoc:** ...That makes for a strange mental image.

**Usopp:** _tersely_ **Hey.**

**Dr. D:** Sanji: How fast can you make a buffet table filled with food in the most fancy way?

**Sanji:** Hmm... I'm not sure; I haven't really done that before.

**Luffy:** _grinning; drooling a bit_ Then do it now! Captain's orders!

**Sanji:** I would, captain, if **someone** hadn't eaten so much of what I need to make a buffet table!

**Luffy:** Who?

**Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji:** _all bonk Luffy's head_ **You did, you idiot!**

**Dr. D:** Chopper: 1. I know a human doctor you might get along with.

**Chopper:** Really?

**Dr. D:** 2. Oh sure. Her name's Litchi Faye-Ling, though you MIGHT not want to stare at her too long.

_Murdoc and Sanji's attentions are taken at the word "her"._

**Chopper:** ...Why not...?

**Dr. D:** 3. Reason being? Since the links won't show up on this site, please check out TVTropes, look up BlazBlue, go down until you find Gainaxing, and check both links after it, including the one scratched out.

_MG takes a laptop out of his backpack, then checks the website and the first link...and is surprised and embarrassed. Chopper reacts the same way. And again in response to the second link. Sanji and Murdoc, on the other hand..._

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ **B-BEAUTIFUL~!** _starts dancing around_ **MELLORINE! MELLORINE! MELLORINE!  
**

**Murdoc:** _stares at Sanji_ Er... Well, he's right about one thing... _looks at the computer screen, though the GIF that was on the screen is no longer there_ That "Litchi" lady was lovely. _chuckles_ Well, Noodle, I guess you're right**:** that "anime" stuff isn't bad.

**Noodle:** _rolls eyes_ That's not why...

**Dr. D:** Robin: 1. Say, you know Sonicmario, right?

**Robin:** _a bit surprised_ Yes! Do you?

**Dr. D:** 2. Yeah, we're good friends. Same interests, same comedic styles, nice way of writing things, but I digress. Anyway, per chance you're somehow in a summer related outfit that has your feet bare next time, make sure that Soma isn't there.

**Robin:** Why?

**Dr. D:** 3. Eh, you'll find out.

**MG:** Actually, I remember why not: he has a foot fetish. Remember, he displayed it with Nami?

**Robin:** Oh, yes, that's right. _chuckles_

_Needless to say, Nami remembers this with annoyance._

**Dr. D:** Franky: 1. Can I have one of those colas?

**Franky:** Uh, no, Doc. I'm still using them.

**Dr. D:** 2. Alright, I'll just have Sprite. _suddenly gets out a bottle and drinks it down_

Brook: Here's a riddle for you: No matter how hard you hit me, no matter how much I'm hurt, I'm always good for a laugh. What am I?

**Brook:** A funny bone.

**MG:** Heh, what, no laughter? No yelling "Skull Joke"?

**Brook:** No, I'm a bit too relaxed for that right now. _sips his tea_

_MG and most of the Straw Hats fall face-first.  
_

**Dr. Dude:** Welp, that's it, folks! Now, since I'm running on a low budget, IIIIIIII'm just gonna cut out. See ya!

_With that, Dr. Dude suddenly blipped out of existence, basically due to low budget._

**Luffy:** ...That was weird._  
_

* * *

We're almost done! We've got our penultimate reviewers for the chapter, SonicMario and TailsLuigi!

BTW, I realized recently that Yotsuba is not an original character; she's the star of this manga called Yotsuba & (pronounced "Yotsuba And"), a manga written by the same guy who wrote another favorite of mine, Azumanga Daioh!

**Russel:** I'll be right back; I'm hungry. _submerges_

_The dynamic duo, SonicMario (Soma) and TailsLuigi (Talu), return with Yotsuba in tow._

**Soma:** _walking up with Yotsuba on his shoulders_ Hey guys, we- _sees the Gorillaz_ ...Did we miss something?

**Zoro:** _rubbing the spot where 2D landed_ Pretty much...

**Yotsuba:** Ooh, more funny people! _gets down_

**2D:** _smiles_ 'Ullo.

**Murdoc:** _stares_ ...Green hair? _glances at Zoro_ Are you and her related?

**Zoro:** No.

**Talu:** _walking up beside Soma, not noticing the Gorillaz members_ What- _spies the real Noodle_ ... _eye twitches_ Th... That's... Noo... Nood... _faints_

_Noodle flinches.__  
_

**Gence:** Uh-oh!_  
_

**Soma:** _freaks out_ WHOA, FOX DOWN! He's had a Fanboy Faint!

**Murdoc:** _smiles_ Another Noodle fan? _chuckles; turns to Noodle_ You're really popular, luv, you know that?

_Noodle smiles, blushing a bit._

**Yotsuba:** _waves her arms around_ DOCTOR! DOCTOR!

**Chopper: AAH! **_runs around panicking_ **DOCTOOOR!**

**Usopp: YOU'RE the doctor!**

**Chopper:** Oh, yeah. AAH! _runs over to Talu_**  
**

_A few minutes later..._

**Talu:** _awake, standing;_ _panting_ I'm OK... I'm OK... _sees Noodle again_ ...Oh lordy, it's really her!

**Soma:** Hey, don't just stand there like a tree! _suddenly shoves her closer to her_ Say something!

**Talu:** _freaking out_ SOMAHEYWHAT- _turns to Noodle's direction. Gulping, he takes a deep breath_ 1. M... Miss Noodle?

**Noodle:** _a bit weirded out by the fact that an anthropomorphic fox is standing in front of her, and a fan of hers, no less_ Y-Yes?

**Talu:** 2. _suddenly explodes_ You are AWESOME! You're the best guitar player I've ever heard! I love your singing, a-and just... everything about you! I'm a HUGE fan! _pulls back, embarrassed_ ...E-Er...

_At first, Noodle stands in surprised silence...and then starts to chuckle. To her, it was actually pretty cute._

**Noodle:** _bows politely_ Pleased to meet you, TailsLuigi, and you, SonicMario and Yotsuba.

**Soma:** Anyway, Yotsuba's happy to be back! She's been looking forward to see you all a lot!

**Yotsuba:** _glomps Zoro_ Onii-chan~!

**Zoro:** Oof! _sweatdrop_ Uh, hey.

**Usopp****:** _smiling_ Oh, c'mon, Zoro, you can do better than that!

**Soma:** _to MG_ She meant to call him Nii-chan last time, but a funny quirk about her is that she tends to mix up words and such. Also, it's funny how you mentioned that you'd like to talk with Koiwai about censorship, manners, and not judging people by how they look, when it's him/I that usually has to explain all that to Yotsuba. XD

**MG:** ...Oh. Wait, Koiwai?

**Yotsuba:** _to Nami_ Daddy told me to apologize to you for saying you were a bad guy. He tells Yotsuba things, but then Yotsuba tells people what he says, and he gets mad... _shakes her head, making a weird face_ Grown-ups are so confusiiiiing...

**Nami:** _smiles_ I know what you mean! When I was your age, Bellemere and Genzo said and did a lot of stuff I didn't get yet.

**Yotsuba:** _to Franky, and most of the others_ Yep! Daddy's job is at home, so he doesn't bother getting dressed sometimes!

**Soma:** Believe me, it's not as bad as you think. They're family, so it shouldn't be too gross around each other. Heck, they're Japanese, and it's custom for them to bathe together!

**Luffy:** That's weird.

**Most of the Straw Hats:** _cover his mouth_ Luffy!

_Murdoc seems to think of something, and starts laughing._

**2D:** What's so funny?

**Murdoc:** Ah, none of your business. _continues to laugh_

**Yotsuba:**_ to Ussop_ ... _starts laughing again_ It's so long! And thin! Like a ramen noodle! Bwahahahaha!

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop_ Uh...

**Yotsuba:**_ to Chopper_ Chop-Chop! _suddenly makes random Karate poses_ Hyahh! Wataah!

**Chopper:** _flinches_ Uh...

**Yotsuba:** 2. _bows_ Yotsuba Karate! Lesson over! You all get an E!

**Soma:** _chuckles_ She's just being cute. Say, Chopper, why don't you show her your other forms? That'll really get her excited!

**Chopper:** O-OK...

**Yotsuba:** _to Chopper_ What? What's he talking about?

_Chopper then goes into his Heavy point._

**Yotsuba: **UAH! HE TURNED INTO A GORILLA!

**Chopper:** N-No... I'm just part reindeer, part human.

_Needless to say, Gorillaz is also surprised by the transformation._

**MG:** Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention; some of the Straw Hats have special powers thanks to something they ate. Something called "Devil Fruits".

_Murdoc is interested now, being a Satanist (unfortunately)._

**MG:** Chopper here ate the Human-Human Fruit. You see, Chopper was once a normal reindeer...with the exception of his blue nose. He became half human when he ate the Human-Human Fruit, and he has three standard transformations now. You've just seen two of them. Show them the third one, Chopper!

_Chopper goes into Walk Point._

**Yotsuba: **Ahh! Now he's a deer! _hops on his back_ Giddyup! Onward to vic... victo... vissory!

**Talu:** _blinks_ "Vissory?"

**2D:** That's...weird, but pretty cool. _smiles_

**Murdoc:** Eh... I don't know. It would've been cooler if it was half...crow, or something.

**MG:** There's probably a Devil Fruit out there that can turn you into that. I'll explain the other Straw Hat's Devil Fruit abilities later.

**Yotsuba:** _spies Brook_ ...O.O _walks over to him nervously_ ...Are you really a skeleton?

**Soma:** He sure is! And he can do a ton of neat stuff, too! Give 'er a show, Brook!

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Of course! _plays "White Handkerchief" on his violin, as well as his little "45-degree angle" trick and popping the top of his skull off_

**Yotsuba:** _giggling_ Coool! _holds out a hand_ OK, friends!

_As Brook shakes Yotsuba's hand, MG decides to explain Brook's appearance to Gorillaz._

**MG:** Brook also ate a Devil Fruit: the Revive-Revive Fruit. At first, it didn't do anything, but when he died, his soul was given another chance to return to his body. Unfortunately, he happened to have died in the Florian Triangle, which was **really** foggy, and by the time his soul found his body, the flesh had rotted away, and all that was left were the bones.

**Murdoc:** Hmm... Maybe I should find one of those Revive Fruits.

**MG:** Uh, sorry, Muds; each Devil Fruit has a unique ability, so you're gonna have to wait several years, probably hundreds, before the next Revive-Revive Fruit pops up.

**Murdoc:** Damn!

_Yotsuba then looks down at the Sunny's grassy deck._

**Yotsuba:** _giggles_ I'm on a boat, but there's grass! It's a paradox!

**Talu:** _looks at her strangely_ What in the heck is she talking about?

**Yotsuba:** _rolling around on the grass_ Ahh... so grassy~... _suddenly starts singing_ Green grass, Green grass, soft, greeny green grass~ Led by a bird, I fell in a well~ but everyone danced anyway~!

**Soma:** ...As you can see, she tends to also randomly make up songs on the spot. _pauses_ ...But GAWD, it's cute~! X3

**Murdoc:** Heheh, kids, eh? Lil' treasures. I love 'em. ...Couldn't eat a whole one, though.

**Most of the others: GAH! Murdoc!**

_Muds just chuckles._**  
**

**Yotsuba:** _laying on the grass, seeing the real Noodle upside-down_ Eh? An Oni?

**Noodle:** _chuckles_ No, my name is Noodle.

**Yotsuba:** 2. _giggling uncontrollably_ Noodle! Your name is Noodle! Noodlenoodlenoodle...

**Gence:** Hey, hey. Be nice to her.

**Yotsuba:** 3. _speaking in Japanese_ Konichiwa, Noodle-chan! Ore wa Yotsuba!

**Noodle:** _smiles, bows_ Konnichiwa.

_Soon, the time comes for the trio to leave. As Soma and Talu say goodbye, Yotsuba walks up to Robin with something in her hands._

**Yotsuba:** Robin Obaa-san! _holds her hands out_ Soma-kun told me you were sad for a long time, so Yotsuba got you something so you won't be sad anymore!

_Yotsuba held open her hands to reveal a four-leaf clover, perfectly preserved so it wouldn't wilt._

**Yotsuba:** _smiling_ From now on, as long as you have good luck, nothing bad can ever happen to you!

**Robin:** _smiles warmly_ Thank you, Yotsuba.

**Russel:** _rises out of the water, chomping on a large octopus_ What'd I miss?

**Soma:** _about to leave_ OK, see you guys next ti- _spies Russel looming over him_ -ime.

**Russel:** _a bit suprised at the sight of Soma, Talu, and Yotsuba_ ...Uh, hello.

**Yotsuba:** _sparkly eyes_ Sugo-oi~! A giant man! _waves_ Helloooo up there~!

_Russel smiles a bit, waving at Yotsuba._

**Talu:** What giant m- _looks up_ ... _faints again_

_And so they left, with Yotsuba waving at them happily._

* * *

Finally, a reviewer named Sarah Jackson - The Other, better known as WerewolvesMoon!

_Lightening strikes the floor, and through the smoke is... Sarah Jackson - The Other, aka WwM!_

**Sarah Jackson:** Hi everybody, I am officially out of school and ready to kick some ass in the real world!

_Author's Note: As you can see, she had asked all this in the summer. Hell, most of these reviews were summertime reviews!_

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Hello, Miss Moon~!_  
_

**Sarah:** Here are my questions.

Gorillaz: How did you came to be? By the way, awesome music.

**Murdoc:** Heheh, you know it!

**Usopp:** Hey, how **did** you guys become a band?

**Brook:** This should be an interesting story.

_Usopp and Chopper sit in front of Murdoc, listening intently._

**Murdoc:** _chuckles_ I love spinning yarns like this... Well, actually, it all started before I met any of the others. I was real young...about 10, I think...

_Murdoc tells the story of how, as a child, he was bullied by his father into performing on a small stage (as Pinocchio, singing "I've Got No Strings") just so the old bastard could get some beer money. According to Murdoc, Gorillaz was truly born from that "seed of rejection... A rejection of all that rubbish." The "rubbish" being a lot of lousy talent shows, like the one young Murdoc was forced into, or other shallow crap._

**Murdoc:** As for how the actual band started, me and a group of, er, "comrades" decided to ram-raid a music shop. An organ emporium, I believe; also had keyboards.

_Murdoc continues to explain that that same shop was where 2D happened to be working. He explained that the bumper of the car they used to ram-raid the shop ran into the side of 2D's head, making one of his eyes completely black (as it is today) and putting him in a coma. Muds was, for some bizarre reason, forced to care for the catatonic 2D (then known as Stu-Pot). Of course, he saw this as an opportunity to abuse him as much as possible for the purpose of revenge._

_Later, in a car park, Murdoc was doing some tricks with his car (with Stu-Pot in the back seat), and when he tried to go for a "grand finale", he ended up running into something (he couldn't see what), causing Stu-Pot to be launched out of the windshield and land face-first on a curb. Miraculously, not only did this bring Stu-Pot out of his coma, it turned his other eye black. The two dents he now sported in his head earned him the nickname "2D"._

_Murdoc actually kidnapped Russel, who became the Gorillaz' drummer, from a place called Big Rick Black's Record Shack, and when Murdoc sent out a request for a good guitarist (since their last one, Paula Cracker, was untrustworthy), a large crate arrived and out of the crate burst a 10-year-old Noodle! She demonstrated her phenomenal guitar skills and became the Gorillaz' guitarist._

_Needless to say, the Straw Hat Pirates think this is an amazing story._

**Zoro:** ...Wow.

**Usopp:** That's pretty cool!

**Luffy:** I'll say!

**Brook:** Yohohoho! How interesting you all are!

**Sarah:** Luffy: What did you like to do on sunny days when you were a kid?

**Luffy:** Go on adventures!

**MG:** Even as a child, Luffy was running through the forest and, after getting the hang of his Gum-Gum powers, beating up any animals that tried to eat him.

**Sarah:** Nami: Have you ever thought of becoming a banker so you could steal money there easier?

**Nami:** I don't think I could, unless the people who run the bank are corrupt or something.

**Sarah:** Zoro: Exactly how many swords do you have?

**Zoro:** Three. I lost a lot of others.

**MG:** And now, we're gonna do something a little different. Sit tight, everyone! We'll be right back! _uses a strange, relatively small gadget that opens up a wormhole to where Dracule Mihawk lives; he and Sarah jump in_

_The next thing they know, they're standing in front of Mihawk's castle, and the wormhole is still open and roaring behind them. They knock on the huge doors. After a few seconds, the door opens, and there, holding it open, is Hawkeye Mihawk himself._

**Mihawk:** ...And you are?

**MG:** Sorry to bother you, but Sarah here has a quick question.

**Sarah:** Mihawk: How many swords do you have?

**Mihawk:** One. That's all I need. Unless you count the dagger I carry with me as a sword.

**MG:** _bows respectfully_ Thank you for your time.

_With that, the two of them jump back through the wormhole, landing back on the Thousand Sunny. The wormhole closes, and the machine that produced it claps itself shut._

**Gence:** That was impressive! Where'd you get that?

**MG:** Long story. But don't anyone ask me to do it again.

**Sarah:** Usopp: Would you be able to invent a machine gun?

**Usopp:** Sure, but we don't need one; we've already got one! _pats Franky's shoulder_

**Sarah:** Chopper: How are you?

**Chopper:** Uh, I'm fine. Why?

**Sarah:** MG: My friend, thank you for being there for me when I was having a problem with my friends, but I have advice to ask you: What is the secret to keeping a relationship alive?

**MG:** A healthy relationship? I'll tell you: you need to trust and respect each other. That's the best I can offer, but I'd advise someone who knows even more about it.

**Sarah:** Sanji: Could you make me candy salmon?

**Sanji:** Of course, Miss Moon! _runs to the kitchen_

**Sarah:** And I believe that is it... Oh, and you know, I had a weird dream. I dreamt that Sanji and Zoro were singing 'It's Tough To Be A God' from the movie The Road to El Dorado. It was quite interesting.

**Zoro:** Uh...what?

**MG:** Nevermind, Zoro.

**Gence:** Funny. I've had a similar dream about 2D and Murdoc. I'm doing everything in my power to try to forget it...

_2D and Murdoc give him a weirded-out look._

**Sarah:** Anyways, bye bye and see you when I can! Thanks, everybody! _kisses MG'S forehead_

**MG:** O.O Wh-Wha?

**Sarah:** For friendship!

**MG:** ...Oh.

_Sarah then kisses all girls' foreheads and the rest on the cheek. Needless to say, some find this, well, strange, while others like it (i.e. Sanji).  
_

**Sarah:** Bye bye! _huge-ass fish swims by the ship and Sarah jumps onto it's back and lifted up the reins_

**Luffy:** _eyes bulge out_ Wha-WHAT?_  
_

**Sarah Jackson:** Giddy up! _rides her fish into the sunset_

**Luffy:** _stars in eyes_ **AWESOME~!** Oh, I'd give my Gum-Gum powers to be able to do that!

**Chopper:** So cooool~!

**Murdoc:** _rolls his eyes; rudely_ Would you get us out of here, Gence? I don't know how much of this I could take.

**Gence:** I'm gonna need the right materials, Muds. This could take a while.

_Murdoc growls._


	61. Before Sabaody

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

**Also, Gorillaz is owned by Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn.**

**The reason THIS one took so long is because I was waiting for the Fishman Island arc to end, but I think I should wait for that to release the NEXT chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: Remember, everyone, this chapter (and the preceding ones, of course) takes place before the 2-year timeskip.  
**

_Nami slaps down a pair of cards and starts laughing._

**Nami:** I'll take these~! _rakes in a lot of bills and coins_

_Nami, 2D and Murdoc were playing Texas Hold 'Em Poker in the crow's nest, and Nami was winning every hand, much to Muds and 2D's chagrin. Usopp is nearby, keeping watch for Marines, enemy pirates, islands, etc.  
_

**Murdoc:** _stares dumbfounded at the money he and his bandmate lost to Nami, then scowls_ Oh, sod it. I'm gettin' outta here while I still have cash to spend. _walks over to the rigging to climb down_

**Usopp:** I hate to say I told you so, guys, but when Nami plays, she plays to **win.**_  
_

**2D:** _glances between Murdoc and Nami_ Er..._ looks defeated_ K-Keep the money, luv; I think I'm gonna see how Noodle and the rest are doin'. _walks to the rigging_

**Usopp:** I'm gonna go with you guys, and check up on Luffy and Chopper._  
_

_Below, on deck, Luffy, Chopper, and Noodle are taking turns on the swing to see how far and high they can jump off. Currently, Chopper is on the swing. Usopp sees this and gets excited.  
_

**Luffy:** C'mon, Chopper! High as a kite!

**Usopp:** No! Higher!

**Chopper:** _finally jumps off, flying fairly high into the air_ Wheeee! _goes into Walk Point and lands next to Luffy_

**Luffy:** _laughs, then turns to Noodle_ Now it's your turn, cat-mask!

**Usopp:** _sweatdrop; walks up next to Luffy and Chopper_ "Cat-mask"? Is that the best you could come up with?

_Noodle smiles; this takes her back, reminding her of when she was little. Breaking away from her memories, she places herself onto the swing and, after some swinging, flies off the swing, soaring - no, back-flipping - high into the air! At the highest point in her jump, she performs a karate kick, then falls back to the deck, landing perfectly, and ends her little performance with a bow. At this point, she's smiling ear-to-ear as her three new friends stare on in wonder, their eyes sparkling._

**All three: THAT WAS SO COOL!**

_Gence "The Gorilla" Nakye and Cyborg Noodle were watching the whole time from the ramp leading to the kitchen; Gence smiles__ at Noodle's amazing feat, while Cyborg stares on in amazement. 2D and Murdoc, having made it to the deck, see the spectacle, as well; 2D smiles, while Murdoc smirks a bit, rolling his eyes._

_Russel emerges from the water, sucking up a giant squid's tentacle like a spaghetti noodle. At this point, MugiwaraGorillaz (MG) walks onto the deck.  
_

**MG:** All right, you guys! It's time for questions again!

* * *

First, we have questions from Dr. Dude!

**Brook:** _looks up_ Oh? I think I see something...

_Everyone looks up to see a pair of metal, spherical pods shoot down from the__ sky. Considering that they came from another manga in the same magazine as One__ Piece, they should look familiar to those who have read the manga in question. In those pods, a strange exchange can be heard..._

**Voice #1:** Are we there yet?

**Voice #2:** No.

**Voice #1:** Are we there yet?

**Voice #2:** No.

**Voice #1:** Are we there yet?

**Voice #2:** _getting annoyed_ No.

**Voice #1:** Are we there yet?

**Voice #2:** _annoyance rising_ No!

**Voice #1:** _as the pods near the ship_ Are we there yet?

**Voice #2:** _sighs in relief_ Yes.

_The two pods then crash onto the deck of the ship, luckily leaving no serious damage._

**Voice #1:** _as the ships smoke from the landing_ Yaaay~!

_The pods then open up as two beings float out of them. One of them is large, muscular, and bald with a mustache. The other is shorter, but had spiky hair and looked a little slimmer than the large one. These two were none other than Nappa and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z! At least, they look like them..._

**2D:** _staring_ ...Oh my God, an invasion.

**Luffy:** Oh, cool! Hey, Vegeta!

**2D:** You know 'em?

**Luffy:** Yeah, we met 'em at those big tournament things!

**MG:** Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars.

**Vegeta?:** Actually we're the Nappa and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z Abridged.

**MG:** Ohhh, so you guys are the parodies. I see. Sorry, Straw Hats; these aren't the originals.

**Luffy:** Aww.

**Abridged Vegeta:** You can see us either at our TeamFourStar channel on Youtube or our website with the same name.

**Abridged Nappa:** Hooray! Blatant advertising~!

**Abridged Vegeta:** _turns to his partner_ Shut up, Nappa. _to the group_ Anyway, we're here because Seth Vandenburg, or Dr. Dude as he insists to be called, is, right now, busy thinking of something for his own entrance the next time a set comes in...and currently in search of a higher budget. Therefore, we're gonna ask the questions in his place.

**Abridged Nappa:** Hey Vegeta, check out all the people! _looks at Luffy_ The dumb one...

**Luffy:** _stress vein_ Hey!

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at Zoro_ ...the green one...

**Zoro:** _was sleeping against the mast up to now_ Huh?

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at Nami and Robin_ ...the boobied ones...

**Nami:** _angrily_** Hey!**

**Robin:** _embarrassed; glares at AN_ How rude.

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at Usopp_ ...Pinocchio...

**Usopp: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT?**

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at Sanji_ ...the blonde one... _looks at Franky and Cyborg Noodle_ ...the robots...

**Franky:** WHAT? We're cyborgs, you idiot! _poses_ Cy-Borgs!

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at Brook_ ...the undead...

**Brook:** _frightened_ **The undead?** _looks around_ **Where?**

**Most of the Straw Hats:** That's you, ya moron!

**Brook:** Huh? Oh, yeah! Yohohoho! That was close!**  
**

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at Gorillaz_ ...the boy band...

**Murdoc: OY!** Don't bunk us with **those** talentless clods!

**Abridged Nappa:** _looks at MG_ ...the author, and-

_Finally, Abridged Nappa looks over to Chopper, but then he stutters in astonishment._

**Abridged Nappa:** _astonished_ Vegeta! Look! Another Pokemon!

**Chopper:** A what?

**Abridged Vegeta:** Nappa, that's Tony Tony Chopper. You know, the rein-

**Abridged Nappa:** A Chopper! Neat! _gets out a Pokeball_ I'm gonna catch it!

**Chopper:** _scared_** HUH? Hey, what did you mean, "catch" me?**

_The lunkhead then throws it at the doctor, hitting his forehead. However, the ball just bounces off._

**Chopper:** _very confused_ Uh..._  
_

**Abridged Nappa:** _disappointed_ Awwwww, it didn't work again! Should I get a critical?

**Abridged Vegeta:** _looks at A.N._ ...Shut it, Nappa. _looks to the group_ Anyway, onto the questions.

Luffy: Why is lemonade made out of juice and dish washing liquid made out of real lemons?

**Luffy:** ... _head tilts_ Huh?

**Abridged Nappa:** Ooh! Ooh! Because he's Batman!

**Most of the Characters on board:** _now VERY confused_ **Huh?**

**Abridged Vegeta:** Shut it, Nappa!

**Abridged Nappa:** Luffy: Does it hurt to poop out a Devil's Fruit?

_Most of the characters grimace at this question._

**Luffy:** _scratches head_ I don't remember; I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit when I was a kid...

**Abridged Vegeta:** Zoro: 1. Did you know that there's a compass on your back?

**Zoro:** Huh?

_Usopp snickers, holding up a big mirror. Zoro looks at his back in the mirror, and, sure enough, a compass is drawn on the back of his shirt!_

**Zoro: **_pissed_** ALL RIGHT! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?**

_Most of the Straw Hats burst out laughing._**  
**

**MG:**_ sweatdrop_ That would be Dr. Dude. I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice...

_After that madness passes over...  
_

**AV:** 2. Congratulations on the new dub.

**Luffy:** Thanks, fake Vegeta guy!

**AN:** _whispers to A. V._ Just wait until their abridged dub comes-

**AV:** _whispers harshly_ Dammit, Nappa, don't spoil it!

**MG:** _sweatdrop; thinking_ Oh, God, no...

**AN:** Eh, whatever. I still got a delicious Butterfinger. _holds said candy in his hand_

_to Zoro_ 1. And you can't have any, green one.

**Zoro:** Huh?

**AN:** 2. _starts eating_ Mmmm, mmmmm, oh it's so good~ _continues munching into it_

**Zoro:** _sweatdrop_ What the hell are you doing?

**Luffy:** That looks tasty~! Can I have some? _reaches for it_

**AN:** 3. Nuh uh uh! _flies up high in the air_ You can't lay a finger on MY Butterfinger!

**Luffy:** Aw...

**AV:** Nami: How's it you manage to deal with so many morons at once? I REALLY need something for my "partner" over here.

**AN:** _flying around_ HA HA HA HA HA! _suddenly freezes in place_ Vegeta!

**AV:** What is it?

**AN:** _sounding amazed_ ...I can fly...

**AV:** _facepalm_

**Murdoc:** Oh, god, I'm getting memories of when the band started out, and 2D acted just like that.

**Russel:** Uh, no he didn't, Muds.

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, I don't know ANYONE **THAT** dumb. But I usually knock the idiots **I** know around when they do something, well, stupid._  
_

_Author's Note: I edited out all questions that would conflict with Sabaody Archipelago, Amazon Lily, Impel Down, etc. This is supposed to take place before any of those arcs. I know there are questions like that in previous chapters, but let's consider those particular questions and answers non-canon._

**AV:** Usopp: ...I got nothing.

**AN:** Usopp: ...Me neither.

**Usopp:** What, do I bore you?

**AV:** Sanji: 1. ...You look like a Yamcha to me.

**Sanji:** Who?

**AV:** 2. _simply_ Skree.

_Suddenly, a Saibaman appears and latches onto Sanji..._

**Sanji:** What? HEY! Get off of me!_  
_

_...and explodes, leaving Sanji covered in soot._

**Chopper:** AAH! Sanji, are you OK?

_Sanji just coughs out a small cloud of soot, and looks pissed._

**AN:** Sanji: _laughing_ OH HA HA HA HA HA HA! That was good! Didn't see it coming! _laughs more, but then stops when he looks at the reindeer_

**Chopper:** _gets nervous_ Uh, what are you looking at?_  
_

**AN:** Chopper: 1. ... _holds out a cucumber along with a Pokeball_ Here, Chopper, get into the nice ball...

**Chopper: **_eyes bug out_** HELL NO! I thought you were an adult!**

**AN:** 2. I AM an adult.

**MG:** Then you should act like one.

**Nami:** Tell that to Franky.

**Noodle:** And Murdoc and maybe 2D, while you're at it.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Oh, yeah.

**AV:** Robin: 1. Out of all the pirates here, I believe you're the one with the most sense.

**Robin:** _smiles_ Thank you.

**AV:** 2. ...You wouldn't have anything other than what Nami has to deal with the other guys, do you?

**Robin:** Well, I have nothing against the silly things they do. In fact, I enjoy it.

**AV:** 3. You sure there's nothing you use to suppress their crazy antics?

**Robin:** Well...I suppose you could use earplugs. _hands some to Abridged Vegeta_

**Abridged Nappa:** Robin: 1. Hey, can you make several fists appear for a second?

**Robin:** If you need a sparring partner, I think Mr. Swordsman would be more suitable for you.

**AN:** 2. Pleeeeeeeeassssssse?

**Robin:** ...Oh, all right, but be gentle, would you?

_MG and Sanji blush at that line. MG shuts his eyes tightly, as well, whereas Sanji goes into heart-eyed daydream mode._

**AN:** 3. Yay!

**Sanji:** _suddenly snapping out of his daydream and glaring at Abridged Nappa_ And you'd **better** go easy on her, or I'm gonna kick your ass myself!

**Robin:** Treinta Fleur Sparring. _sprouts thirty arms with hands clenched into fists_

**AN:** 4. _fighting all the fists, singing_ Patty cake~

Patty cake~

Baker's MAN! _hits a bunch of fists_

_Robin flinches.  
_

**AN:** Bake me a cake as fast as you CAN! _hits more_

**Robin:** Oof! I think we're done! _makes the extra arms disappear  
_

**AN:** 5. I'm the Patty Cake Champion!

**Sanji:** _engulfed in flames of rage_ **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO EASY ON HER!**

**Robin:** _puts a hand on Sanji's shoulder_ It's all right, Mr. Cook. I've suffered much worse, trust me.

**Sanji:** _looks at Robin, his anger cooling down slowly until the flames disappear_ ...Oh, all right. If you say so, Robin-chan.

**Abridged Vegeta:** _arms crossed, tries controlling his anger_ Find your happy place, Vegeta, find your happy place...

_to Franky_ You mind putting on some pants? You look like Nappa after his "best day after."

**Franky:** No way! _poses_ I'm wearing this Speedo to show off my super manliness!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ You get used to it...somehow...

**Cyborg Noodle:** If you're trying to look sexy, I'd advise jeans.

**Franky:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, whatever, Cyborg. _to Nappa_ So, what's this "best day after"?

**AN:** Franky: Oh yeah! I sank all their battleships! ...And their whales!

**Franky:** Huh?

**Brook:** _looks terrified_ ... _shudders_ Please don't mention anything about harming whales... It makes me worry about Laboon...

**AV:** Brook: ...Shouldn't your afro have rotted with your body?

**Brook:** I have some **strong** hair.

**AN:** Brook: 1. Nice duds!

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Thank you, sir!

**AN:** 2. Too bad they won't beat MY modeling career!

_A modeling magazine with Nappa on the cover is shown for a short period, but then back to the set._

**MG:** ...The hell was that?_  
_

**AV:** Gorillaz: ...You guys are just an animated band, so I have nothing to say.

**Murdoc:** ...I'm sorry, what was that? **Just** an animated band?

**MG:** Actually, they're the most successful animated band where I come from. _smirks_ Alvin and the what?

**AN:** Gorillaz: 1. Ooh! Ooh! You guys got a spot open for your band? I can sing real good! Check it out!

**Murdoc:** Er, right, that won't be-

**AN:** 2. _sings_ Da da da da da da da da da, Feel Good~

Da da da da da da da da da, Feel Good~

_Everyone covers their ears. Nappa is a terrible singer!_

**Murdoc:** Augh, mate! Mate! **SHUT UP, YOU SODDING F#$%!** You sound like a cat with its plums caught in a bear trap!

**Usopp: **_grimaces at Murdoc's comparison_ **OW! My Usopp Spell's got NOTHING on that!_  
_**

**AV:** And thank goodness, that's all the questions we got, so-

**AN:** _moans_ Ooohhh, but Vegeta, I really want to know their power levels before we go!

**Luffy:** _tilts head_ Our what now?

**AV:** _looking at him_ ...You're really asking ME that?

**AN:** Yeah, it's your own internet meme, you know!

**Zoro:** An internet what?

**AV:** _groans_ Ugh, fine... It's...

**AN:** _anticipates it_ It's...

**AV:** It's over...

**AN:** _excited_ It's over...

**AV:** _bored_ It's over 8000. Rah.

**AN:** Over 8- wait, what? _looks at him_ Vegeta, you didn't say it right!

**AV:** Yes I did, Nappa. _crosses his arms_ Yes I did...

**MG:** _to the readers_ Actually, he's right; apparently, in the manga, it was originally 8000, not 9000.

**AV:** And with THAT out of the way...

_Suddenly, Vegeta throws Nappa into the sky and blows him up before rushing back to his pod._

**Abridged Vegeta:** _quickly_ Okay-gotta-go-bye!

_And with that, the pod flies off into space, making it the end of this set...or is it?_

**Ghost Nappa:** _basically Nappa with a ghostly tail, with the Straw Hat crew and Gorillaz_ I'm haunting youuuuuuu...

_Cue awkward silence._

**Russel:** Uh, I got this._ a thick mist seems to float out of him, and he falls unconscious_

_Suddenly, a strange, ethereal creature emerges out of Russel. One of the spirits of Russel's friends, apparently..._

_As the Straw Hats look on in shock and awe, the spirit grabs Ghost Nappa by the tail and swings him around and around before letting go, sending Nappa flying far away.  
_

* * *

Ahem... Next up, Never-Ending-Donkey (or NED, for short).

_A faint scream sounds from above, gradually getting louder with each passing nanosecond. Never-Ending-Donkey crashes face down into the deck._

_Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and 2D flinch._

_NED groans as the dust settles. You're better off not knowing why he's covered in dust._

**NED:** Ugh... _doesn't bother to get up_ Hey guys. Word to the wise, don't make Azathoth sad. _turns face to look at Gorillaz_ Hello there, people. I lost track of you guys after Feel Good, Inc. How're the guys from De La Soul doing?

**Murdoc:** Oh, still rapping like always.

**NED:**_ still prone, looks at the rest of the crew_

...Yeah, sorry I don't have so many questions this time around. Y'know what, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to just stay right here for a while. Least until Azathoth stops crying and sends me back to Stockholm. I won't bother any of you, I promise. I'm just gonna lie here. Maybe drink some Jack Daniel's.

**Luffy:** Fine by me.

* * *

Now for the ever-ethereal Lolita.

**Lolita:** Do not mistake me for that coward Hogback. Unlike him, I can use my Devil Fruit powers to restore life, not with shadows, but with the souls.

**Meri:** Can I please be saved? I never wanted to be brought back...

**Lolita:** Silence. Onto the dares.

Murdoc: I am not one of your hussies, so don't treat me as such. _has a machete_

**Murdoc:** _holds hands up protectively_ No, no. I call many girls "luv". _to the Straw Hats; grinning_ I'm British. Deal with it, mates._ chuckles, turns back to Lolita_ Besides, you're too young for me._  
_

**Lolita:** Brook: I am 18 and I prefer the dead over the living.

**Meri:** As seen with the fact that she won't let me go...

**Brook:** Ah... I see... Well, I'm sorry, but I'm **still** too old for you. Although, if you're alright with me seeing your panties...

**MG:** _stress mark; slaps Brook's head_ You friggin' pervert.

**Lolita:** Nami and Zoro: [You don't want me to bring back Kuina or Bellemere?] Very well, but only because their deaths fuel your wants of your goals.

_Nami and Zoro look askance uncomfortably. _

**Lolita:** Robin: I am sorry about your mother. I talk to her from time to time.

_Robin is taken by surprise._

**Meri:** The whole soul thing is, she can talk to them before they are restored.

**Chopper:** Wait! Wait! C-Can I talk to Doctor?

**MG:** Are you talking about Dr. Hiruluk?

_Chopper frantically nods._

**Lolita:** Chopper: Because Meri cried, here are some gazelle. _releases 30 gazelle_

**Chopper:** _sweatdrop_ Uh... Why gazelle?

**Sanji:** _concerned_ And why did she cry?

**Lolita:** 2D: You might want to leave, because you'll wet and crap yourself if you're around when Laboon meets up with the crew! (Seriously, am I the only one to see it be funny with this crossover?)

**2D:** Eh? Who's Laboon, anyway? I heard you mention him earlier, Brook?

**Brook:** Ah, Laboon is a whale.

**2D:**_ looks horrified_ ...Murdoc, we've gotta get out of here, quick!

**Brook:** Oh? What's wrong, Mr. 2D?

**Murdoc:** _rolls eyes_ Oh, 2D has this phobia of whales.

**2D:** WHALES! They're enormous too big! Too big, it's...it's a horror...

**Lolita:** Noodle and Cyborg Noodle: Why have you two not fought?

**Cyborg:** Master Murdoc says that the original Noodle shall be my teacher, should she choose to accept.

**Lolita:** Russell: I like you. You had a ghost in you at one time.

**Russel:** Actually, I've got a lot o' ghosts in me.

**Gence:** Or so we're led to believe. I'm still doing tests to see what they really are.

**Lolita:** Gence: I have never heard of you.

**Gence:** I'm not surprised; only Gorillaz knows about me. None of their fans know, nobody at the press knows, no one in the media knows! And I'd like to keep it that way; I don't like the paparazzi...

**Lolita:** Luffy: You have defied death so much, he's put his own bounty out on you!

**Luffy:** Huh? He has?

**Nami:** _sweatdrop_ I think she was joking, Luffy.

**Lolita:** Sanji: That's so stupid! No wonder girls flock to mint-head more in my world (mint-head is Zoro)!

**Sanji:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, what's stupid about it? The reason for my hair?

**MG:** Or the fact that he has two normal eyes after all?

**Lolita:** Franky: Here. _hands him a bottle of true blood_ XD

**Franky:** _looks at the bottle, then looks at Lolita_

**Lolita:** Ussop: I dare you to kiss Murdoc! If you refuse you shall die in seven days.

_The crew and Gorillaz share looks of disgust. Usopp looks at Murdoc, then turns back to Lolita._

**Usopp:** I'm sorry, but I would rather die!_  
_

**Lolita:** MG: You are a wimp! How will your slaves fear you if you don't hurt them?

**Meri:** This is why the dead are your only friends...

**MG:** _stares on in angered silence_ ...**Slaves...?**

**Usopp:** Uh-oh, you pissed him off...

**MG:** These guys are **not** my **SLAVES!** They're my **friends.** They who still have slaves should release those slaves immediately or **DIE!**

_The Straw Hats and most of the members of Gorillaz look at MG in surprise._

**MG:** People are given lives for a reason: to make their own choices. Not to be puppets controlled by fear and/or hatred.

**Russel:** Whoa. You, uh, really hate slavery, don't you?

_MG only nods._

**Russel:** _nods in agreement_ I hear that._  
_

**Lolita:** Good-bye. _drags a screaming Meri to the jerky room_

_Most of the Straw Hats look on in shock._

**Usopp:** ...Didn't...didn't she say that would kill her...?

**MG:** ...Yes...

_Suddenly, Luffy blows into his thumb and makes his hand expand, surprising Gorillaz!_

**Luffy: Gomu Gomu no...Gigant Pistol!** _smashes half of the jerky room's roof off!_

**MG:** Sanji! Go save Meri!_  
_

**Sanji:** Already on it! _has already bolted through the door; carries Meri out of there_

**Luffy:** _glares at Lolita_ Lolita. Don't you have any honor? Meri's your friend! After all, she works with you, doesn't she? **Why would you kill her?**

_After a confrontation, Lolita and Mari leave in relative, tentative peace._**  
**

* * *

_Author's Note: If that "slave" thing or that thing about dragging Meri/Mari (please tell me which one it is) into a locker room full of things that could kill her... Well, if those were meant to be funny, **please** let me know. My Asperger's Syndrome makes it hard for me to tell the difference between a joke and reality, most of the time. It's embarrassing, and has gotten me into trouble before. If I've offended you with my responses to the last two things in your questionnaire, I'm really sorry.  
_

* * *

Well, that whole thing was...interesting... Well, anyway, Plum has just arrived, and- _spots something in the ocean_ Wait.

_A barrel floats to the ship._

**Luffy:** Whoa, someone pull that up! It could have food!

_The Straw Hats pull it up onto the ship. They try to open it. Patina, Plum's doll, rushes onto the deck.  
_

**Patina:** DON'T OPEN IT!

**Usopp:** _looks at Patty_ Oh, there you are Patty. Uh, why shouldn't we open it?

_The barrel then suddenly starts rumbling, making the Straw Hats back away from it._

**Plum:** Uh-oh.

_The barrel explodes and standing there is what looks like a lion man!_

**Patti:** Damn it.

**Plum:** Gorrilaz: Make yourselves useful; defeat this freak!

**Murdoc:** Er, Cyborg?

_Cyborg Noodle pulls out a rifle and cocks it, grinning._

**Plum:** Straw Hats: Sing the pirate song! _runs away as Patti starts fighting the lion man_

**Straw Hats:** Huh?

**MG:** _watches at Cyborg shoots the lion man and Russel then grabs it and sends it flying_ I think she means "Bink's Sake".

**Brook:** Yohohoho! Well, alright! Always a pleasure! _takes up his violin_

_As Plum and Patti sail away, the Straw Hats sing Bink's Sake, which most of Gorillaz seems interested in.  
_

* * *

Uh... Right. Now for a new reviewer, going by the odd name of... _reads name on a piece of paper_ ...Cooky for Coocoo Puffs?

_A girl with fire orange hair and electric blue streaks in a pony tail with one purple eye and one black in a hot pink bikini rockets out of one of Cyborg Noodle's sparks!_

**2D:** Wot the?

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ That beautiful girl is Cooky?

**Cooky:** Hello, I'm coo-coo and electric! XD

2D: Do you know the Straw Hats know a whale named Laboon? XD

**2D:** _nervous_ Y-Yes... I know...

**Cooky:** Murdoc: I'll kiss you if you want! _Note: She_ _can electrocute people via kissing._

**Sanji:** _exasperated_ HUH?

_Murdoc lets out a perverted chuckle, licking his chops with his nauseatingly long tongue. Just about everyone grosses out, the exceptions being the other Gorillaz members, who just roll their eyes. While he does kiss her, he does indeed get zapped, to everyone's surprise, and his skeleton can be seen! He falls backwards, smoking and grinning ear to ear._

**Murdoc:** HAHAHAHAHA! _sigh_ That's a goooood pain, heh heh..._ to self_ Wonder what sex with her is like...?

**MG:** _hand-chops Murdoc's head_ **Watch your dirty mouth!**

**Cooky:** Nami: HAY, YOU'RE JUST LIKE ME! _points at Nami's hair and staff_

**Nami:** _still too alarmed at what she just saw to think straight_ Uh...sure...I guess..._  
_

**Cooky:** Robin: Is Robin your first name?

**Robin:** It's my given name, if that's what you mean. Nico is my surname.

_Cooky __zaps Luffy to see if he really is rubber. He is.  
_

**Cooky:** Zoro: Cool sword! Wanna see mine? _pulls out an electric blue katana_

**Zoro:** _raises eyebrows, then grins_ Not bad, kid._  
_

**Cooky:** Sanji: No kiss for you.

_Sanji starts to weep._

**Cooky:** Brook: Ever played an electric violin?

**Brook:** I think I'd get electrocuted if I did. Yohohoho!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, that's not what an electric violin is, Brook...

**Cooky:** Chopper: Got any monsters to shock to life?

**Chopper: Huh?** No!

**MG:** I believe you're thinking of Dr. Hogback...

**Cooky:** Ussop: YAY, A FELLOW STORY TELLER! _hugs Usopp shocking him by accident_

**Usopp: YAAAH!** _falls down__, smoking_

**MG:** _deadpan_ Nice going, Cooky.

**Chopper:** Aah! Usopp! _runs over to treat him__  
_

**Cooky:** Franky: How now, robo-man?

**Franky:** Robo? I'm a cyborg, sister.

**Cooky:** Noodle: Do the guys help you get pads for your monthlies?

**MG and Gence:** _facepalm_

**Noodle:** That is none of your business.

**Cooky:** Cyber Noodle: Do you like 2D?

**Cyborg:** How do you mean "like"?

**MG:** I don't think she likes him **that** way...

**Cooky:** Russell: Whoa, you got big since last I saw you!

**Russel:** _rubs back of neck_ Yeah, I ate something that made me a giant. It's really inconvenient; I don't think they make drums my size.

**Cooky:** Gence: Who are you?

**Gence:** Not surprised that you don't know about me. I work behind the scenes on Plastic Beach. Of course, if you want a good idea of what my face looks like, look at the back of the "Rise of the Ogre" book's jacket.

* * *

And now, the return of Sonic-Mario, Tails-Luigi, and Yotsuba-chan!

_Soma, Talu, and Yotsuba row to the ship...without the actual rowboat._

_Needless to say, MG and most, if not all, of the Straw Hats and Gorillaz are staring wide-eyed at this._

**Talu:** _as Soma rows with the oars_ ...I won't even ask.

**Soma:** _coming aboard_ Gooood morning!

**Yotsuba:** Hi, Straw Monkeys!

**Luffy:** Straw Monkeys?

**MG:** I guess it's because you've got the Gorillaz among you guys.

**Soma:** So... Questions, questions. Well, for one, I remember a comment someone made about Luffy and Nami's relationship. I wouldn't deny it too quickly. You never know what the future holds...

**Nami:** _facepalm_ Oh, not this again.

**Talu:** Yeah, for all we know she could end up marrying-

**Most of the Straw Hats: SHUT UP! DON'T JINX US!**

**Yotsuba:** _laying on the grass_ Ahhh... How did you get grass on the boat, Underpants Man?

**Franky:** _looking proud_ Glad you asked, lil' sis! I had to get this roll-out sheet of soil and grass from the shops, and to make it stay there, I had to make sure the roots actually bored into the deck, so I hired this gardener to- _he keeps talking for a bit_

**Yotsuba:** 2. _not understanding_ ... _points_ Ooh, wow! Orange trees too?

**Franky:** _sweatdrop_ Uh, hey, aren't you listening...? _kneels and starts rubbing the deck with his finger_ Boo. Boo. Boo.

**Sanji:** ...What are you doing, Franky...?

**Talu:** _to Nami_ Can she try one?

**Nami:** Sure! Enjoy!

**Luffy:** _pouts_ You never share your tangerines with us.

**Yotsuba:** _actually already taking one_ Yummy~

**Soma:** _slaps forehead_ YOTSUBA!

**Nami:** _looks at Yotsuba; sweatdrop_ Uh...

**Yotsuba:** _to Nami_ So your mommy made these, huh? She must've been a good florist!

**Talu:** Err, florists don't grow fruit...I don't think.

**Nami:** Uh, thanks... Heh heh...

**Soma:** _as Yotsuba shares some of the tangerine with Chopper_ To be honest with you guys, Yotsuba doesn't have a mom.

_Most of the people there are surprised._

**Usopp:** Huh? Really?_  
_

**Soma:** Koiwai is her adoptive father who found her overseas. It's never stated where, but she was raised by him and his parents. For a kid who was orphaned, nothing ever seems to get her down. _smiles_ She's always cheerful and optimistic.

_This definitely makes MG and most of the Straw Hats and Gorillaz smile, as well._

**Talu:** _points up_ And naiive.

**Yotsuba:** _climbing up the crows nest_ Climbing, climbing~

**Soma:** _eyes bug out_ GAHH!

**MG:** Oh, crap!

**2D:** WAH! No, luv! Get down from there!

_One crazy episode later..._

**Soma:** OK... I think it's time we go home before you end up getting yourself killed.

**Yotsuba:** Awwww...

**Talu:** _to Sanji_ Got any treats for her?

**Sanji:** _smiles_ Of course! A slice of cake for the little lady! _gives said slice to Yotsuba_

**Yotsuba:** _perks up instantly_ Yaaay! Thank you~!

**Sanji:** _bows politely_ Think nothing of it.

**Talu:** _nervously, to Noodle_ Well, um...nice...talking to you again...heh... _blushes_

**Noodle:** _smiles cheerfully_ It has been a pleasure._  
_

**Soma:** _leans over to Noodle, bluntly_ He totally wants to make out with you.

**Noodle:** _a bit embarrassed, blushing a bit_ Huh?

**Talu:** _infuriated, looking at Soma like an exaggerated demon_ **GO #$%^ YOURSELF!**

**Yotsuba:** _not hearing him, as Robin sprouted two extra arms to plug her ears_ Huh? O.o

**MG:** _facepalm_ Oy...

**Soma:** _sweatbeads_ Weeeeeeell time to go. _takes out an umbrella and flies off Mary Poppins style_

**Luffy:** Oh, cool! I wanna do that!

**Usopp:** You're too heavy to do that, Luffy.

**Talu:** _sharp teeth; at Soma_ **YOU FORGOT US, YA SHNOOK!**

**Yotsuba:** _points to Nami and Robin_ Maybe we can use Orange Lady and Auntie Robin's boobies as floaters! _smiles innocently_

**Almost everyone there: GAH!** _fall down_

_The exceptions are Robin, who simply looks askance with an embarrassed blush, and Murdoc, who bursts out laughing like a hyena!_**  
**

**Talu:** _chuckles awkwardly, pulling a random raft from his bag_ Well, uh, you know what they say! Kids say the darndest things! Haha, OK, gotta go bye!

_Yotsuba waves back at them as Talu drives the boat away looking embarrassed._

* * *

Ahem... Here's another new reviewer: Etudein E.!

**Etudein E:** MG: 1. Oh, just FYI, I started reading this fic 1 hour ago, so I'm at chapter 28 (I'm still reading though) and please call me Etude only.

**MG:** Alright, Etude, what are your questions?

**Etude:** 2. Do you know "K-On!"?

**MG:** Yeah, I've heard of that show, saw a couple clips of it. Not sure what to think of it; is it like Azumanga Daioh?

**Etude:** Luffy: Do You Know Fairy Tail? I'm a fan of it but I will always love ONE PIECE.

**Luffy:** "Fairy Tail"?

**MG:** Another manga/anime series. I don't know much about it, but it looks a lot like One Piece!

**Etude:** Zoro: 1. My BFF likes Pervy-Man... I feel sorry for you.

**Zoro:** "Pervy-Man"? Oh, you mean Dartbrow. Right.

**Etude:** 2. I'm not a fan of yours, but who do you hate the most? Sanji or Fangirls? (Kill those Fangirls ZORO!)

**Zoro:** Hm, not sure. _disgusted face_ At least not **all** of my fans are Yaoi fans. Ugh...

_Sanji seems to agree; he has the same expression on his face as Zoro._

**Etude:** Nami: I forced my mom to read One Piece and she likes you.

_Nami smiles, partly out of pride._

**Etude:** Ussop: Heeeyy...what's this? _pulls out Sogeking clothes_

**Luffy and Chopper:** _eyes bugging out_ ** HUH?**

**Usopp:** Oh! Um, I-I promised Sogeking that I'd do a bit of laundry for him.

**MG:** _to self_ Thought he'd say that...

**Etude:** Sanji: 1. _sings with Barney tune_ Sanji please, go to hell, I hate your pervertness except for Gold... (He's a character from PokeSpec.)

_MG had covered his ears when Etude started singing._

**Sanji: **_sad_ I'm not a pervert...

**Most of the crew and Gorillaz:** Yes you are.

**Sanji:** _panicking_ Shshsh!

**MG:** _having uncovered his ears_ Why did you use THAT tune? I hate that song.

**Etude:** 2. You touch me...you die. (Well, my BFF will kill me though.)

_Now Sanji is depressed._

**Murdoc:** Ah, relax, mate; I know how it feels. Trust me, you get used to it._  
_

**Etude:** _looks at Chopper_ A reindeer... I'm a girl and I think you're cute, but I think someone else is cuter... _stares to a certain stupid captain_

_Luffy isn't paying attention; he's watching Russel eat a Sea King!_

**MG:** Heh, apparently some of Luffy's fangirls are calling him "forbidden fruit", since he knows absolutely NOTHING about you-know-what._  
_

**Etude:** Robin: 1. I read it on the 1st few chapters... Hitler was not evil (then again, maybe he is); he wanted to be an artist but his father forced him not to...

**Robin:** Well, he certainly could've handled it better.

**Etude:** 2. You're cool... like Erza...

**Robin:** Who is this Erza?

**Etude:** Franky: 1. Hey, do you know Gray? (Yes, from Fairy Tail.)

**Franky:** Never heard of him. Why?

**Etude:** 2. I bought pants so that you can wear it.

**Franky:** _poses, grinning_ No thanks! It just doesn't look **super** manly!

**Etude:** Brook: 1. MY MOM WILL CHALLENGE YOU TO A PIANO CONTEST AND SHE WILL WIN! HOCHAK! _uses Lee Hair style and hochak style_

**Brook:** Well, if you insist.

**MG:** Might have to wait a while, though. (As in two years in the One Piece world.)

**Etude:** 2. What Grade are you? I'm grade 4 in Piano while my BFF is at grade 2 on Guitar.

**Brook:** Hm, I'm not sure; I never had my musical grade recorded before, but according to several, including my friends, I'm good at what I do! Yohohoho!

**Etude:** So... I think that might be it...

Rara mata ashita... (Lala see you tommorow...)

* * *

'Nother new reviewer: Mr. Pr. 1993.

_A red-colored UFO shaped like a upside-down bucket appears and is slowly heading to the Thousand Sunny._

_Everyone stares up at this bizarre machine. 2D pulls out a camera and snaps a photo of it, causing Murdoc to do a take.  
_

_The UFO shoots a beam that hits the ground of the Thousand Sunny, and a figure comes down on the beam._

**Figure:** Howdy, fellas!

_The figure is a young man with dark brown hair, green eyes, has a small beard, wears a blue-green shirt with lime-colored zigzags and a green shirt underneath. He wears a watch on his right arm, a gray belt, blue pants and dark gray shoes._

**2D:** ...Oh, er, I think I know the name of a **human** from outer space. Um, a Starman, I believe?

**MG:** Actually, 2D, I think this is our reviewer, so he's from Earth.

**Figure:** Hello-hello! Name's Mr. Pr. 1993. New here.

1. Luffy: Captain! Here's a gift! _gives him a giant-sized steak_

**Luffy:** Oh, cool! Thanks! _proceeds to eat  
_

**Mr. Pr. 1993:** 2. Zoro: Swordsman-and-first-mate-of-the-captain! How did you felt when you were defeated by Mihawk the first time, some time ago? That must have been very painful.

**Zoro:** Well, yeah, it was, but at least it taught me that I needed to get stronger.

**Mr. Pr. 1993 (MP93):** 3. Nami: What was the worst thing that you suffered in your life? My guess is that when Luffy spent all the beri for a big party. You sure gave the captain a beating.

**Nami:** Hm, I dunno. _awkwardly_ I actually beat him a lot, didn't I?

**MG:** Is that a rhetorical question...?

**MP93:** 4. Nami: Here's some Beri. _gives Nami a very huge bag of Beri_

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ Oh! Thank you! _hugs the bag_

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Oi vey.

**MP93:** 5. Usopp: Mr. Usopp-who-lies-the-most-and-is-a-great-sniper!

**Usopp:** _a bit flustered_ Uh, y-yeah?

**MP93:** 6. Usopp: If you had a Devil Fruit Power, what it would be?

**Usopp:** ...That's actually an interesting idea. Hmm... Well, if there's one that allows you to turn you or part of you into a gun or something, I'd take that.

**MP93:** 7. Sanji: Mr. Love-joy. What do you think of this female OC I made long time ago?_ shows a photo of the OC, Cole. She wears a brown cowboy hat, shoulder lenght dark brown hair, black-colored eyes that has red eyelids, a dark brown vest, light brown bra and skirt, normal brown long gloves, tall cowboy boots and she has with her a lasso on her left hand._

**Sanji:** _stares at the picture with wide eyes, and then, with hearts in eyes again, grins and gives a thumbs-up  
_

**MP93:** 8. Chopper: I still don't know why did those other reindeer fellas pick on you just because you have a blue nose.

**Chopper:** _sighs sadly_ That's the rule of nature. If you have even one genetic flaw, you're an outcast.

**2D:** Oh, I think albinos have the same problem...

**MP93:** 9. Robin: If there was a novel book based on your life years ago, what title could be called? The title I came up was 'Tale of the Child of a Tragic Past'.

**Robin:** Hmm... "The Tragedy of Ohara". That seems like an appropriate title.

**MP93:** 10: Franky: SUUUUPA! This Thousand Sunny fella sure looks awesome! By the way, how did you felt when you flipped Spandam's elephant sword on him? You sure got revenge on him. And here's some cola._ gives Franky a barrel of Cola_

**Franky:** Hey, thanks, bro! And damn, it felt good to get back at Spanda! Hahahahahaha!_  
_

**MP93:** 11: Brook: Did you know how big Laboon has grown? You'll have to see him soon.

**Brook:** Luffy told me he's gotten big! I can't wait to see him!

**MP93:** 12: Gorillaz: I haven't heard much about you guys, but i think I saw you guys on some music videos some time ago, i think. Oh, and Noodle, I feel sorry about that incident.

_Noodle just looks down, pulling the mask over her face._

**Murdoc:** Er... _in an attempt to change the subject_ Right, which video did you see, the Stylo video or On Melancholy Hill? Or was it something from an earlier album?_  
_

**MrPr1993:** Well, time for me to leave. I'll be leaving in a very odd, yet most weirdest way.

_A catapult appears out of nowhere on the deck._

**Franky:** _surprised again_ ...How do you people keep making all of these additions to my ship?_  
_

**MrPr1993:** FIRE!

_The catapult launches him out of the ship and far into the horizon._

**MrPr1993:** GOODBYE!

_Everyone could hear a loud thud from the horizon._

**MrPr1993:** I'm okay.

* * *

Now for a Miss...Narutolover 6661

**Narutolover:** OK, so I only read the first 22 chapters and probably won't have a super funny comment like most others, but I do have a goal! I hope to have a hug from each individual member of the One Piece crew! So if I can get the hugs, that would be Awesome!

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Uh... _turns to the Straw Hats; Luffy wasn't paying attention, Zoro doesn't seem interested, Nami shows surprise, Usopp seems embarrassed, Sanji is VERY willing, Chopper is bashful, Robin isn't opposed to it, Franky shifts awkwardly (probably because hugs aren't "manly"), and Brook..._

**Brook:** Well, alright, but will you let me see your panties?

**MG:** _bonks Brook's head_ **Hell no she won't, you pervert!**

**Narutolover:** Anyways, here is my only question for Sanji:

There is this guy at my school who I REALLY like. I hang out with him a lot and stuff. Anyways, today he said I was clingy... Does that mean he doesn't like me or what? I just never had many friends when I was little so...please give me some advice.

**MG:** Didn't have friends? That's not good! I'm sorry to hear that.

**Sanji: **_seems to agree_ Well, I don't know whether or not what he said meant that he didn't like you, but I doubt he doesn't like you.

**MG:** I'm guessing it was just constructive criticism, but to be on the safe side, you should probably apologize to him about you supposed clingy-ness.

**Narutolover:** Sorry if the question wasn't funny but I need advice.

**MG:** Oh, it's OK! We're not opposed to giving out advice. : )

**Narutolover:** Also I have a question for Zoro:

Would you teach me how to use the two sword style? _gives anime eyes and is on knees begging_

**Zoro:** Hmm... Well, only if you're ready to train your ass off.

**MG:** Word of caution: If you're gonna train with Zoro, you're gonna train **_HARD!_**

**Narutolover:** And finally for Luffy:

Do you want to come over to my house for some steak? My dad's cooking it on the grill...

**Luffy:** Ooh! Sounds tasty! _scratches head_ I'd go if I knew where your house was.

**Narutolover:** OK, that is my review! I really like this "Question Corner"! Beware, Straw Hats; I WILL get my hugs! THIS I SWEAR! :P

* * *

_Later..._

**Gence:** _gets up off of his knees and wipes the sweat off of his forehead_ Well, it took a while, but I finally got this thing to work.

_He's standing in front of the completed wormhole creator, the machine that will get Gence and Gorillaz home. It looks like a smaller version of the Stargate, only without any ancient writing. This machine spawns two wormholes: one inside the ring-shaped part of the machine, the other (bigger) one in front of Russel. After bidding the Straw Hats farewell, Gence, 2D, Murdoc, Russel, Noodle, and Cyborg Noodle walk into the wormholes created by the machine. The wormholes and the machine then disappear.  
_

**MG:** Well, I've gotta get going, too. _pulls out a remote-like gadget that had always brought him home from here_ Oh, uh, I think I should tell you, though...

**Straw Hats:** Hm?

**MG:** ...The next time you see me...two years will have passed.

**Straw Hats: WHAT?**

**Luffy:** Why?

**Mugiwara Gorillaz:** You'll find out eventually. For now, though, I think you should concentrate on finding Fishman Island. _presses the button on the remote and starts to disappear, waving goodbye to his friends as he does_

**Sanji:** Wait... MG was our link to all those people... _looks angry_ TWO YEARS WITHOUT ANY NEW BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!

**Most of the other Straw Hats: That's all your worried about?**

**Chopper:** _sadly_ Personally, I think I'm gonna miss Yotsuba and the others.

**Luffy:** Don't worry, guys! MG said he'd be back with all the others! We'll wait for 'em! But for now, he said to go find Fishman Island! Let's go!

**The rest of the crew: **Aye!

_Nearby, the spot where NED used to be is, surprisingly, empty, except for a thin layer of dust vaguely shaped like his prone form. It smells faintly of Jack Daniel's whiskey and cinnamon._

_**IMPORTANT NOTE! The next time we see the Straw Hats, two years will have passed in their world, but little or no time will have passed in the worlds of the reviewers or their characters. In other words, any characters you used will NOT HAVE AGED. Keep this in mind when you post your questions for the next chapter, OK?**  
_


	62. IMPORTANT NOTE No answers yet

(sigh) Alright, look, I know you guys have been waiting a long time for the next chapter, and it's coming, but I plan to release it after the Fishman Island arc. Hopefully, the Straw Hats will be out of the ocean by then. I mean, I want this story to seem at least a LITTLE canon.

Now, I understand many of you are groaning in disappointment...or worse...but please, PLEASE bear with me until the Fishman Island arc ends.


	63. FINALLY BACK Part 1

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

_The crew is sitting on the Thousand Sunny, having left Fishman Island and sailing through the New World, at last!_

_Just then, they see something big, burning brightly and falling from the sky (diagonally, like a comet) towards their ship!_

**Usopp: OH, CRAP!**

**CRASH!  
**

_It's MG.  
_

* * *

Aaaaaaaaa**aaaaaaaand we're BACK!**

Sorry I made you wait, guys, but I had to wait until after the Fishman Island arc was done to see whether or not they have any new crew members, and then there was their reaction to the dragon on Punk Hazard (you'll see why that was a problem for me towards the end of this chapter). Plus, I got distracted by other stories, like **Homestuck**, and this unbelievably good One Piece fanfiction called **Hanley**. Seriously, go read it; it's friggin' amazing, I think! Finally, **Tumblr**. _Just **Tumblr**._

Now, as for this fic, I've decided that, for all intents and purposes, this ask thing will, from here on out, be more non-canon. At any rate, me and the Straw Hats are back and ready to answer some questions!

* * *

**MugiwaraGorillaz (MG):** First, we have Never-Ending-Donkey, or NED for short...

_NED abruptly walks out of a door that didn't exist a moment ago, startling everyone there._

**MG:** ...bringing his physics-defying abilities with him.

**NED:** Hey guys! I trust you had an interesting two years? Wait, sorry, that question doesn't count.

Franky: Your new look really surprised me! The retractable hair feature was pretty cool, though. Any particular reason why you did that?

**Franky:** Oh, I just thought it would be SUPER COOL!

**NED:** Nami: Ever since Rubberbutt over there _points at Luffy_ put Hancock in her place on getting married, the fanbase has gone back to trying to shove him and you in a bedroom together again, if you catch my drift. For the record, how would you react if Boa Hancock treated you as a rival for Luffy's so far nonexistent romantic affections?

**Nami:** _rolls eyes_ I'd tell her she can **have** him. Luffy's a nice guy, but he's not **my** kind of guy.

**NED:** Sanji: I understand you went through something you'd really like to keep hidden from everybody else here during the separation. ...Don't worry, bud, I got your back. Man law.

**Sanji:** _sighs_ Thanks.

**MG:** _whispering_ Sadly, they may find out sooner or later...

**NED:** Robin: How'd meeting with Dragon go, if you did meet him? Er, by the way, remember that novel I lent you, "The Monk?" I kind of need it back now. Preferably with all the pages and the cover intact. Thanks.

**Robin:** _hands NED the book_ Thank you for letting me borrow it: it was a very interesting read. As for Dragon, he and the others treated me quite well.

**NED:** Chopper: ...I miss the top hat.

**Chopper:** Huh? I still have it! I'm not gonna let go of the one thing I have to remember Dr. Hiruluk by!

**MG:** The cap was a temporary thing, probably to hide him better.

**NED:** Zoro: Back on Mihawk's island, did you and Perona ever come to some kind of understanding? I'm also a little confused about Mihawk training you. If he trained you, doesn't that mean you eventually had to defeat him?

**Zoro:** No, I haven't yet achieved my dream. I'm exactly AS strong as him now. I have to get **stronger**. And no, that ghost girl was nagging me the whole time I was there.

**NED:** Usopp: Looking good, forest man! Do you grow any of that new ammo you've got, or just have a lot in reserve?

**Usopp:** Hey, thanks! As for the Pop Greens and stuff, yeah, I grow 'em here on the deck!

**NED:** Brook: You didn't by any chance get style tips from a bowlegged blond guy in girly shades and a pink feathery coat, did you? Just thought I'd ask.

**Brook:** Er, no, I got them from my managers.

**NED:** Luffy: This is something that's been on my mind for a while now. I'm sorry if you've already answered it, but here it is. _deep breath_ When you finally meet Shanks again as a great and powerful pirate with an invincible crew, will you really be willing to part with that hat?

**Luffy:** Sure I will! I made a promise to Shanks! He asked me to promise to give him his hat back after he's become King of the Pirates, and that's what I did! And I'm gonna keep that promise, definitely!

_Shortly after Luffy answers, the crew finally notices that NED's been sprinkling cinnamon everywhere ever since he started talking._

**MG: **Uh, **AHEM.**

**Never-Ending-Donkey:**_ blank stare; smiles weakly_ Ah heh heh. _suddenly dives into a large pile of cinnamon_

**MG:** _searches through the cinnamon pile; his efforts bear no fruit_ Aaaand there he goes again.

* * *

Next, Miss Bleachfan170!

**Bleachfan170 (BF170): **Hello, everyone.

I brought gifts for you guys!

Luffy: _gives a year supply of meat_ Are you still feeling okay, even after the whole Marineford incident?

**Luffy:** Hey, thanks! _starts chowing down; talking with his mouth full_ Yeah, I'm alright, but I'll always miss my brother.

**BF170:** And I am very sorry for what happened to Ace. _gives hug_

**Luffy:** _swallows; smiles_ Ah, thanks.

**BF170:** Zoro: I am very fond of swordsmanship, so can you teach me Santoryu, please? Oh, and here's a year supply of sake. _gives sake_ And don't worry, this is not a bribe. That would be very uncharacteristic of me.

**Zoro:** _smirks_ Heh. Thanks. _drinks some_

**BF170:** Nami: _gives an infinite amount of money_ Enjoy it while it still lasts!

**Nami:** _beri signs in eyes_ KYA~! Thank you~!

**BF170:** Usopp: How did you meet Sogeking, anyways? And, please, summarize the story as much as possible. _whispers_ I know that you're Sogeking. Oh and here's some great storybooks I found. _gives books_ I think that you Luffy and Chopper will enjoy them. I hope that you guys do.

**Usopp:** Oh, cool! Thanks for the books!

**Chopper:** Yeah, thanks! Wonder what this one's about...?

_Author's Note: I didn't know how to answer the question and comment concerning Sogeking, because even though Usopp said he doesn't tell lies anymore, I can't help but feel skeptical. Old habits die hard, you know._

**BF170:** Sanji: Can you make me the best food that you ever made? Please, Sanji-kun.

**Sanji:** _chivalrous bow_ Of course, my dear!

**BF170:** And here's some good recipes that I found that you might enjoy trying. _gives recipes_

**Sanji:** **Thank you~!** _dashes happily into the kitchen to store the book and make the dish_

**BF170:** Chopper: Here's an unlimited amount of medical supplies and a year supply of cotton candy. _gives medical supplies and cotton_ _candy..._

_ ...then gives him a hug_ You're sooooo adorable!

**Chopper:** GAH!

**MG:** That bring back more memories, Chopper? XD

_Sanji comes back out of the kitchen to serve BF170 his best food, a fancy sort of ice cream that I can't describe properly; he sets it down on a table near Bleachfan._

**BF170:** Robin: What would you do after you find the true history of the world?

**Robin:** I'm not sure yet. Perhaps I'll keep sailing with my friends.

**BF170:** Oh, and here's some books I found about the history of the New World. _gives books_ Enjoy.

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Thank you.

**BF170:** Franky: Here's a year supply of cola. _gives cola_ SUPA! _poses_

**Franky:** _poses_ OH YEAH! Thanks for that, B-sis!

**BF170:** Brook: Please play Bink's Sake for me. _gives panties_

_Sanji and Brook's noses bleed profusely._

**Brook:** YOHOHOHOHOHO! Yes, ma'am! _pulls out his violin_

**BF170:** Now let's have a party! _brings out more meat, cotton candy sake, and cola_

_And so we did..._

* * *

_After the party's done and BF170 leaves..._

Now, please welcome Narutolover6661!

**Narutolover6661:** YES! I WILL TRAIN HARD! OK, so I did apologize to my friend and it's all better now! Oh and Sanji, since your the most willing, can I have my hug from you first?

**Sanji:** _embraces NL6661; suavely_ There you are, madamoiselle.

**MG:** Careful where you're putting your hands on her, pervy cook.

**Sanji:** _stress mark_ Shut it, MG.

**NL6661:** Thanks! XD Oh, and Luffy, I brought some meat for you! _throws steaks made by Dad to Luffy, which he proceeds to enjoy with a "thanks"_ Oh and I have a question for Nami:

What was it like seeing Usopp again after two years?

**Nami:** Well, I was happy to see him again!

**MG:** _snickering at how Nami had greeted Usopp_

**Sanji:** What?

**MG:** Ah, nothin'. Nothin' important. _to Nami_ Anyway, seeing how alike you and Usopp are/were (I can't tell which yet) in terms of strength, I can see why you were happy to reunite with him.

**NL6661:** Robin, here is a question for you:

Did you miss your crew while you were away from the others?

**Robin:** Of course I did. The Revolutionaries were kind to me, but they could never replace my crew.

**NL6661:** Finally, Chopper:

What was it like to be on an island that has birds rule over man?

**Chopper:** It was scary at first, but I learned to get along with all those people and birds after helping them settle their dispute!

**NL6661:** Thanks for the advice Sanji! I shall see you all later! And watch out, all you other One Piece members, I will get my hugs from you if it is the last thing I do! :D

* * *

Next up, Munchlax Jr!

**MJr:** Instead of a question this time, I rather have a request for the Straw Hats. Read the story that I wrote and meet the crew I created right here at Fan Fiction s/5948176/1/Beyond_the_Sea.

**MG:** Are you sure you couldn't simply bring said crew to our ask column? We're kinda running behind schedule. WAY behind! _worried look_ Still... _curious_ Are there any more positions available for the crew? I may know of several people that could join...

**MJr:** Oh, and I also wanted to say...I LOVE NAMI AND ROBIN! I'm flat out serious. Not like a school kid with a crush, I love-love Nami and Robin.

**Nami:** _flustered, blushing a little bit_ Uh... _to Robin_ Sh-Should we be flattered? This is an honest question...

**Robin:** _chuckles_ I don't see why not. Thank you, Munchlax Jr.

* * *

Now for ShanksXbrookfan6. How ya doin', Miss?

**ShanksXbrookfan6:** To all the Straw Hats, you all look cool after the 2-year time skip.

_The crew reacts with varying levels of flattery._

**SXBF6:** Sanji, why do you show your left eye now?

**Sanji:** I guess to prove that, yes, I do have two normal eyes. _hearts in eyes_ Do you like what you see~?

**SXBF6:** Brook, your new clothes are very cool, and can I give you another hug?

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Thank you! And sure. _hugs_ Also, could I please see your pan-

**Most of the others: NO!**

* * *

Oh... Guys, here comes Lolita. I'm pretty sure she remembers what happened two years ago, and I don't think she'll be feeling very friendly.

**Lolita:** Luffy: **HOW DARE YOU?**

**Meri:** Well, considering sea salt is what you use on your Jerky, I thank him.

**Lolita: **SILENCE!

**Luffy:** Well, why did you want to hurt her?

_Now another zombie arrives. If her appearance does not decieve, she's a fresh corpse who, other than having a stitch across her face, is your typical cutie-pie girl-next-door with platinum blond hair_

**Nurse Zombie:** Oh, dear. Loli-chan, remember you're cursed to travel the seas until you stop being mean!

**Lolita:** I am trying, but they refused to take me into their crew! _cries as she hugs the Nurse Zombie_

_MG and the Straw Hats are taken off-guard by this change in behavior. Now Lolita actually seemed, well, normal. Luffy was still mad at her for trying to hurt her friend, though._

**Meri:** I don't know what Nurse Zombie does, but she makes Lolita seem like a normal girl, much to my relief.

**Lolita:** Chopper: Yes [you can talk to Dr. Hiruluk]; problem is, I need a vessel. I tend to use bodies more because they can still feel then, but a doll will work if you want to talk to your friend.

**Chopper:** **! **_nods; runs to find something, anything, to act as a "vessel"; comes back looking sad_ We don't have any human-shaped objects...

**MG:** _sigh_ Don't worry. I'm sure Dr. Hiruluk is watching you, and is very proud of you. _smiles at Chopper_

**Chopper:** _sniffles_ Thanks, MG...

**Lolita:** Robin: Is it really surprising? It's the spirits of the people you and your crew were close to that made me want to join; in fact, the newest person I talk to is a guy named Ace.

_The crew reacts with shock, especially Luffy._

**Luffy:** ...A...Ace...?

**Lolita: **...And that's all I got; I am so tired! _falls asleep_

**Usopp:** H-Hey, wait a minute!

**Nurse Zombie:** Please forgive her; her childhood was a sad one. People called her mother a witch and burned her mother to the stake right in front of her! In fact, that curse on her was from her mother to make her leave that vile island that would surely kill her, and the living took advantage of her, so that's why she prefers the dead.

_A shocked, then solemn, silence._

**MG:** I see... I don't suppose she lived in a town called Blair or something like that?

* * *

_After some time taken to cheer up..._

_deep breath, sigh_ Okay. Next, we have that looney lil' lightning bolt herself, Cooky for Coocoo Puffs!

_Author's Note: Since the Gorillaz aren't present, I removed her questions directed at them._

**Cooky:** HI~!

Sanji: The reason I refused is, I like you and don't want to hurt you.

**Sanji:** _confused_ Huh?

**MG:** Ah, right, because that would've given you an electrode, and you would've died.

**Sanji:** _hearts in eyes_ Haha~! She **does** like me~! _starts dancing like a nut; stops suddenly_ Oh. Wait, is that why she kissed Murdoc?

**MG:** I believe so; she must hate him so much as to want him dead. _shrug_

**Cooky:** Chopper: EW! NO WAY I GO NEAR HOGBACK! HE'S BLIND OR SOMETHING; HE I THOUGHT I WAS SOME CHICK NAMED CINDRY!

**Chopper:** _eyes bugging out_ HUH? Y-You ran into him?

**Cooky:** Luffy: Want a fried steak?

**Luffy:** Ooh! Are you gonna fry it with your lightning?

**Cooky:** Brook: XD YOU SILLY! THIS IS AN ELECTRIC VIOLIN! _hands him the instrument_

**Brook:** Oh? So it's like an electric guitar? How interesting! Franky-san, where is the amplifier?

**Franky:** _grins_ Be right back! _goes to get it_

**Cooky:** Robin: You're very pretty with your hair up.

**Robin:** Hahaha, thank you, Cooky.

**Cooky:** Nami: What I meant was, we're both carrot-top red-heads and we have the power of electricity.

**Nami:** Oh! I see what you mean now! Yeah, I guess we are kind of alike then, aren't we?

**Cooky:** Usopp: Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you!

**Usopp:** Heheh, don't worry about it! That was two years ago! Anyway, I am still alive, aren't I?

**Cooky:** Zoro: Want to sword fight? My hilt is wrapped in rubber so my powers don't go through my sword.

**Zoro:** ...Only if you don't mind me holding back. I trained with the best, you know?

**Cooky:** Franky: Why didn't you drink the true blood? I wanna know if you'll turn into a vampire now?

**Franky:** I'm not gonna drink blood! That's disgusting! Anyway, I'm not too keen on being a vampire. That wouldn't be SUPER!

**Cooky:** Well, bye-bye! _gets absorbed in a thunder cloud that floats away_

**MG:** Bye, Cooky!

* * *

I hear we have a new (and peculiar) reviewer, but I don't see- Wait! Guys, look! _points over the side of the ship_

_That's where the Straw Hats look. A girl clad in a green dress and white Pinafore and black ankle boots and__ white tights with shamrock green hair and emerald eyes is seen clinging to a__ piece of wood. You see, she is the only one to escape from Gecko Moria; the rest have__ been stripped of the one thing that allows them to live in the sun - their shadows - but they helped her__ escape with hers._

**Girl:** OH! HELP ME! MY NAME IS IRISH MAY, AND I'VE LOST MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY...! _is crying_

**MG:** Uh-oh!

**Sanji: ! **_turns to the other guys_ Hey! Hey! You bastards get that girl outta there!

**Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper:** Right!

_Soon, "Irish May" is on deck._

**Luffy:** _plops down next to her_ Hey, you okay?

**Irish May:** Luffy: You're so kind; I'm surprised no girl has begged to be your bride.

**Luffy:** Actually, Hancock **did**.

**Sanji:** _distressed_ **What?**

**MG:** Yeah, but he turned her down.

**Sanji:** _utterly confused_ **WHAT?**

**MG:** Wait a minute. Miss May, were you...rhyming? O.o

**Irish May:** Sanji: How cadaverous you are, to protect a girl from harm!

**MG:** Y'mean chivalrous?

**Sanji:** _cheers right back up, blushes_ Thank you, Miss May~!

**Irish May:** Usopp: What is it, I ask of thee, why d'you just keep being kind and funny?

**Usopp:** _proudly_ Hahaha, well, I _am_ called "Charitable Pirate Usopp" for a reason!

**MG:** _rolls eyes, smiling_ While he isn't _really_ called that...

**Usopp:** Hey!

**MG:** I think the better question you could be asking would be, "Why not?"

**Irish May:** Nami and Robin: I fear I am in the same boat as you be; my mother was the first to be taken from me. _eyes well up_

_Nami and Robin both give May a sympathetic look._

**Irish May:** Chopper: You're so sweet and cute! Would you like this Durian fruit?

**Chopper:** _startled again_ Wha-? I- _starts dancing_ I'm really not cute! Stop saying that, you weirdos! Hahahaha! _stops_ Wait. What's a Durian fruit?

**Sanji:** A Durian fruit is this really spiky fruit. It's got an interesting flavor and smell; you either love it or you hate it. _puts a hand to his chin in thought_ Still, I bet I could make that Durian into something we could all enjoy...

**Chopper:** Whoa~! I believe you, Sanji!

**MG:** _takes Durian from Irish May_ Looks like we're having some kind of Durian dish tonight.

**Irish May:** Franky: What can I say, except would you like to try a Cherry Coke today?

**Franky:** Cherry Coke? Well, I guess I could try it... _sticks it in his fridge; hair springs up into the shape of a pair of cherries; speaks disgustingly sweetly_

**MG:** GAH, RUN!

**Franky:** _changes back to normal_ Dammit! Never again.

**Irish May:** Brook: You may look scary, but I am not wary, for you're as kind as any Irish fairy.

**Brook:** Yohohoho, thank you! Also, could I-

**Nami:** If you ask to see her panties, Brook, I swear I will throw you into the ocean.

**Brook:** Aah! Sorry!

**Irish May:** Zoro: A fighter you are, but a gentleman, at hand, is one who will carry the sword of a friend.

**Zoro:** Whatever you say.

**Sanji:** Hey! Show more respect for her, moss-head!

**Zoro:** _glares at Sanji_ You wanna make something of it, dart-brow?

**MG:** _facepalm_ Guys, could we please NOT do this now?

* * *

Well...that was interesting. Uh, next, Plum Alchemist returns.

_A dingy floats up to the ship._

**Plum Alchemist:** Well, you're half-right [about the interviewing characters not aging] ; Patina didn't age, being stuck in a doll, but I age when the world of the Straw Hats ages, so I'm now twenty four. XD

Luffy: I am sorry to hear about Ace; hopefully my brother won't meet him on the other side.

**Luffy:** ...Oh...you lost your brother, too? I'm sorry to hear that...

**Plum:** Chopper: YOU'RE SO CUTE~! _hugs_

**Chopper:** AAH! Why do you people keep calling me "cute"? _runs away_

**Plum:** And that's all I got. Sorry, I'm drained from a con I went to recently. X.X

**MG:** Oh? Well then, have a good rest!

* * *

Geez, you guys sent a lot of questions! O.O; I think we're gonna have to do **two** chapters of these. Let's end this one with SonicMario's (Soma's) review.

_**ATTENTION: You may be surprised by the guest characters he brings in for this review. I'll give you a hint as to who they are: Let's just say that Soma and Talu have "joined the Herd"...**_

_**I'm sorry if you don't like these characters, but Soma said he worked hard on these questions, so I decided to honor that.**_

_A yellow submarine appears at the side of the ship as oddly-drawn versions of The Beatles climb out._

_Author's Note: No, these aren't the guest characters. Still, that would be pretty cool._

**MG:** Oh, cool! The Beatles!

**Usopp:** Who?

**MG:** Another band from my world. Well, actually, most of the members are dead in my world. Must be just the toon copies.

**Franky:** The what?

_Back to the Beatles..._

**Ringo:** Whadya call that, John?

**John:** Looks like a pirate ship, lads.

**Paul:** I never saw a pirate ship with trees on it.

**George:** Maybe they're hippie pirates.

**Soma:** _shoving the Beatles out of the fanfic_ Will you guys get out of here?

**MG: **Oh. Not the guests, eh? Oh, well...

**Talu:** _observing the crew_ Wow, two years! You guys look great!

**Soma:** _admiring the ladies_ I gotta say, the long hair does you good, Nami~!

**Nami:** _flattered_ Thank you!

**Talu:** And, to celebrate, we brought a group of new friends!

**Female Voice:** _from the submarine_ Soma, darling, can we PLEASE come up now? The humidity of this vessel is mussing my mane!

_Sanji's attention is gotten by the female voice, while MG's attention is grabbed because..._

**MG:** Th-That voice! Is that-? No, no, it can't be...

**Soma:** _sticking his head into the porthole_ Patience, girls! We gotta do this one at a time!

**Female voice 2:** _in a thick western accent_ Tarnation, Soma, we've been cramped in this watchamacallit for hours!

**MG:** **!** ... _bursts into a fit of raucous laughter_ Oh, my God, it IS them!

_This earns him a confused look from the Straw Hats._

**Soma:** Look, when I call your names, you come out, ok?

**Female Voice 3:** Okie Dokie Loki, Somy!

**Soma:** _to the crew_ OK then! Talu, I believe it's time to introduce our 6 lovely ladies from Ponyville!

_Beat_

**Zoro:** Um, where?

**MG:** _laughing anew_ I knew it! I knew it! The craze has reached this world, too! Nowhere is "safe"! Hahahaha!

**Luffy:** What are you talking about?

**MG:** _starts to calm down, still smiling_ Ah... 'Kay, I'll explain later. Heh.

**Talu:** Right. First up is the ever-studious bookworm and expert with magic, Twilight Sparkle!

_On that cue, a violet pony comes out of the submarine. She has a dark purple mane with a light purple stripe going through it, and a tail with the same colors. On her flank is an image of twinkling stars, and a horn is visible on her forehead through her bands._

**Straw Hats:** _perplexed_ ...A **unicorn?**

**MG:** You're surprised by this? You guys encountered a pegasus in Skypiea!

**Nami:** But Pierre was a bird that ate the Horse-Horse Fruit-

**Twilight:** _looking at the Straw Hats_ Wow! So these are those 'human' creatures you us told about, Soma?

**Soma:** Yep!

**MG:** So were those guys in the sub with ya, the Beatles. ...At least, they **looked** kinda like humans...

_The Straw Hats were shocked when Twilight spoke._

**Nami:** Wait, they- they can TALK-

**MG:** **SHH!** You can ask them later. _turns to Twilight_ Uh, sorry about that. You were saying?

**Twilight:** _politely_ I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you! _horn suddenly begins to glow as a pen and notebook float out of her pack, to the further surprise of the crew_

**Usopp:** _eyes bug out_ **GAH! How is she doing that?**

**Twilight:** I've never seen a species like yours before. Do you think I could get some basic information for Princess Celestia?

**Talu:** _explains_ She's the ruler of their country, Equestria. Twilight's her apprentice!

_Most of the Straw Hats find this interesting, having made friends with two princesses._

**MG:** Well, if you're wondering about our biology, here. _hands Twilight a book on human anatomy_ Can't help you on the origin of humans, though; that's kind of a touchy subject, seeing as how no one can seem to agree on whether we evolved from monkeys and apes or were created by a single God, along with everything else in the Omniverse.

**Soma:** Next up, we have the honest, hard-working and tough owner of Apple Acres, Applejack!

**Voice:** Yeeeeeha!

_An orange pony with a blonde mane and tail hops out of the submarine, twirling a lasso with her tail. She has a freckled face and a brown cowboy hat on her head. Her flank has an image of three red apples on it._

**Usopp:** Wait, she's using her **tail** to swing that lasso?

**MG:** Let's not think about it too hard.

**Applejack:** _winding the lasso back up and tossing it into her pack_ Well howdy there, Pirate fellers! Glad to make your aquaintence!_ heads over_ Ah'm Applejack! If ya'll ever need fresh apples, just head on down to good ol' Apple Acres!

**Talu:** We already said that.

**Applejack:** _shoves an apple in his mouth_ Aw, hush up.

**Luffy:** Do you have any more apples with you? I'm hungry.

**Most of the crew:** **You're always hungry!**

**Soma:** Aaaaand next we have-

_Suddenly, something flies out of the submarine at lightning speed, soaring through the sky with an impressive show of loops, spins, and somersaults. It reveals itself to be a sky-blue pony with a rainbow-colored mane and tail, with the red, yellow, and orange stripes on top of her head with the darker colors hanging from her neck. Her flank has a mark depicting a cloud and rainbow-thunderbolt. The most interesting thing the crew sees, however, is that she has wings!_

**Chopper:** _eyes bug out_ AAH! **There's** a pegasus!

**Winged Pony:** _grinning_ Rainbow Dash! The fastest, coolest, and most wicked awesomest pony in Equestria!

**Soma:** Uh... yeah!

**Rainbow Dash:** So, pirates, huh? I expected a lot more peg legs and eye patches.

**Straw Hats: **Hey!

**MG:** Oh, don't buy into the stereotypes, Dash.

**Talu:** _whispers_ She's actually a pretty nice girl, her ego is just a bit inflated.

**Nami:** _standing there, a bit cross, looking up at her recently poofed-up hair_ Yeah, next time, could you please **not** fly so close to our heads?

_Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook try not to laugh, but their mirth ends up bursting out anyway, much to Nami and Sanji's annoyance._

**Soma:** Our next, and definitely most glamorous pony, is the generous fashion genius herself, Rarity!

_The next pony is a unicorn like Twilight, only with a white coat and a purple, well-groomed mane and tail that curled a little. The mark on her flank depicts three diamonds._

**Rarity:** _making herself look presentable_ Phew! Goodness me, the heat in there was dreadful! _addressing the group_ Oh, where are my manners? Greetings, I am Rarity, a pleasure to meet you- _notices Nami's hair; gasps_ Oh, darling! What on earth happened to your coiffure? _rushes over to her_ Come, come, dear, let Rarity fix it up for you!

_Author's Note: "Coiffure" is French for "hair"._

**Nami:** _feeling rushed_ Uh- B-But-

**Talu:** _to Nami_ Don't worry, she knows what she's doing.

**Soma:** OK, the next Pony on the list is the kind-hearted, gentle lover of animals...

_This gets Chopper's attention._

**Soma:** ...Fluttershy!

_There is a pause; nothing is happening._

**Soma:** Uh... Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy's voice:** _from inside the sub_ I-I don't think it's a good idea...

**Soma:** _going over_ Hey, c'mon now, it'll be ok! They're really nice guys!

**Fluttershy's voice:** ...Well, um... I-I guess I could... say hi... at least... maybe...

_Slowly, a light-yellow pegasus pokes her head out of the sub. Timidly, she climbs up and stands before the crew, awkwardly pawing at the floor. Her long mane is a light pink, and her flank depicts three butterflies._

_MG smiles; in the show (though he didn't watch it obsessively or take interest in the merchandise), Fluttershy was the cute, shy girl- er, FILLY of the group, and thus, she had already found favor with him. _

**Soma:** _encouragingly_ Go on, it's OK...

**Fluttershy:** _softly_ Uh... I-I'm... _muttering_ Flttsy...

**Luffy:** _putting a hand to his ear_ Huh?

**Fluttershy:** 2. I-I'm _muttering again_ Fluttrs...

_awkward pause_

**Fluttershy:** 3. ... _whimpers_

**MG:** _sniggers, placing a hand over his eyes_ This is too cute.

_Just then, Fluttershy spots Chopper, and her eyes light up._

**Fluttershy:** Ooooh! _approaches him_ Hi, little guy! What's your name?

**Chopper:** _a bit startled_ Uh... _a bit more proudly_ My name is Tony Tony Chopper.

_MG is sitting there, grinning at this development._

**Fluttershy:** 2. Hi, Chopper! I'm Fluttershy! What kind of creature are you?

**Chopper:** I'm half reindeer, half human. I used to be fully reindeer, but-

**Fluttershy:** 3. Ooooh, you're so cuuuuute~! _picks Chopper up and holds him in her hooves, startling Chopper again_ What an adorable little baby~!

**Chopper:** GAH! I'm not a baby! _pulls his hat over his eyes_ A-and I'm not flattered, either! _dancing_ Get away from me, you weirdo!

**MG:** Hahaha, don't take what he just said too seriously; he's just trying - and failing - to hide his emotions!

**Soma:** _chuckles_ See? She'll warm up to all of you eventually. Next we have- _looks inside the sub_ Hey, where'd she go?

**Voice:** Yaaargh, avast ye, scurvy dogs!

_Looking up, the crew sees a completely pink pony with a poofy mane and balloons on her flank. She is wearing a stereotypical pirate outfit with a rope in her mouth._

**Usopp:** _eyes bugging out_ WHAT THE?

**Pink Pony:** Prepare to be boarded by the mighty Pinkbeard! _swings on the rope_ Wheeeeeee~!

**Talu:** 'Whee?'

_Everyone sweatbeads as she flies completely over the ship and splashes into the water. Climbing back aboard, she giggles._

**Pink Pony:** _giggling_ That was fun~!

**Soma:** _laughing_ That's Pinkie Pie for ya. Always ready for a fun time.

**Usopp:** Pinkie...Pie?

**Brook:** Well, it certainly fits! Yohohohoho!

**Pinkie Pie:** _going up to the Straw Hats, talking really fast_ Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! So Soma told me all about how you guys were pirates and I was all like *_GASP*_ because I LOVE pirates so I got an idea to do that whole rope swing thing and then I realized that we should totally have a pirate-themed party! I love parties they're just so fun and exciting and there's always cake and foods and games... _continues on and on_

**Luffy:** _interested, interrupting_ Wait, parties? Really?

**MG:** _whispering_ Uh, there's no meat involved at these parties except for eggs. Sorry.

**Luffy:** Aw.

**MG:** _still whispering_ Also, don't let the ponies know that you eat meat. You know where meat comes from, and we don't need to scare them.

**Luffy:** Ohh. Right. Got it.

**Male Voice:** _from the sub_ Hey, what about me?

_Surprising the Straw Hats once more was a little baby purple dragon with green dorsal-fin things on his head coming out of the sub. He walked on two legs and had opposable digits._

_Many a jaw is dropped by the Straw Hats, as the only other dragon they ran into only SEEMED to speak thanks to a creature attached to it!_

**MG:** _to himself_ Oh, good, they brought him along!

**Soma:** Oh yeah, that's Spike! He's Twilight's sort-of little brother.

**Spike:** _proudly_ And number-one assistant!

**Twilight:** Now Spike, no need to brag.

**Spike:** Right, right...

_Suddenly, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are standing in front of Spike, their eyes aglow with amazement._

**Luffy:** A dragon!

**Usopp:** And it can talk, too! Nothing to _make it_ talk!

**Chopper:** Cool~!

**MG:** Heheheheh! It's gonna be kinda tough for Spike to keep his ego in check with those guys admiring him.

_Meanwhile, Rarity has apparently pinned back Nami's hair, making it look like it did during the fancy party in the seventh movie. Sanji is delighted, to say the least; he starts swooning again._

**MG:** Hey now, that looks familiar!

**Pinkie Pie:** _suddenly grabs Nami's foot_ Oooh! _pulls off her sandal and starts playing with her toes, startling Nami_ What are these wiggly things?

**Applejack:** Uh... ah think those're called toes, Sugarcube.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh yeah, Spike has those! Only they're all scaly and stuff! _plays around with Nami's foot_ These feetsies are really soft!

**Soma:** _smirking_ Try tickling them! The soles are even softer!

**Nami:** Oh, nonono! Don't!

**MG:** _quietly_ Indulging in your foot fetish again, eh, Soma?

**Pinkie:** OK~! _starts tickling Nami's foot_ Kootchie kootchie koo~!

**Nami:** Nonono-ha! Hahahaha! Stop!

**MG:** Heheheh, OK, that's enough. _shoos Pinkie away from Nami's feet_

_Author's Note: This next part will be taken out of this chapter to be put into the next one, as soon as Soma, Talu, and their guests' responses come in._

**MG:** Now that you've all been introduced to us, we oughta introduce ourselves to you! I am MugiwaraGorillaz, the host of this question corner! _zips over to Luffy_ This is Captain Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy, who aims to claim the legendary treasure known as One Piece, thereby becoming King of the Pirates and having all the freedom he desires (as well as fullfilling a promise to his hero, Captain "Red-Haired" Shanks). Luffy ate the Devil Fruit known as the Gum Gum Fruit, which gave his body the same properties as rubber!

**Luffy:** _grins_ Check it out! _Stretches his face out 6 feet!_

**MG:** A Devil Fruit is a bizarre, and really nasty-tasting, fruit that grants whoever takes a bite out of it a special ability, but it comes at a price: You will never be able to swim again. In this world, that's a real problem. Anyhow, if you'd like to know how good a friend he is, well, there may not be a captain more loyal to his crew, and said crew returns that loyalty. Luffy believes all people should be so loyal to their friends, all leaders so loyal to their followers... _zips over to Zoro_ This is First Mate and Primary Swordsman Roronoa "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. He wants to be the world's greatest swordsman. To do so, he has to beat the current owner of that title, Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk.

**Zoro:** Ironically, I had to study under him to become strong enough to survive in the New World.

**MG:** Despite his, well, intimidating appearance, he's actually the crew member most loyal to Luffy. As for the "New World" he just mentioned, that's a very dangerous (if not the **most** dangerous) area of this world, and we're now in it! _zips over to Nami_ Good thing they have a navigator! She's called "Cat Burglar" Nami, and she dreams of drawing a map of this entire world! She's the perfect navigator for the area of the world known as the Grand Line, considering how unpredictable the weather here is.

**Nami:** Thanks to my intuition, I can feel changes in the weather that no one else can.

**MG:** Now Nami has a thing for money and tangerines, the reason for the latter being that her stepmother used to grow tangerines. D-Don't ask about the former, it's a **long** story. Oh! That reminds me! Nami! _whispering _Don't let Spike near the jewels, alright? He eats those like candy.

_Nami is alarmed. Nervously, she looks over at Spike._

**Nami:** Um...Spike, was it? Do, uh, do dragons really eat- _gulp_ -jewels?

**MG:** _sweatbead_ Ahem. Despite how roughly she treats her crewmates, she really does care about them. I guess it's like a mother using "tough love"... Anyhow... _zips over to Usopp_ Next we have Marksman Usopp, teller of tall tales and one of the world's best sharpshooters!

**Usopp:** _proudly_ You'd better believe it! Well, except for the tall tales part. Now I'm actually able to **do** the things I say I can do!

**MG:** _grins_ Ah, right, the two years of training! _quietly_ He's not the bravest member, but when it comes to it, he will NOT leave his friends if they need help. _out loud_ Next, we have the chef, "Black Leg" Sanji.

**Sanji:** _shrugs; bows politely_ Good evening, ladies.

**MG:** Well, that would be **mares** in their case, but anyhow, while Sanji is especially fond of women, he's willing (though not necessarily HAPPY) to help his male friends. Hey, Sanji, how about some food for our guests? _quietly_ Vegetarian, obviously, except for eggs in pastries.

**Sanji:** Got it. Be right back. _heads to the kitchen_

**MG:** His dream is to find an ocean known as All Blue, where you can find fish from all around this world. _zips over to Chopper_ Now, you've already met our doctor, Tony Tony "Cotton-Candy-Lover" Chopper, or just Chopper for short.

**Chopper:** _smiles bashfully, pulls his hat over his head_ Y-You dummy, I've told you a thousand times already! _starts dancing_ I'm not an official doctor, just a medic!

**MG:** _grins_ Too bad, you'd make a great doctor! _to ponies and Spike_ He dreams of finding a panacea, a medicine to cure all diseases. He's generally shy around human strangers; not so much around...other members of the animal kingdom. Now, like he said, he's half reindeer, half human.

**Chopper:** _nods_ Mm-hmm. I ate the Human-Human Fruit. Now I can change into different forms.

**MG:** Usually seven (before those two years of research, it was three), but there's one more (used to be four more, five if you count the aforementioned _**one**_) when he eats the Rumble Ball! Care to show 'em, Chopper?

**Chopper:** Sure. _shows them all of his different forms, pausing to hear their critiques_

**MG:** _laughs_ Uh, next, we have Nico "Devil Child" Robin. She's an archaeologist who was rescued by Luffy. As a way of saying thanks, she joined the crew, and Luffy was alright with that.

**Robin:** My dream is to find an artifact called the Rio Poneglyph. It will tell me the true history of this world.

**MG:** She ate the Devil Fruit known as the Flower Flower Fruit, which allows her to sprout limbs from anywhere!

_Robin demonstrates by sprouting arms to shake hands with Spike._

**MG:** In spite of the more...morbid observations she makes from time to time, she cares quite a bit for her crew, often smiling at any folly they get into. When she first joined the crew, she didn't know for sure if they really cared for her. One day, however, they not only saved her life a second time, but also proved it was **worth** saving. Now, Robin became closer to her crew mates. Finally, friends that wouldn't abandon her at the first sign of danger; these guys would put **their own lives on the line** to save her. _pause to let this sink in_

**Franky:** _begins bawling his eyes out_ That... That was beautiful. It was beautiful how willing the Straw Hats were to do that! I'm honored to be in this crew! _covers eyes_ I'm not crying! I'm not!

**MG:** _smiles_ Heh heh. Well, that brings us to the shipwright, Franky (formerly known as Cutty Flam). Sensitive to tear-jerking and/or heartwarming stories, BUT! _Franky has stopped crying at this point_ Don't take that to mean he's a big softie! He's a crazy awesome cyborg powered by cola, and one of the best builders, if not THE best, in the world! _Franky's spirit is beginning to lift_ He made this ship we're standing on, the Thousand Sunny, and made himself a cyborg after an accident with a sea train!

**Franky:** _gets right up and poses_ OW! You know it, MG! I guarantee you ladies, you're not gonna find a more SUPER shipwright on the Grand Line or **anywhere**! _laughs triumphantly_

_Author's comment: Admit it, you were hearing Franky's theme song at this point! XD_

**MG:** Well, at any rate, his dream comes in two parts. He has already fullfilled the first part: Build Thousand Sunny, the ultimate ship. Second part: Sail around the world in it with the Straw Hats.

_Sanji comes out of the kitchen with salads and desserts for the guests. Luffy tries to take one from where he sits, but the cook kicks his arm out of the way._

**Sanji:** Luffy, this is for our guests! Control yourself!

_Luffy crosses his arms and pouts, like a little kid._

**MG:** Franky is probably the most ready to make friends. He has a tendency to call his male friends "bro".

**Franky:** _sits down next to Spike_ So, dragon bro, can your kind really breathe fire, or...?

**MG:** _after that question is answered_ And now, we finally come to our last crew member, the musician, "Dead Bones" Brook!

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Greetings to all of you! _walks over to Rarity, stares at her hooves_ ...If you don't mind me asking, were you a marshmallow in a past life?

**MG:** _utterly confused_ **Huh?** That was a weird question even for you, Brook.

**Brook:** Well, her hooves look a bit like marshmallows, don't they? That's why I asked.

**Sanji:** _glares at Brook_ Watch it, skeleton, she's a lady!

**Brook:** _made uneasy by the glare_ A-Ah, right. _bows to Rarity_ My apologies, Miss Rarity.

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Eh, while Brook isn't QUITE as gentlemanly as he looks, he **usually** is very patient, having spent many years on a so-called "ghost ship", and he shares a very strong emphasis on keeping promises and friendship, as he would do everything in his power to reunite and fulfill his promise to Laboon, his long lost whale friend. In fact, that's his dream: to reunite with Laboon the whale, not far from the other side of this world. As for his talents, Luffy wouldn't have chosen him as a crew member if he wasn't at least **one** of the best musicians in the world; the King of the Pirates wouldn't settle for much less.

_Luffy grins._

**MG:** Not only can Brook sing like a bird-

**Brook:** Even though I don't have any vocal chords! Yohohohoho!

**MG:** -he can play any instrument in existence, though he seems to prefer string instruments like violins and guitars.

**Brook:** Would you like to hear me play? I believe we have a piano on board.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter...


	64. Final Chapter (Goodbye and have fun)

**I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

_Author's Note: To the anonymous that requested Ivancov, I'm sorry, but this is Ask the Straw Hat Pirates. Only the Straw Hats. I don't think I can break that rule again. Sorry. :( I don't even know where Ivancov is after the time skip.  
_

_To everyone else, I'm really sorry I took so long to write the answers to these questions. T.T I hate being so easily distracted... Doesn't help that there were SO, SO many questions. Overwhelmed = lack of motivation... And last but not least, I discovered Tumblr's roleplaying community... I have some bad news.  
_

_I don't think I have the motivation to continue this question column. I'm sorry. It's just not fun for me anymore. : / I'll try to answer the questions I have here, but NO MORE QUESTIONS, okay?_

* * *

_When we last left the Straw Hats, they were answering questions from Soma, Talu, and their friends from (believe it or not) Friendship is Magic...and MG had just stopped Pinkie from tickling Nami's feet.  
_

_(Note: These were sent via PM, since Sonicmario realized he did it wrong when he wrote them in review form.)  
_

**Soma:** _disappointed_ Aw, and it was just getting good...

**Talu:** _rolls eyes_

**MG:** Now that you've all been introduced to us, we oughta introduce ourselves to you! I am MugiwaraGorillaz, the host of this question corner! _zips over to Luffy_ This is Captain Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy, who aims to claim the legendary treasure known as One Piece, thereby becoming King of the Pirates and having all the freedom he desires (as well as fullfilling a promise to his hero, Captain "Red-Haired" Shanks). Luffy ate the Devil Fruit known as the Gum Gum Fruit, which gave his body the same properties as rubber!

**Twilight:** _writing all this down_ Fascinating!

**Applejack:** Hold up, did y'all just say you were made of rubber?

**Luffy:** _grins_ Check it out! _Stretches his face out 6 feet!_

**Ponies and Spike:** Whoa!

**Pinkie:** _zips up and stretches his face around_ Oooooh, it's like bubblegum! _goes to take a bite out of Luffy_

**Rainbow Dash:** _quickly flies over and stuffs her hoof in Pinkie's mouth_ He's not edible, Pinkie.

**MG:** Yeah, a man named Wapol, who was able to eat literally ANYTHING, found that out the hard way. Anyway, a Devil Fruit is a bizarre, and really nasty-tasting, fruit that grants whoever takes a bite out of it a special ability, but it comes at a price: You will never be able to swim again. In this world, that's a real problem.

**Rarity:** _looking around_ That's certainly no surprise...

**MG:** Anyhow, if you'd like to know how good a friend he is, well, there may not be a captain more loyal to his crew, and said crew returns that loyalty. Luffy believes all people should be so loyal to their friends, all leaders so loyal to their followers...

**Twilight:** _smiles_ Princess Celestia would like him!

**MG:** _zips over to Zoro_ This is First Mate and Primary Swordsman Roronoa "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. He wants to be the world's greatest swordsman. To do so, he has to beat the current owner of that title, Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk.

**Zoro:** Ironically, I had to study under him to become strong enough to survive in the New World.

**Spike:** Uhh... a Pirate Hunter who IS a pirate?

**MG:** I don't know why the Marines still call Zoro "Pirate Hunter". I guess they couldn't fathom his transition from ACTUAL pirate hunter to pirate. Now despite Zoro's, well, intimidating appearance, he's actually the crew member most loyal to Luffy. As for the "New World" he just mentioned, that's a very dangerous (if not **the** most dangerous) area of this world, and we're now in it!

**Fluttershy:** D-Dangerous?

**MG:** _zips over to Nami_ Good thing they have a navigator! She's called "Cat Burglar" Nami, and she dreams of drawing a map of this entire world! She's the perfect navigator for the area of the world known as the Grand Line, considering how unpredictable the weather here is.

**Nami:** Thanks to my intuition, I can feel changes in the weather that no one else can.

**Twilight:** _writing more down_ That's incredible! I've read many books on weather back in Canterlot, but I've never heard of someone with that kind of ability!

**MG:** Now Nami has a thing for money and tangerines, the reason for the latter being that her stepmother used to grow tangerines. D-Don't ask about the former, it's a long story.

**Applejack:** Ah, it's alright. I don't like talkin' about my folks back on the farm either...

**MG:** Oh! That reminds me! Nami! _whispering_ Don't let Spike near the jewels, alright? He eats those like candy.

_Nami is alarmed. Nervously, she looks over at Spike._

**Nami:** Um...Spike, was it? Do, uh, do dragons really eat- _gulp_ -jewels?

**Spike:** Huh? Oh, yeah! A good gem is like a good cheese: better with age! I personally like rubies, but sapphire is good in cake! Say, if you're pirates does that mean you have-

**Nami:** _horrified; shaking her head furiously_ N-No! No! None! Not a one!

**MG:** _sweatbead_ Ahem. Despite how roughly she treats her crewmates, she really does care about them. I guess it's like a mother using "tough love"... Anyhow... _zips over to Usopp_ Next we have the sniper, Usopp, teller of tall tales and one of the world's best sharpshooters.

**Rainbow Dash:** _staring at Usopp's nose_ Pfft... You look like that guy from the story about the wooden pony who lied all the time!

**Pinkie:** _giggling_ Yeah, Poneocchio!

**Rarity:** _sharply_ Girls, that's rude!

**Usopp:** _quietly, to MG_ Wait, they have their own versions of our stories?

**MG:** _quietly_ Yup. Kind of weird if you're not used to it.

**Twilight:** _ahem_ Anyway, Usopp, was it? You're a "sharpshooter?"

**Usopp:** _proudly_ You'd better believe it! As for the tall tales part, that's not true anymore. Now I'm actually able to **do** the things I say I can do!

**MG:** _grins_ Ah, right, the two years of training! _quietly_ He's not the bravest member, but when it comes to it, he will NOT leave his friends if they need help.

**Fluttershy:** _admirably_ I understand that...

**MG: **_out loud_ Next, we have the chef, "Black Leg" Sanji.

**Sanji:** _shrugs; bows politely_ Good evening, ladies.

**Rarity:** Ooh, what a gentleman~

**MG:** Well, that would be mares in their case, but anyhow, while Sanji is especially fond of women, he's willing (though not necessarily HAPPY) to help his male friends. Hey, Sanji, how about some food for our guests? _quietly_ Vegetarian, obviously, except for eggs in pastries.

**Sanji:** Got it. Be right back. _heads to the kitchen_

**Pinkie:** _bouncing after him_ Wait for me, I wanna help! Ooh, can you make cake? Or how about cupcakes? _gasps_ PARFAITS! We need parfaits!

**Applejack:** _follows them quickly_ Sheesh...

**MG:** His dream is to find an ocean known as All Blue, where you can find fish from all around this world. _zips over to Chopper_ Now, you've already met our doctor, Tony Tony "Cotton-Candy-Lover" Chopper, or just Chopper for short.

**Pinkie:** _sticks her head back out_ Cotton Candy?

**Applejack:** _pulls her back in_ You gonna help cook or what?

**Chopper:** _smiles bashfully, pulls his hat over his head_ Y-You dummy, I've told you a thousand times already! _starts dancing_ I'm not an official doctor, just a medic!

**Fluttershy:** Aww, I'm something of a medic too! I need those skills to take care of my animal friends!

**MG:** _grins_ Too bad, Chopper, you'd make a great doctor! _to ponies and Spike_ He dreams of finding a panacea, a medicine to cure all diseases.

**Twilight:** _in awe_ ALL diseases?

**MG:** He's generally shy around human strangers; not so much around...other members of the animal kingdom. Now, like he said, he's half reindeer, half human.

**Rainbow Dash:** How's THAT work?

**Chopper:** _nods_ Mm-hmm. I ate the Human-Human Fruit. Now I can change into different forms.

**MG:** Usually six (before those two years of research, it was three), but there's one more (used to be four more, five if you count the aforementioned one) when he eats the Rumble Ball! Care to show 'em, Chopper?

**Twilight:** Rumble ball?

**Chopper:** Sure. _shows them all of his different forms, pausing to hear their critiques_

**Rainbow Dash:** Whoa, that is so cool!

**Rarity:** _holds a hoof to her chest_ Be still my heart!

**Fluttershy:** _a little nervous_ O-Oh my...

**Twilight:** _writing it all down_ Incredible!

**Chopper:** _returns to his Brain Point; bashful again_ S-Stop it now! Flattery won't get you anywhere~! _and he's dancing again_

**MG:** _laughs_ Uh, next, we have Nico "Devil Child" Robin. She's an archaeologist who was rescued by Luffy. As a way of saying thanks, she joined the crew, and Luffy was alright with that.

**Twilight:** _intrigued_ An archaeologist?

**Robin:** My dream is to find an artifact called the Rio Poneglyph. It will tell me the true history of this world.

**Twilight:** _with sparkles (no pun intended) in her eyes_ ...I think I love you...

_Both MG and Robin laugh good-naturedly._

**Rainbow Dash:** _rolls her eyes_ Eggheads...

**MG:** She ate the Devil Fruit known as the Flower Flower Fruit, which allows her to sprout limbs from anywhere!

_Robin demonstrates by sprouting arms to shake hands with Spike._

**Spike:** EEP! _clings to Twilight's neck_ T-That's freaky! ...But kinda cool, though.

_Robin chuckles._

**MG:** In spite of the more...morbid observations she makes from time to time, she cares quite a bit for her crew, often smiling at any folly they get into. When she first joined the crew, she didn't know for sure if they really cared for her. One day, however, they not only saved her life a second time, but also proved it was worth saving. Now, Robin became closer to her crew mates. Finally, friends that wouldn't abandon her at the first sign of danger; these guys would put their own lives on the line to save her. _pauses to let this sink in_

**Rarity:** Oh, you poor dear... You must've had a terrible time in your past...

**Robin:** _smiles gently_ I prefer not to dwell on the past.

**Franky:** _begins bawling his eyes out_ That... That was beautiful. It was beautiful how willing the Straw Hats were to do that! I'm honored to be in this crew! _covers eyes_ I'm not crying! I'm not!

**Fluttershy:** _sniffs_ Ohh...

**MG:** _smiles_ Heh heh. Well, that brings us to the shipwright, Franky (formerly known as Cutty Flam). Sensitive to tear-jerking and/or heartwarming stories, BUT! _Franky has stopped crying at this point_ Don't take that to mean he's a big softie! He's a crazy awesome cyborg powered by cola, and one of the best builders, if not THE best, in the world! _Franky's spirit is beginning to lift_ He made this ship we're standing on, the Thousand Sunny, and made himself a cyborg after an accident with a sea train!

**Twilight:** A cyborg? Is that even possible?

**Spike and RD:** Cooooool!

**Franky:** _gets right up and poses_ OW! You know it! I guarantee you ladies, you're not gonna find a more SUPER shipwright on the Grand Line or anywhere! _laughs triumphantly_

**Fluttershy:** _uncomfortably moves away from Franky's..."nether regions", which had gotten a little close to her_ Eeh...

_Author's comment: Admit it, you were hearing Franky's theme song at this point! XD_

**MG:** Well, at any rate, his dream comes in two parts. He has already fulfilled the first part: Build Thousand Sunny, the ultimate ship. Second part: Sail around the world in it with the Straw Hats.

_Sanji comes out of the kitchen with salads and desserts for the guests._

**Pinkie:** _carrying a tray of goodies_ We're baaaaack!

**Applejack:** Shucks, Sanjiboy, you're one heck of a cook!

**Sanji:** _smiles proudly_ Thanks, miss.

_Luffy tries to take one from where he sits, but the cook kicks his arm out of the way._

**Sanji:** Luffy, this is for our guests! Control yourself!

_Luffy crosses his arms and pouts, like a little kid._

**Pinkie:** _suddenly appears in front of Luffy_ You gonna eat that? _ironically does what Luffy always does and gobbles down an entire cake_

_The crew is flabbergasted._

**Rainbow Dash:** PINKIE!

**Luffy:** Hey, no fair!

**Nami:** _facepalm_ There's two of them?

**MG:** Uh, ahem. Franky is probably the most ready to make friends. He has a tendency to call his male friends "bro".

**Franky:** _sits down next to Spike_ So, dragon bro, can your kind really breathe fire, or...?

**Spike:** Oh, you bet we can! My fire is special, though, because it can teleport things to Princess Celestia!

**Twilight:** That's how I'll be sending this letter to her afterwards. She's going to love all this!

**Spike:** Here, watch! _aims at a tangerine Nami's holding and belches, letting out a little green flame... that went right past the tangerine and engulfed Nami's bikini top_

**MG and all Straw Hats except Luffy and Robin:** **GAAH!** _Nami covers herself quickly__, blushing furiously; this doesn't stop most of the male members' noses bleeding and them falling over; Sanji nosebleed-rockets a mile or two from the Sunny; MG's nose bleeds, too, and he covers his eyes_

_Luffy is clueless as always, while **Robin** actually did a **facepalm**!  
_

**Spike:** Oops.

_The ponies blush, some of them cracking up._

**Zoro:** _stress mark_ WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**Chopper:** _comically shocked_ Where are you aiming?

**MG:** _eyes still covered by one hand while the other is covered in nasal blood_ Y-Yes, perhaps you should work on your aim, my friend... Ahem.

_The bikini dissolves into the magic flame, which flies off into the horizon._

_Meanwhile, in another dimension_

**Celestia:** _now holding the bikini_ ...If Twilight's trying to tell me something, I'm afraid of what it is.

_Back with the others_

**Rarity:** _blushing deeply at Nami's...figure_ Someone's healthy.

_Nami rushes into the ladies' room._

_One frantic episode later, Sanji's been dragged back out of the water, and Nami has changed into an orange shirt with the word "MIKAN" emblazoned across the chest._

**MG:** _clears throat_ And now, we finally come to our last crew member, the musician, "Dead Bones" Brook!

_The ponies take one look at Brook and yelp!_

**Fluttershy:** S-SKELETON!

**Twilight:** B-But who... why... what...?

**Brook:** AAH! Skeleton? Where? _looks around panicked, and then realizes..._ Oh! You mean me! Yohohohoho! Well, I ate the Revive-Revive Fruit many years ago! When I died, my spirit was given a second chance.

**MG:** Unfortunately, he had died in a very foggy part of the world called the Florian Triangle, and by the time he found his body again, the flesh had completely rotted away and all that was left were the bones. _smiles_ Now, I understand your fear of him, but he's as afraid of ghosts and things like that as you guys are!

**Pinkie:** _giggling_ Come on, girls, he's their friend! Remember, giggle at the ghosty?

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Greetings to all of you, by the way! _walks over to Rarity, stares at her hooves_ ...If you don't mind me asking, were you a marshmallow in a past life?

**Rarity:** _still in shock, lets the question sink in_ ...Beg your pardon?

**MG:** _utterly confused_ **Huh?** That was a weird question even for you, Brook.

**Brook:** Well, her hooves look a bit like marshmallows, don't they? That's why I asked.

**Sanji:** _glares at Brook_ Watch it, skeleton, she's a lady!

**Spike:** Yeah, and she has beautiful hooves!

**Rarity:** _smiles_ Oh, thank you, boys~

**Brook:** _made uneasy by the glares_ A-Ah, right. _bows to Rarity_ My apologies, Miss Rarity.

**Rarity:** It's quite alright, er... sir...

**MG:** _sweatdrop_ Eh, while Brook isn't QUITE as gentlemanly as he looks, he usually is very patient, having spent many years on a so-called "ghost ship", and he shares a very strong emphasis with the crew on keeping promises and friendship, as he would do everything in his power to reunite and fulfill his promise to Laboon, his long lost whale friend. In fact, that's his dream: to reunite with Laboon the whale, not far from the other side of this world. As for his talents, Luffy wouldn't have chosen him as a crew member if he wasn't at least _one_ of the best musicians in the world; the King of the Pirates wouldn't settle for much less.

_Luffy grins._

**Soma:** Well, that's loyalty for ya, eh?

**Rainbow Dash:** I'll say!

**MG:** Not only can Brook sing like a bird-

**Brook:** Even though I don't have any vocal chords! Yohohohoho!

**Pinkie Pie:** _snorts, giggling_ It's true!

**Applejack:** _shakes head_ Hoo, nelly...

**MG:** -he can play any instrument in existence, though he seems to prefer string instruments like violins and guitars.

**Brook:** Would you like to hear me play? I believe we have a piano on board.

**Applejack:** Now that sounds interestin'!

**Rarity:** Yes, do play us a melody!

_And soon, play he does. In fact, he plays Bink's Sake._

_Soon, Soma, Talu, the ponies, and Spike leave, and MG and the Straw Hats bid them goodbye.  
_

* * *

_A giant mecha that looks like MrPr1993 appears and comes to the Thousand Sunny._

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky:** _staring in utter amazement_ That's **AWESOOOOME!**_  
_

_The mecha stops in front the ship, and the mouth opens up, and MrPr1993 comes out._

**MrPr1993:** Hello.

_He jumps out but he falls face-flat on the deck._

**MrPr1993:** Ow.

**MG and Straw Hats minus Robin:** _sweatdrops_ That's all you have to say?

**MrPr1993:** _gets up_ Wow, you all sure changed a lot in the two-year timeskip.

Oh, and, I should present you all my three OCs.

_A humanoid robot with a bucket-shaped head, and with a bucket emblem on its chest appears next to MrPr1993._

**MrPr1993:** This is a Gruntbot, a Bucketbot, one of Buckethead's minions.

**Gruntbot:** Introduction accepted.

**MG:** _quietly_ If a Troll saw that, they'd be furious... _snickers_

**MrPr1993:** The second, who is from the photo I had shown to Sanji from the previous chapter...

_Cole appears next to the Gruntbot, and Sanji goes into Mellorine Mode._

**Cole:** Howdy!

**Sanji:** HELLO~!

**MrPr1993:** And, Lionel Toddson! Leader of a crime fighting group, Team Quest!

_A young man with brown hair, darker green eyes, wears a brown vest with a green shirt underneath and a white shirt underneath, wears blue pants with pockets, and wears grey shoes. Also, he has a sword with a golden hilt with a blue jewel on it._

**Lionel:** Yo!

**MrPr1993:** Okay, enough chit-chat, now for the questions:

1. MG: In the next chapter, can you bring in the Eds, the kids and the Kankers from Ed, Edd n' Eddy as guests? Here's a warper. _hands a cube to MG_

**MG:** No... I'm not sure anymore how well I can keep even just the Eds in character. :( _gives back the cube_

**MrPr1993:** 2. Luffy: Your hat sure survived a lot during your battles.

**Luffy:** _calm smile_ Yeah, it did. _takes off hat and looks at it_ I promised I'd take good care of it, and I'm never gonna break that promise.

**MrPr1993:** 3. Luffy: Here's a bit of meat. _gives Luffy a meat, which was big as the ship's deck!_

**Luffy:** WHOOOOAAAA! _eyes are sparkling and he's drooling a waterfall!_

**Most of the Crew:** _eyes bugging out at the **enormous** leg of meat_ **WHERE'D YOU GET ****A LEG THAT BIG!?**

**MrPr1993:** 4. Zoro: How come you love sake?

**Zoro: **...You **did** meet the cook, right?

_And another fight between him and Sanji ensues, until Usopp punches them in the skulls (like he and Chopper did on the way to Fishman Island)._

**Usopp**: That's enough! Get over it!

_Sanji and Zoro are grumbling, but they walk back to their positions away from each other._

**MrPr1993:** 5. Zoro: Wow, you supported a lot of pain, and even lost one eye! You're a monster!

_Zoro just smirks in response._

**MrPr1993:** 6. Nami: Nami, you look beautiful as ever.

**Nami:** Haha~, thank you!

_Sanji fumes._

**MrPr1993:** 7. Nami: Here's a bit of beri _hands Nami a bag of beri that's bigger than Franky!_

**Most of the Crew:** _eyes bugging out at the huge bag of berries_ **YOU CALL THAT**** "A BIT"!?**

**Nami:** _berry signs in eyes_ WOW! Thank you! _hugs the bag_ I forgot how rich this question corner was making me~!

**MrPr1993:** 8. Usopp: Wow, Usopp, you changed a lot, man! You should give credit to that bug guy for giving you great confidence!

**Usopp:** You mean Heracles? Well, yeah! If it weren't for his training, I wouldn't be this much closer to being a brave warrior of the sea!

**MrPr1993:** 9. Usopp: What's with the earphones?

**Usopp:** I dunno; I thought it would look stylish.

**MG:** _to self_ Come to think of it, why are there earphones when there aren't any Walkmen or iPods or anything like those...?

**Usopp:** Hm?

**MG:** Ah, nothing important.

**MrPr1993:** 10. Sanji: So THAT's the secret, huh? The eyebrow!

**Sanji:** Not sure why people made such a big deal out of that...

**MrPr1993:** 11. Sanji: Now you dislike okamas, right?

**Sanji:** ... _shudders_ Uggggh... Don't remind me.

**Luffy:** Sanji, what's wrong?

**Sanji:** ...All I can say is, you wouldn't **believe** where I've been for those two years...

**MrPr1993:** 12. Chopper: You sure look how you were two years ago, little one.

**Chopper:** Yeah, but only in my Brain Point.

**MrPr1993:** 13. Chopper: How did you feel when you saw your crew once again after all these years?

**Chopper:** My real crew? I was overjoyed, and relieved that those imposters I ran into weren't our crew.

**Luffy:** ? ...OHHH, I think I know who you're talking about!

**MrPr1993:** 14. Robin: Nico Robin, you look beautiful as ever.

**Robin:** _chuckles_ Thank you.

_Sanji fumes again._

**MrPr1993:** 15. Robin: I was wondering...when Luffy wanted Franky to join his crew, why did you used your powers at him in his UNMENTIONABLE area?

**Robin:** Well, Iceberg did say the only way to get Franky on board was to use force.

**Franky:** Huh? Okay, I really doubt "Dumberg" meant it like that!

**Robin:** It worked, did it not?

**Franky:** _flinches_ Uh, well...

**MrPr1993:** 16. Franky: Wow, Franky. You look SUPA as ever!

**Franky:** _smirks_ Heh, thanks, bro.

**MrPr1993:** 17. Franky: COLA TIME! _hands over a big barrel of cola...a **very** big one_

**Franky:** Whoa-ho! And thanks for **that**! This **is** super!

**MrPr1993:** 18. Brook: Brook, fancy as ever!

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! Thank you very much!

**MrPr1993:** 19. Brook: Your afro sure survived a lot, didn't it?

**Brook:** Ho, yes, yes it did. I've had to keep it intact for years now.

**MrPr1993:** 20. Crew: Now, time to show you a few characters I met from different worlds.

_MrPr1993 shows a picture of Denzel Crocker from Fairly Odd Parents._

**MrPr1993:** This is Denzel Crocker. He's obsessed with fairies.

**Most of the crew:** _deadpan_ Fairies?

**MrPr1993:** Everyone made fun of him because of his belief of fairies. Crocker also has this spazz.

**Usopp:** A spazz?

**MrPr1993:** Like this: _does Crocker's spazz_ FAIRY GODPARENTS! _goes back to normal_

_Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper start rolling on the deck laughing._

**MrPr1993:** Now for the next one:

_Shows a picture of Politank-Z from Waku Waku 7. It is a brown and blue police robot with a cannon for a head._

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky:** _reactions ranging from __very interested to outright amazed_ **Whoa, what is that?**

**MrPr1993:** This is a machine called Politank-Z. A robot driven by the chief and the mechanic, who is a dog. _shows the picture of the two_

_After the run-ins two years ago with Sam and Max, an anthropomorphic dog and a rabbit-like creature called a Lagomorph respectively, they're not as surprised at the sight as they normally would be. Still, this is interesting to them._

**Luffy:** _snickers_ Those other worlds are such weird places! I wanna see 'em someday!

**Usopp:** Uh, Luffy? We kinda did during the Jump tournaments, remember those?

**Luffy:** _slumps over_ Yeah, but we didn't get to stay long enough...

**MrPr1993:** They used the machine to get the mystical items, the Waku Waku Balls. When a person gets all seven, they need to get to the altar, summon a fairy, and make a wish!

**MG:** This is sounding very familiar...

**MrPr1993:** When they summoned the fairy, however, they broke the seal of a demon. They defeated the demon thanks to the fairy's powers. Unfortunately, when the chief was about to make his wish, the mechanic accidentally wishes that the machine becomes new again, wasting the wish!

_Luffy laughs again. The others react with varying levels of "Oh brother"._

**MrPr1993:** Now it's time for my OCs to ask questions.

**Bucketbot:** Commencing speech: You all are a great crew. When did you all make this powerful crew?

**Luffy:** I formed it the whole way! I got all these guys to join two years ago, and I'm still looking for crew mates! I need about...ten. Yeah, ten.

**Cole:** _to Sanji_ So you must be Sanji, eh? Wanna see my rope tricks?

**Sanji:** _his full attention on Miss Cole_ Yes, please!

**Cole:** Here I go! _She does great tricks using her rope. Then, she lands with a pose._ Ta-dah!

_Sanji applauds, as do the Goofball Trio of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper._

**Brook:** _also applauding, clapping his skeletal hands together_ Yohohohoho! That was impressive! Say, Miss Cole? May I see your panties-

**MG and Sanji:** _punching/kicking Brook in the face_ **NO****!**

**Lionel:** Now it's my turn. Captain. You sure are a great captain, and you sure respect this crew very well.

**Luffy:** _grins_ Why wouldn't I? These guys are awesome! After all, they're **my** crew!

**Lionel:** Now, a question: can you tell everyone how you became a pirate?

_Luffy proceeds to tell everyone about his story with Shanks. That's who inspired him to become a pirate, after all._

**MrPr1993:** Well, that's enough for now. See ya!

_The mech suddenly blows up, startling most of the crew but outright shocking the Goofball Trio and Franky._

**Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky:** _crying_ **Nooo!** _mourn for the amazing mech_

**MrPr1993:** Uh, let's use the other exit. _takes out a big pencil and draws a door on thin air_

_Everyone's attention is grabbed by this. Obviously, they all find the sight bizarre._

**MrPr1993:** _grabs the doorknob and opens the door_ See ya!

_They leave, and the door becomes erased by itself._

**Nami:** ...Every time I think I've seen it all, I'm proven wrong again.

* * *

_Something is running on top of the water, and then jumps to the Sunny's deck!_

**Etude:** Whew, and I thought Lolita's are worser... _notices everyone staring at her_ Um... Aloha?

**Brook:** Yohohohoho! You can run on the water, too? You and I should have a foot race sometime!

**Etude:** I didn't mean the author Lolita, but the people who likes cute girls kind of thing.

**MG:** Oh, you mean loliCON! LoliTA is a kind of Gothic clothing.

_And then, a voice from the skies shouts._

**Voice in the Sky:** SHADDAP! I'm taking my beauty sleep here!

_Usopp, Chopper, and Brook scream and duck for cover._

**Usopp:** W-Was that a god?

**MG:** I highly doubt it.

**Etude:** _sweatdrops_ Well, on to the questions then...

-All of you: Okay, so my Dad's a great cook. (No offense Sanji, but you add onion to your cooking.) And I brought a Lil' present here... g_ives them a big plate of fried rice_

**Luffy:** _drooling_ Yeah! Let's eat! _eats ALL of the fried rice in one bite, earning the irritation of the crew_

**Most of the crew:** **LUFFY!**

**Sanji:** _irritated __sigh at Luffy's gluttony_ Anyway... _to Etude_ ...if you didn't want onions in your food, my dear, all you had to do was ask! I'd be glad to make your food to your liking!

**Etude:** -Luffy: Have you ever thought about WOMEN at all? You have tons of fangirls for crying out loud...

**Luffy:** _honestly confused_ Why should I?

**Nami:** Luffy doesn't think about that sort of thing...or a lot of things, really. All he seems to think about is eating and adventure.

**MG:** At least when he's not fighting enemies.

**Etude:** -MG: Oh, Wait a sec! You like Gorillaz (the band I mean)? High-Five dude!

**MG:** Yep! _high-fives_ : )

**Etude:** -Sanji: Well, how to start? Well... I sorta don't hate you that much anymore. I found another idiotic-flirty-lolita-but-cool man out there. But still, if you dare to call me "SWAN" or "CHWAN" or go Mellorine on me... there's an UGLY punishment... _uses Robin's Scary Aura_

**Sanji:** _nervous_ Uh, y-yes, Mis- I mean, Etude... Heheh...

**Etude:** Second, can you cook me something that doesn't have veggies, fruit, or onion at all? I'm curious about your food!

**Sanji:** _polite bow; more relaxed than when usually around a pretty lady_ Certainly! I'll be right back! _heads into the kitchen_

**Etude:** -Usopp: Captain Usopp, can you tell me a story where you tried to steal Nami's bank-book, and made it alive? _suddenly, a bank-book appears at Usopp's hand_

**Usopp:** WHAT THE?

**Etude:** -Nami: Yes, Usopp really did stole it.

**Usopp:** No, I didn't!

**Nami:** Relax, Usopp, I believe you; I saw that bank-book APPEAR in your hands. Probably means that was Etude's doing, somehow... _glances cautiously at Etude_

**Etude:** -Zoro: How do you feel about fanfictions where someone puts a prank on you by giving your face make-up?

_Zoro begins to unsheathe his sword._

**Usopp:** Whoa, whoa, easy Zoro! It's just a story; not worth killing anyone over...!

_The swordsman snorts and re-sheathes his sword._

**Etude:** -Chopper: Meet my dog, her name is Mocca! _shows a picture of a golden retriever dog running around a field_ Do you want to meet her? I'll bring her next time!

**Chopper:** Oh! Okay, sure!

**MG:** Just make sure he doesn't mistake Chopper for a rabbit or somethin'; people tend to make that mistake to Chopper...

**Sanji:** _opens the door to the kitchen_ I'm back!

**Luffy:** Ooh, whatcha make? _reaches toward the food_

**Sanji:** _pulls the food out of the way_ Don't eat that, Luffy, it's for Etude!

**Luffy:** Aww! _pouts_

**Sanji:** _exhausted sigh; attention directs to Etude_ Anyway, here you are, ma'am; a nice vanilla cake with butter creme frosting.

**MG:** Butter creme? O.o Oh, geez, I'm jealous!

**Etude:** -Brook: Can you take of one of your bones and then put it back again?

**Brook:** Hmm, let me see... _tugs at skull a couple of times_ No. Sorry.

**Etude:** Second, Here's a real women's panties! _gives him Sanji's boxers_

**Brook:** GAH! Those aren't panties!

**Sanji:** Huh? _blushes_ E...Etude...how did you get...?

**Etude:** -Robin: Hey, hey! You have to watch this. _gives her a Higurashi no Naku Koro ni pack of DVD_ If you like it, I'll bring the next series for you!

**Robin:** Oh! Thank you, but I'm afraid we don't have the necessities to watch this. _hands DVDs back to Etude_

**MG:** _looks at DVDs_ Higurashi? _nervously_ Ohhh boy... _normal_ Well, she's right, though; we don't have a television or a DVD player. Sorry.

**Etude:** -Franky: Which Cola do you like the best?

**Franky:** The kind that doesn't turn me into some veggie weirdo or anything like that.

**Voice from the sky:** C'mon back here! Your cousin's here already.

**Etude:** Looks like my dad is calling for me...

**Most of the Crew, and MG:** _**THAT'S YOUR DAD?**_

**Etude:** Bye guys! _runs back to the sea again_

* * *

Next, we have Hana Fujioka.

**Hana:** Zoro- You're an awesome swordsman. How many swords have you owned?

**Zoro:** Hm, let's see... Including Wadou, I'd say at least eight.

**Chopper:** Wow, you've gone through a lot of swords, huh, Zoro?

**Zoro:** I won't lose the ones I have. It's gonna take a God to break these swords.

**MG:** And considering Zoro's an atheist, I think you can guess what he's implying.

**Hana:** MG- I wish I had a brother like you.

**MG:** O.O Really? Oh, no, you wouldn't want a brother like me! I'm...kinda neurotic, in reality. : ( Comes with my autism. Only reason I'm so calm **here** is because writing or typing gives me a chance to correct any potential mistakes. Did I mention I'm kind of a perfectionist?

**Hana:** And finally to Sanji: _hearts in my eyes_ You're my favorite member of the crew, and if I had a boyfriend, he'd be you!

**Sanji:** _flattered_ Haha! Thanks, Hana-chan!

**Hana:** What qualities do you look for in a woman?

**Sanji:** Oh, kind and beautiful!

**MG:** If you're asking him for qualities in a wife, I don't think he's decided yet. XD

**Hana:** (by the way, I am a girl, and a gorillaz fan, ALL HAIL GORILLAZ! HAHAHA!)

**MG:** Gorillaz FTW!

* * *

Next, the Time Lady asks:

"Straw Hats: What's it like to be practically immortal, since age does not change until the creator chooses for you to age?"

_There is a confused silence._

**Straw Hats:** What are you talking about?

**MG:** A proper answer to your question, Time Lady, would require them to be able to see beyond the Fourth Wall. Sorry. : (

* * *

Now we have Disgruntle Girl and her friend, Cheesecake. Funny thing: Cheesecake is the one with the question.

**Cheesecake:** Sanji, have you ever made marble cheesecake? :D

**Sanji:** I have a couple times, yeah. Are you asking for some?

* * *

Next reviewer is Honey-D-Bee.

_Translator- Translated from Honey Language for you in this review; this sign = will let you know [what she's saying] as she is still learning English. Hopefully next review she'll speak normal._

**Honey:** SHAKAH = Hello

Zoro: Kushika Jacko Oon Kuina? = Did you love Kuina as more than a friend?

**Zoro:** No, she was my friend and my goal, but nothing more than that.

**Honey:** Luffy: Lockata OMNOMNOM? = Meat sandwich? _holds up sandwich_

_Luffy gratefully takes the sandwich and eats it._

**Honey:** Nami: Yore fy Kika Navigo = You're my favorite Navigator!

**Nami:** Thank you! ^ u ^

**Honey:** Chopper: _sneezes_ Ipa ick goo oog fav tills = I am sick; do you have pills?

**Chopper:** Hmm... I'll need to see what sort of sickness you have.

_One check-up later..._

**Chopper:** It seems you have a cold; I prescribe these- _hands Honey a couple bottles of medicine and instructions on how to take them_ -and chicken soup. I think Sanji can make the soup for you.

**Honey:** Sanji: Goo oog cluck cluck slurp? = Do you have chicken soup?

**Sanji:** _already in the kitchen_ On it!

**Honey:** Robin: oog ore Suga de Ord fo pa I = You are studier of old? So am I! (She's in the same career as Robin.)

**Robin:** Ah, it's a pleasure meeting a fellow archaeologist.

**Honey:** Franky: nere Honey nector = (Pretty easy to figure this one out; she's basically giving Franky her homes best wine Honey Nectar)

**Franky:** Uh, thanks. _puts the bottle of wine away before anyone can even think of sticking it in his fridge_

**Honey:** Brook: sin fy a Ruggabo glease = Sing me a lullaby please?

**Brook:** Yoho, of course! _takes out a violin and starts playing Hush Little Baby_

* * *

...Damn. I don't even feel motivated enough to answer all the questions I received. D:

If any of you guys want to make your own One Piece question columns, you are obviously welcome to do so. Heck, maybe it'll be good enough to be recommended on TV Tropes, eh? :D

Listen, though. To everyone who has read and asked questions for this column, it was fun while it lasted, and I'm glad to have been able to entertain you, if I had.

Bye, guys. : )

-MugiwaraGorillaz


End file.
